Life on the Island
by Miko Anna
Summary: Sesshomaru is responsible for a chain of islands reserved for demons, and he finds himself discovering that a human, Kagome, has captured his eye. His beliefs about humans are thrown to the wind as he discovers how aluring humans can truly be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A New Resident

Sesshomaru slammed the phone down nearly shattering it into a thousand pieces. This week had not gone well and his brother was being of no help as usual. InuYasha had gone off with his friends yet again claiming that he needed some time to unwind. The hotel bustled with guests and the island was filled with tourists. The papers requesting permission to visit the island owned outright by the Inu tribe were piled high on his desk. It was a place sought after by travelers and people looking to get away from the regular life. The island, in fact the entire chain of islands was in itself a country ruled by the Inu tribe, but it was rare that Sesshomaru boasted his kingly status. He had been scarcely seen in the past few months, too busy approving and denying requests for the island chain, handling the day to day affairs of the hotel, and going over paperwork. His father had told him to always protect their territory, to know everyone that set foot within the precious, pristine grounds. It was one of the few places where demons and humans mingled openly under open demon law. Most of the surrounding areas had restrictions regarding demons and their powers. Of course they were simply words written on paper, but some chose to follow and conform while others thought it in their best interests to stay under the rule of their own.

Sesshomaru stared at the daunting stack and pulled a file from the top. It was a request for residency. He smirked to himself, it was rare that residency was granted, overpopulation could throw the delicate balance off in the unscathed land. He opened the folder and began to read. "Kagome Higurashi." He read the name aloud. The photo was of a striking young woman, she was twenty one years old and wanted the opportunity to live on the island so that she could study ancient demon tradition. She was a writer who wanted a chance to put on paper what had been passed by word of mouth for so many years. Sesshomaru read on, the girl was interesting, a miko with a passion for demon history. A rarity among the holy side of the human race. Her credentials were solid as rock, her education private, and her criminal background non-existent. A sample of her writing had been sent along with the request. It was a beautifully written piece about modern mikos and their ties to the demon world. Nothing trashy or tabloidish. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, she had impressed him and that was rare. He looked one last time at the file before stamping it accepted.

The little green imp ran into the grand office. "My Lord there seems to be a problem in the courtyard."

"What is it Jaken, can't you see I am busy?" Sesshomaru was annoyed to say the least.

"One of the humans challenged a demon over his mate." Jaken spit out quickly as he watched the taiyoukai's eyes widen with surprise.

"Who would do such a foolish thing?" Sesshomaru asked rising out of his chair and rushing from the room. The imp followed as the taiyoukai stepped into the elevator. "Who is the demon?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's Kouga of the wolf tribe." Jaken answered nervously.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru snorted. Kouga was always stirring up trouble around the hotel. If his father and Inu no Taisho hadn't been best friends for the better part of their lives Sesshomaru would have killed him long ago. Now he couldn't worry about that though, a human being killed on the hotel grounds wouldn't be good for business, but there was little that he could do. He had maintained open demon law, just as his father had, and if the human was dead set on fighting the wolf then he would have to allow it.

Stepping off the elevator he looked out to see a crowd gathering. A tall dark human squared off with the wolf. Kouga's haughty laughter could be heard above the din of the crowd. Sesshomaru stepped forward and the sea of demons and humans parted, clearing a path for the Lord of the Land.

"What is the meaning of this Kouga?" He hissed at the wolf.

"This pathetic human thinks that he can beat me in a challenge. You had better set him straight Sesshomaru before I have to take his head off." Kouga mocked the human.

Sesshomaru turned to the human male who was now pulling off his jacket and scolding the woman next to him. The woman appeared to be deaf, too busy staring at the wolf and smiling. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment trying to hold onto his calm. "Do you wish to truly challenge this demon?" He asked. "What if he was to leave the girl alone? Would that be satisfactory enough?" Sesshomaru hoped that he could diffuse this outrageous situation before there was bloodshed. Every so often a human had the courage to actually step into the youkai ring and challenge a demon. It often ended badly for the human involved unless the demon decided to take mercy on him. Demons often challenged humans, they had a right to refuse and often did, but a demon would never back down from a challenge. Although Sesshomaru's feelings towards humans were less than affectionate, his territory, and his business flourished because of them and he didn't want to have to explain a human death in his hotel.

"That would suffice." The human replied. The fear in his eyes was evident, but he was trying desperately to save face, and the taiyoukai knew it.

"Kouga, I think that fair." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf. It was a silent warning, one that Sesshomaru had to give the wolf all too often.

"Why don't you let the girl decide Sesshomaru? She seems willing enough to walk on the wild side." Kouga turned his eyes to smile at the human girl who was now blushing. Sesshomaru was flat out irritated now, his aura flared around him, backing off the crowd.

"Kouga!" He growled. Kouga got the message. Sesshomaru didn't think this was funny.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep my hands off." Kouga said raising both hands in front of him to show his innocence.

"I think you should get back to whatever it was that you were doing before you bothered my guests." Sesshomaru shot at Kouga. The wolf turned and retreated with his friends, still laughing at the challenge. Sesshomaru turned to the human male and apologized for the trouble, he then turned to the still blushing girl at the human's side. "I think that I should inform you, that you would have been permanent property of the wolf had he won. His PROPERTY, not his mate. So use caution for the remainder of your stay here, lest you become permanently affixed to this island." Sesshomaru was irritated with the girl's flippant attitude. So many of the human girls came to the island and had no sense the severity of youkai law. They thought it fun to walk on the wild side with some of the demons and it often got them into trouble. Trouble that Sesshomaru was left to deal with.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to cause trouble." She looked as though she may cry from embarassment. Having the taiyoukai remind her of her less than valuable stature to the demon made her see that what she had done was not cute, but a very serious matter that could have cost someone's life, not to mention her freedom. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to go back to work.

"Excellent work M' Lord." The imp praised. "Those silly human girls, they have no idea what youkai law involves, and that arrogant wolf, always causing trouble."

"Jaken, draw up a record of youkai law. I want it given to all humans touring the island. Let's see if we can't avoid this in the future." Sesshomaru said to the imp before boarding the elevator.

"Right away M' Lord." Jaken answered.

Kagome tapped away at her lap top, furiously working on an article that was due at the end of the day. She had been too busy checking her e-mail for a notification from the island to concentrate. If she was denied residency, she would never get her book written. She had just about given up hope when her mail box had been empty this morning, but she decided that she would be optimistic until she got a refusal.

"Kagome, you have a package." Her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming mom." Kagome answered. Why would she have a package, she hadn't sent for anything. Kagome slapped her lap top shut and bounded down the stairs. Her mother was standing at the table cutting vegetables with a large manila envelope sitting in front of her. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the return address. This was it, what she had been waiting for, and it had come special delivery. Refusals don't come special delivery, do they? She thought to herself. She snatched the envelope and ran back up to her room. She sat on the bed and held the package in her lap. It felt heavy, her nerves were eating away at her sanity. With a deep breath she tore into the package. She produced a booklet and a single sheet of paper.

Kagome Higurashi:

It is our pleasure to approve your request for residency on Youkai Island. Please familiarize yourself with the regulations of the island, these have been enclosed as well as your initial residency card containing your room number at the Inu hotel. The room provided will serve as your temporary residence until your permanent residence is completed. Your projected move date was June 1st, anytime after this date will be acceptable for your relocation.

Lord Sesshomaru & The Youkai Counsel

Kagome jumped up and shouted. "Mom, I got it. They approved my residency!!!"

"That's wonderful dear." Her mother called up the stairs. Kagome looked at the calendar, June 1st was only 5 days away. There was so much to do, so much to pack, plane tickets to get, and friends to call. Her excitement bubbled over as she began to pull things from her drawers, forgetting about the deadline looming over her head just long enough to get the first suitcase filled.

Sesshomaru found himself thinking about the application that he had approved and sent out to the journalist. Her picture had been stuck in his mind for the past week, he was unable to shake the image from his memory long enough to get any real work done.

"My Lord, is there anything else that I can get for you before I take my leave." His secretary asked.

"Yeah, get him a stiff drink. Maybe it will loosen him up a little." InuYasha joked from his spot on the lavish leather sofa.

"Actually that sounds to be a good idea." Sesshomaru admitted. "Sake, bring the bottle." He instructed.

"Yes My Lord." The demoness bowed before running to get the drink.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" InuYasha asked shocked that his brother had actually accepted a drink when there was still work to be done. Even InuYasha was stuck in the office on this beautiful day surrounded by papers on the couch and table. Most of them invoices that he had let pile up when he had taken a few days off to go with Miroku and Shippo to the southern islands for a break.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru answered still staring down at the papers in front of him.

"Something is wrong, you can't hide it. Something is bothering the great Sesshomaru." InuYasha teased.

"Yes, you are." The taiyoukai answered his eyes still fixed to his work.

"Aww my feelings are hurt." He said smiling. His brother was so serious, always working, micromanaging every detail of the islands, so much so that he rarely had time to enjoy them. Even their father had told Sesshomaru to take a break, but he never did. InuYasha was starting to doubt that he had it in him.

"My Lord, the plane with the new residents has landed." His secretary said placing a tray and two glasses in front of the taiyoukai. She carefully poured the expensive sake into the glasses and served the brothers.

"Thank you, Haruno. Have a goodnight. Send Jaken in when you leave." Sesshomaru said reaching for the glass.

"Yes My Lord." She said bowing to the brothers before leaving. The imp appeared in minutes holding the stack of new admits that had been faxed from the private airport the second the plane had landed.

"Here are the new residents, M' Lord." Jaken said placing the folders on his desk. Sesshomaru picked them up, they were all demons from the mainland coming back to the island with the exception of one, the girl. Sesshomaru opened her file and examined her photo once again, before realizing that InuYasha was talking to him.

"What is so amazing?" He said walking over and looking down at the file. "Oh, I see. She's not half bad." InuYasha said smiling, his fangs glittering in the light of the setting sun pouring in from the open balcony.

Sesshomaru slapped the file shut and scribbled a note, then handed them both to Jaken. The note contained a room number to one of the private suites that was usually reserved for special guests. "Change her room." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"So you do like her, I thought that you loathed human girls." InuYasha said raising his brow.

"She is a journalist, an author, writing about the island and demons. It's called good business. You would know that if you ever did any business other than lounging around the southern islands." Sesshomaru answered, he wasn't completely lying, but he had to admit that his motives weren't entirely pure.

"I don't think this one is about business." InuYasha answered sniffing the air around the taiyoukai's desk. "I smell a lie, a big one." He said laughing.

"Get back to work InuYasha, before I loose my temper." Sesshomaru warned. His younger brother laughed again, but backed away all the same.

Kagome stepped off the plane, she was nervous. She had tried desperately to read through the manual on the plane, but to no avail. Her excitement was simply too much to allow for concentration. She was finally here, her dream was finally coming true. She picked up her bags and piled them high on a cart. Moving was proving to be very tiring in spite of her excitement. Kagome fumbled with the cumbersome cart until she was finally able to hail a taxi.

"Where are you going?" The demon asked. Kagome handed him the sheet of paper with the address on it. He looked at her and then sped away from the curb. In minutes they were off, racing along the pristine coast line.

Ready or not here I come. Kagome thought to herself as she watched the beautiful scenery fly past. Maybe I'll even get to interview Lord Sesshomaru while I am at the hotel. Kagome's excitement flowed out of her like water from a raging river as she thought of all the possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Arrival

Kagome was wide-eyed staring out the open window of the cab. Never before had she seen such pristine scenery. It seemed as if the island was uninhabited by the looks of the roads and beaches. Her eyes failed to locate even the smallest bit of litter. She thought back to one of the very first laws that she had read; it was something or other about the destruction of the islands' habitat being punishable by permanent eviction from the islands themselves. The obedience of the rule was obviously taken very seriously from the looks of it.

As she sat back, and she smiled as an ocean breeze floated in through the open window. It smelled fresh and inviting, already having decided that the beach would be one of the first places she would go, now she could barely wait. The rest of the ride was quiet, the demon in the front of the cab quietly singing along to some rock song. Kagome was positive that she had seen shock on his face when she had first gotten in, but now as she caught the driver's unmistakable glance in the mirror, she was sure. As the cab rolled to a halt in front of the grandest hotel she had ever seen Kagome reached into her purse to pay the demon in the front. He turned and looked her over, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Keep the change." She said as she slid to the door.

"One moment miss and I'll unload the trunk." The driver exited and pulled her bags from the back of the car. As Kagome waited on the sidewalk the demon spoke from behind the raised back of the car. "Pretty girl like you should be careful, traveling here on your own could be dangerous." It sounded like a friendly warning, but it caught her off guard. The journalist in her couldn't resist asking why.

"Is there a lot of crime here?" Kagome asked.

"_No, but there is demon law." He stated flatly._

_Kagome scrunched her nose. She knew that, but having only made it through the first few pages of the manual she had gotten was proving her unprepared already. A writer should be prepared to discuss these things, and she wasn't. Her lack of knowledge embarrassing her into silence. She simply thanked the demon and left. _

_As Kagome turned to enter the hotel she noticed that demons and humans mixed openly. There were far more demons here than there were in Tokyo. There they were a minority, a small population amidst the millions of humans. She had found that she preferred to interview them, and had been fascinated by their history and knowledge since she was a teen. The interviews with demons, and her articles on them had been what had gained her a large following. She was one of the few authors that was read by both humans and demons, and had drawn quite a lot of attention to the small paper she wrote for, pushing its sales higher with each article. There were plenty of people, humans mostly, that despised her work. They claimed that she was taking the wrong side, mixing up the facts about a history in which humans were glorious and demons were the evil ones. Kagome had even gotten a letter from a teacher telling her that her articles had caused quite a lot of confusion among her students, and that the teacher didn't appreciate her views on demon and human history. How was she supposed to teach her students that their ancestors, not demons, had destroyed the natural beauty of their homeland and started war after war, and lost on top of it? _

_Kagome and her friends had laughed for nearly a half hour, joking about giving the teacher instructions on how to open a paper and find her article, how to make copies and pass them out. Finally Kagome had answered simply: You just tell them the truth. She had smiled as she wrote the reply. She didn't share most people's opinions of demons, or their fear of them either. She had never met a demon that was anything less than polite. She was sure that they were out there somewhere, but until she found one she was going the keep on writing whatever she wanted. It was because of that decision that she was standing outside the most beautiful hotel that she had ever seen. _

A small imp rushed over with a large blue demon, that resembled a troll. "Miss Higurashi, the Inu hotel is pleased to welcome you. My name is Jaken, and I have been instructed to show you to your room, as well as answer any questions that you may have. I also have a new key for you."

Kagome smiled at the imp. "Thank you very much. Is there something wrong with the other one?" Kagome questioned turning the card over in her hand.

"No, not at all. There has simply been a change of rooms. Please follow me." The imp turned to enter the hotel with Kagome at his heels, and the demon with her baggage following close behind. Kagome couldn't believe the lobby of the hotel. The beautiful fountains filled with large coy towered over here. There were fireplaces surrounded by the most luxurious furniture she had ever seen. Staff scurried about tending to the every need of the guests. Kagome walked past the large main elevator and was escorted onto an elevator that was marked VIP. The imp had waved her new key in front of the keypad to get the door to enter.

"You will need your key in order to get to your floor, if you should loose it let the front desk know right away so that we can deactivate the old one for your safety." The imp advised.

"I don't plan on loosing it, but it's a good thing to know." She said smiling down at him. The imp fidgeted nervously with his staff as the door opened to a beautiful hallway. There was only four rooms on the floor, but the hallway went on seemingly forever and opened out onto two large observation decks.

"The decks are used for private affairs on some evenings, they can be reserved if you would like one. When they are not reserved they are used as a lounge, with an excellent view." The imp looked up as the girl stared in awe down the hall. He was nervous, and trying desperately to hide it. Lord Sesshomaru's instructions regarding this human were etched in stone, along with the threat on his life that had been made if he failed to make her feel at home. For some reason, undisclosed to him by his Lord, this human was special. The imp had wanted to ask why this journalist was different from past ones, but had thought better of it. Rarely were journalists and writers allowed to come to the island, it often caused trouble for the demons in the long run. Turning their way of life into some sort of side show. For that reason alone Lord Sesshomaru had hand picked those allowed to come to the paradise, he was meticulous about filtering out the parasites of the human race as he called them.

Kagome followed as Jaken waved the card in front of her door and opened it for her. It was beautiful. done with marble floors, sheer shades, and designer furniture. The couches were wide enough to be beds, the carpets softer than clouds, and art was of the most expensive taste. Kagome turned to the kitchen with its state of the art appliances and cutlery that even the best chef would envy.

"The kitchen is stocked with anything you like, and your private chef is on call twenty-four hours." The imp explained as he guided her through the room. "Your guest bathroom is over here as well as your guest bedroom." Kagome poked her head in to the guest bedroom which was gorgeous to say the least. "Down the hall here is the master suite and master bath. There is a sauna and hot tub, and spa treatments can be done in room." He said.

"I don't think that I could afford those, but what a great idea." Kagome looked around astound at how even the slightest whim of the guests here had been anticipated. What luxury._ I wish I could afford to live here in the hotel._ Kagome couldn't help but think to herself.

The imp didn't respond to the comment, content with the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself. "Your private balcony is here and there is a larger balcony off the kitchen with a Jacuzzi on the deck." Kagome went wide eyed at the view, the miles of turquoise blue water and the white sandy beaches were enough to take her breath away. She reluctantly turned to follow the imp to the other end of the suite. "There is a billiards room to your left and gym on the right equipped for both humans and demons. Finally there is an office here at the end." By the time that the imp had completed the tour Kagome's head was reeling. She had expected a bed and a desk, maybe a kitchenette, but this was too much.

"I hope that you find your accommodations suitable, and if there is anything that you need we have staff on call 24 hours. Should anything arise you can feel free to have the staff contact me." The imp parted and Kagome looked down the hallway. She couldn't help herself and she took off running and landed with a bounce on her new king size bed.

_I have heard of getting perks because you are a writer, but this is something else._ She thought to herself as she rolled over onto her stomach. She looked out onto the balcony at the rolling sea. There was so much to see, she felt like she had just tumbled down the rabbit hole into a world of luxury.

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother who was tapping his claw on the glass table, he hovered over. "Must you make that incessant noise?" Sesshomaru growled. He had been waiting for almost an hour for his assistant to return with news of what the journalist thought.

InuYasha stopped mid tap and his head spun to look at his brother. His collected demeanor seemed to be falling apart at the seams. "Is there something wrong? Could it be that you are thinking about that journalist girl?" InuYasha said raising a mocking eyebrow.

"I could not." Sesshomaru said pulling himself together. He didn't have a clue why he this one guest had him so uptight. "Why don't you just finish the invoices so that we can turn in the numbers for the demographics team, and allow me to work. I don't desire to be here all night." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Why do you have a date with that writer?" InuYasha couldn't help himself. Teasing his older brother had become second nature since they had been forced to work together. They weren't the best of friends, but the long felt hatred between them had waned to a dull annoyance. InuYasha had learned that even Sesshomaru had his fun moments, and he had to admire the respect that his brother demanded from the world. There were few, demon or human that didn't know of the two brothers, but it was Sesshomaru that they bowed to before all else. It was elder of the two that remained the untouchable enigma to the world. He was only accessible by his closest of friends and family. InuYasha looked at the brother that held the world in his hands and didn't seem to know what to do with it.

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to look at his younger brother. InuYasha couldn't help but take the opportunity to banter with him, and Sesshomaru had grown weary of the game early in the afternoon. "InuYasha, I do not have a date with the _journalist_. I simply would like to spend more than a few hours out of the office this week." He said closing the file that he had been pouring over.

"Well if you don't want to take her out I think that I might just have to go ask her to dinner. She did want to learn about demons and who better than a demon." No sooner did the suggestion escape InuYasha's lips and Sesshomaru was on his feet stalking towards his brother.

"Listen hanyou, you will do no such thing. I have something better for you to do with her?" Sesshomaru baited his brother, InuYasha could be so predictable sometimes.

"Oh and what is that almighty ruler?" InuYasha kicked his feet up onto the glass table.

"Protect her. She'll need an escort, someone to watch over her and protect her from others like _yourself_." Sesshomaru had toiled over the idea of letting the girl find her own way through the island, but thanks to the recent activities involving Kouga he realized that it may not be such a good idea. He hated to admit it but he could think of no one better equipped to keep the trash away than his brother.

"What?! I am not going to give up my life to escort some girl around that I can't even lay hands on." InuYasha jumped to his feet to square off with his brother. This was too much. Not only did he have to spend his days working in the hotel, but now his nights would be eaten up as well playing chauffer and bodyguard.

"Yes, you are InuYasha! This is not an argument you are going to win, little brother. Might I remind you of your place." Sesshomaru cast a look down at his brother that could have burned through steel. He rarely brought up his status to his younger brother. It had been ages since he demanded formalities. The kneeling and the bowing, the demand of instant and constant obedience, all of the things that he could have forced upon those closest to him, but didn't. Sesshomaru knew that his word was law regardless of whether someone was on their knees or not. If he wanted someone on their knees he could put them there himself. So he saved the formalities for formal affairs, but now InuYasha was grinding on his very last nerve and he wasn't prepared to argue with him.

InuYasha backed away, snorting in disgust. He didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to what Sesshomaru said. He had long since stopped calling his father to complain tired of the same old lecture about Sesshomaru being in charge of the tribe now, and that InuYasha would do well to learn a little responsibility from his brother.

"Fine, but is she hits on me, all bets are off." It was the only insult InuYasha could muster in his moment of anger.

"I doubt that it will be a concern." Sesshomaru shot back as he went to his desk and looked at the clock again. _Where was that imp?_ Just as Sesshomaru was about to call down to have Jaken located he burst through the door with the monk following.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said in his politest voice.

"Good evening." Sesshomaru answered before being cut short by the imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she is here. I think that she likes everything, how could she not of course. I showed her the room and told her of the amenities; although, she said something about not being able to afford them, I think that she was as impressed as any human would be." Jaken spat out nervously.

Miroku looked at InuYasha raising an eyebrow in question. InuYasha shook his head and rolled his eyes. He would share his suspicions with his friend later, but for now he was busy putting away the last of the invoices and tossing them on his brother's desk.

"That's fine Jaken. You can go." Sesshomaru dismissed his assistant with a wave of his hand.

"Why don't you come to dinner with us?" Miroku asked the taiyoukai. He was anxious to hear about this new girl that seemed so important.

"I have some things to go over before I leave, but I am sure that InuYasha will be able to find someone to accompany you. Penthouse 3 InuYasha. No bars and keep her out of the city. One of the hotel restaurants would be best unless she wants otherwise." Sesshomaru instructed behind clenched teeth, he was irritated that he couldn't go, but there was so much to be done before tomorrow's meeting. The two turned to leave and Sesshomaru called after them. "And InuYasha, what I said about you, goes double for the monk." The ferocity in his tone caused the monk to shudder.

"What is he talking about InuYasha?" Miroku questioned as they entered the private elevator.

"Sesshomaru has got some human reporter here and he wants me to be her private bodyguard." InuYasha's tone was annoyed at best.

"Why does she need to be protected?" The monk asked as InuYasha poked the number to the penthouse floor.

"Wait until you see her." InuYasha said smirking. "If she looks anything like her picture, tonight might just be your biggest test of self restraint ever." The monk looked embarrassed that his reputation had preceded him, but managed a sly smile at his friend. The two stepped off the elevator and made their way down to her room. InuYasha lifted his hand and knocked loudly. In moments the most beautiful girl that he ever laid eyes on was standing in the doorway.

Kagome closed the cover of the manual and raced off the balcony to answer the door. She flung it open and looked out at the demon and the monk. "Is there something that I can help you with?" She asked looking at the two gaping faces.

InuYasha gathered himself together before the monk could spit out some inappropriate comment. "Hello, I am InuYasha, and this is Miroku. We have been assigned to escort you around."

"You're InuYasha?" She knew the name. If Sesshomaru was the king of the islands then that pretty much rendered InuYasha the prince. He was famous, or rather infamous for his temper. Kagome squinted she knew the face of the monk as well. The two had often made tabloids when they appeared at clubs and parties. They had a reputation of being both lovers and fighters.

InuYasha smiled at the monk realizing that she recognized them. "Yes, I am."

"It's nice to meet you Miss…" The monk was cut short by Kagome.

"Kagome, no miss, just Kagome." She smiled. "And it's nice to meet you too. Come on in. I was just reading through some of the laws on the island. It's quite a list I have to say. I haven't gotten far, honestly so I was a little worried about going out."

"There isn't anything to worry about, I can show you everything that you need to know." Miroku couldn't help himself as he positioned himself on the couch. InuYasha's eyes met with the monk, warning him that this was not the time for his jokes.

"I bet you could. From what I understand you have lived on this island since you were born. You are one of the only native humans here aren't you?" Kagome asked as she opened the doors to the balcony.

"That's right. Miroku has been here, taking up space on this island since he was born." InuYasha said.

Kagome laughed. "So how long do I have the two of you to show me around?" She asked trying to remain focused. If she only had them for a few hours she would have to rush to question them, and rely on their suggestions for places that she needed to see.

"Apparently for the duration of your stay." Miroku answered.

Kagome looked confused. "I am a new resident here. That's is an awful long tour, don't you think?"

"Resident?" Miroku couldn't help his surprise. Since when did Sesshomaru approved residency for a human, let alone a woman without a husband. That was just asking for trouble.

"Did I forget to mention that Miroku?" InuYasha smiled, enjoying the look of shock on his friend's face.

"Yes InuYasha, you did." Miroku answered. How was he ever going to keep his hands off this girl, for that long. "Oh well, now you know." InuYasha disregarded his friend's look of disapproval and turned to the girl that was now standing in front of him. She smelled divine, pure as the driven snow. Somewhere between lilacs and roses. "So have you eaten since you have been here?" He asked her.

"No actually I was just thinking that I was starting to get hungry. Where can I go for a cheap bite?" She asked. "I am on a tight budget until I can turn out some more articles."

"Lord Sesshomaru requested that you try one of the restaurants in the hotel, complimentary of course." InuYasha said mocking his brother with his tone. The girl giggled, he couldn't help but like her. She was just too nice, no wonder Sesshomaru had wanted her guarded. A girl like this would be swept away in a moment's notice.

"Well in that case, I am in." She said and they were off.

I have to give all the credit in the world to my wonderful beta reader beta-girl-friday Angelicatt. She's the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-New Friends

InuYasha and the monk collided with one another as they both went for the chair. The hanyou shot his friend a piercing look as he grasped the back of Kagome's chair, and Miroku stepped to the side. Kagome hardly noticed either of them as she sat down. She was overcome by the view out of the restaurant's window. The sun was setting over the water, and a myriad of colors stretched across the horizon. She simply couldn't look away; she nearly missed the waiter asking for her drink order, eventually pulling herself from her dreamland and forcing herself to focus.

"Water will be fine." She said giving the waiter a brief smile. The waiter turned to the hanyou for his order. InuYasha smiled at the monk and replied.

"The usual for me and the monk, bring one for her too." The waiter nodded and rushed off.

"So what is the usual?" Kagome asked. She had seen that smile on a man before.

"It's called Sweet Oblivion. It's rather strong, but delicious." Miroku answered.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." She countered.

"Don't worry, one won't kill you." InuYasha said running a hand through his long locks.

"I certainly hope not." Kagome said smiling. "So what is it like living here?"

"It's like living anywhere else, only more demons." InuYasha answered. "The only real difference is that we aren't governed by mortal law."

"Well what is so different about demon law?" Kagome asked taking a drink of the cool water.

"Everything!" InuYasha said flatly.

"I think that she is looking for a little more description, simpleton." Miroku said shaking his head. "Well, for starters in the demon world the preferred way to settle a dispute is through a challenge of sorts."

"You mean fighting?" Kagome tried desperately not to show her ignorance, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"In larger disputes, yes there is fighting. A demon doesn't take a challenge lightly." Miroku explained as he looked across the table at the girl in front of him.

She was stunning, her liquid blue eyes and raven black hair contrasted like fire and ice. Her smile innocent and bright; she was truly heart stopping.

InuYasha looked at his friend, smiling coyly at the girl across from him. He gritted his fangs and turned to the approaching waiter. The large drinks were placed in front of them and InuYasha couldn't help but smile at the look on the girl's face. Wide eyed and slack jawed, she stared. Whether it was the sheer size of the glass or the swirling colors inside of it that amazed her, he couldn't tell.

Miroku ordered and then turned to Kagome and asked her if she would like him to order something for her, but she didn't answer.

"Kagome, Kagome." Miroku called to her before she snapped to attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Kagome's cheeks turned pink with embarassment as she realized that she had been gaping.

"Would you like me to order something for you? You should really try one of the demon dishes if you want to get the total experience of the islands."

"Sure that would be great." She said still looking at the drink in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder how the liquids seemed to be moving on their own accord. It was a psychedelic effect to say the least - the blues and greens swirling around, churning like the ocean on a stormy night. A foggy mist floated across the top of the glass, adding to the mystery of the drink.

The waiter rushed off again and Kagome couldn't contain herself. "What is this? It has to be the most amazing thing that I have ever seen." She admitted openly. The demon and the monk were smiling openly at her.

"It's a youkai drink. Don't worry, it's not quite the same effect as alcohol, but I am sure that you'll like it." InuYasha answered her smiling wide.

"It's harmless, that I can promise you, Kagome. It gives you a kind of endorphin rush, instead of making you loud and sloppy like alcohol would." The monk could sense her hesitation. She was intelligent and cautious, admirable qualities in a woman. She knew better than to trust anyone that came along the way.

Kagome calculated risk versus reward. These two were obviously okay with drinking it, and there was her book to think about. Ugh, what am I worried about? She finally thought to herself. She picked up the glass with both hands and took a drink. The cool mist that swirled at the top of the glass tickled her lips and as the delicious tropical liquid slid down her throat she could have sworn she had just walked into heaven.

"This is the best thing that I have ever tasted." She said taking another drink.

"I told you, that you would like it." InuYasha chimed to her.

Kagome smiled at him. "And you were right." Kagome placed the huge drink in front of her and looked over at the dog demon. He was strikingly handsome, slung back casually in his chair. His small white dog ears, his only sign that he was, in fact, a half demon. He carried himself with a rough exterior, but she could tell that he was probably a softy on the inside. The monk, on the other hand, was all velvet and roses. Charming and polite on the outside, but if Kagome wasn't mistaken, behind that handsome face was the mind of a pervert.

"So what else is there to know about demon law that makes it so attractive?" She questioned taking another drink.

"Well with demons come powers, and humans tend to fear those powers so there are restrictions on their use. Here demons can wield their power as they desire, so long as it doesn't disturb the general peace. It can get a little dangerous depending on who the demon is," Miroku looked directly at InuYasha. "but for the most part there is rarely a problem. Lord Sesshomaru keeps a tight handle on that."

Kagome tried to hide a small giggle when the monk had looked at his friend. She had once heard that InuYasha had gotten into an argument at a bar in Tokyo with a demon that he was with. He had punched him so hard that he flew over the bar, through the array of bottles and the mirrored backdrop that they sat in front of. The paper had reported that the unlucky demon had gone clear through the wall and ended up in the office on the other side. The story had fed the fire for those who already opposed demons mixing with humans and Kagome had been sure that it had been blown out of proportion, but now with the look on the monk's face she wasn't so sure.

"Lord Sesshomaru is your brother isn't he, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as the waiter approached.

"Yeah, at least that's what they tell me." InuYasha's aggravation with his brother wasn't something that he could hide, even if he was enjoying himself.

"There is some healthy sibling rivalry between them, if you can't tell." Miroku poked fun at his friend.

The three chatted over the exotic food and drinks. Kagome had never had such mouth watering cuisine, or such great company. Miroku and InuYasha entertained her with their light hearted jokes about one another and their teasing about each other's shortcomings. She found herself laughing until tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Kagome enjoyed their honest nature and sincere interest in her enjoyment. As she finished her meal and her monstrous drink she felt light headed for a moment and then a wave of euphoria. She couldn't stop from smiling as she relaxed back into her chair.

"I think she is in sweet oblivion." Miroku said smiling.

"I feel strange, not bad, but different." Kagome said putting her hand to her cheek. She was tingling all over. Her muscles relaxed and all her worries faded.

"It's the youkai herbs in the drink. They relax the mind and the muscles, the effect lasts for a couple of hours. Like I said before, there is no need to worry, it feels strange the first time you drink it but it really is harmless." Miroku reassured her.

"I bet you have never had sake that could do that before." InuYasha said chewing the last bit of his food.

Kagome thought back to the few times that she had actually gone out drinking with her friends. On her twenty-first birthday her friends had taken her out and practically poured drink after drink down her throat. By the end of the night she was on the bathroom floor vowing never to drink again as her friends assured her that it happened to everyone sooner or later. That hadn't made her feel any better, that night or the day after. This was different though. She didn't feel sick or out of control, actually quite the opposite. She felt like she was walking on air, like she owned the world. Her mind was clear and at ease, and her body felt as though she had just left a spa, it was wonderful.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock, another late night. His brother and the monk should be finishing up dinner with the journalist. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think back to her picture. There was something different about this human, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sighed in frustration; his inability to push the woman from his mind was irritating him. Finally, when he could stand it no longer, he snatched the phone from its cradle and punched the number to the restaurant downstairs.

Downstairs the private line to the manager's office blinked blue. The demon behind the desk let out a short gasp realizing that the private line to Lord Sesshomaru was ringing. He quickly filed through the day, there hadn't been any problems brought to his attention. In spite of his flawless mental inventory his hand shook as he put the phone to his ear.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how can I help you this evening?" His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"My brother, and the monk, Miroku, came into the restaurant tonight with a woman. Are they still there?" Sesshomaru was short and to the point.

"Actually they just left. Would you like me to send the waiter after them?" The demon asked nervously.

Sesshomaru grimaced on the other line. "No, that won't be necessary." The phone was tossed back into its place as he rose from the desk. He snatched the jacket from the back of his chair, clicked the light off, and left the office, overflowing with irritation. Where could that hanyou be? He found himself wondering and before he knew it, he had turned from his private elevator to the penthouse elevator. He didn't know why, but he had to make sure that they hadn't taken the girl into the city. The taiyoukai didn't want her exposed to all the darker parts of demon life, not to mention the less than honorable behavior of some of the lower class demons. As the elevator stopped on the penthouse floor he stepped out to see InuYasha and Miroku walking down the hallway towards him, alone.

"What couldn't wait to see the writer?" InuYasha teased. "No secret why, she is as good as they come." He added.

Sesshomaru snorted at the comment. "Crude as ever aren't you hanyou?" Sesshomaru said as they returned to the elevator.

"Everything went well, be assured Lord Sesshomaru, she enjoyed her first night out on the island." Miroku reassured the taiyoukai as the elevator began to ascend to the private floor where their own penthouse quarters were. "She loved the food and the drinks, not to mention the view."

"And the company!" InuYasha said nudging his friend and raising his eyebrows.

The taiyoukai looked at him with a murderous expression on his face. InuYasha's jokes were just that, jokes, but Sesshomaru was admittedly guilty of having a somewhat absent sense of humor. "Listen baka, remember what you have been told. If I find you have done otherwise, you won't be laughing, and as for you monk, don't think that I don't know what you are capable of. I am watching you both." It was more of a threat than a statement. One that the hanyou and the monk didn't take lightly.

"I don't think that she is that type of lady." Miroku offered. "She is a very well mannered woman for her age, intelligent and driven. I don't believe that she is here for that kind of entertainment - no matter what InuYasha… or even I might hope for." Miroku smiled. There was obviously more to this inquisition than just Sesshomaru's concern for the hotel's reputation. Miroku smirked, thinking of a way to bring up the obviously odd behavior to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru's patience waned, but he was glad that the evening had gone well. Perhaps InuYasha wasn't as incompetent as he had thought.

"Yeah actually she was really nice. It won't be that bad showing her around, it could be worse I guess." InuYasha said stepping off the elevator and yawning.

"Good then you won't mind showing her around tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru told his brother firmly.

InuYasha's head whipped around. He figured this would be a once in a while thing, he didn't think that he was going to have to spend every waking moment with her. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company; in fact it was that he enjoyed it too much.

"Don't look at me like that, InuYasha. You will do as you are told. Take the monk along if you fear that you will be overcome by boredom." Sesshomaru said before pushing his key into the Master suite's door.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru." The monk said with a tell all smile on his face.

Sesshomaru paused before stepping through the door and looked back at his brother and the monk. "I will be done with my meeting at one; you will not take her off the grounds of the hotel until I call you. Understood?" The taiyoukai stared them into submission.

"Yeah, whatever." InuYasha answered as he turned to take his leave, the monk nodded before crossing over to his quarters.

Sesshomaru fell back into the gigantic cushions of the couch and closed his golden eyes. A deep breath escaped his lips and he found himself thinking of her again. He was rapidly discovering that the picture of her was sealed into his mind and there was nothing that he could do to prevent it from taking over his thoughts. Why was this human girl having this effect on him? It must be stress he thought, but he knew that it was a lie. Sesshomaru thrived on challenges, he enjoyed taking over the world and calling the shots. He wasn't all business though; he had several demonesses at his beck and call. He contemplated calling one of them now, perhaps it was that he needed to release a little frustration. As his had reached for his cell phone he paused and thought better of it. Maybe what he really needed was sleep, some time just to relax. The taiyoukai dragged himself from the couch and lowered himself into his luxurious bed. It didn't take long before his eyes were closed and his dreams took over. Tomorrow would be another day and he could meet her then. Maybe that would help. He thought to himself.

**Much thanks to Beta-Girl Friday Angelicatt for going through this story and making it so much better with her input. Much Luv!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Fear at First Sight

Sesshomaru awoke early the next morning and dragged himself from his bed. He pressed his eyes shut as the picture of her popped into his mind. His irritation grew as he stepped into the marble bathroom and turned on the water. Why couldn't he get this girl out of his head? Today was important, there were demographics, regulations, numbers, and dozens of other things that had to be jammed into the meeting today. The entire business plan for the next year was going to be finalized in a few short hours and all he could think about was that damn journalist! The water poured over him as he tried to regain some kind of control over his wandering mind. There were calls to be made and appointments to be confirmed. Suddenly it occurred to the taiyoukai that there was another phone call that could not be forgotten; possibly the most important one of them all - the one to get his lazy brother out of bed and to the door of that journalist before she had a chance to go out exploring in the city. _Today will not be an easy day_. He admitted to himself as he rinsed the lather from his body.

****************************************************************

The phone rang over and over until the hanyou's ears twitched with irritation as he snatched the phone at his bedside from its cradle. "This had better be good!" He growled into the mouthpiece.

"Get up, InuYasha." His brother's voice dictated calmly.

"It's seven in the freaking morning. No one gets up this early, except you." InuYasha fell back into the silken pillows that covered his bed. His brother had to be crazy.

"You have one hour to make it to that suite before I decide to end your unproductive life. If she leaves before you get to her and wanders into the city I will hold you personally responsible." Sesshomaru warned his brother fiercely.

"I bet she isn't even awake. Can't you just relax a little and enjoy being Lord of the demons? Don't you have, like a million things better to be doing than worrying about some reporter?" InuYasha whined into the phone. This was going too far, it was seven a.m. for kami's sake.

"InuYasha, One hour!" Sesshomaru warned before InuYasha heard the click of the receiver. The hanyou rolled his eyes and punched the extension to the monk's room. If he was going to go crashing in on this girl he wasn't going to do it alone.

************************************************************

Kagome awoke to a knocking at her door. She rolled out of the monstrous bed and looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning, who could possibly be knocking at the door? She had kept her schedule open for the first few weeks on purpose. It was supposed to be her time that she had set aside for a much needed rest after all the long hours she had been putting in back home. She looked back forlornly at the oversized bed that she was forced to abandon as she padded barefoot down the hallway. She grumbled to herself, tugging at the bottom of the nightshirt she wore; short or not, if you came to the door at an indecent hour then you got an indecent Kagome. She yawned trying to contain her temper with whatever housekeeper was probably on the other side, but as another loud knock echoed across the marble floor she yanked the door wide open.

"CAN I HELP YO… InuYasha, Miroku?!" Kagome stuttered as she looked the hanyou and the monk propped against either side of the doorway with smiling faces in the hall. Between them breakfast cart full of silver platters with great domes covering their aromatic contents.

"We got you out of bed I see." The monk said looking the shapely woman up and down.

Kagome blushed and pulled at the bottom of her nightshirt. "Well actually yes you did, but since you brought breakfast I guess that it is forgivable." She said trying to make light of the fact that she was standing in front of the two most eligible men on the planet in her way too short nightshirt with little puppies on the front. "Come on in, just give me a minute." She said rushing back down the hallway.

The hanyou turned to the monk and exchanged smiles. She was so worth getting up for. Miroku pushed the cart into the suite and sat down on the couch. InuYasha snatched a sausage from the plate and popped it into his mouth.

"Well InuYasha I do have to admit that she is worth waking up for, and hopefully one day, with." Miroku announced. The monk was smiling from ear to ear and InuYasha couldn't stand it.

"You just keep those holy hands to yourself. She came here to see demons didn't she. The last time I checked you were no demon." InuYasha said smugly as he fell back into the leather chair.

"Might I remind you InuYasha that you are a ha…"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he snapped at his friend not even letting him finish uttering the dreaded word. "No you can't remind me. Shut up!"

Miroku smiled deviously. "So you do like her InuYasha? You are getting awfully defensive."

"Shut up monk. Your mind is always in the gutter. I just couldn't stand to see such a nice girl with the likes of you." InuYasha chided.

**************************************************************

Kagome threw open her unpacked suitcase and rifled through her clothes. She finally pulled a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top from the luggage and ran off into the bathroom. _How stupid could I be to answer the door without even looking out the damn peep hole? Ughhh! I am such an idiot sometimes!_ Kagome mentally battered herself as she pulled the brush through her hair. She slid on her pink flip flops and dashed out of the bathroom to find the two lounging in the living room.

"So what's on the cart?" Her mouth was watering and she couldn't help but wonder if breakfast at this hotel was as good as dinner.

"Everything, we didn't know what you liked." InuYasha said as though it wasn't surprising.

Kagome blushed at the gesture and smiled widely. Whether it was free for them or not, it was still an extremely nice thing to do. "Aww you two are the best but you didn't have to do all that. You are aware that I am not a hotel critic right?" She laughed.

"Its compliments of the hotel, so don't worry about it." Miroku smiled pulling the covers from their plates to reveal the dozen dishes on the over sized cart. The plates steamed with eggs, sausage, and other gourmet dishes. Kagome swooped down on a plate of colorful, fresh fruit.

"This looks delicious." Kagome cooed as she popped a chunk of melon into her mouth.

"So we thought that we could take you down to the hotel beach today. It's the best on the island and if you want less people we have access to the private beach too." InuYasha suggested. A note his brother had managed to stick to the doorway had said specifically to take Kagome to the private beach. InuYasha smirked as he thought of it; he couldn't help trying to stir up just a little trouble.

It really had been the monk's suggestion on the way up from the kitchen. He had made the point that if Kagome was off limits then at least there would be some available women there. When InuYasha had said no, the monk had said something to the effect of it being wiser to _obey_ his brother anyway. It had ignited a spark of rebellion in the hanyou. He had decided that he would leave it up to the guest. That way he could stick it to Sesshomaru and dodge the bullet.

"Well why don't we start with the hotel beach first. Then maybe the private one another day." She replied grabbing the sausage from InuYasha's hand and taking a bite before returning it. Kagome surprised herself at the familiar gesture, but she honestly felt familiar with them. Kagome couldn't explain the feeling exactly, but if she had to pick a word it would be safe: they felt safe; oddly so, in fact. Kagome dismissed the feeling as she heard the monk ask her a question.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asked her.

"Of course I do. I love the water." She answered.

The rest of the meal sped by and Kagome was off to change again. The men waited anxiously in the living room. The beach never got old, and if you added Kagome to the scenery it only got better.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready? I don't think I have ever gotten to one's door and had them actually be ready." InuYasha complained finishing off the last of his breakfast.

"It's one of the mysteries of the female species." Miroku said quietly closing his eyes and imagining the girl in the other room.

***************************************************************

Kagome sucked in her stomach, wishing she hadn't eaten so much. She sighed she tied her wrap around her. The new purple bathing suit that she had on was a little on the revealing side for her tastes but she had been talked into it by her friends. She slipped on her flip flops and checked her bag one more time before dashing out the bedroom door.

As Kagome entered the room the two men rose. Even InuYasha was unable to pull his eyes from her, and the monk nearly had a heart attack. She was gorgeous.

"I'm ready!" Kagome announced to the two drooling men.

"Alright, lets be on our way then." Miroku managed to answer. The group turned to leave.

As Kagome pushed the button for the elevator InuYasha leaned over and whispered to the monk. "Sesshomaru is going to be furious." The monk turned to InuYasha and shared a moment of victory before panic set in. They were in too far now to back out so they had better make the best of it.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru looked over figures and watched presentations of the future plans for the year, but he only heard half of what was going on. His mind had been wandering throughout the meeting and he had found himself looking desperately at his designer watch over and over again. The time dragged on as he thought more and more about the girl, the article that she had written and enclosed, and her picture. That smiling picture. Sesshomaru simply couldn't shake the image from his mind. It was as if his mind was trapped in a spider's web and the more he fought it the more entangled he became.

He could only hope that his hanyou brother had listened to him. If not, InuYasha would pay dearly. The reputation of the hotel and the island were at stake, not to mention his own. He was proud of his demon heritage, but he didn't want their way of life to be smeared across the front page of some trashy tabloid either. That was part of the reason that he had allowed this girl to have residency in the first place, but there was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on that made her more important than other guests. It was something besides that fact that she was a journalist, something that had made refusing her impossible, it was the same thing that was gluing her image into his mind at this moment.

****************************************************************

Kagome stretched out on the sand and laid back. The beach had been dotted with guests, both demon and human. Although Kagome had to admit that some of the less than human-like demons caused her to look twice, everyone seemed to be having a good time. InuYasha and Miroku plopped down into the sand on either side of her. They chatted away for awhile before getting up to go into the crystal blue water.

They three were splashing about in the water pointing out colorful fish as Kagome caught site of someone staring at her. A tall handsome demon. His long dark hair drawn into a ponytail and his chiseled features almost statue like in appearance. He was truly a work of art, much like the two males that were now pulling her back into the waves. Kagome splashed back into the water losing sight of the onlooker in a swirl of bubbles.

"Hey you two!" She yelped as she jumped from the water. "I think that I am going to go get a drink while you two entertain yourselves." She said looking up the beach. The demon that had been standing there had disappeared. Kagome squinted, maybe her eyes had been playing tricks on her.

She trudged up the beach and pulled her towel from her bag. As she sat down and dried off her face a waiter approached.

"Can I get you something to drink miss?" He asked politely.

"Um sure." Kagome thought back to the night before and the wonderful feeling that she had gotten from the drink. Was it to early to order something like that? She wondered. "What do you suggest?" She asked.

The demon smiled down at her. "Well one of the favorites is a Beach Bum. Would you like to try it?" He asked.

Before Kagome could think to ask what was in it she heard herself answer yes, and the waiter was off. She shrugged her shoulders and looked out at the hanyou and the monk riding waves back in. She found herself wondering why they were so nice to her. It didn't seem the least bit insincere but it couldn't be normal for the leader of the entire demon nation's brother and best friend to escort you personally around an island. Her reverie was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"I have never seen you here before. On vacation?" It was the demon that she had seen looking out at her from the beach. He was even more striking up close.

Kagome smiled. "Actually I am a new resident. I just moved here yesterday." She pulled her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Alone?" The wolf couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, alone? Why is that so shocking to everyone?" Kagome questioned.

"It's just that most human women don't have a taste for the way that things are done in the demon world." He answered.

That book, Kagome frowned at the untouched manual that was still sitting in her suite. "Well I am not just any woman." Was the best that she could do being caught off guard yet again.

"No I would have to say that you're not." Kouga said smiling. Kagome blushed as the wolf deposited himself next to her in the sand. "I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe." He said extending a hand.

"I'm Kagome." She answered gently taking his hand. He caught her fingers for just a moment as she withdrew them causing her to suck in a sharp breath.

"Maybe I could show you around sometime, dinner maybe? There are plenty of great places to eat in the city." He suggested.

"That might be nice." Kagome shyly answered, her heart skipping a beat. She was nervous, but for some reason she was throwing caution to the wind. Maybe it was the magic of this place. Her thoughts were interrupted by InuYasha's guttural growl.

"That's enough wolf." InuYasha spat at the demon. Miroku walked up behind him with a look of disapproval.

"Oh mutt, I half expected you to be playing lap dog to that brother of yours." Kouga said rising as he squared off with the hanyou.

"Kouga this isn't the time or the place. You had better go." Miroku advised as he motioned for Kagome to come stand near him. The girl rose with a curious look on her face and went to stand beside the monk. He pushed her behind him as he stepped backward slightly, giving the other two room. Their fights were destructive at best. He likened it to a train derailing and flattening whatever happened to be in its path. The only reason that they hadn't killed each other by now was that their fathers had been good friends for years. Kouga unfortunately was nothing like his father. He was bold and crass. He saw the human women at the hotel as prey waiting to be hunted. He had been one of the first demons to take a human to the challenge ring over his woman. He had beaten him to within an inch of his life and as the man lay there begging for mercy Kouga had taken his mortal girl as his property. It had been distasteful but the wolf didn't care, he was well within demon law. Nothing could be done about it. If Kouga managed to rope Kagome in the consequences would be disastrous.

"Get outta here now wolf or there is going to be trouble." InuYasha warned.

"The way I see it, there already is." Kouga countered. "Do you claim her InuYasha?"

InuYasha glanced nervously at the girl. The wolf had boxed him into a no win situation, if he told the wolf no, then Kouga would claim that InuYasha had no right to intercede. If InuYasha said yes, he would be making a formal claim, a public announcement in a sense and it would spread like wildfire throughout the islands. What then? Worse yet, what would she think if he said yes? InuYasha finally decided to avoid the question completely. "She has no interest in the likes of you. Her tastes run better than flea ridden wolves."

"She's said otherwise. Isn't that right Kagome?" Kouga's smile was smug as he looked at the girl that was half hidden behind Miroku.

"Well I… It's no big deal InuYasha." She said unsure of whether to be offended at the intervention or honored that he seemed to care.

InuYasha's jaw fell a little before deciding to give the wolf one last warning. "She's under my protection, now leave." He growled in a low tone.

Kouga looked harshly into the eyes of his opponent. He wasn't going to back down, not over this beauty. "Yeah, under whose orders?" He mocked.

InuYasha had no choice but to bring up his brother, it may be the only way that he could get out of killing the wolf in front of the girl. "Sesshomaru's." He spat. The wolf took a step back, obviously shocked by the admission.

"Well since your employment is at stake, I'll leave you be. But Kagome, I will be seeing you later, once your watchdog is off duty." Kouga said before turning around.

"Over my dead body." InuYasha called after him.

The wolf turned slowly and looked the hanyou dead in the eye. "That can be arranged." His tone was serious.

Miroku picked up the blanket and shook the sand from it as Kagome stared at what had just occurred. "What was all that about?" She asked the monk as InuYasha pulled a button down beach shirt over his shoulders.

"Those two are always at odds; it's nothing to worry about, but just to avoid any problems perhaps we should go to the private beach." He suggested.

"That sounds good to me." She chimed in happily, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah we should get there fast, it's almost noon." InuYasha added as he turned to guide them down the beach.

****************************************************************

The imp paced for a moment in the hallway before deciding that it must be done. He opened the door to the meeting and approached the taiyoukai carefully. His master wasn't going to like what he had to tell him. Sesshomaru was starting to make the closing announcements, telling them what he had decided from the options that he had seen today when he caught the imp approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me for a moment." He excused himself and walked over to the imp who was waving him into the hallway.

"What is it Jaken?" He asked annoyed.

"It's about that journalist. Apparently your half brother took her to the public beach and they ran into the wolf. From what the bartender said InuYasha chased him off but not before they had nearly challenged one another." Jaken said the words as fast as he could. With each breath the taiyoukai's face grew more and more enraged.

"That fool! I'll deal with him later. I'm almost done here, go and make sure that they don't leave the private beach. If they do call me directly." Sesshomaru composed himself as he walked into the conference room.

"There has been a slight emergency, I will send over all my decisions this evening. Thank you all for coming." He said and exited the room. The demons were left looking at each other in shock, but no one dared ask what had happened. Sesshomaru didn't explain himself, and no one would dare ask him to.

Sesshomaru rushed down the hallway to the elevator. He punched the button impatiently. His idiot brother had purposefully disobeyed him and taken the girl to the public beach. He knew that Kouga had been hanging around the hotel lately along with several other demons that frequented the hotel grounds on holidays looking for a demon or human girl to entertain themselves with. Their law allowed for such behavior, but Sesshomaru had tried to keep it away from the hotel at his father's request. His father had been right about only letting humans know what they needed to. The elder taiyoukai had told him since the time that he was young that there were few humans who could really understand the demon ways and it was better to keep the peace than to start trouble between the races.

Sesshomaru pushed the memories to the back of his mind as he exited the hotel onto the private deck. There laying back soaked in blazing sunlight was the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on. Her tiny frame covered only by the bathing suit and matching wrap. Her raven locks tumbling over her shoulders as she poured over a book. He tiny painted toes tapping to the music that blared from the stereo. She stood out, rendering the gorgeous landscape bland in comparison. His brother sitting next to her filling his mouth with one of the gourmet dishes from the hotel. The monk sat silent, seemingly in prayer at her foot. At least they had managed to keep her in one piece, he concluded as he approached.

InuYasha's nose twitched as he caught the scent of his brother approaching and chose to ignore it. It was possible that he didn't know that they had, had a run in with Kouga. That anger could be leftover from the meeting. The monk too sensed the overwhelming aura approaching and did his best to ignore the great waves of anger that had washed over him as Sesshomaru had exited the hotel. Kagome was unaccustomed to being in the presence of a demon lord and even though she was a miko by birth she had no idea how to handle it when Sesshomaru's aura slammed into hers like a ten ton truck speeding at ninety miles an hour. She jerked her head from the book that she was reading and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the pool.

Her breath caught in her throat. The taiyoukai was stunning as he stood there in all his glory. The sun reflecting off his silver, knee length hair. His features flawless in a way that made him more beautiful than any man that she had ever seen. His traditional dress set him apart from the two that she was lazing around with at the moment. He began to approach and she leapt to her feet. InuYasha and the monk rose as well, no longer able to ignore the taiyoukai's presence.

"Kagome, this is my brother, Lord Sesshomaru." InuYasha said his brother's name with a touch of sarcasm that the demon picked up on.

Kagome bowed deeply. "It's an honor, Lord Sesshomaru." She said. Her awe was something that she, like most humans, couldn't hide. Sure they had all seen pictures of this handsome demon, but to meet him face to face was intimidating to say the least.

"The honor is mine, Miss Higurashi." He replied. She was mesmerizing with those liquid blue eyes. Her scent wholesome and pure, tainted only by the salt of the sea.

"Please, just call me Kagome." Her voice came out meek as her nerves got the better of her. "I just wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to write my book. I can promise that you won't be disappointed." Kagome hoped that she was right.

"I have no doubt, if it is anything like the excerpt that I read in your application I am sure that it will surpass all expectations." Sesshomaru replied taking in a deep breath, relishing her scent.

InuYasha looked at his friend. There was something odd about this conversation. There was far too much praise involved for Sesshomaru to be speaking to a human woman. The monk shared his look of surprise.

"I hope that you enjoyed your time on the _hotel's_ beach." Sesshomaru's emphasis on the word told his brother and the monk that he was very much aware of what had taken place. His words, although charming to those that didn't know him, conveyed his rage to those who knew better.

"It was wonderful. You have the most wonderful hotel I have ever seen. It's really beautiful here, I haven't seen one thing that I didn't love." Kagome continued to talk glancing down and blushing. She was thinking back to the confrontation and decided that it would be better not to mention it.

"Well there is a lot to see, I hope you enjoy it all as much." He wanted desperately to offer to show her around, but he couldn't think of a way to put it without it sounding like a cheap proposition. Standing in front of this angelic creature was tearing his stoic calm to shreds.

"I am sure that it will be." Kagome answered. She had to ask him if she could interview him. It would be wonderful for the book, but could she manage to hold it together in his presence. After a pause she decided that she had to ask, this might be her only opportunity. "I hate to ask because I know that you have to be very busy, but do you think that you might have time for an interview later this week?" Kagome crossed her fingers behind her back hoping with all her heart that he would say yes.

Sesshomaru saw his opening and took it. "Saturday evening, over dinner at Jasmine." Sesshomaru couldn't help but make it sound like an order. He was so used to giving them it came naturally.

Kagome flushed, she had heard of Jasmine, it was considered the best restaurant in Japan, not to mention the most expensive. What could she do? Tell Lord Sesshomaru of all people that she couldn't afford such luxury. She would have to dig into her savings and cough up the money for her dinner. "Will seven be alright?" She asked.

"That will be just fine. If you'll excuse us for a moment, InuYasha and Miroku, I have something that needs your attention. Immediately!" Sesshomaru looked at the both of them and turned.

The two men followed the demon into the hotel hoping that since nothing had come of the confrontation that he would be merciful. He wasn't. The instant they entered the building he closed in on his half brother and snatched him up by the neck hanging him in the air. Miroku stepped back looking at his friend, unable to help.

"InuYasha, if I get wind of another occurrence like the one this afternoon I will not be as gentle." Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he clamped his grip down harder on his younger brother's throat cutting off all hopes of breathing for the hanyou. InuYasha clutched at his brother's hand and tried to pry his fingers away from his battered neck. "And you monk, don't think that your presence in this matter has gone unnoticed. If either of you disobey what I say in regards to that woman again the housekeeping staff will be sweeping up what is left of you off the floor." With that he dropped his gasping brother and turned to the elevator. As the door opened he turned with one final order. "Don't let her out of your sight, InuYasha, I am warning you." He stepped onto the elevator and into his own thoughts of the precious and fragile mortal that sat outside.

****************************************************************

Kagome was still catching her breath. The meeting had been unexpected, and she had hardly been prepared to meet _the_ Lord Sesshomaru. She doubted that she ever could have been prepared. Everything about the demon was awe invoking. His aura could rival a god's, and his face, that perfect face, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Expensive or not, Saturday night would be a night to remember. Kagome was left with only the hope that she could keep her emotions under lock and key for long enough to ask the taiyoukai the questions for her book.

**Thanks to Beta-Girl Friday Angelicatt. Much love for helping this story get the next level.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Beach Bum

Sesshomaru stormed into his suite, both relieved and enraged. How could his brother let the confrontation happen? How dare he directly disobey him! He was the elder brother, regardless if he was the Lord of the Land or not. InuYasha was under his thumb one way, or another, and yet he continued to act on his own accord. If it would have been anyone else he would simply have ripped him limb from limb. Now he had the wolf's prowling eyes to worry about. Kouga had every right to try and claim the unspoken-for human under the law of the land, but Sesshomaru would be damned if he let that happen. Without her father or at the very least a brother to speak for her, and her obvious inability to battle for her own position in this land, she was left to fate. Sesshomaru wondered if she truly understood that her freedom and her honor were at stake. There was nothing that he could do about it at the moment so he decided to take the rest of the day off and relax. He would figure out a way to keep her from the hungry demons that would long for a piece of her untouched flesh.

****************************************************************

Kagome looked at the waiter that approached with her drink. She had completely forgotten about it when they had left the beach, but now she was glad that it had come. Hopefully it was cool enough to calm the fire within her that had been left by the taiyoukai.

"I'm so sorry that I changed locations on you." She said smiling.

"It's no trouble Miss. The bartender saw where you went. My apologies for taking so long to bring it to you, but the bartender was on an important call." The waiter begged her forgiveness.

"No worries, I am just glad that you found me." Kagome reassured. She reached into her bag and pulled her wallet from the bottom.

The waiter held up his hands in refusal. The bill has already been taken care of." He told her.

"Well at least let me give you a tip for coming all the way over here." She said pulling some cash from the cheap, leather wallet.

"No, that will not be necessary. The pleasure is mine." He said and rushed off. The bartender had warned him not to take a dime from the girl, that his reimbursement would come from Lord Sesshomaru directly.

Kagome sipped at the drink. There was definitely something in it that was mood altering, whether it was human or demon she didn't know, but she could swear she tasted sake.

****************************************************************

"InuYasha, are you alright." The monk said picking his friend up off the floor. InuYasha was still gasping for air as he rose.

"I think that Sesshomaru might…" He coughed loudly. "..like this girl." InuYasha ran his fingers along the indentations from Sesshomaru's claws.

"I think that you're right. I have never seen him get so mad over a guest. There is definitely more to this." He agreed as he steadied his friend.

"Well we had better get back out there." InuYasha composed himself and pulled the handle of the door leading out. It swung back and slammed into the wall.

Miroku frowned. InuYasha's anger was not easily hidden, especially when it came to being shown up by his brother. "Calm down! It could be worse, Kouga could have walked off with her."

"Gee thanks for making me feel better." InuYasha sneered as he trudged back to the beauty sitting at the pool's edge.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome questioned him as he sat back in the lounge chair.

"Everything is just fine; just a little problem with the hotel-nothing for you to worry about." Miroku reassured her while glancing at the sulking hanyou. He placed himself next to her and dangled his feet in the crystal clear pool. His attention focused on the drink in her hand, half of the contents had been drained.

"Trying to escape from life?" He chuckled, pointing at the drink.

Kagome blushed as she took another long drag off the straw. Whatever faint taste of alcohol there had been was long gone and now all she could taste was the sweet nectar from some unknown fruit. She was feeling so much better now, but a bit strange. Tipsy wasn't the word, it was more like frisky if anything. Kagome pushed the feeling to the side in order to answer the monk. "It's really good. Would you like to try some?" She offered with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do." The monk said taking the glass from her. He pushed the straw to the side and took a large swig of the contents. The cool liquid flowed down his throat and the faint taste of the Jounetsu flower lingered in his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked back at the hanyou.

InuYasha's nose twitched as he caught the mingled scent of the monk's panic and the blossom. He sat up straight and looked at the monk. "You didn't drink all of that did you, Kagome?" He asked as he leapt to the monk's side and grasped the glass in his hand.

"Well they didn't bring me the glass half empty." She cooed in return. InuYasha tilted the contents of the glass to his lips. The taste was unmistakable. "You ordered this?!" He asked her with and incredulous stare.

"Well not exactly, the waiter suggested it. He said that the Beach Bum was a favorite around here." Kagome admitted. Her heart was pounding in her chest and suddenly she was becoming flustered by the closeness of them both.

"I bet he did." Miroku said shaking his head in disapproval.

"That lecher, and I thought you were bad monk!" InuYasha placed the glass on the table with a thud. "Did he tell you what was in it?"

Kagome wanted to panic but was too caught up on the sight of the hanyou, shirt agape, muscles rippling. His hair was like that of his brother, long and silver and sensuous. Kagome licked her lips. She paused and shook her head in an effort to regain her self-control. "No, I didn't ask." She said in a breathy whisper. She tore her eyes from the men and looked out over the beach.

"Figures, just what I need." InuYasha looked skyward and sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously still avoiding looking at the two of them.

Miroku intervened before his friend could say another word. "No Kagome it's nothing that you have done. The waiter shouldn't have suggested that, at the very least he should have warned you."

Kagome's eyes shot up. "Warned me about what?!" Panic raced through her.

"You see this drink, is a demon drink. It's made with the Jounetsu flower - a passion flower. Demons often use it in potions for… well… um… intimate encounters. It's true enough that it is a favorite, among the wilder side of the guests, but it isn't something that a waiter should ever recommend without warning." Miroku looked at the girl with pity. The drink had obviously done her in. She was flushed, her lips full, and her hands fidgeted in her lap. She looked gorgeous sitting there in the sunlight, just itching for someone to pull her into their arms.

"Is that why I feel… funny?" She asked looking into her lap at her twitching hands. It was all she could do to keep from throwing herself at them.

"Yeah, give it an hour or two, it'll fade." InuYasha looked back at the oversized glass. Something was strange; normally the drink was served in a small tumbler, not some fishbowl. "Hey, did you order a double or something?" He questioned the girl who refused to look up.

"No, not at all!" Even amidst the strong scent of her arousal, InuYasha could smell that she was being truthful.

"I think that we had better get you up to your room. You should sleep it off." InuYasha said placing a hand on her elbow to help her up.

Kagome thought that she was going to explode when she felt his touch on her bare skin. Whatever effect this drink was having on her was threatening to take over her good sense and turn her into a bitch in heat. Never mind that she had never even done the things racing through her mind, it didn't matter; she still felt an overwhelming urge to do them.

As the two guided her up to her suite she fought to contain the urges that were threatening her sanity. She had seen too often how a drunken night could ruin friendships back at home, here was no different, so she fought the feelings tooth and nail. Her suite door couldn't have looked better at that moment; the elevator ride up had felt like it had taken hours. She fumbled with the key and finally the lock clicked open.

"Listen thanks for taking care of me, I can't believe that I was so stupid." She managed to squeeze out.

"It's not your fault at all, and maybe one day you can try it again, but when you are a little more prepared." Miroku couldn't help himself from hoping that he was there on that day as he reassured her. InuYasha's glare silenced his thoughts.

"Hey how about we pick you up for dinner in a bit when you feel better?" InuYasha suggested.

"Um, sure that would be great." Kagome would have agreed to anything at that moment. She just needed to close the door and get out of there before she did or said something to humiliate herself.

"Alright see you later then." The monk answered as Kagome started to close the door.

"See you then." He heard just before the door clicked shut. He couldn't help but smile.

***************************************************************

"Well, disaster avoided." The monk said to his friend as the elevator descended.

"Something wasn't right there. Did you see the size of that drink?" He asked the monk.

"Come to think of it, I haven't ever seen a drink on the beach served in that kind of glass. I smell a rat InuYasha." Miroku said lowering his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that I know who the rat is. Now, we just have to find that waiter." InuYasha said storming out of the elevator. His eyes scoured the sand for the waiter he had seen approach Kagome on the beach. At first look he saw nothing, but his eye caught sight of the waiter lounging behind the bar hut. "There he is!" InuYasha exclaimed as he dashed off.

"Now, InuYasha, stay calm!" Miroku called as he took off after him.

"This is calm!" He shouted back to his friend as he closed in on the hut. Miroku huffed as he caught up to his friend and found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with the hanyou. They had boxed the waiter into a corner and the demon looked desperately for a way out.

"Can I help you, Master InuYasha?" He said with a bow.

InuYasha stepped toward him and looked down on the smaller demon. "Yeah you can tell me why you suggested that drink for the girl that was with us earlier. Then you can tell me why you brought her a fishbowl full of it!" InuYasha's hands tightened into fists.

The demon in front of him nervously looked from hanyou to monk. He seemed to be calculating his odds before answering.

"I think he is getting ready to lie, InuYasha." The monk said adding fuel to the hanyou's fire.

"Go ahead- lie, then I will have every right to rip your pathetic head from your body." InuYasha threatened. His patience was at its end and he was waiting for a reason to pounce on the sneaky bastard.

The demon obviously valued his head more than the cash in his pocket because he produced it and handed it over to the hanyou. "Here! Take it! I honestly didn't know that you would be opposed. I only suggested it because the wolf paid me. He said that I should suggest it and if she accepted then I should order three of them and just toss them all in a glass. I wasn't trying to hide it, I had to go to the inside restaurant to get the glass otherwise I would have brought it to her right away. Instead it took me awhile and the both of you had disappeared. Honestly, I'm sorry Master." He said bowing.

InuYasha could smell his fear, but beneath that he knew that the other demon was lying. The wolf part was true enough, but the part about hiding it was all a lie. Finally he could stand it no longer. He reached out and grabbed the demon, lifting him off the ground. "Liar! Do you honestly think that I would believe that ridiculous story? People don't pay you to do honest things, now do they?!" InuYasha shook the demon to accentuate his point.

The demon looked to the monk for mercy. "Miroku, my most respected monk, surely, you believe me." He pleaded.

The monk smiled at the scene playing out before him. This demon was getting just what he deserved and Miroku thought it better that an example be made early to the staff before another slip up could occur. "I can assure you that, surely, I do not." He mocked the demon's plea turning to see if there was anyone watching. A couple of the other staff stood in the corner whispering, but the guests seemed to be unaffected and that was enough to satisfy him. "I say that you turn him over to your brother, InuYasha. It's only fair that he plead his case to Lord Sesshomaru before you put his life to an end."

The demon's eyes widened to comical proportions. A beating from InuYasha was better than having to face the dreaded taiyoukai. "I can assure you that it isn't necessary, I will never make the mistake again. I promise." He pleaded.

InuYasha smirked at the monk; the mere suggestion that he let Sesshomaru take the reins, on any other day would have irritated him. He knew though that Sesshomaru would inevitably find out either from the staff or from Kagome on Saturday. "I think that's a good idea, Monk." He said lowering the demon, but still grasping tightly to his clothing. "Why don't you just give Sesshomaru a call? Have him meet us in the office." InuYasha instructed.

The monk smiled, pulled the phone from his pocket, and punched in the number to Sesshomaru's private line.

**************************************************************

Sesshomaru had finally relaxed as he heard the ringing of his private line. Only family, close friends, and the most trusted of his staff possessed the number. In an instant he was up and anxiously answering the phone.

"Yes." Was all he said as he brought the mouthpiece to his lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think that we have a situation that needs your attention." Miroku's voice was playful on the other line.

"What is it monk? Don't play games with me." He barked, annoyed by the laughter in Miroku's tone.

"It's about the journalist. Could you meet us in your office?"

The question hung like an anvil waiting to drop from the sky. "I'll be there in five minutes." He said slamming the phone down. What could have possibly happened in the last half hour that could be so dire? He grimaced as he thought of all the possibilities. He snatched his keys from the table and dashed out the door.

****************************************************************

The demon had resorted to begging after two failed escape attempts. InuYasha had a grip like a vice and it wasn't letting up, so the demon was left to resort to groveling. It fell on deaf ears as the monk and hanyou escorted him to the door. InuYasha raised his hand and knocked quickly before stepping into the sprawling office.

"What is the meaning of this, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru snapped as the hanyou threw the demon to his knees in front of the taiyoukai.

"Well it seems that our faithful employee here got paid off to give Kagome a "special" drink." InuYasha looked at his brother as he walked over to the leather couch and deposited himself comfortably on the lush cushions.

"Don't be vague with me." Sesshomaru bit out from behind clenched teeth. InuYasha chuckled and his brother's irritation grew. Sesshomaru turned to Miroku in wait of an explanation. "Tell my why this blathering mess is on my office floor. NOW!" He bellowed.

The monk flinched at the angry taiyoukai's demand before mustering the will to answer. "It would seem that Kouga gave this waiter money to suggest a Beach Bum to the girl, he even had him make it a triple." The monk added looking down at the now visibly shaking demon.

"What?! Joking would not be wise right now." Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh he's not joking. The girl is fine; we took her to her suite and told her to sleep it off. Then we found this pathetic wretch and shook the truth out of him" InuYasha said from the couch.

"Please… Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me. I only…" Sesshomaru turned to the stammering demon and with a swipe of his claws separated his head from his body.

The monk found himself jumping back to avoid being caught in the crossfire. He looked over to InuYasha who could do nothing more than shrug his shoulders in spite of the surprised look on his face.

"Where is the wolf?" Sesshomaru questioned calmly, as if there wasn't a slaughtered demon lying at his feet.

"I don't know." InuYasha answered honestly. "I didn't see him on the beach."

"And the girl, she is in her room? Alone?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

"Yeah." InuYasha answered nonchalantly.

"Idiots!" Sesshomaru roared as he fled from the room.

The implications suddenly dawned on them as the taiyoukai fled. They had been set up, it was all a trick set up by that fleabag of a wolf. They both fled the room following the taiyoukai, praying for their own sakes that they weren't too late. They could only pray that they would beat Kouga to her room.

THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA READER BETA GIRL FRIDAY ANGELICATT!

I AM PUTTING THE OPPORTUNITY OUT THERE FOR ARTISTS TO ILLUSTRATE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. THERE ARE NO GUIDELINES... I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL CAN COME UP WITH. IN ADDITION I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE ARTISTS AND I WILL NOT USE ANY ILLUSTRATIONS IN A PUBLIC SETTING INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE INTERNET WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE ARTIST. I WILL BE MAKING A BOOKLET OF THIS STORY AND ALL ARTISTS WHO WISH CAN HAVE THEIR ART INCLUDED. AT THE FINISH OF THIS STORY I WILL SEND OUT A COPY FOR FREE TO ALL THOSE WHO DID WORK FOR THIS STORY. ****THIS BOOKLET CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE SOLD DUE TO COPYRIGHT LAWS IT IS SOLEY FOR THE DISPLAY OF THE TALENT OF THOSE WHO PUT IN WORK FOR THIS STORY.**** IF YOU ARE INTRESTED YOU CAN CONTACT ME AT


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Warning

Kagome snatched a bottle of water from the refrigerator and yanked the balcony doors open. The sea air flowed in and she took a deep breath. The feverish waves of desire that were washing over her had started to recede as InuYasha and Miroku grew further and further from the room. Her senses slowly fell back into her control as the sight, sound, and scent of them faded.

"I finally understand the whole cold shower saying." She whispered to herself. She poured the cool water into her mouth and twisted the cap back on to the bottle. Her body still tingled as she turned to go to her room. She got as far as the door before she heard a loud rapping. "Oh no!" She whispered. The thought of having to face the two of them again was daunting to say the least.

Kagome contemplated ignoring the knock, but there it was again. Her head fell forward in defeat as she turned to walk back down the hallway. A short groan escaped her lips as she tried desperately to remain calm. The feeling of the expensive brass fixture under her hand, a reminder of the cool shower that awaited her, if only she could get through this. With eyes lowered she pulled the door open.

"Forget something?" She asked staring at the marble floor. The voice that responded caused her heart to pound.

"Hey." Kouga's silken voice rolled over Kagome like a bulldozer. She couldn't stop herself from looking up slowly. Her eyes tracing every masculine curve of the demon that was propped against the door frame. "I thought that you would probably be staying on this floor." He said smiling.

Kagome's head reeled as she tried to remember that what she was feeling wasn't real. It was simply a chemically induced haze of lust. "How did you know that?" Kagome asked trying to pull her eyes from him. His scent was overwhelming her senses; she had to get away. She turned from the doorway and retreated further into the suite. The wolf obviously must have taken it as an invitation because he followed her letting the door click behind him.

"Only the most important of guests stay on this floor. I have spent my fair share of time here, in this wing of the hotel, believe it or not." He said taking another step towards her.

Kagome's mind screamed for her to run, to tell him to leave, to do anything but just stand there. Her good sense was telling her that it wasn't wise to have this strange demon in her suite. Handsome as he was, he was still a stranger. "I thought that you and InuYasha didn't get along. At least that is what it looked like back on the beach." The comment was the best that she could do under his intense gaze.

"My father and his are very good friends." The answer was vague, at best. "You know I have to say that you are truly the most stunning thing that I have ever seen." He cooed raising a hand to her face.

The wolf's touch was like electricity sending jolts throughout her body. The simple graze of his finger was enough to make her want to pass out. "Well…th-thank you." She stammered. "I really should be getting back to work, I am so glad that you came by." Kagome tried to politely dismiss the demon. Her will was growing thin and she wasn't sure if she could keep her hands to herself for much longer.

"Ah, you still haven't adjusted to the lifestyle here, I see. You need to learn to relax a little." He said stepping closer.

The gap between them was diminishing by the second and Kagome didn't know what to do. She was about to panic when suddenly there was a loud rapping sound at the door.

****************************************************************

"I can't believe that we didn't see this coming." Miroku said racing after the hanyou and the taiyoukai.

"InuYasha once I deal with this I will speak to you!" Sesshomaru growled as they flew down the hallway.

"Hey, how was I to know that some waiter would sell out?!" It was all the hanyou could produce, but the look on his face told that he himself was beyond worried. "I can smell that mangy wolf!" InuYasha announced as they stepped into the corridor.

Sesshomaru's senses were heightened by his rage. The scent of the wolf saturated the hallway and mixed with it was the remnants of Kagome. The closed door separated the taiyoukai from the source of the scent and he paused a moment as the other two caught up. He was trying to listen closely to what was being said. She was asking him to leave, all be it, in the nicest of fashions, but he could hear the strain in her voice. Her body was betraying her, the drink had done her in. Sesshomaru could feel the panic in her aura shrouded in the arousal brought on by the practical overdose of the passion flower. As he heard the wolf reply his composure wavered.

Sesshomaru never acted with haste when caution was warranted, but in that moment he was sure that he was going to transform into his true form and shred the wolf to pieces. His eyes flashed blazing red for a moment before he realized that murdering the wolf in front of the journalist was not an option. Tact would be needed for the moment; he would save the punishment for later. The taiyoukai breathed deeply before knocking on the door.

****************************************************************

The wolf jumped back as panic raced through him. Even in her frenzy Kagome could read the look on his face. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned to the door. Salvation, sweet salvation. Never before had the sound of a knock at the door sounded so blessed. Kagome stepped forward to answer the door not nearly prepared for what she was about to encounter.

She pulled the door open wide and came face to face with her undoing. Her hands started to tremble as her eyes rested on the taiyoukai. There he stood in all his glory and she was sure that her body was about to give out. Her knees went weak and the room started to go fuzzy. Before she knew it she felt her body crumble and a pair of strong arms shot out to steady her.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru held the beauty in his arms and glared at the wolf. "InuYasha, Miroku see that the wolf gets **safely** to my office. There is an urgent situation that we must discuss!" He growled. The wolf looked petrified as the hanyou snatched him by the arm, his claws tearing into Kouga's flesh. The monk grabbed his other arm and the two began dragging the wolf from the room. "Send Sango and the healer up here as soon as you get to my office." Sesshomaru's voice was tense as he scooped the girl up and placed her on the couch.

Her face was flushed and her eyes fluttered. She was alright, but why had she suddenly fainted at the sight of him? The Jounetsu flower was harmless, that Sesshomaru was sure of, but then why this reaction. It was best to let the healer look at her just to be sure. His looked down at her gentle face with the great hues of red streaking her cheeks. Her long lashes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly as she fought to reorient herself. Sesshomaru couldn't tear his golden gaze from her as he brushed the hair from her eyes. "Rest. Soon, this feeling will pass." He reassured her quietly.

****************************************************************

The wolf hit the floor of the office with a loud thud. "You filthy son of a bitch! I should rip your throat out!" InuYasha growled loudly at demon on the floor. He stepped forward and Miroku jumped between them. "Now InuYasha, remember what your brother said." Miroku pleaded as he pulled the phone from his pocket and called for Sango and Haruno, the healer, to go to the journalist's suite immediately. Miroku turned as the wolf pulled himself to his feet. "As for you, I would have hoped that you had more honor than that." Miroku scolded. There was little need for words from him; Sesshomaru will say all that there is that needs to be said.

"You question my honor, monk?! Don't make me laugh." He chuckled loudly. "As if some perverted monk and some vile half breed would know anything about honor. I'll have her. One way or another, and when I get my hands on her she won't smell so innocent anymore." The wolf taunted strolling over to the leather couch.

InuYasha lunged at him only to crash into his friend who was desperately trying to keep the hanyou from killing the wolf. Sesshomaru had sent them with instructions and in light of their recent record he figured that it would be a good time to start listening. Invoking the wrath of the taiyoukai had proven to be deadly. Miroku looked at the spot where the waiter's body had lain not fifteen minutes ago. There was now nothing but a wet floor sign. It must have been Jaken, that little imp shadowed the taiyoukai's every move trying to anticipate his every need. For all his trouble Jaken had a thankless job, Sesshomaru wasn't one for praise and recognition.

"Face it, I am within demon law. There is nothing that you fools can do. Not even that arrogant brother of yours can stop me. She is unspoken for and interested. That is all that I need." He smirked as he draped his arms over the back of the couch and propped his feet up on the glass coffee table.

InuYasha was at his wits end and Miroku was loosing the battle to keep him calm when the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood Sesshomaru calm as ever. He hovered a moment before entering. His aura was fierce causing the monk to flinch as the demon lord's aura smashed into his own. The strength of it, when he was mad, was sickening, but this was outright mind blowing.

The wolf must have sensed it because his haughty tone was brought down a notch as he started to spew his rights to the silent taiyoukai. "I did nothing wrong, and this really isn't your business. The girl is fair game, like it or not, that is the demon way."

Sesshomaru watched as the wolf blathered on. It only took minutes before he became tired of listening to the excuses. "SILENCE!" He boomed over the stammering wolf. The room went silent, even the birds on the balcony stopped singing. "Listen to me, wolf. I am aware of what your rights are as a demon, but that does not excuse the fact that you tried to drug a human in my hotel. IN THE HOTEL OF THE LORD OF THIS LAND!" Sesshomaru clutched at his patience by a thin thread. "Not only do I own this hotel, but I rule every inch of this land right down to the very home that you live in, and you dare to try to attack someone who you know is under my protection. That in itself is a good enough reason to slaughter you at this very moment. If it weren't for your father you would be dead right now, remember that. If I see you hanging around her again I can promise you that you will be sorry regardless of your family." Sesshomaru's threat was serious as he locked eyes with the wolf demon.

"My rights are what they are, and unless one of you claims her, I have the right to pursue her. Her interest allows me to court her, take her, and even make her my wife. Let's be honest though, I think that she would better serve as my slave, why put that body to waste." Kouga questioned his own sanity at the moment, but this girl was worth fighting for.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger and InuYasha started towards the wolf, intent on killing him. The brothers had heard more than enough to know that Kouga would not back down without a fight. Kouga rose to square off with the fast approaching hanyou when the voice of reason stepped in.

"InuYasha, stand down." His brother instructed. "Killing that mangy wolf would be counterproductive to our own purpose."

"What?!" InuYasha went wide-eyed at the instruction.

"Kouga has a right to try and claim her." He stated flatly. "But wolf, if you try another childish stunt like the one that you just pulled, I will personally slaughter you. Attacks on humans are forbidden on the hotel grounds and what you did was little more than an attempt at rape. You have been warned, now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Sesshomaru warned, his fierce eyes were proof enough of his sincerity. Kouga fled the room catching InuYasha's eye and giving him a victorious smirk as he squeezed past him and the monk before dashing from the room.

"What are you thinking? Why didn't you just let me rip his sorry head off?" InuYasha bellowed turning to his brother.

"InuYasha, killing Kouga would not look well for the hotel, or for the demon race. It is better to let the girl decide where her loyalties reside. She was able to control herself enough to ask the wolf to leave, perhaps she is stronger than we think." Miroku said calmly.

"She would never have to know." He argued as he poured a drink from the cart next to the balcony and threw its contents back into his mouth.

"InuYasha, do you not think that killing the leader of the wolf tribe would draw attention? His absence would not go unnoticed for more than a day or two, and even if I rule over all demons, it would not do well for our family name, to be killing off leaders of tribes, over a human." Sesshomaru cringed as he admitted the truth. His power was complete, but he wished his followers to remain loyal, the idea of an uprising soured his thoughts. If he was going to kill the wolf it would have to be in the arena, in a formal challenge, not murdering him in the office of the hotel with no one to witness the wolf's entry into battle. Then there was his father's friendship with Kouga's father to think about. "Dishonoring Father is not something that I think that he would take lightly either, InuYasha." Sesshomaru tacked on for emphasis.

"Fine, I guess you have a point, but that doesn't change the problem that we have. What are we going to do the next time that he shows up and she is alone?" The hanyou questioned pouring another drink to douse the anger that was threatening to take over him.

"That won't happen, little brother, because you two will not leave her side. If she is not in my presence then she will be in one of yours. I hope that I can trust that you have learned from your mistakes?" Sesshomaru's question was rhetorical, he knew that they had. These two were trustworthy, regardless if they were idiots or not. Either one of them was capable of taking the wolf if necessary, but he would not grant them the praise that they searched for, instead he would offer them the opportunity to fulfill his expectations and reward them later. "From this moment on, she is your job, all your other responsibilities to the hotel are erased, every meeting, every invoice, all of it, gone until I notify you of otherwise.

InuYasha smiled a little before turning around to look at Sesshomaru. "In that case, I think that the two of us can manage." Gone were the hours of pouring over numbers and attending board meetings. He could be free to do as he pleased.

"We will not disappoint you." The monk said with a smile. His hours of lifting curses and exercising rogue demons were put on the back burner. "Just to be sure that I understand your request thoroughly, My Lord, you want us to do nothing more then escort the journalist where ever she may want to go?"

Sesshomaru was irritated at the question. Surely the monk knew that he didn't want them to leave the hotel grounds, but sooner or later she was going to want to see the rest of the islands. "No, Miroku." Sesshomaru was steadily closing in on the monk, his fierce gaze filled with warning. "What I want is for you to show her around to places that you suggest, should she insist on otherwise you are to contact me directly, I will instruct you what to do from there. Should I find out that either of you do anything other than that, you two will find yourselves in the same position as the waiter. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru was within a foot of the monk by the time that the question left his lips.

Miroku backed up a step before answering, The demon lord's aura felt as if it were sucking the breath from his lungs. "Crystal!" He replied looking to InuYasha for some kind of help.

InuYasha only smirked. There was no calling off his brother, not even his father could. If Sesshomaru wanted to kill you, then he would. If he wanted to scare you, you would be shaking in an instant flat. His elder brother reserved powers that even InuYasha, himself had yet to witness, but that didn't stop him from the occasional scrap with his brother.

"Good, then go get your things and decide which of you will be taking the room across the hall from her." He instructed.

"Wait a minute, you never said anything about moving? Why don't you have Sango do it, she deserves to a perk or two?" InuYasha threw at him. He didn't want to move and he definitely didn't trust his lecher of a friend across the hall from Kagome.

"You finally have a decent idea, InuYasha, maybe there is hope for you yet. What time do you pick the girl up for dinner?" He questioned.

"I figured give her until at least seven to cool down, maybe we should have the chef come in and cook for her, just incase that wolf is still lurking around." InuYasha stated rather than questioned.

"That will be fine, let her know that in light of the mishap with the drink that she will have full amenities at no cost. I mean anything that she wants, InuYasha. I will personally apologize later. Now go, get out of here before I change my mind about killing you." Sesshomaru waved them off. He looked down at the calendar and set his sight on Saturday. It was three long days away.

****************************************************************

Kagome had only a brief view of the figure that had carried her to the couch, but she was sure that it had been none other than the, Lord Sesshomaru. He had stayed with her until two females had entered the room. Brisk instructions had been relayed and a quick summary of the cause of the fainting spell had been told before he left. She faded out for a few more minutes before opening her eyes to a kind face.

"I am Haruno, the healer here at the Inu. Relax child I will draw as much of the potion as I can from your veins." With that Kagome had felt a prick on her wrist. The demon above her placed her hand over the tiny laceration and her hand began to shimmer and glow bright green. Kagome felt herself slide back into consciousness. The demon sat there for a few moments before removing her hand. Her eyes opened and she breathed in deeply as Kagome slowly sat up.

"How did you do that?" Kagome said. She could still feel the effects of the drink, but they were a dull ache in the back of mind compared to the heart gripping symptoms of a few moments ago.

"I am a healer, employed by Lord Sesshomaru to serve his most important of guests, I take into my body the affliction and transform it into energy, healing energy." She smiled. "You should still rest, there is still no doubt more of the flower's toxins still running though your veins. To be honest I am quite shocked that you passed out. It isn't a common happening, no matter how much you drink. What happened to make you loose consciousness?" The woman inquired.

"I was trying to control the crazy urges that I was getting when Lord Sesshomaru arrived. The last thing that I remember is opening the door and seeing him standing there." Kagome admitted honestly as another woman came to her with a bottle of cool water.

"Seeing Sesshomaru would be enough to do in half the women on this Island." The woman said while closing the balcony doors.

"Ah, you are quite right, my dear." Haruno admitted to the other woman. "This is Sango. She's a demon slayer, and head of security here at the hotel." A worried look crossed Kagome's face. "Don't fear, she has been sent here to protect you."

"Protect me?" Kagome was confused.

The healer and the slayer looked at one another. "Well let's just say that there are plenty of demons and humans out there that would take advantage of you in your current condition. Like that wolf for instance." Sango said to her.

"Oh he's harmless I bet." Kagome hadn't the slightest clue why she was defending him, but she couldn't help herself.

No one replied instead they gathered her up and brought her to bed. "Sleep it off. InuYasha and Miroku said that they would return to pick you up for dinner." The women instructed. Sango paced and the healer lounged outside the room discussing the human girl until Miroku and InuYasha were to return.

"She's a miko, there is no mistaking it. I could feel it when I healed her, but her energy didn't try and weaken mine, as strong as her aura was it mingled with mine freely." Haruno said in a whisper to the slayer.

"So, there are miko's and monks on this island. Look at Miroku, does his aura try and overpower yours? Not from what you told me about your dates." Sango's lips turned into a smile.

"Oh shut up, I was just saying, it's odd that in her weakened state that she didn't react to me. Most miko's would fight a demon trying to transfer energy. It was like she trusted me." Haruno admitted.

"Maybe she trusted you because you were trying to heal her. What did you want her to do, punch you in the face for helping?" Sango shook her head. Haruno was forever worried about being judged by humans. Why, was a mystery to Sango; Haruno was a kind demon who would do her very best to help anyone, everyone liked her and to the best of her knowledge Haruno wanted to keep it that way.

****************************************************************

InuYasha and the monk sat on in his balcony in the hot tub and went over the events of the day. "I think that we should take full advantage of this little vacation." Miroku said taking a look over the glass encased balcony. The sun was getting ready to set and the evening promised another riot of color to entertain the scurrying guests below. This pristine world had only been made better, and more exciting, by the arrival of the mysterious writer. She was no doubt a miko, she had freely admitted that in an article that he had read, but there was something innocent about her that most miko's had lost long ago. Her view of the world around her was so innocent when compared to most mikos who often battled the darker side of society.

Haruno had left her suite and called Miroku right away. She had been quite adamant about the fact that the miko had opened herself wholly to be being healed. She said that had Kagome wanted to purify her very soul, she could have. There wasn't a doubt in Haruno's mind that the girl that she had healed was far more powerful than any other to come through the hotel. Miroku had told her to calm down. Haruno only countered that the reason that InuYasha and Miroku hadn't felt it was because their auras were so strong themselves and that they couldn't connect to her in the way that a healer could. Haruno had been wrong, Miroku had noticed, and he was pretty sure that InuYasha did as well.

"Well it has to be better then going over invoices. The nights off won't be bad either, she will be Sango's responsibility once we drop her off at the door. Oh, and Miroku, we will be dropping her off, not joining her." InuYasha reminded his friend. Miroku only smiled in return.

****************************************************************

Kagome awoke around six to find Sango in the parlor of her suite. The slayer rose as the miko entered. "Feeling better?" She questioned.

"Definitely. Not so much as a hangover." Kagome admitted. "Thank you for coming, it was a terribly stupid move to just accept a drink not knowing what it was." Kagome was embarrassed but she had learned her lesson.

"Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru took care of it from what InuYasha said. He called while you were sleeping, he said that he will be here around seven. They are bringing the private chef so that you can spend the night in and rest. The monk and him feel terrible for letting this happen."

"You are friends with them I take it?" Kagome said sitting.

"Yes, I am." Sango replied.

"Not to be nosy, but isn't that a little odd. A slayer living on an island made for demons?" Kagome hoped that she wasn't being offensive.

Sango laughed. "Actually it is perfect. There is a lot more work here than anywhere else. Lord Sesshomaru hired me to run his security."

Kagome smiled back. "That makes sense, who better to catch a demon than a slayer."

The women chatted as Kagome got ready. Sango told her that she should really make time to read through the manual, it could be very dangerous if Kagome wasn't informed of the laws on the islands. She warned Kagome about the prowling demons that would love to take a human as their property. It was a prize that most would kill for.

Kagome had just started to ask questions when InuYasha and Miroku arrived. Sango saw herself out after one last thank you from Kagome. The monk and the hanyou faced her smiling.

"So glad that you are looking better." Miroku offered.

"I have never seen anyone pass out cold from a Beach Bum before." InuYasha teased.

"I don't drink much." Was all Kagome could offer. They had just sat down when there was another knock.

"That must be the chef, I'll get it. You just rest." Miroku instructed as he rose from his chair. The demon that he let in resemble a cross between a human and a octopus. He was normal enough except that he had six arms, it was all Kagome could do not to stare. He greeted her cordially and offered a bow before rushing off to the kitchen.

"So, now there is something that I wanted to ask the two of you. Why do I feel like you two are trying to hide something?" Kagome looked sideways at the both of them.

They looked at one another before InuYasha risked answering. "We were assigned to protect you. We like you don't get me wrong, you are a… umm… great girl and a lot of fun, but we came on orders."

"Orders from who?" Kagome queried.

"It doesn't matter really. We are here now, and we couldn't be happier. Honestly you have the best tour guides available on the island. We can get you into anywhere, you can do anything." Miroku's change of topic worked for the time being as the journalist was baited into a trail of questions about the island. Her curiosity had no ends.

The meal was completed and set out on the balcony to catch the sunset over the water. The chef stood to the side waiting eagerly to hear the opinion of the food. Kagome turned to him after the first bite. "This is wonderful, thank you very much." She praised. It was all the chef needed to take his leave. He scurried off and began to clean the kitchen. Kagome just stared in awe as he did the work of three men. The rest of dinner was spent on lighthearted tales of demons and warnings of some of the hotel drinks. Kagome could practically have taken notes. Whether they were there for her protection or not, she enjoyed their company.

****************************************************************

Thanks to my wonderful beta reader beta-girl Friday Angelicatt!!! COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT HER!

I AM PUTTING THE OPPORTUNITY OUT THERE FOR ARTISTS TO ILLUSTRATE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. THERE ARE NO GUIDELINES... I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL CAN COME UP WITH. IN ADDITION I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE ARTISTS AND I WILL NOT USE ANY ILLUSTRATIONS IN A PUBLIC SETTING INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE INTERNET WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE ARTIST. I WILL BE MAKING A BOOKLET OF THIS STORY AND ALL ARTISTS WHO WISH CAN HAVE THEIR ART INCLUDED. AT THE FINISH OF THIS STORY I WILL SEND OUT A COPY FOR FREE TO ALL THOSE WHO DID WORK FOR THIS STORY. ****THIS BOOKLET CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE SOLD DUE TO COPYRIGHT LAWS IT IS SOLEY FOR THE DISPLAY OF THE TALENT OF THOSE WHO PUT IN WORK FOR THIS STORY.**** IF YOU ARE INTRESTED YOU CAN CONTACT ME THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE IN MY PROFILE.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Preparations

Kagome awoke to the smell of gourmet coffee. She trudged from the bedroom to the kitchen pulling on her silk robe. "Thank heavens for automatic timers." She whispered as she poured the coffee from the pot. She pulled the manual from the table and tucked it under her arm.

She had decided after dinner last night that she had to at least read part of it today. She had even promised InuYasha and Miroku that she wouldn't be leaving the comfort of her room until well after lunch. After a half an hour of convincing and a promise to have dinner with them at the beach cafe, they promised to take the morning off. She had sighed with relief when they had finally acquiesced; and now here she was alone, in this luxurious suite, on a beautiful island and she was going to spend the morning reading a book. It seemed like such a mundane activity for an island so full of excitement, but after yesterday's excitement maybe mundane would be a relief.

Kagome opened the manual as she sipped at her coffee; there were rules about respect for the land and the surrounding seas. The second sections of the book proved to be a little more interesting. Her head dropped as she read the very first warning to tourists and new residents. USE CAUTION WHEN EATING OUT, SOME DEMON BEVERAGES AND CUISINE ARE DESIGNED TO ALTER MOOD AND BEHAVIOR. Kagome rolled her eyes wishing she had read the damn book earlier. The other warnings were fairly general; about avoiding unfamiliar areas, use caution when on the beaches, etc. Most of the rules and recommendations seemed fairly standard for travelers and those moving to the islands.

Kagome almost abandoned the book, but the title of the next section caught her eye. "The Way of the Demon", it sounded interesting enough. As Kagome read on, her eyes grew wide.

_- Demons have the right to live as they please provided that they hold in respect the property and rights of those around them._

_- Should any demon desire the property, mate, or status of another they may present a formal challenge._

_- Formal challenges must be witnessed. A witness is defined as a demon or human that will attest to the agreement of battle and the rule by which that battle is to be conducted. Both opponents may choose their own witness or be appointed one by the Ruling Demon Lord. (Challenges are to be carried out in the Meiyo Arena.) _

_- The public has a right to attend battles for their own personal confirmation of the winner._

_- Should the honor of a human or a demon be questioned they have a right to present a challenge to be carried out at the Meiyo Arena. _

_- All humans and demons have a right to refuse a challenge, but in doing so the person refusing relinquishes their rights to that which is in question, be it honor, a mate, or property._

Kagome continued to read for a while longer, but soon found herself wondering if all this ever really happened. It all seemed so medieval, but it was the way of the demons. It suddenly dawned on Kagome why she had been assigned bodyguards as she set the book aside. This world of beauty was speckled with danger at every turn, and whether these things actually happened on a regular basis or not, the chance was there and she was thankful to have a barrier against the threats of paradise. Kagome lazed about for the rest of the morning; she even ordered a massage up to her room. When she asked how much it would be the demon reminded her that her stay was free of charge, that not so much as a tip was owed. It was courtesy of Lord Sesshomaru.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru awoke in a cold sweat, his heart racing and his senses razor sharp. The dream that had disturbed his rest was still fresh in his mind. The journalist, alone on the beach, in the dark of the night, with a hundred wolves surrounding her. Then there was him, running towards her, desperate to save her from the rabid demons that encircled her, but with every step he felt his power drain, his lightening fast speed reduced to that of a snail creeping across the ground. He could only watch as the wolves tore into the precious creature as she reached out for him, begging for his aid. The primal scream that had escaped from his lips, still echoing in his ears.

Never had a dream ever rattled him to the very depths of his soul. The fear that clutched at his heart still lingered as he rose from the bed. Her screams echoed in his ears as he readied himself for another day. The morning was like a great haze of figures and facts. He couldn't bring himself to care for a single word that was said. His utter lack of concentration finally forced him to cancel the rest of his meetings.

"My Lord, is there something that troubles you?" His faithful servant asked cautiously.

"No Jaken, I am fine. I am done here for the day. I leave the rest of the affairs in your hands. Should something urgent arise call me, I am going to my father's." Sesshomaru never glanced back as he walked from the office, leaving the imp standing there with a thousand questions racing through his head.

Sesshomaru arrived at the home of Inu no Taisho shortly after. "So my son, what is it that brings you to your father's home?" He questioned as his eldest son entered.

"Father, I have a small problem, something that may need your counsel." Sesshomaru forced the words from his lips. Admitting that help was needed and desired went against his very nature.

"This must be something very important, my son. Tell me, what is it that causes you to look so worried?" The great demon questioned.

"It's about the wolf. I am aware that you and his father are quite close, but he has been causing some commotion around the hotel. In particular with a human journalist that has become a new resident."

"Ahhh, I see. Kouga is a young demon, much like you and InuYasha. He is still proving his worth and the claim of a woman as beautiful as that journalist is something that most demons in his position would wreak havoc over." His father answered.

"How do you know about the journalist, Father?" Sesshomaru wasn't really shocked, his father often knew more than he let on.

"My son, I know a great many things, but I do warn you of this, unless you lay claim to this woman, Kouga is well within his rights. It would be unwise of you to go against demon law. These islands are a place for demons to live their lives as demons should, and if you break the code that we live by you will be undermining your own authority. You must lead by example as you always have. Do you love this girl?" Inu no Taisho questioned his eldest son boldly; Sesshomaru was never one to dance around the subject, and Inu no Taisho wasn't going to insult his son by trying step lightly.

Sesshomaru's faced hardened. "Father, that you would even suggest that I am in love with a human is absurd."

"It may be absurd, but you have yet to deny it." Inu no Taisho stared into his son's fearless eyes; they were as intense as the day that he had been born. His perfect demon son, his first born, was here before him seeking answers that only a father could give, but he refused to ask the right questions.

"Father, my concern is with the reputation of the hotel, a journalist could ruin the reputation of the islands, not to mention demons."

Inu no Taisho sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "If that is truly your concern, Sesshomaru, then let the wolf have her. I doubt that she will be writing much of anything if he reigns over her."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger at the thought, but he refused to give into his own need. "I will take that into consideration." Was all he could bring himself to say before rising to leave. "Thank you, Father. I must be getting back." He said and turned to depart.

Inu no Taisho looked after his son, the noble figure striding proudly away. He almost turned away, but stopped himself. "Sesshomaru!" The demon lord turned to face his father. "Strength is found in the ability to admit that which we truly desire, in spite of what others might think. To lead by example."

The words hung in the air between father and son. Sesshomaru could only reply. "I will remember that. Thank you, Father." The demon lord turned and walked to the door of the mansion, and without another word he was gone.

****************************************************************

"InuYasha, you are practically running. Slow down!" Miroku caught up to his friend. "What's the big rush?"

"If she leaves that room…" InuYasha's mind wandered to the mangy wolf.

"If Kagome leaves her room Sango will know. Calm down!" Miroku couldn't understand why InuYasha was acting so strangely. Surely it wasn't fear of his brother. Sesshomaru had yet to strangle the life from his younger, half brother, and the monk was sure that if it hadn't happened yet, it wasn't going to. The brothers loved each other in their own strange way, though they would never admit it, there was not another demon that they would rather fight alongside than one another.

"I am calm. Now let's go!" InuYasha said picking up the pace.

****************************************************************

Kagome opened the door with a smile. She was full of questions, and dying to ask them. The three greeted one another warmly and descended the elevator to the café. The night was warm and the setting sun was beautiful. Kagome pushed the magic of the island to the side and started her inquisition.

"So… I was reading that manual thing and it seemed to make a pretty big deal about challenges. How often does that happen?" She squinted, waiting for an answer.

"There is one tomorrow." InuYasha replied, his mouth full of food.

Kagome saw her chance and took it. "Why don't we go?"

Miroku began to choke on his drink at the sound of the question and he looked to InuYasha who had stopped shoveling food into his face. "Kagome, I don't think that it would be a good idea." Miroku answered clearing his throat.

"Yeah, you don't want to see all of that. It's just some stupid argument." InuYasha added trying to make light of the very serious encounter that was scheduled to happen at the arena tomorrow. He was regretting the mention of it more with every second.

"I am a big girl, I can handle it." She teased.

"Kagome, sometimes things can get a little brutal." Miroku said trying to remove some of the appeal.

"I wouldn't be a very good author if I had no idea what I was talking about." Kagome countered. She resented being treated like some fragile woman. She was not delicate flower; she had traveled to neighborhoods that would make a demon shake in his shoes, all in the name of a story. Some little fist fight wasn't going to shake her. In spite of her peaceful nature, she was determined to unravel the secretive life of demons and if that meant dealing with a little barroom brawl, she could do it.

InuYasha had heard enough. He searched his mind for what his brother would say if anyone, especially a woman, was demanding to go some place that they had no business going. He came up with only one thing. "No, it is out of the question."

Kagome, and Miroku were caught off guard. "What?" Kagome managed to squeeze out of her otherwise speechless lips.

Miroku looked at his friend and tried to imagine what had come over him. InuYasha was next in line as Demon Lord, in fact he was second only to his brother, but Miroku could count on his hands and feet the number of times that InuYasha had exerted his authority. Kagome impressed him equally, the surprised question was easily forgotten, but what couldn't be hidden was the fact that she didn't retract the statement. She stood there blatantly staring a member of the royal line, in the eye, in sheer defiance.

InuYasha thought again of his elder brother. He resented using the tricks of the taiyoukai, but taking her to a challenge would be signing his own death warrant. "I said no. A challenge is no place for a human woman." The words that came out of his mouth shocked even him. Even if it was what he felt, he hadn't meant it to sound so belittling.

"Excuse me, but I think I can decide where my place is." Kagome shot back.

The monk rested a hand on her wrist and whispered her name. "Kagome, stop it." Kagome heard the monk, but refused to listen. Her anger was in full force. How dare InuYasha tell her that she couldn't attend because she was a woman!

"Lower your voice. You are not going." InuYasha had come this far and he was determined to win. He would be damned if he had to tell Sesshomaru that he was taking her to see a challenge. She wasn't giving in easy; anyone else would have accepted the order and respectfully apologized for their lack of respect for a member of the royal line then shut their mouth, but not her. She proudly stared him in the eye and argued with him outright. For a moment he was offended, but he had to respect her gall.

"How dare you tell me what I am going to do and not do! What gives you the right?" Kagome liked InuYasha, she really did, and she even believed that he was trying to protect her right now, but she refused to let her book suffer.

"Uh… Kagome." Miroku intervened. InuYasha's position might very well get them out of a terrible situation and it was wiser to back him than to tell him he was being a jerk. "He has the right."

Kagome turned to the monk with a look that lay in the void between curiosity and horror. "Huh?" Was the only sound she could produce.

Miroku leaned over and whispered in her ear. "InuYasha is a member of the royal line. His word is something like law, only Sesshomaru could overrule him." Miroku explained.

Kagome's eyes shut as she realized what she had just done. Yelling at a member of the royal line wasn't something that screamed respect for her new home, or its inhabitants. Kagome searched her mind for an appropriate argument when she realized what Miroku had said. There was a way to salvage this. "I apologize for any disrespect InuYasha-sama. I can assure you that it was not my intention, but for the sake of my book I have to request to speak to Lord Sesshomaru. I wish to ask permission to attend the challenge." Kagome smirked as she bowed her head in respect. The request couldn't be denied, and she knew it.

InuYasha clenched his teeth and pulled the phone from his pocket. His plan had backfired and worked all in the same moment. There was no way in the world that Sesshomaru would ever let Kagome go to a challenge. "If that's what you want." He said smiling at her as he pushed the number into his phone. "And I can assure you that I am not offended." He reassured her. His actions were out of a desire for her protection, not some desire to control her life and he needed to make sure she knew that. Let his brother be the bad guy.

"Thank you." Kagome answered.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru answered the phone on the first ring. He had just returned to the hotel and was signing a small stack of documents that Jaken had left for him. "Yes." Was all he said.

"There has been a request to speak with you, Brother." InuYasha's voice piped up from on the other end of the line.

"From who?" Sesshomaru questioned already knowing the answer.

"Kagome Higurashi. Your ward." InuYasha couldn't help but add in the last part. His need to irk his brother never subsided. "I was thinking I would bring her up to your office. We are almost done here." InuYasha added.

Sesshomaru's thoughts raced. What could she want to speak to him about? Why had InuYasha sounded so irritated and victorious at the same time? "That will be fine." He answered. "InuYasha, what is this about?" He questioned his younger brother.

"Oh, you just wait and see." InuYasha answered looking at the still proud eyes of the journalist.

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru snorted and place the phone in its cradle. He straightened up and sat waiting for his brother to arrive with Kagome.

***************************************************************

"Well as soon as we finish here you can ask the great Taiyoukai yourself." InuYasha told her smugly.

"Thank you." Kagome answered. She had no intention of holding a grudge. From what she could see InuYasha and Miroku were friends that anyone would be lucky to have. Dinner sped by and before long Kagome found herself fidgeting as the elevator door opened to the top floor. She was nervous and there was no denying it. She started to regret her sneaky request, but there was still her career to think of.

"Right this way." Miroku gestured to the tall door at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you." She answered as she followed InuYasha into the magnificent office. The sprawling room was that of an elite mogul, poised to take over the world. Kagome found herself regretting the request more and more as she looked at the handsome demon behind the desk - his silver hair flowing around his broad shoulders; golden eyes piercing into her soul, and sharp features cutting into her mind like a hot knife through butter. She couldn't help but stare for a moment; his presence was enough to stop her heart.

She bowed deeply and he rose. "Ms. Higurashi, I wanted to personally apologize for the incident that occurred. That member of my staff no longer works here, I can assure you that."

"He doesn't work anywhere." InuYasha quipped from the sidelines. A fierce look from his brother silenced him.

Kagome caught the undertone of what was being said. Whether it was truth or jest she had yet to determine. "It no one's fault but my own, I was foolish not to ask what I was ordering." She admitted.

"All that aside, why did you wish to speak with me? I hope that you have had no other problems." Sesshomaru's nostrils filled with her sweet scent. He could smell her fear as well, it was a reaction that he was accustomed to, but for some reason he did not wish this human to fear him. It was an abomination to see fear behind those perfect blue eyes, to smell it on her smooth skin.

"I am so sorry to bother you, but your brother has forbidden me to attend the challenge tomorrow, and I desperately want to go to do research for my book." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru raised a proud eyebrow at his younger brother. Perhaps he was maturing into a leader. Sesshomaru focused himself back to the gorgeous woman before him. "He was wise to do such. Challenges can be brutal and I don't think that it is something that will rest well with you." He answered.

Kagome's frustration rose as she answered. "I can assure you, My Lord, that I can handle anything that I might see." Kagome answered still envisioning the fights that she had seen happen at the bars in college.

"I'm sorry, but my brother's decision was a good one, and I must stand behind him on it." Sesshomaru hated to disappoint the pleading woman in front of him, but there wasn't a chance in hell that he would allow her to see what could happen in an arena. He felt this longing to protect her once again rise up within him. The thought of her innocent eyes witnessing a brutal beating and possibly the taking of a life stirred a reaction in him that surprised even the great taiyoukai himself.

Kagome was past frustration to anger. Her determination and quick tongue had gotten her into more trouble than she cared to admit, but again she found her self running off at the mouth. "That simply isn't fair!" She nearly shouted. She abandoned her proper mannerisms in her fit of anger. "What are you all trying to protect me from, I am a grown woman, and I have a right to make my own decisions!" Kagome's voice echoed against the marble floors. Her thoughts raced. 'Rights, wait, it said in the book that all residents have the right to attend.' She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru was shocked at the anger he smelled seeping from her every pore. He was enraged at the tone in her voice, appalled at the outburst, and entranced by her courage. He grabbed hold of his composure and answered the woman standing before him. "Watch your tone when you address this Sesshomaru, woman! As for your request, I regret to inform you that it is denied." Sesshomaru's voice conveyed the finality of his decision as he leaned against the oversized desk.

Kagome collected herself and answered. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, writing is my passion and I tend to get rather fired up about it. Might I ask you one more question?" She tried desperately to hide the shy smile that was threatening to escape her lips.

"By all means, please." Sesshomaru answered. His previous anger had receded and now he simply wished to keep this creature in his presence for as long as possible. He battled the surging sensations that were overtaking his body.

"Is it not the right of every resident to attend a challenge so that they might confirm for themselves the winner?" Kagome tried desperately to remember the exact law that she had read earlier that day.

Sesshomaru's gazed intensified as the echo of her words lingered in his ears. She was right, the law was as old as demons themselves and it was in place for a very good reason. It kept family and friends from seeking revenge. It allowed for a singular battle instead of centuries long vendettas. Witnessing a battle allowed the losing side to confirm that the battle rules were followed that the winner had won honorably. He thought back to his father's words and frowned. He was backed into a corner, if he said she couldn't go he was proving himself a hypocrite, and if he let her go she may loose her understanding of his world. He finally decided that the law must be followed; there was nothing he could do.

"You seem to know the law well." He complimented. All Kagome did was nod her head in thanks of the praise. "It is against my better judgment, but seeing as you are now a resident living under demon law, I am forced to afford you your request. I shall be attending; perhaps you would like to sit in my private box so that I might explain what is happening?" He questioned.

Kagome smiled, her small victory fresh in her mind. "Thank you, I would enjoy that very much." She answered.

Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Beta-girl Friday Angelicatt, who cleaned this chapter up so wonderfully. She has saved me yet again!

AM PUTTING THE OPPORTUNITY OUT THERE FOR ARTISTS TO ILLUSTRATE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. THERE ARE NO GUIDELINES... I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL CAN COME UP WITH. IN ADDITION I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE ARTISTS AND I WILL NOT USE ANY ILLUSTRATIONS IN A PUBLIC SETTING INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE INTERNET WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE ARTIST. I WILL BE MAKING A BOOKLET OF THIS STORY AND ALL ARTISTS WHO WISH CAN HAVE THEIR ART INCLUDED. AT THE FINISH OF THIS STORY I WILL SEND OUT A COPY FOR FREE TO ALL THOSE WHO DID WORK FOR THIS STORY. ****THIS BOOKLET CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE SOLD DUE TO COPYRIGHT LAWS IT IS SOLEY FOR THE DISPLAY OF THE TALENT OF THOSE WHO PUT IN WORK FOR THIS STORY.**** IF YOU ARE INTRESTED YOU CAN CONTACT ME THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE IN MY PROFILE.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Rude Awakenings

Sesshomaru paced the floor of his balcony silently as Jaken rushed about his room pulling out ceremonial armor and clothing. The taiyoukai paid him little attention - preparations were Jaken's job, presentation was his part. He would attend the ridiculous affair, signal the beginning of the match, and announce the winner. He had already lost count of the number of challenges this year and this had promised to be another sad display of demons trying to exert power that they didn't have, over matters that were more trivial than the demons themselves. There were few battles that proved entertaining anymore, most of the demons that had any power at all had proven themselves long ago, and there was rarely anyone who challenged their position anymore. Even so, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel agitated.

The idea of having the journalist next to him, witnessing an actual battle between demons was something that he could not get used to. He tried to convince himself that damage patrol had been the reason that he had wanted to be there. It was a way that he could manipulate the ridiculous dispute into an honorable demon tradition, but there was something else that was eating at him. He was nervous how it would affect her, and rattled because he thought that it might make her personally dislike the demons that she seemed to be so enticed by. It might even make her dislike him for being the leader of such aplace. He stared out at the waves crashing over the beach. How could he be so stressed out in such paradise was beyond him.

"My Lord, you clothing is laid out. Is there anything else?" The imp looked admirably up to his master, anxious to please.

"Call my brother; be sure that he is coming. I'll need him there to take her back to the hotel if she decides that she can't stay until the end of the battle." The taiyoukai instructed.

"Yes, My Lord." The imp rushed off to the phone.

Sesshomaru pulled on the clothing deftly as his mind wandered to the woman that would be sitting by his side. He was irritated by the fact that she was having such an effect on him. It was as if she had invaded his mind and refused to leave.

As he pulled on the sterling armor the imp called from the other side of the door. "Master InuYasha told me to tell you that he wouldn't miss this for the world. It's odd how excited he sounded." Sesshomaru didn't respond;he knew that his brother and the monk were waiting for some childish display of affection, and as far as he was concerned they could just keep on waiting. This feeling would pass and he would regain his sanity without leaving a lifetime's worth of jokes for the hanyou to torture him with. The taiyoukai straightened his back and exited the suite. As he pushed the elevator button to her floor he silently composed himself, preparing for the worst.

****************************************************************

Sango pulled the tie on the kimono tightly. "_Omph!_ Geez Sango, leave me some space to breathe. By the way thanks for coming over on such short notice, I just couldn't bring myself to call the guys to ask what to wear." Kagome stared at the slayer through the mirror.

"It's no problem. I was going to give you a call this morning; I am actually going to the battle as well." Sango stepped to the side and admired her work.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" Kagome inquired while looking oddly at her.

"I am dressed. I am the head of Lord Sesshomaru's security; I attend all the major functions." Sango answered.

"That makes sense, but doesn't it get boring having to work all the time?" Kagome didn't know why but she felt bad for Sango, she seemed to be on call 24/7.

Sango laughed. "It's hardly boring. Working here isn't the same as working in the outside world. Here you are free to have fun provided that you do your job. Lord Sesshomaru treats his employees very well, he doesn't say much but we are more than well provided for." Sango winked at Kagome.  
Kagome laughed at the reference to Sango's obviously large salary. "I guess that money _does_ make the world go around, doesn't it?" Kagome teased lightly.

Sango followed Kagome into the parlor. "Actually I get into all the hottest places for free, without waiting in any line. I attend all the best events like a VIP and I do it all to protect someone who doesn't really need to be protected. The most I have to do is stop some of these "wannabe-demon-queens" from swarming all over Lord Sesshomaru. It's really the perfect job and when I want excitement there is always a special assignment or two."

Kagome laughed at the Sango's lighthearted view of her life, it was refreshing to know that she wasn't the only bubbly person on the island. "So why does he even need security? Is he battling unemployment on the islands?" Kagome joked.

"He doesn't really. I think he has it more for the formality of it all, not to mention that if one of these lowly demons made an attempt on his life it would hardly be worth his breath to even look at them. There have been one or two demons that have tried to get to him, but we dispatched them in a minute or so. I don't think he ever even blinked when they appeared, in fact I am sure that he knew they were there before we did." Sango explained.

"You make him sound like he is some kind of god. What is so different about him, other than he's gorgeous?" Kagome smiled shyly. She didn't know why she had said that, but the need to share her little secret with some one was eating away at her.

Sango grinned. "And another one bites the dust." She teased. "I had hopes for you, but he got you too didn't he." Sango shook her head as Kagome blushed. "To answer your question he is very different from most demons. There are only a few demons known as taiyoukai which you already know. They are usually leaders of tribes or very powerful lone demons. To put it simply Lord Sesshomaru is THE taiyoukai of taiyoukais. His line has ruled for thousands of years and they are almost certainly the strongest demons ever to have lived, and Sesshomaru is considered to be the fulfillment of the prophecy of the ultimate demon."

"Prophecy of the ultimate demon?!" Kagome questioned intensely.

Sango was about to open her mouth to speak when there was a knocking at the door. "You should really read up on your demon history." She teased before walking to the door and peering out the peep hole.

Kagome stood as Sango pulled the door open. She had a flashback of her falling into his arms before losing consciousness. 'How embarrassing!' She thought to herself. She bowed as the dog demon stepped into the suite. He was truly magnificent in his formal armor and clothing. He was like the pictures that she had seen in books, he was everything that she could have possibly imagined standing there before her. His aura washed over her like a wave of intensity. She was reminded of what she had learned in the few miko classes that she had actually gone to. It was something or other about how miko and demon auras collide and it often caused pain to one or both. What Kagome felt was nothing like pain though. Her pulse quickened and her hands felt cold. The butterflies in her stomach stirred into a flurry of action. She was sure that pain wasn't what she was feeling it was more like what a high school freshman felt when her first date picked her up for a dance.

"Hello Miss Higurashi; you look very nice." He complimented. What he really wanted to say was that she looked gorgeous beyond all compare, but he was trapped by his position. It would be considered too forward for such a compliment, especially coming from a taiyoukai.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, just call me Kagome." She pleaded. When people used her whole name she always felt as though she were being scolded by a teacher.

"As you wish... Kagome**;** it is time that we should be leaving. I have arranged for a car to take us to the arena, InuYasha and Miroku are already waiting outside. Sango you will come with us as well." He instructed the demon slayer.

Sango answered quickly. "Yes, My Lord."

"Thank you so much for taking me, I really appreciate it. I know that you must be busy." Kagome offered as she trailed behind Sesshomaru down the hallway.

"It is my pleasure, I assure you." He answered knowing that there was more truth than formality to his answer.

Kagome quietly followed the taiyoukai and slayer to the car. Her nerves silenced her ability to speak. 'How could someone so gorgeous be so intimidating?' She thought to herself. She had a million questions that she could be asking but she couldn't seem to get her lips to move. She let a small sigh of relief escape her lips when she saw InuYasha and Miroku. They were dressed in their own formal attire: InuYasha in red with a sword at his side, and the monk in his formal holy attire. Both looked quite handsome. "Hello you two!" She said happily. Hopefully the mood would lighten now that the comedy team was there.

"Kagome you look absolutely gorgeous." Miroku complimented. He didn't see the look that the taiyoukai was shooting him from the corner of his eye.

"Kagome you look great. Hey Sango!" InuYasha greeted. He turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow in question."Are you sure that you really want to go through with this?" He hoped that she would make a last minute change of heart and avoid them all the heartbreak of watching her see the "less than civilized" battle that was going to occur.

"Yes, InuYasha, I am sure that I want to go through with this. You all make it seem like someone is going to be hanged." She refused to be deterred from her goal.

Sango hung back with the monk for a moment and caught him by the sleeve. "You didn't tell her?!"

"Yes, well not exactly. Look! I didn't give her a play by play, just a quick summary." He defended.

"Well you obviously didn't make it clear enough!" She barked at him. "Some counsel you are to those in need." She snapped at him.

"Why does it always have to be me? Why couldn't InuYasha explain for a change?!" Miroku whispered.

"Because InuYasha is an idiot!" She sniped quietly back.

"Hey you two, I can hear you!" InuYasha said wiggling the ears atop his silver locks.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru puzzled and the taiyoukai simply responded by beckoning the monk and the slayer. "Enough**,** get in!" He tried to maintain his calm demeanor after just a moment ago becoming privy to information that he should have realized hadn't been conveyed properly. This was turning out to be more of a disaster than he had anticipated.

As Sango climbed in InuYasha turned to her. "Idiot, huh?" He teased his friend.

"Oh stop, you know what I meant." She whispered back.

The limo pulled away from the curb and there was an unsettling quiet that hung in the car. Kagome was terrified to break it, but she was even more terrified at the thought of it continuing, so she chanced speaking. "So what is this challenge over?" She asked; it seemed an innocent enough question.

Sesshomaru was hoping that she would ask any question but that one. "This battle is taking place over a claim of theft." He answered simply, better that she didn't know it was over the theft of some trivial piece of electronics, and let her draw her own conclusions as to what could warrant a battle, it was safer that way.

"Why don't you just arrest the person who stole whatever it was?" Kagome questioned.

InuYasha actually let a short laugh escape from his lips, but was silenced by the look on Sango's face. It was not the time to make the girl feel more uncomfortable by pointing out all that she didn't know. Sesshomaru interceded once again to answer her. "There really isn't an equivalent to a human prison. Disputes are settled with challenges and those who do not wish to do battle go to the leader of their tribe. Should something be overly important it is brought to me." He answered.

"No prison? So what do the criminals do once the battle is over and how do you know that the criminal loses?" Kagome shot questions at the taiyoukai in rapid fire. The taiyoukai and the hanyou looked at one another intensely. The anxious jest of the ride turned to solemn realization as the brothers came to terms with how little this gentle woman really understood about what she was going to see.

Sesshomaru actually contemplated lying and forbidding her entrance, demon law be damned, but his honor stood boldly in his way. "Battles are often fought to the death. The winner is considered innocent." Sesshomaru watched as the tiny woman in front of him tried to maintain her composure, but the scent of panic billowed from her like smoke from a fire. He decided that one last effort could be made to try and convince the girl before him that she need not attend this one demon function. "It is not truly necessary that you attend. I will personally answer every question that you have about the event, in detail. I am sure that InuYasha wouldn't mind giving you a second point of view as well." Sesshomaru looked to his half brother and InuYasha nodded.

"I'll tell ya anything that you want to know." He reinforced.

Kagome reminded herself that this was an ancient tradition, that she had the opportunity of watching. Kagome calculated the pros and cons before answering. There was a possibility that exaggeration was a way to scare her away from some of the less glorious parts of demon life, it was also possible that they were being quite honest and that she might be witnessing the end of someone's life. With either possibility Kagome was left with the memory of her mother telling her that there was no replacement for first hand experience. She steeled herself and answered. "Thank you very much for the offer, but I am in this for the long haul; although I might have a few questions along the way."

Sesshomaru nodded, what was done was done and couldn't be changed. He had agreed that he would let her attend, it had been her right then and it still was now, so he sat quietly. The rest of the car ride was filled only with the occasional sound of ice cubes jangling against glasses. Miroku had begun pouring drinks at the first sound of Kagome's questioning and now in the silence they were all grateful for the smooth taste of the liquor.

The silence threatened to engulf Kagome's sanity as the limo pulled closer to the gigantic oval shaped arena. There were camera's flashing, and writers with note pads. "What is all that?" She asked.

Sesshomaru grimaced. He had forgotten entirely about the damned press. He was relieved to hear Sango's modest answer. "Lord Sesshomaru and

Master InuYasha's position afford quite a bit of public interest." She answered.

"Oh, that does make sense." Kagome said looking at the flashing of cameras. The writers pushed as closely to the front of the rope as they could. Kagome wondered how they didn't crush one another.

"It can be somewhat overwhelming; I do hope that you are not camera**-**shy." Sesshomaru teased. His brother and the others shot him a look of surprise. Joking around from Sesshomaru was rare and reserved for the closest of friends. The shock of the comment wore off as the limo opened and they began to pile out.

Kagome watched in awe as the crowd descended on the car. It was apparent that it wasn't only InuYasha and Sesshomaru that were the targetsof the tabloids, but Miroku and Sango as well. Kagome was the last to exit and as she followed the taiyoukai to the door he turned to her. "Kagome, I want you to know that if at any time you would like to leave, I will not be offended. I will see to it that you are brought safely back to the hotel." He offered.

Kagome smiled at the gesture and replied. "Thank you very much, but I am sure that I will be alright." She said. The clatter of the cameras and reporters rose to a loud roar as the taiyoukai exited the limo. Kagome's heart began to race as Sesshomaru offered his own hand to aid her exit from the car. She took it and watched the clatter of the crowd fall into a momentary deafening silence as she stepped forward on the arm of the taiyoukai; as soon as it passed the roar of cameras and screaming reporters returned with a vengeance. Kagome just smiled as politely as she could and allowed herself to be lead into the private entrance.

As the doors shut out the cacophony of the outside Kagome let out a sigh of relief. InuYasha smiled at the monk and nudged him with his elbow. "I think that you are going to be front page news tomorrow, Kagome." He teased.  
Kagome looked at the hanyou with confusion filled eyes and Sango whispered into her ear. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't usually have a woman accompanying him to affairs." She explained.

Sesshomaru gave a disapproving look and continued to the elevator. Kagome stepped into the luxurious box that was filled with a gourmet buffet and almost throne like loungers. It seemed that everyone already had their own place and Kagome's heart fluttered as Sesshomaru offered her the seat next to his. "Thank you." She answered looking over the thousands of cheering demons. It took Kagome a moment to realize that the field was still empty and the demons were cheering for their arrival, not that of the challengers.

Sesshomaru stepped into view of the front of the box and raised one hand gracefully to signal silence. The roar of the crowd died down as Sesshomaru spoke. "Let the challengers step forth."

Kagome watched in awe as two large demons entered from either side of the marble stadium. One blazed into the open, as fire sputtered around his heels. A fire demon, Kagome had read about them, they controlled fire and often lived near volcanoes on the islands. The other opponent was more human-like, walking with a staff covered in ivy. Some sort of harvester demon, Kagome was sure, if she remembered correctly they often used the exotic plants that they grew to develop spells and hone their powers. They faced the towering skybox and dropped to a knee.

Sesshomaru looked out over the pitiful demons and sighed. "It is understood that Siauko, Demon of Fire, challenges Jinetsu, Master of the Ivy in a matter concerning theft. This battle will determine the guilty party and is to be carried out under open law."

Kagome turned quickly to InuYasha. "What is open law?" She inquired.

"It means that they can use all their powers to defeat one another." He whispered before standing.

Sesshomaru's voice called forth again. "Lord InuYasha from the Inu tribe has agreed to witness on behalf of Jinetsu, Master of the Ivy." InuYasha stood up and both demons bowed their heads. The other witness stood to the side in an opposing box. "The battle may begin." Sesshomaru's final words were followed by a great cheer, and then he was seated next to Kagome.

Kagome leaned over. "Lord Sesshomaru, why is InuYasha witness to that demon? Does he know him?" She asked.

"No, the demon is a lone demon that prefers solitude. He had no tribe to witness him so InuYasha offered to stand as his witness." Kagome nodded and opened her mouth to ask another question when the two demons began to circle one another, they seemed to be taunting one another.

Kagome thought back to the college bar fights she had seen once again. Each guy was trying to prove that he was the strongest, when in fact it didn't really matter. A great billowing flame shot outwards from the fire demon and she gasped. 'Maybe this isn't quite like the college brawls I remember.' She thought to herself, as the other demon dodged the blow at the very last moment.

Sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye at the her reaction. He could sense that she was trying to remain objective in spite if of her shock. As the harvest demon shot forth a great thorn-filled vine Sesshomaru flinched at the sympathetic look on the girl's face for the fire demon that was now holding his arm in pain.

InuYasha tapped his claw nervously on the arm of his chair and exchanged worried glances with the monk and the slayer. So far, so good, but InuYasha could smell the tension in the air as the battle began to grow in violence. The crowd's cheering was blocked out by an uneasy silence in the box. Miroku and Sango could only wait as the demons began to tear into one another, for Kagome to start showing signs of horror.

Kagome watched as the somewhat clumsy fire demon billowed forth flames and tried crashing blows to the seemingly fluid harvest demon. A great cloud of dust was spewed from his staff and the fire demon was on his knees coughing. Kagome gripped the arms of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. Jinetsu was steadily approaching the gasping demon on the ground. Kagome fought every urge to close her eyes as The Ivy Master raised his staff over his head. Her heart raced and she was sure that she was going to pass out once again when suddenly Saiuko lunged upwards, grabbing the demon by his robes and pulling him to the ground.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear and panic filling the air around the girl, but her face remained calm. Only the occasional flinch of her eyes gave away her true feelings. The sympathy that she felt wavered from side to side. She seemed to have no favorite, her compassion extending to both opponents. Sesshomaru looked to his brother who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. InuYasha's uneasiness was apparent to his brother; his scent overwrought with concern for the woman beside him. It was unusual for such a display from the hanyou.

*************************************************************

The battle had see-sawed back and forth for nearly a half an hour as the demons put forward their best efforts. Kagome relaxed back into her chair and began to enjoy the amazing display of potions and powers that she was seeing. After the first few horrifying minutes she convinced herself that this was just another cock of the walk display from men, demon or not, that wanted to prove themselves. She had even started asking questions about what she was seeing. When a cloud of pollen burst forth from the harvest demon she would ask what it did and when the fire demon raised a circle of fire from the ground to surround his opponent she asked why he hadn't done that to begin with. Sesshomaru and InuYasha took turns explaining demon powers and how they could be called upon. The shock on their faces waned with the passing time as the beautiful creature next to them began to become more at ease with the event.

Kagome had nearly forgotten the possibility that death could even occur when a great roar came from the fire demon. There, through his heart was the staff of the harvest demon. The demon twisted the staff cruelly as he whispered some unheard words of hatred into the fire demon's face. Kagome's jaw dropped as the body hit the ground and the other demon stepped away. The crowd roared with cheers as the winner raised his hands in victory. Her heart sank, even though it felt as if it wasn't real, something deep inside her stirred and a soft pink aura floated around her. Sesshomaru and InuYasha sensed it immediately. Sango and Miroku turned to look at her. It took a minute beforeKagome realized that she was seeping her very emotions into her aura and quickly regained her self-control. The aura dissipated into thin air as Sesshomaru stood. He raised his hand and the crowd fell silent once again.

"The accuser of Saiuko, Demon of the fire tribe, has proven his claim. I declare Jinestu, Master of the Ivy winner of this challenge, and as repayment for the crime against him, I award him one half of the possessions of his opponent. Is this understood by the witnesses of both parties?" InuYasha and the other witness agreed and then all were seated as the body of the defeated demon was taken from the field. Kagome watched the announcement in a state of quiet anxiety. She felt bad for the demon that had been killed in the arena. She mourned his life for a moment before composing herself and looking at Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Kagome are you alright?" She heard the monk ask from somewhere off in the distance.

"Yes, I am fine." Was all she answered.

Sesshomaru offered her a hand to help her from her seat and she accepted it gladly. Kagome shook the feeling of melancholy from her mind as best she could and forced a smile to her face. She knew that it wouldn't be well received if the woman that Lord Sesshomaru came to the challenge with left looking as though she had seen a ghost.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Sesshomaru inquired quietly.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for bringing me here." She offered still trying to hold the smile that she had managed to project outwards.

He raised an eyebrow displaying his disbelief but continued on to the limo. The paparazzi jammed together shouting out questions and snapping photos. Kagome could hear several of them ask something in regards to her, but luckily she was rushed forward to the privacy of the limo.  
Once settled she took a breath and relaxed back into the luxury of the leather, the look on the deceased demon's face still lingering in her mind. She decided that she would say a prayer for him later, but for now it was her responsibility to show that she was appreciative of the opportunity that she had been offered.

"Thank you all again for being so patient with my questions; especially the both of you, My Lords." Kagome bowed he head in formality.

"You took it better than I expected." InuYasha commented. His elder brother gave him a distasteful look and turned to the woman sitting next to him.

"I hope that you enjoyed yourself." He said.

Kagome stared deeply into his golden eyes, they seemed so intense, so in control. His every word was flawless, timed to the moment. She wondered if there was anything that this demon wasn't a master of. "I did." She reassured. Her emotions were now focused on the glorious demon in front of her. She didn't want to tell him how horrified she had been, how sad it had made her to watch someone's life go out like a light. She did want him to know that she understood and appreciated the ancient traditions of his race, but her voice was far too weak at the moment.**  
**

The ride home was filled with comments on the battle. They were far more mild than most, but Kagome's apparent recovery allowed for some interesting recaps. It was InuYasha that blathered on about the pathetic display of untrained warriors that caught Kagome's attention.

"They weren't trained?" She asked looking up at the hanyou.

"Well that fire demon definitely wasn't! The harvest demon obviously had some, but he was still pathetic by a true fighter's standards."  
Kagome recoiled at the idea that the demon that had been beaten had been untrained and basically thrown to the dogs. She couldn't imagine why someone would put themselves into that position.

Sesshomaru noticed the look of angst on her face and placed a graceful hand over hers; a gesture that he had never offered a soul before. The girl looked up at him in appreciation, her beautiful blue eyes locking with his. He could hear her heart quicken at his touch, and his own heart threatened to make its rapid beat known. Just when he was sure that he couldn't stand it any longer she turned away. Blushing cheeks and shy eyes turned to look out the window of the stretch limo, leaving him to wonder why the hint of her arousal lingered in the air.

Kagome flushed at the gesture. For some reason she couldn't keep the tingling sensations within her in check. She couldn't stop her instinctive response to his touch, and the closeness of him was overwhelming her to say the least. Heart fluttered in her chest as she thought for a moment that she wanted to kiss those soft lips that were so close to her. She nearly followed her raging instincts when her senses returned and she tore her eyes from his.

InuYasha picked up on the scent and couldn't stop himself from looking up to see the demon lord's hand covering the tiny fingers of the petite woman. The look that they were giving each other was not that of a writer and her subject, but that of a taiyoukai and a lovesick virgin yearning for her prince charming. A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of the Great Lord Sesshomaru bending to the will of a human woman. Miroku and Sango caught his smile and looked to see for themselves what could bring such a mischievous look onto the face of the hanyou. They smiled and turned away to give privacy to the Sesshomaru and Kagome who seemingly had forgotten they were not alone. When they arrived at the hotel the three of them exited the car quickly, anxious to discuss what they had witnessed.

Kagome looked to the dog demon when he didn't move from the seat. "I look forward to our dinner, I am sure that you will be full of questions about today. Be sure that you don't forget any." He smiled and exited the limo.

Kagome smiled. 'Saturday, sweet Saturday.' She thought to herself.

*A/N: **_Sorry for pulling this chapter, but the format was very messed up. I have retyped it and am reposting it now. Sorry for the delay, but it was extremely hard to read in the previous format. Hope that you enjoy!*****_

**ALL THE THANKS IN THE WORLD TO MY EXCELLENT BETA READER BETA GIRL FRIDAY ANGELICATT WHO THOUGHT OF THE OH SO APPROPRIATE TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**I AM PUTTING THE OPPORTUNITY OUT THERE FOR ARTISTS TO ILLUSTRATE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. THERE ARE NO GUIDELINES... I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL CAN COME UP WITH. IN ADDITION I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE ARTISTS AND I WILL NOT USE ANY ILLUSTRATIONS IN A PUBLIC SETTING INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE INTERNET WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE ARTIST. I WILL BE MAKING A BOOKLET OF THIS STORY AND ALL ARTISTS WHO WISH CAN HAVE THEIR ART INCLUDED. AT THE FINISH OF THIS STORY I WILL SEND OUT A COPY FOR FREE TO ALL THOSE WHO DID WORK FOR THIS STORY. ****THIS BOOKLET CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE SOLD DUE TO COPYRIGHT LAWS IT IS SOLEY FOR THE DISPLAY OF THE TALENT OF THOSE WHO PUT IN WORK FOR THIS STORY.**** IF YOU ARE INTRESTED YOU CAN CONTACT ME THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE IN MY PROFILE.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter - 9 Should Have Known Better

Kagome sat in her room trying to pull her mind from the previous day's events. She couldn't purge the sympathy from her soul. Tears sprang to her eyes for the tenth time that day as she tapped away at the laptop keyboard; recalling the events and the chaos that had ensued brought with it the pain of reliving the saddening experience. She sighed as she thought of some noble word to explain the fire demon's passing, but it was hard to show appreciation for a custom that she didn't even begin to understand. The demon world seemed to thrive on strength, and only the strong survived. Sango had stopped in her room to check on her late the previous night, and had told her that with time she would begin to understand and accept it for what it was. She had promised that with each challenge it would get easier to handle, that Kagome would learn to separate herself from what was playing out before her. Kagome had hoped that she was right, but the idea of watching another battle still rattled her to the core.

Kagome closed the laptop and went to the kitchen; she pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and began to search the drawers for the opener. Maybe a drink would cool the fire in her chest. She pulled the opener from the drawer and began to screw it into the cork. She tugged and pushed, but the bottle refused to give. "UGH!" Kagome slammed the bottle onto the counter, opener still sticking out of the top. Nothing was going her way today. She needed to get out of the suite, out into the fresh air and be left to sort her own thoughts out. Kagome turned and stomped to her room. She pulled a bathing suite from her bag and snatched up her tote. If the wine wouldn't cooperate certainly the bartender would.

Once outside Kagome was about to burst out the door of her suite when she remembered what InuYasha and Miroku had confessed. They were her escorts, assigned to her for her own protection. It occurred to her that maybe she should call them. Sango had said that she was going off with Lord Sesshomaru to some meeting and that if she needed anything to call the guys. Kagome was halfway to the phone when she stopped herself. If she called them then they would certainly want to go with her and that was the last thing she wanted. It was bad enough that she had allowed her own aura to escape her control in front of them, what would they think if they were to see her on the brink of tears over some demon she didn't even know. No, she would just go down to the beach for a little while and sort herself out.

Kagome headed straight for the bar. She played it safe and stuck to a good old fashioned glass of wine. She strolled down to the beach and laid her towel over the sand. The people and demons passing by were enough to remind her that what she had experienced was just another way of life for the residents of these islands. For so many years societies had been based on who was the strongest, why should demons be any different. Kagome found herself relaxing as the day wore on. She started to jot down some of the questions that she would ask Lord Sesshomaru at dinner. She hated to admit such an impossible wish to herself, but she couldn't stop herself from hoping the look that they had shared in the limo was a sign that to him, she was more than just another meaningless resident under his rule. He had been fair in letting her go, and even protective of her emotions. He and InuYasha had both known how it would affect her, but she hadn't listened. Now a little piece of her innocence had been lost forever, but she had gained a look into the demon world that precious few would ever see. She started to fade off into fantasyland when she finally forced herself to put the pad and pen away. She plugged in her headphones and laid back. Before long Kagome was soaking up the sun's beautiful rays as she drifted in and out of a light nap.

Kagome imagined her future here on these islands. Would the novelty ever wear off? She hoped not. With her eyes closed she didn't hear the figure approaching, but as it grew near she could sense the strong aura. As a shadow passed over the brightness of her sun she opened her eyes to see Kouga standing over her.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He asked her.  
Kagome sat up and shielded her eyes from the sun. "Yes it is." She replied. Her thoughts drifted to her fainting spell. Kouga had surely seen it. The simple memory brought the blood to her cheeks and she flushed.

"You look much better. I am glad to see that you are alright." He said sitting down.

"Thank you; I don't know what came over me - maybe just too much sun and water." She said looking into the handsome face. His big brown eyes seemed so bright as he looked at her.

"Have you seen the rest of the beaches?" He asked her.

"No, I have only been here a few days and I haven't gotten the chance." She answered.

"Well would you care to go for a walk?" Kouga tried to hide his desire for her behind his proud demeanor.

"Actually that sounds kind of nice." Kagome said while getting up. She brushed the sand from her legs and tossed her towel over her belongings.  
Kouga led Kagome to the water's edge and began to walk down the beach,. "So why did you decide to move to an island meant for demons?" He questioned her.

"Well, to be honest, it's exciting to see how demons live. They don't seem to be affected by the monotony of everyday life. They seem happier." She confessed.

"We are." Kouga said simply, his eyes undressing every inch of the curvaceous woman at his side. He imagined how soft her skin would feel beneath him. How she would submit to his desire and he would show her the better side of demon life.

"So if I may ask, what exactly do you do?" She inquired.

"I rule the Northern Wolf Tribe. Our territory is the island just over there." He said pointing to the island across the bay.

Kagome gave him a confused glance. "But I thought that Lord Sesshomaru ruled over all the islands."

Kouga was irritated with the demon lord's mention, but he collected himself to answer. Once she was his he would forbid her to speak his name ever again, he thought to himself rather smugly. "Lord Sesshomaru, is like the king, and the leaders of the different demon tribes are like governors." He explained.

"Oh, I see." She could sense that he was trying to make an impression, but to be honest she was flattered that such a young, handsome, and powerful demon seemed to be interested in her. She looked up and out at a rocky cliff that protruded into the ocean. How far had they come? She wondered.

"C'mon, I'll take you out to get the best view." He swept her up in his arms and leapt along the rocky surface to the plateau out in the ocean. Kagome clutched at the wolf surprised by his actions. It was not something that any human man could, or would have done, and Kagome found herself awed by the ease at which the demon traversed the terrain. She clung to his strong shoulders and eventually rested her head on one as they moved rapidly along the rocks.

"Thank you. You are quite the athlete." She said smiling. Kagome couldn't help herself from feeling like she was flirting. The wolf was attractive, to say the least, and he seemed to be nice enough.

"From here you can see all the surrounding islands." He said pointing out to the vast expanses of land that dotted the ocean. Volcanoes towered from some and others were covered in dense forest. The exotic views from all angles were enough to take her breath away.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Not half as beautiful as you." The wolf whispered quietly as he stepped forward.

Kagome could feel him closing in on her. His aura mingled with her own as she tried to decipher nerves from desire. The wolf leaned over and gently took her in his arms. Kagome sucked in her breath. She tried to relax in this handsome demon's arms, but a flash of Sesshomaru tore her mind from the man in front of her.

"Kouga, maybe we are taking this a little fast." She squeezed out.

"This is the demon way. I can smell that you want me." Kouga drawled as his eyes pierced into her own.

Kagome recoiled as she realized that it was not easy to keep secrets from a demon. She placed her hands on the wolf's chest and gave a gentle push to hold him at bay. "Humans can feel one way and know that following those emotions are wrong." She said holding his gaze.

"That's why humans aren't happy. They have learned to ignore their instincts." He drawled. "Follow them and I promise that you will be happier for the effort." He was closing in on her in spite of her resistance.

Kagome didn't know if she should bend to his will, and her own, or try to keep him at a distance. Her effort to hold him off was in vain. His arms were like a great vice holding her in place and her futile efforts at pushing him away were like that of a child trying to push a car. Her anxiety rose and her breath became short as he closed in on her lips with his own. She was breath's width away from giving in when an explosion tore into the rocky path to her side.

Kouga swept the girl behind him. "STAY BACK!" He shouted at the cowering girl.

"THE PARTY IS OVER!" A very agitated and gruff voice thundered.

Kagome peeked out from behind Kouga to see InuYasha standing back on the beach wielding a gigantic sword. He appeared as though he were going to explode with fury.

"Well well if it isn't the mangy mutt!" Kouga chuckled. "You had better watch where you are swinging that thing." He taunted.

"Kouga, I have just about had it with you. Give me Kagome and I will forget that this ever happened." InuYasha's jaw hardened as he prepared to do battle.

"And what if she doesn't want to go with you mutt? What then?" Kouga asked.

Kagome looked at the wolf and the hanyou as if they had both gone mad. "Uh, Hello! I am standing right here. How about someone asks me where I want to go?" Kagome stood upright. How dare these two barbarians talk about her as if she were some kind of pet.

Kouga looked back at her as if she had lost her mind. 'Once I get my hands on her, the only thing that she'll be saying is 'Yes, Master.' These human girls amaze me, for such fragile creatures, they can't seem to stop from provoking others into a fight.' Kouga thought to himself.

InuYasha bounded over the rocks just as Kouga had done. He landed within a few feet of the pair. "Kagome, come over here. We're leaving." InuYasha's command was sharp, and his eyes intense as he stared down the wolf.

Kagome nearly exploded into a tirade about her right to choose where she wanted to be and when. 'The nerve of that damn half demon to order her around as if she were some kind of hand maiden.' She fumed internally. She crossed her arms over her chest and threw her chin into the air. She would wait until he asked her nicely.

"Looks like she is fine, right where she is, _hanyou_." Kouga spat the word at InuYasha as if it were a bullet from a gun. Nothing could infuriate the half demon more than his half human heritage.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ignored the wolf and snapped at the defiant looking human. "Let's go!" InuYasha wasn't taking no for an answer. He had seen what was about to happen. The wolf was going to lay claim to her. Kiss her and seal her fate. Once she openly displayed interest he could announce his claim to her and there would be no way that she could refuse. Unless someone else challenged the wolf Kagome would be as good as his.

*************************************************************

InuYasha placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga as he knocked on the door. He was sure that Kagome would be interested in seeing a training session. Sesshomaru had even said she could take a few pictures; a rare offer. So now why wasn't she answering? The thought that she could be asleep crossed his mind and he banged on the door loud enough to wake the dead. Nothing. InuYasha's chest tightened with the thought that she could possibly have gone out on her own. He pulled the master keycard from his haori and turned it in his hand. After one more failed attempt he slowly opened the door and called the girl's name. No answer. A quick sweep of the suite confirmed it she had gone. "How can one human girl cause so much trouble?!" He muttered as he fled from the room.

Her scent had been easy enough to follow down to the beach and her things still lay covered over the sand. InuYasha's smelled someone else's scent strong around Kagome's. "That bastard of a wolf!" He growled loudly. The surrounding guests turned to see what was going on. InuYasha stormed off after the scent leaving a horde of curious onlookers looking after him. Once off she was easy enough to track and it wasn't long before he found the both of them. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, but he had to put a stop to it.

*************************************************************

Kagome looked from the wolf to the dog demon and weighed her options. She could stay with the wolf and have a romantic afternoon that she didn't quite know if she was ready for, or she could play it safe and go back to the hotel with InuYasha. As tempting as it was to stay Kagome could see the tension mounting between the two demons. She was fairly sure that InuYasha and Kouga were about to have a challenge of their own the way that their auras were flaring around them.

"Fine, but InuYasha we are going to have to talk about this!" She barked at the hanyou.

"Yeah, we are!" He snapped back slinging the oversized weapon over his shoulder.

Kagome turned to Kouga. "I am truly sorry. I don't know exactly what is going on here, but I mean to find out." Kagome brushed a hair from his eye and smiled. "I don't want any fighting over me, I will deal with this."

"Don't worry, Kagome. This won't be the last time that you see me. I am sure that we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other." The wolf looked deep into her eyes as she turned to go InuYasha.

"Don't be so sure of that you flea ridden bastard!" InuYasha barked back at him. The two demons exchanged one final glare before InuYasha sheathed his sword and swept the tiny woman into his arms and started back to the hotel.

Kagome breathed deeply as she watched the white sands rush by. Once she was sure that she was out of earshot of Kouga she opened her mouth and began to unleash her fury on the hanyou. "What the hell was all of that about?! You can't just track me down and scare off all my dates, you know! What's your problem with Kouga anyway? He seems like a nice enough guy to me."

InuYasha's ears flattened at the screams of the woman in his arms. "Listen you don't know how things work around here. That wolf is nothing but trouble! He isn't as sweet as you think he is, and trust me it's only certain parts of you that he is interested in anyway." InuYasha tried to hold back his temper. There was no need to make another scene. Even though the girl in his arms was still chewing him out as they raced along the shoreline. As they neared the hotel he finally barked at her. "Shut up! We can talk about this inside!"

Kagome was shocked into silence. The idea that this demon even had the nerve to raise his voice to her after what she had just told him infuriated her beyond words. Her cheeks turned crimson as InuYasha placed her on solid earth. Some of the guests stared openly, and as the moments ticked by more and more people turned to look at the pair.

"Is it just me, or are people staring?" Kagome whispered, pushing her anger to the side.

"No, they are definitely staring." InuYasha agreed while looking over to a small crowd of demonesses that were gathered around a news paper and pointing at Kagome. He scanned the beach and found a young demon boy frantically trying to keep up with the crowd of people scrambling to get a paper. "Something's fishy here." He said walking over to the boy. The crowd parted as he approached. "Hey kid, let me get one of those papers." InuYasha instructed reaching into his pocket.

"Here you go, Lord InuYasha. No charge." He said as he handed a paper to InuYasha.

"Oh my Kami!" InuYasha's eyes went wide at the picture. "Let's go. Right now!" InuYasha snatched Kagome by the wrist and started dragging her to the elevator.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" Kagome stumbled along after him.

"We'll talk about this upstairs, trust me." He spoke without ever turning to look back at her or the crowd that was staring after them. Some even snapping pictures.

*************************************************************

Sesshomaru sat on the back of Ah Un and raced across the sky. Sango and Kirara were not far behind. The trip to the furthest island was always faster by air, and planes necessitated having to deal with photographers. He just wasn't in the mood for it today. Silence was what he craved, but his own mind wouldn't allow him the pleasure. His thoughts of the woman rattled around like a pinball bouncing from her beauty to her innocence. He couldn't help but remember her display of sympathy for the demon that had fallen. She was endearing, and still she had tried to put up a brave front. She had not belittled their tradition, in spite of her own reaction. Even though she was betrayed by her own miko energy, she did her very best to be polite and gracious. There was something so very refreshing about her, something that warmed his soul, no matter how subtle it was, the feeling was still there. She was like a seed planted deep within his mind that had grown to a great tangle of vines choking out his logic. He looked out over his veritable kingdom and took a deep breath. They would be back soon and he might see her there.

*************************************************************

InuYasha locked the door behind him and walked over to the couch. Kagome couldn't stand waiting any longer. "Are you going to tell me what is going on here or do I have to beg?"

InuYasha locked a golden gaze on her. "Sit down. You are definitely going to need to be sitting for this." He said handing the paper over two her.

Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to saucers as she looked at the gigantic front page picture of Lord Sesshomaru with none other than herself on his arms. Above the picture lay a bold headline: "MIKO TRYING TO STEAL THE MOST ELIGIBLE DEMON IN THE LAND." Kagome fell back as she read the beginning of the article.

_-At a recent challenge the great Lord Sesshomaru was seen in the company of a miko. As seen in the picture, a smirk of victory lined the lips of this human as the sound of breaking demonesses' hearts filled the air in and around the arena._

_"_This can't be happening." Kagome exclaimed. 'I was so close, only twenty-four little hours until our dinner, now he'll never want to be seen with me again.' Kagome felt tears well up into her eyes.

THANKS TO MY FABULOUS BETA READER BETA-GIRL FRIDAY ANGELICATT WHO CAME UP WITH ANOTHER WONDERFUL TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER!

_I KNOW THAT THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC AND I HAVE BEEN OUT OF COMMISSION WITH A HURT BACK SO PLEASE FORGIVE THE SHORT CHAPTER._

_ARTISTS AS EACH CHAPTER COMES OUT THERE IS MORE TO ILLUSTRATE!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Disaster and Desire

Kagome's head spun and tears stung her eyes as she tried to read the contrived story that was splashed across the front of the paper. Her vision clouded and the words became a great black blur surrounding the picture of her and the handsome demon lord. She tried her best to blink back the tears before InuYasha could take notice but she was failing miserably.

InuYasha didn't need to see the girl's tears to know that she was crying, he could smell the salt and feel her aura flutter. He watched her for a moment, half expecting her very essence to flow from her as it had at the arena. His heart ached for her, and he tried to think of something he could possibly say that would console the embarrassed and betrayed woman sitting before him. "Kagome… Things like this happen all the time. Just give it a day or two and it will be old news."

"So, Lord Sesshomaru is always seen in the tabloids with women?" Kagome questioned as she reached for a tissue from the table and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. A ray of hope shone through; it was possible that this type of thing happened all the time and Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't pay it any attention at all.

InuYasha paused in deep thought. He desperately sifted through memories of stories that had been printed about his brother. For all his effort he could not come up with one that involved a female, not one demoness, and certainly not a human priestess. "Don't worry about it. My brother isn't exactly the kind to care what others think." The statement was true enough, Sesshomaru did as he pleased. There was never a need for him to care what others thought because if they questioned him he could simply remove them from the planet.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of the look on Sesshomaru's face when he picked up the paper. "That wasn't what I asked." Kagome's voice was choppy. If she didn't get a grip soon she was going to collapse in a fit of uncontrollable sobbing. The look on InuYasha's face had told her more than she needed to know. Sesshomaru was far too cautious to fall prey to the tabloids, perhaps that was part of the reason that he had tried so desperately to stop her from going. He might have suspected that this would happen. Kagome pursed her lips as she tried to suppress a sob that was threatening to erupt like a volcano. Not only was this humiliating, but it was also really her fault for insisting on going.

"Kagome, stop worrying about it. There is only one thing that you can do about it now - that's calm down and forget about it. Just lay low for today and by tomorrow everyone will have moved on to the next trashy story." InuYasha promised, but he wasn't so sure that he was being truthful. It was possible that everyone would forget, but it was unlikely. The press on the island was as brutal as any human tabloid, and it had done its fair share of damage to InuYasha himself, not to mention Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru had always been the untouchable one; no one would dare sully his mighty name. Then there was the fact that his brother was far too cautious to ever be caught doing something that was less than perfect.

What else could Kagome do? There was nothing that she could say that would undo what had already been put into print. She would simply ignore the stares and move on as if none of it had ever happened. Although she had no idea how she would accomplish such a feat, she was sure that she could do it.

*************************************************************

Sesshomaru and Sango landed on the top of the hotel. He looked down and saw the packs of reporters lined up around the entrance to the private hotel and silently thanked the Kamis that he had made all the grounds of the hotel private, otherwise the damn tabloidists would shadow his every move until he was forced to dispatch of them all for fear of his own sanity.

"Wow! There sure are a lot of them here today. Do you have some important announcement to make that I am unaware of?" Sango raised an eyebrow to the stoic demon at her side.

"No Sango, I have no such thing. It is simply that these bottom feeding parasites have nothing better to do with their time than to interrupt lives and record those with more meaningful existences." Sesshomaru turned his back on the view in disdain and made his way to the roof exit. Sango followed in quiet reserve as they made their way back to the comfort of his office.

Sesshomaru was quiet as he opened the door. The imp jumped with a start as the office door opened. His master could sneak up on a ninja without so much as losing a step. Jaken dropped into a deep bow. "My Lord, there is something that I think that you must see." The paper trembled in Jaken's hand as he avoided looking his master in the eye.

"What is it Jaken, I have had a long day and I wish to rest." He informed the imp impatiently.

"There is an article about you in the paper." Jaken handed the paper over to Sesshomaru and leapt back.

Sesshomaru's eyes dropped to the paper in his hand. It was all he could do to keep from gasping at the headline. He scanned the print quickly and allowed his eyes to rest on the photo of Kagome and himself. He frowned as he read the headline one last time.

Sango looked at the displeased expression that graced her lord's face. There was something terribly wrong. "What is the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly. He said nothing; he only held the paper out to her. She stepped forward and gingerly took the paper from his grasp. Her eyes widened at the photo and headline. "Oh dear!" She whispered as she read on.

"Jaken, find out who wrote this story! I want to know their name and their exact whereabouts by dinnertime tomorrow." The imp raced off to find out who was the untitled author that had smeared his lord's name all over the front page of the paper.

Sesshomaru walked over to the balcony and looked out over his lands. He worried how the girl would react. Perhaps she would no longer want to stay here on the island. The idea bothered him. He didn't quite know why, but the picture enraged him. Not because she was a human, the references were clear from the story that he had skimmed. It wasn't because his name was tied to her, or was it due to the obvious references to intimacy that they truly didn't share. What bothered him was her reaction to the way that she was portrayed, as some lowly human lusting over the demon lord.

Sango quietly intruded on his thoughts. "My Lord, I don't mean to add to your worries, but the female demons are not going to react well to this." Sango warned. She knew how conniving a female demon could be over the mate that they wanted. As far as mates went, Lord Sesshomaru was the pick of the litter, there was no bounds to what some female demons would do to be the one that he claimed his own. There was no two ways about it, whoever the fool was that had decided to plaster this manufactured nonsense on the front page of the paper had just put her newfound friend's life in a world of danger.

Sesshomaru cringed at the thought that Kagome could possibly catch the fallout for such an honest and innocent outing. It had been hard enough for the girl to understand the demon way and now she was at risk from more than just prowling eyes. She could very well find herself in the path of a jealous demon. "I fear that you may be right." He replied never taking his eyes from the land below. "Perhaps it would be best if I canceled our interview tomorrow." He conceded.

Sango winced. She knew that Kagome had started a virtual countdown from the moment that she had been promised a dinner alone with Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak openly?" Sango had almost never interceded when it came to Lord Sesshomaru's decisions, he was not someone to be questioned or bantered with, but now she felt the need to speak up.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the slayer as he turned his head to look at her. "Speak." He commanded in monotone.

Sango pulled herself together and got ready to stick her nose where it didn't belong. "I think that you should go to diner with Kagome. From what I have seen, she would be more upset by you canceling. I believer that she had been looking forward to dinner with you a great deal, and who better to revive the reputation of demons after this disaster." Sango edged out.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he tried to read the slayer. He could tell that she was telling the truth, but that there was a piece missing. Either way he was sure that Sango was right, in spite of her patronizing words. He turned once again to face the world outside of the office. "Very well, see to it that she makes it safely there. Find InuYasha and Miroku; let them know of the situation." He commanded calmly. He would not loose his composure over some article, he would simply move on and ignore the questions that he was sure would be coming.

*************************************************************

Kagome pulled herself together and sat up straight in the chair. "You are right InuYasha. I am not going to worry about it."

"Good." InuYasha replied.

Kagome watched as he stood and walked to the door. She was sure that he was about to leave, instead he opened the door and held out an arm in a gesture of welcome. Kagome's eyes turned to the monk standing in the doorway, arm poised to knock.

"InuYasha, your nose is as sharp as ever I see." Miroku said as he walked past his friend. "Hello Kagome." He greeted.

"Hi." Kagome tried to sound as though she hadn't been on the verge of a breakdown just a few minutes ago.

Miroku took one look at Kagome's eyes and he knew that she had seen the article. "So you already know." He said glancing at the paper on the table.

"Yeah she knows." InuYasha said walking to the refrigerator. He pulled out a soda and flicked the top open with a razor sharp claw.

"I hope that you are not troubled by it." Miroku offered.

"Well there is nothing that I can do about it now." Kagome shrugged.

"She's got bigger problems on her hands right now." InuYasha interrupted. Kagome and Miroku looked at him with curious eyes.

InuYasha grimaced. "That mangy wolf showed up again, luckily I got there before she was able to get herself into trouble." InuYasha spoke to the monk as if Kagome were absent from the room.

Kagome suddenly remembered the humiliating scene that had played out on the beach. "OH YEAH! What the hell was all that about? You can't just go around threatening every demon that takes interest in me. ya know?!" Kagome barked at him.

InuYasha's face grew red with anger, he was about to start shouting. Miroku broke into the quickly mounting argument. "Kagome, perhaps you are not familiar with all of the demon ways…"

"I read the book! I know about laying claim to a mate. I don't think that Kouga is quite _that_ interested!" Kagome snapped at the monk.

"He doesn't have to be _that_ interested to claim you for his property now does he?!" InuYasha growled at her. She was being foolish; this brilliant woman was acting like an idiot. What was it in her that made her believe that everyone around her was so good? Why did she not see, that like her own world, this world was filled with those who did not always do what was right?

Kagome was speechless, the idea hadn't really occurred to her that his intent would be to take her as some kind of slave. She had read something or other about it, but it seemed so very far out there, she had been sure that it was some long forgotten practice. She shifted her eye to her lap, embarrassed but determined to find out more. "What… exactly do you mean?" She stammered.

Miroku jumped into reply. "If you were to show interest…"

"YEAH, LIKE BY KISSING THAT BASTARD!" InuYasha trumpeted over the monk.

Miroku looked from InuYasha to Kagome. "You kissed Kouga?!" He asked incredulously.

"NO! Thanks to InuYasha!" Kagome snapped.

The monk breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, good because like I was saying, if you showed interest he could claim you. He has done it before; it is a common practice among demons, particularly leaders of tribes." Miroku explained.

"Well then I would just say no." Kagome returned. InuYasha doubled over in laughter, and Miroku shot him a nasty glare.

"It doesn't exactly work that way. If you didn't wish to become his property then you could challenge him. A lot of female demons do, and they often win against lesser demons, but Kagome you are a human woman and Kouga is the leader of a very powerful tribe of demons…" Miroku trailed off.

"And what of it? I am sure that there is another way around that wonderful tradition." Sarcasm dripped from Kagome's words like rain from a rooftop.

"Yeah, another demon could challenge him for rights to you." InuYasha smirked. "But then… you would be his."

Kagome blushed at the implications. "Women have to have more rights than this! This isn't ancient times." She reminded them.

"Strong female demons never worry because they are able to fight for themselves. For other there are brothers and fathers, or they find someone they get along with and mate. Problems only arise when someone who can't fend for themselves gets involved." Miroku said immediately regretting how the words sounded.

"So now I can't fend for myself?!" Kagome's eyes widened and her face grew red with anger.

"That's not what I was trying to -" Miroku was cut off by the laughing hanyou.

"There is no way that you could fend for yourself out in the arena. Don't make me laugh." InuYasha couldn't help himself; the idea of Kagome facing off with Kouga was insane. It wouldn't be more than a second before she was on her knees begging to be claimed as anything Kouga wanted.

"Well thank you both for your unending faith, but I think that I can handle myself from here on out. Now if you don't mind I am tired and I think that I am going to take a nap." Kagome said going to the door and pulling it open.

InuYasha and Miroku frowned at the upset look on her face, but allowed themselves to be escorted out. "Be careful." Miroku said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome offered him a half smile and then closed the door behind them. Sleep, precious sleep, was what she needed right now. She did her best to push the day's humiliating events from her mind and flopped down on her bed, welcoming the silence of the suite.

************************************************************

Sesshomaru had spent half of the day refusing phone calls from press and the other half on the phone with Jaken. The imp had found out who the reporter was, but could not actually find the reporter himself. It was possible that the demon had known the consequences of his actions and went into hiding. Either way he was out of reach for the moment and Sesshomaru had other things to worry about.

Thoughts of Kagome had run like a freight train through his mind and he was becoming impatient. Never had the clock moved so slowly before, he actually had considered calling the girl and changing the appointment to lunch so he didn't have to wait, but he fought the urge and busied himself in the dojo. He wielded the deadly sword with the grace of a dancer. To look at him you would never know that his mind was a thousand miles away.

"To what do I owe the honor, Father?" He said never turning to face the man that stood proudly in the doorway.

"Does a father need a reason to visit his son?" Inu no Taisho questioned his son as he entered the dojo.

Sesshomaru turned to face his father, sword in hand. "Father, do not insult me by acting as though I do not know why you are here." Sesshomaru stared into the eyes of his father as Inu no Taisho walked toward him.

"Is it true? About you and the journalist?" He asked simply.

"No." Sesshomaru's answer was short and to the point as always.

"I see." He replied quietly. He pulled his sword from its sheath and lunged at his son. Sesshomaru raised the blade and in an instant they were locked together in a standoff. The blades threw sparks across the room as the two titans clashed. "What is it that you are hiding in those cold eyes my son? What is it that you desire that you can not obtain?" His father questioned.

Sesshomaru leapt back and unleashed a blinding attack that tore across the dojo, echoing into the halls. "There is nothing that I desire. I have need of nothing and no one." The elder Inu raised his sword in defense.

A laugh escaped Inu no Taisho's lips as he let loose his own shower of energy at his son. "Nothing and no one are strange goals to have for the ruler of worlds." He teased.

Sesshomaru dodged the attack swiftly and dealt another blow. The Tokijin sliced through the air and collided with the elder Inu's blade inches from his face. "My power is absolute, unless you wish me to take over the human realm as well; there is nothing left to conquer."

Inu no Taisho broke the standoff and began to strike at his son. They sparred back and forth; dodging and dealing blows to one another. "I don't believe that taking over the entire human race would satisfy you as much as catching the eye of that miko would. She is quite beautiful my son."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger as he was faced with the truth. "Dragon Strike!" Blazing blue light broke forth and raced toward the elder Inu. His sword flew to block the blow, but he found himself being pushed back until he laid sprawled back on the floor.

Sesshomaru stepped forth and stood over his father, looking into the strong face of the ancient demon. He had never aged, and they looked to be more like brothers than father and son. His power never weakened, and it never would. For all purposes they were alike in their furious strength and striking appearance, but the elder Inu held a wisdom that only thousands of years could obtain. It was this that Sesshomaru respected because even as his strength continued to grow and surpass his father's, his knowledge would always be five thousand years behind that of the elder Inu.

"Will you kill me, my son, simply because you have fallen in love?" Inu no Taisho smirked.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru mumbled sheathing his sword as his father pulled himself to his feet.

"Why must it be ridiculous? To value another is not a weakness, I value you and your brother greatly, and I have become all the stronger for it." His father advised.

"She is a human." Sesshomaru answered.

"Izayoi was a human before she was marked, or have you forgotten?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru was tempted to ask again why his father hadn't turned her before mating her and saved his youngest the anguish of being a half breed, but he thought better of it. "Mmph." He grunted. "Excuse me Father, I have an appointment." He said looking to the clock on the wall. It was nearly six o' clock and he needed to get ready.

Inu no Taisho placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked into his golden eyes. "Remember Sesshomaru, eternity is a long time when you are alone." Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned to take his leave.

*************************************************************

Kagome checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time that hour. He would be there any minute. Kagome couldn't stop the butterflies from churning in her stomach. The day had taken forever. Minutes passed by like hours, and hours like days. She had gone through every outfit in her suitcase and still not found anything she would deem suitable for Jasmine. She stuffed the extra cash that she had put aside in her purse and straightened the kimono that's Sango had lent her. This might very well be the most expensive interview that she was ever going to give. She had managed to stuff her notepad and her pen in her purse, and now all there was left to do was wait. It was quarter to seven and she was starting to get anxious. Time was creeping by at a snail's pace and she was sure that she was going to burst when there was a knock at the door. Her heart pounded as she straightened her back and walked to the door.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the gorgeous woman. "Are you ready?" He questioned. A compliment was about to roll from his lips, but he remembered the trouble that had already been started and decided it better to not add fuel to the fire.

Kagome looked at the striking demon in his expensive suit and her heart skipped a beat. "Yes, I am. Thank you so much for giving me this chance." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"There is no need to thank me." Was all he said. The elevator descended and they stood silently next to one another, knowing what the other was thinking about. They entered the elite restaurant and the maitre d' jumped forward to help them.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, so very nice to see you again," He said with a bow. "and with such a lovely young woman." The demon bowed to Kagome, and Kagome shyly smiled and nodded in return.

"My table." Was all that Sesshomaru said to the demon and they were off. Humans and demons alike glanced discretely at them from the corners of their eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if they would be staring like this if she wasn't here. She knew that she certainly would have stared at the Lord of the Demons, regardless of who he was with, but Kagome couldn't quite overcome the feeling that_ they_ were being watched. She was relieved when they were seated in a private alcove that boasted a glass floor that overhung the water; dozens of colorful fish floated by in the lighted lagoon. Fresh jasmine surrounded a floating silver candle in the middle of the table. She leaned forward and inhaled the soft scent.

"How gorgeous! Jasmine is my favorite, and the fish, where did they come from?" Kagome couldn't contain her excitement. It was the most romantic thing that she had ever seen.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "The entire restaurant is built over a lagoon. I am glad to see that you like it. Hopefully you will find the cuisine as gratifying as the decorum."

"I am sure that I will." Kagome answered. She sat quietly as Sesshomaru ordered for the both of them. He never asked her what she liked, but she knew better than to try and interject. She hoped that he had a similar taste in food. The table was quiet as Kagome sipped at the wine that had been poured into the glass in front of her and marveled at the beautiful view. She didn't quite know where to start; all she could think of was the damn article. Then as if Sesshomaru had read her mind he spoke.

"I must apologize for the article in yesterday's paper. You seem to have caught the press's attention." He said to her. Her gorgeous black hair framed her blushing face so beautifully he wanted to reach out and touch the soft locks.

"Actually I was meaning to apologize. I hope that I didn't embarrass you. I had no idea that the press would jump to so many conclusions. I'm really sorry, and those things that were said-"

Sesshomaru stopped her with a wave of his hand. "The press is something that I am used to. You needn't worry about it. It was entirely my fault for not warning you earlier that this could happen. I assure you that I am looking into it."

Kagome smiled as relief washed over her. "So, what is it like being Lord of the Demons?" She asked as she traced the lip of her wine glass with one tiny finger.

Sesshomaru watched as she gracefully drew rings around the glass. Her scent was so enticing and the way that she moved captured his eye in a way that no other had before. He found himself wondering what it would be like to feel those fingertips on him, but shook the thought from his mind and parted his lips to answer. "It can be tedious at times, but I would have it no other way." He answered honestly.

"I am sure that no other demon could do as good of a job of it as you. You seem to have the entire world under your finger." Kagome laughed as she nodded to the table of lady demons that were shooting her scornful looks.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the prying eyes and watched as their looks turned from scorn to shame. He glared openly at them until they withered in retreat; their faces turning back to their own table. "It is not uncommon for females to be jealous, I must admit I find it amusing. Although it is an emotion I have little experience in."

Kagome's eyes grew intense. "Do you always get what you want?" She questioned looking deep into his blazing eyes.

"Yes, always." He answered simply. His eyes traced over her every feature, desperately searching for a flaw, but there was none. He couldn't find a single iota of the woman before him that he didn't want to claim as his own. Her sapphire eyes drew him in like a fish on a hook. Her innocent stare melted his heart. She was nervous in spite of her strong front. He could smell it all around her. Anxiety mingled with a hint of arousal. He felt himself stiffen at her scent, a great urge to take her in his arms rose within him.

Kagome blushed under his stare. She needed to get back to business, she might never get this opportunity again. "Have you ever been in battle?" She asked.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, I have." He answered. "A great many."

"And InuYasha?" She asked.

"He has fought many battles as well." Sesshomaru's secret pride in his brother shone through for just a moment.

Kagome looked at the demon lord with his intense eyes and graceful demon markings. He was awe inspiring to say the least. Kagome shifted in her chair nervously as she remembered how Kouga had picked up on her scent when she had wanted to kiss him. She needed something to say and quick. "Uh… Have you ever lost?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. No one wants to talk about the battles that they lost. What a dumb question, she knew better. She scolded herself.

"Don't look as though you have just dropped your dinner in my lap. It was a fair question, and to answer it… No." He thought back with pride at the hundreds of demons that he had taken down effortlessly. He often exerted himself more in the dojo than when actually in battle. His only worthy opponents now were his father and his brother. No one else would dare to spar with him.

"I am not surprised." Kagome tried to save some part of her dignity. She fought to hold onto her emotions as she looked him over again. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you enjoy going to battles?" She asked.

Sesshomaru debated the repercussions of his answer, it may find its way into print, but he refused to sugarcoat the truth. "I enjoy worthy battles that are over something of value, but there are times when I find myself overseeing a pointless scuffle." He thought back to the clumsy fight he had seen only a day ago, the image still irritated him: two miscreants practically tripping over one another. It had been painful to watch.

Dinner flew by as Kagome peppered Sesshomaru with questions. She did her best to keep her mind on her work, but she found herself drifting off. Imagining what it would be like to really be the woman on Lord Sesshomaru's arm - to be the counterpart to this perfect being. She longed for it, but it was a dream so unreachable, it might as well have been a star in the sky.

Sesshomaru watched as the beautiful woman toyed with her glass and avoided looking him in the eye. Her shyness was endearing as opposed to irritating, and he found himself wondering why when she laughed it sounded like music. Why was it that he allowed her to ask such bold questions, and what was more puzzling was why he was answering them. She had brought up questions that he usually ignored, and managed to get an answer from him. He watched as toyed with the stem of the cherry that she had popped into her mouth and found himself losing control.

The waiter placed a leather check case on the table and Kagome reached for it but she was far to slow. Sesshomaru snatched it from beneath her fingertips silently and pulled a pen from his pocket to sign the slip. "I can get this. It's the least that I can do after you have given me so much of your time." She pleaded.

"I own the restaurant Kagome." Was all he said as he smiled. Kagome watched with curiosity as the waiter approached and whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. "If you'll please excuse me for just a moment." He said while rising.

"Sure." She answered. Kagome waited until he was safely out of sight before sliding a finger under the corner of the booklet. Her eyes opened wide at what she saw. The bill had come to over six hundred dollars. Thank Kami she hadn't tried to pay for it; she would have never had enough. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had signed the comp slip and noted a generous tip for the waiter at the bottom. She smiled as she let the booklet close. It must be nice to own everything, so you never have to pay for anything.

Sesshomaru met Jaken at the front of the restaurant. "Here M' Lord." He handed a slip with an address and a name on it over to his master. "The demon who wrote the article."

"You have done well Jaken." He said and turned away from the beaming imp to return to the table. Kagome was watching the fish swim by below her feet and twirling a small blossom between her fingers. His heart nearly stopped; he would have to see her again. If he didn't he was sure he would go crazy.

Kagome smiled at him as he approached. "Come, I will walk you to your suite."

Kagome took the arm he offered and turned her nose up to the stares. Dinner had gone wonderfully and she would be damned if she was going to let some demon's jealousy ruin her night with Lord Sesshomaru. They walked back to the room slowly talking about the history of his family and before she knew it they were at the door.

"I hate for tonight to end. There is still so much more that I wanted to ask you." She frowned. She didn't want him to leave, everything was going so well.

"Would you like to accompany me to another island tomorrow?" He wasn't sure he could wait that long to see her again, but he would have to find a way.

Kagome thought she might scream for joy, instead she just grinned. "I would love to." She answered. "And thank you, for a wonderful dinner. I think it was the best food and company I have had in a very long time." She looked up at him.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, he reached out and brushed a hair away from her eye. "Likewise." He smiled. "InuYasha can pick you up at around nine and bring you down to the ferry. I will meet you there." He promised.

"Me and all my questions will be waiting." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He whispered quietly as he looked into her eyes and gently placed a jasmine blossom he had grabbed from the table in her hair.

"Goodnight, My Lord." She answered.

**THANKS TO MY EXCELLENT BETA READER BETA GIRL FRIDAY ANGELICATT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: MY WONDERFUL BETA READER, BETA-GIRL FRIDAY ANGELICATT, REVISED THIS CHAPTER AND I AM NOW REPOSTING IT. THANKS ANGELICATT!!!**

Chapter 11 - Invitations

Kagome closed the door behind her and leaned against it starry-eyed and smiling. Her hand rose to the blossom in her hair and touched it gently. She couldn't be just imagining it; there was something there. For just a moment they had looked into each other's eyes and connected. Time had stopped and she could hear her heartbeat. His touch had been a brief slice of heaven; something gifted to her by the Kamis. A deep breath of satisfaction escaped her lips and she pulled herself upright. She fumbled for the light and could have sworn that she felt herself kick something, but when the light snapped on she saw nothing. Kagome dismissed it and was waltzed off to the kitchen to grab her headphones and laptop. Then deposited herself on the balcony to recount every moment of the perfect night, with the perfect man nay demon in the world. She tapped away long into the evening recounting every last detail, from what they wore, to what they ate, right down to how many glasses of wine he had. It was far more information than she had ever put on paper before, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing just a single moment to a lapse in memory. It was after one when she closed the computer and looked up at the stars. The night sky on the island was peppered with millions of shining stars enveloping a monstrous crescent moon. Kagome smiled inwardly as she thought of the crescent that graced Sesshomaru's perfect face. Surely it was a sign from the Kamis.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru's face grew grave as walked back to the elevator. There had been the scent of a wolf near her door. Something faint; it was as though it was from hours and hours ago, but he hadn't caught it when he had picked her up. It would have been stronger then; he was sure that he wouldn't have missed it. It was more like he had simply touched something that was there, or had left something of his. In spite of his concern, he felt somewhat lighter inside. He found himself smiling slightly as he turned and stepped into his suite. There was something about the scent of that girl on his person that suited him. Something that was sweeter, comforting in some way. Her presence was soothing, her levity and innocence refreshing. He walked to the open balcony doors and stepped out into the night; his hands resting on the railing. He caught her scent drifting from some unseen balcony and sucked in a deep breath. He allowed his aura to flow forward, searching for her. He sensed her below him ashe listened to the tapping of laptop and imagined her tiny fingers caressing the keys. He stretched his hearing past the machine and found her heartbeat. Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he listened to the excited rhythm fall into unison with her frantic typing. He smiled inwardly imagining the young woman's excitement as she chronicled their encounter. It pleased him, and there were precious few things that awarded him that response.

Sesshomaru had allowed himself a long while of silently observing her before retreating to his room. He lay awake perplexed at his reaction; unwilling to allow himself the idea that he could possibly be attracted to a human, let alone care for one. She was simply soothing. He would allow himself nothing more. He thought back to the delicate flower he had tucked into her hair; if there were any action that he had ever executed that was more human than that, he could not remember it. He hadn't known why he had taken the blossom from the table to begin with; flowers were of little use to him. Then he had actually touched this human woman in a way that he would not have believed himself, had he not been there. There was some feral instinct that was driving these mad actions, and for some reason he had been unable to silence it. The thought of talking with his father crossed his mind, but he pushed it aside, knowing that his father would simply resort to trying to convince him that he was, in fact, attracted to this human.

Tomorrow he would simply have to control himself. He could not let these rogue emotions surface. The ferry ride to the island just to the south of them was a pleasant one and then the tour of the island and the smaller villas would be enough to entertain her. It had been a quick decision that would work to his benefit. He needed to inspect the new villas and check out the grounds and it served as a perfect opportunity to show her around and keep her out of that wolf's reach. InuYasha and the monk could entertain her while he had a short meeting with the manager and then they would have lunch. It was perfect; he was sure that with others around he would be able to control himself for fear of prying eyes.

****************************************************************

Kagome awoke the next morning to the telephone ringing. "Good morning this is you seven - thirty wake up call. Would you like a reminder in ten minutes?" The pleasant voice on the other line sang into the phone.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "No thank you, I am up." Kagome pulled herself up onto her elbow and squinted in the light of the morning.

"Have a wonderful day." The voice on the other line sang.

"You too." Kagome managed to squeak out before replacing the receiver back on its cradle. She wished that she had slept longer; she didn't even want to look at the dark circles that she knew were lurking around her eyes. Her mind wandered to the taiyoukai that had dropped her at the door to the lovely suite that had been provided for her and her heart raced. The energy that she thought she lacked suddenly came back to her in a flash, and she found herself ripping the covers off and bounding into the bathroom.

There was so much to do and so little time to do it, she thought as she put the phone to her ear. Droplets of water hit the polished floor at her feet as she ordered breakfast in her bathrobe. Kagome flew from one room to another, pulling things from her still unpacked suitcases. She had figured that her residence would be finished and she would be moving all too soon, and now she wished that she had taken her mother's advice about procrastinating. "Well Mom, you were right." She said aloud as she pulled a brush through her hair. "When you travel you should make each place like a home away from home." She said before her one sided conversation was drowned out by the sound of the blow-dryer.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru readied himself in the family locker room behind the dojo. A good workout would help to clear his roaming mind. InuYasha and the monk dragged themselves down to join him at seven. He had been surprised to sense them standing behind him as he meditated. "I am shocked to see you awake before noon." He had thrown at them coldly. His distaste for their lack of discipline was no secret.

"Good morning to you too." InuYasha said stepping forward. "We thought that you might like a little competition." He said with a smirk on his face.

"And who exactly did you think was going to provide me with such entertainment?" Sesshomaru prodded bringing his arm level with his shoulder. A glint of light flashed before Sesshomaru struck sending the two sprawling backwards. InuYasha and Miroku spent the better part of the time as targets instead of sparing partners and at the end Sesshomaru had given them a bored look.

"Tell me, little brother, why you have dragged yourself and your friend from the comfort of your beds to engage in a battle that you were not in the frame of mind to fight? What is your true purpose?" He questioned them. As inadequate as they were, he knew them as far better warriors than what had just stood before him. He could sense that there was an agenda behind this meeting.

"Now that you mention it, how _was_ your dinner with our little Kagome?" InuYasha brazenly asked the question that had haunted his mind since he awoke that morning. He usually didn't pry into his brother's affairs, but for the sake of the bubbly girl that he had grown rather fond of he felt the need to question his brother's intentions.

"I didn't mention it." Was all that his elder brother offered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think that if you have intentions with Kagome then you should be forward about them because Kouga is being rather direct about his." Miroku tried his best to be humble under the stoic stare of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt another wave of anger rush through him like a rapid through a narrow canyon. "Enlighten me as to what you are referring, Monk." He bit out between clenched teeth.

"I saw them, out on the rocks. He was about to kiss her." InuYasha braced himself for the blow that he knew would follow.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger at the hanyou, but he did not strike. "InuYasha, I trust that you stopped him." He was doing his very best to keep from killing his brother for not keeping the wolf away in the first place.

InuYasha relaxed and lowered his sword, still watching closely for a surprise attack; with Sesshomaru one could never tell. "Yeah I stopped him, but I don't think that is going to keep him away. You know that he thinks that he is untouchable because of his father."

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru snorted and turned to leave the dojo. "Make sure that she is at the ferry at nine, not a moment later. Bring Sango." He gave his last instruction without so much as turning to look at the pair.

************************************************************0

Kagome smiled widely at the hanyou in her doorway. He donned a red shirt and khaki shorts. The monk to his left wore the same except in blue; their handsome smiles filling up the entrance to her room.

"Hey, lookin' good!" InuYasha let the compliment roll off his tongue casually.

"Good is not the word, I prefer beautiful." Miroku's velvety tone was enough to make Kagome roll her eyes and blush.

"Thank you both. Aren't you two just full of sunshine and roses today. Is there something going on?" She asked raising a suspicious eyebrow at the pair.

"We are up to no more of our tricks than usual." Miroku said rapping on Sango's door.

The door flung open and there Sango stood sans her slayer clothing. She was dressed in her bathing suit and a sarong just like Kagome. Kagome breathed a secret sigh of relief, she never quite knew exactly what to wear and felt awkward constantly having to ask. The group made their way down to the dock joking and smiling. Kagome was almost at ease when she laid eyes on the handsome demon that stood before her. His dress was only slightly less casual than normal. The expensive cotton pants and shirt that he wore surely cost more than her entire wardrobe, but they did give the imposing demon a rather tamed presence.

*************************************************************

Sesshomaru tucked the piece of paper containing the address to the damn tabloidist in his shirt pocket. He had pushed the task to the side for the morning, but had considered leaving directly after lunch to go see the editor of the paper and locate the vermin that had splashed the devious story across the page. For now though he didn't wish to give the already nervous girl more anxiety. He relished the fact that the nearer she came the more the nervous scent wafted toward his delicate nose. Anxiety was a tempting scent when not masked by fear.

"InuYasha, Miroku, you shock me twice in one day." He said looking at the expensive watch that graced his wrist. It was five until nine - they were early, something that he had thought them incapable of.

" When it comes to our Lord we would never consider being late." Miroku bowed theatrically.

Kagome fought to suppress an amused giggle and bowed to the demon lord before her. "Thank you for letting me accompany you today." She offered.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by InuYasha. "It's the only way that we can keep you out of trouble." The hanyou joked.

Kagome's face grew hot with embarrassment. "I hope that I have not caused you too much trouble." She threw InuYasha a warning glance. She didn't want Sesshomaru to know about the scene with Kouga and InuYasha. Inwardly she was desperately praying that he did not already know.

Sesshomaru cast an icy glare at his brother. "You have been no trouble at all. It is my pleasure to have you escort me today, although the same can not be said for all." He looked over at the hanyou and the monk who stood along side the rail of the boat.

Kagome and Sango shared an amused laugh at the expense of their friends before settling into their seats. Sesshomaru sat quietly in observance of the two women. He studied with great concentration the way in which the woman in front of him moved. She was so gentle, delicate like the blossom that he had placed in her hair. Her aura danced around her as if to some light-hearted song that he could not hear. Her hair blew in the salt air and her scent wafted over him. He smiled slightly to himself as he remembered the way that the silken locks had caressed his fingertips the night before. What a truly amazing creature she was.

Sesshomaru pulled himself from his thoughts and remembered that control was the key for today to go smoothly, but there was a stirring inside him that was threatening to take hold. The boat docked on the quiet beach and there was a team of staff waiting to greet them. It was no surprise that they all stared discretely at the black haired beauty that Lord Sesshomaru personally helped from the boat. They only retreated when he rested eyes on them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am so happy to have you visit us here again. I have set up a tour of the villas and all the newly landscaped grounds. Lunch is to be served at the café on the beach." The overexcited host rapid fired the plans for the day to an ever calm Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Sango followed behind the magnificent demon as they weaved in and out of gardens overflowing with exotic flowers and trees. There were ancient statues and relics tucked off for the guests to enjoy, and crystal blue pools with waterfalls spilling over the sides. Kagome took in all of the beauty in silence as their tour guide provided Sesshomaru with every imaginable detail from the species of plant to price of the ongoing project.

Miroku and InuYasha had kept quiet for the most part with the exception of the occasional compliment to one of the passing female employees. Kagome and Sango took turns shooting them scolding glances as they walked on. Kagome was so enthralled by the scene before her that she didn't notice that the taiyoukai in front of her had stopped and she walked right into him. Kagome bounced back only to be caught by the monk. She was about to sputter an apology when Sesshomaru spoke a single name.

"InuYasha." It was quiet and menacing.

InuYasha replied quickly. "I smell it too."

Kagome looked curiously at the group who now seemed poised to jump into battle with some unseen force. "Smell what? What is going on?" She couldn't help but ask.

The only reply came in the form of an order from Sesshomaru. "Sango, Miroku stay with her, InuYasha come with me." He said and the two tore off at youkai speed and left a confused Kagome standing with the monk, slayer, and an equally confused hotel manager.

"Someone is following us." Was all that Sango offered. "Miroku do you sense it?" She asked.

"No, I can't tell. Whatever it is, it can't be very strong." He replied.

"Perhaps it would be better to go into the office and wait for the Masters." The manager suggested.

"I think that would be a wise choice." Sango answered and the three rushed down the path to the entrance of the office. Once inside Kagome flopped herself down on a couch as Miroku and Sango closed the blinds behind them.

"Would anyone care to tell me what exactly is going on here?" Kagome prodded further.

"Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha have a very keen sense of smell; they must have smelled some sort of danger." Miroku offered.

"We will just wait here until they come back." Sango suggested.

*************************************************************

Sesshomaru raced ahead of his younger brother to the top of the cliff. There was something, or rather someone, that shouldn't be here. It reeked of wolf.

"I caught the scent a while back, but I wasn't sure if it was residual." InuYasha spoke calmly as he caught up with his slowing brother.

"Whoever it is has been following us since we got here, but they stayed at a distance until just now." Sesshomaru was far too serious to make comment on the hanyou's inadequate ability to track scent at the moment, although the thought crossed his mind.

"It isn't Kouga, the scent isn't nearly powerful enough." InuYasha interjected.

"No doubt the coward is too afraid to do his own dirty work." Sesshomaru answered. He could feel the aura of the demon starting to retreat and picked up speed. It wasn't long before the pair reached the peek of the cliff that overlooked the villas.

Sesshomaru stepped quietly around the bushes allowing his senses to sharpen and focus on their target. InuYasha turned to search in the other direction when a demon shot out before him in an effort to flee. InuYasha needed only to extend a hand and grab hold of the collar of the tacky shirt to pull the demon from his feet.

"And just what are you hiding from?" InuYasha questioned as his brother approached. He was answered with silence. He shook the wolf hard enough to hear the snap of his jaw in hopes to get a response.

"He needn't answer, his purpose is obvious little brother." Sesshomaru said looping a single claw under the strap of the high-powered camera and lifting it into the air. "I only wonder what I will find on here." His sarcasm set the wolf shaking in fear.

"Oh, out for some bird watching?" InuYasha said as he grabbed the strap of the binoculars that hung from the wolf's neck and pulled tight, choking the petrified demon that now rested on his knees.

Sesshomaru pushed the button for the display on the back of the camera and filed through the pictures that had been saved. Sure enough, there, plain as day, was a minute by minute documentation of the entire tour: from him helping Kagome from the boat right down to when she had crashed into his back. He paused for a moment examining the way that her arms had flown out to grab onto him. It appeared as if she were embracing him from behind, the thought almost brought a smile to his lips as he stared at the display.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru," He said gasping for breath. "And Lord InuYasha, I am only here doing my job. I write for -"

InuYasha cut in before the wolf could finish. "Some trashy paper." He answered.

Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha. "Release him." InuYasha gave a surprised look, but released the strap of the binoculars and let the wolf fall to the ground sputtering and coughing.

"Thank you my Lord." The wolf managed to squeak out between coughs.

"I know that you have come here under someone else's orders, but it was an unwise choice, of that I can assure you. I had hoped that I would avoid having to make an example of some sniveling mess." He said with distaste.

"You want I should kill him now?" InuYasha asked cracking his knuckles.

"No. Stories that are heard are far less effective than what is seen. Isn't that right wolf?" He asked sliding a sly glance to his brother as he let the camera dangle from a finger tip.

InuYasha smiled openly. After nearly a thousand years of being around his brother he could read him well. The trembling demon at his feet was too frozen in fear to answer. "Well why don't we just make a public showing of it then?" InuYasha's voice was light considering his implications. He would be more than happy to dispatch of any wolf, let alone one that planned to do harm to his new friend.

It suddenly dawned on the wolf what the brothers were talking about and he made a final attempt at an apology. "I am truly sorry, it will never happen again."

"Too little, too late." Was all that Sesshomaru said to him.

"Allow me, brother." InuYasha pulled the demon to his feet by a swift tug at his clothing and then stepped forward, facing off with him mere inches from his face. "I challenge you to battle, tonight, at the arena." He said.

The wolf looked as if he were weighing the option of retreat, but some unfound pride must have arose from within him to cause him to answer so foolishly. "I accept."

Sesshomaru nearly laughed at the pathetic wolf, who only moments ago had been groveling at their feet. He had just sealed his fate, InuYasha would destroy him and for all purposes turn him into the example that was long overdue. He reigned in his amusement and spoke. "I will stand witness to my brother; the battle shall take place tonight at nine o'clock sharp."

InuYasha stared into the stubborn eyes of the wolf. "I can't wait." Was all that he left him with as he turned to retreat.

Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly and nearly whispered. "Thank you." He said.

The wolf looked dumbfounded. "For what are you thanking me my Lord?" He questioned biting out the formal title.

"For coming to me, you have saved me the effort of hunting down such a pathetic excuse for a demon." With that he crushed the expensive camera to pieces and dropped it to the ground. Before the wolf could utter another word Sesshomaru was bounding down the jagged cliff face after his younger brother.

*************************************************************

"Is everything alright?" Miroku questioned.

"It will be tonight." InuYasha answered smiling. Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou with a warning glance and InuYasha smirked.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Sesshomaru offered a still befuddled Kagome.

Kagome fought the urge to pry and waved a hand in the air. "No apologies needed. I am only glad to see that you are both alright."

InuYasha nearly laughed at the thought that some lowly wolf could do damage to him, but he found himself silencing the urge. "We are just fine. I am hungry; what do you say that we let these two suits talk business and we get started on lunch?" He said offering a hand to help Kagome from her chair.

Kagome smiled and took his hand. "Now that you mention it I am a little hungry." She said.

InuYasha heard a low rumble coming from his brother the instant Kagome's hand made contact with his own. He raised an eyebrow at the taiyoukai and then let his hand fall from the woman's grasp. He allowed his friends to file out; they hadn't seemed to notice his elder brother's response. Once they were safely out of earshot. InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru and in a quick bout of his native Inu language he spoke. "We have something to talk about before the battle."

Sesshomaru's face remained the same, but he cursed himself on the inside. Why did he growl just then, it hadn't been a conscious response, but something inside of him loathed the idea of even his brother touching the innocent woman. He cursed his own lack of control before following the manager into the office.

*************************************************************

Repeated attempts from Kagome to find out what had gone on simply got joking answers from the hanyou and it wasn't long before she turned her attention to Sango. The appetizers that had been laid out wafted a tantalizing scent over the table as she and Sango chatted about the beauty of the grounds.

InuYasha and Miroku had busied themselves stuffing as much of the gourmet cuisine into their mouths as they could. By the time that Sesshomaru had returned, the mood was light and full of laughter as InuYasha and Miroku took turns cracking jokes back and forth.

Kagome rose as the taiyoukai approached along with the rest of the group. She had found that what she didn't know in the ways of formality could be imitated by observing her friends. Sesshomaru deposited himself opposite InuYasha at the head of the table.

"Are all the honey bees accounted for?" InuYasha joked about his brother's constant attention to detail.

Sesshomaru ignored the feeble attempt at jest and turned to Kagome. "Did you enjoy the island?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at the handsome face and searched for the adequate words to express her awe when she heard something in the back of her mind call to her. It was loud; surely it had been one of her friends speaking, but she looked out into their silent faces as they waited for a response. "They are enchanting. I have never seen such beauty." She answered.

The waiters placed plates of perfectly grilled fish in front of them. Kagome watched as InuYasha and Miroku dug into theirs, but her eyes trained on Sango who was patiently watching the taiyoukai from the corner of her eye. She waited until Lord Sesshomaru took his first bite before even touching her plate. Kagome thought it odd, but followed suit. She had been doing a rather good job of showing that she was becoming versed in life on the islands and didn't want to risk breaching etiquette after being invited to an obviously private viewing.

Kagome questioned the taiyoukai about the island and found out that it was to be a romantic getaway for the demons and humans. She also found that with the exception of expensive day tours and residents, humans were confined to the larger island, and this quieter version would provide his guests with some variety. She smiled as he spoke, giving him all of her attention.

Sango watched as her lord lent the human girl in front of her more of his attention than he had ever granted anyone before and she couldn't help but smile. The thought that this outspoken human might be the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's undoing made her laugh. Finally after a lifetime of service to him she was finally seeing a softer side.

As the waiters cleared the plates Kagome found herself sad that her time on the little paradise was almost up. Sango leaned on the poolside bar and ordered them some drinks for the road. She chatted with the slayer while the three males stood at the edge of the beach overlooking the water. The radio played some tropical rhythm as the two women sipped at their drinks, digging their toes into the white sand. Sango was laughing at one of Kagome's many stories of her family when she heard an announcement pipe over the radio.

"Hey turn that up." She called to the bartender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen up all you battle hungry demons there is a surprise battle taking place tonight at the arena. It was just reported in not one minute ago and DMN94.6 is here to bring you the breaking news. Ryura, of the wolf tribe will take on none other than our Lord InuYasha. Don't be late the battle is scheduled to take place a nine sharp and with our Lord InuYasha in the ring this demon doubts that there will be an empty seat in the house."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped. "InuYasha is battling tonight?!"

"From the sound of it, but he never told me that he had a battle planned. Hell, he hasn't battled for years. What idiot would be stupid enough to step into the ring with him?!" Sango looked at the radio in disbelief. She debated charging over there right now and smacking the hanyou for his lack of consideration in telling his friends just what was going on, but something stopped her.

"Is InuYasha really that dangerous?" Kagome eyed her friend; even witnessing his stand off with Kouga didn't convince her that he was some murderous demon.

"In a word: Yes! In several: absolutely, positively, definitely, and unbelievably YES!" Sango couldn't help herself from her frantic rambling as the thought dawned on her. She tried to tell herself that it was impossible, but she couldn't help but wonder if the disappearance of her masters had something to do with this battle. She looked at a worried Kagome. "Don't look so scared, InuYasha can more than handle himself, trust me." She reassured.

Kagome straightened her back. "I'm going and I won't take no for an answer!" She barked out brashly.

"Going where?" An even voice questioned from behind her.

Kagome spun to stand face to face with the perfect demon towering over her. The wind had been taken out of her sails and she found herself speechless. Demanding wasn't something that she thought Sesshomaru would respond to. "Um… to the battle tonight." She felt as if she had just been busted with her hand in the cookie jar even though she had done nothing wrong.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you come to know of such privy information in such a short time?" He said turning to glare at his younger brother.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say a thing." InuYasha raised his hands in a gesture of honesty.

Sango came to his rescue quickly. "It was just on the radio." She provided.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, then found himself wondering why. Such a human expression was far beyond him, he had never had the urge to do such before.

"Either way, I am going." Kagome cut in. Sesshomaru cast a reprimanding look at her causing her to step back in retreat.

"I decide such things." He warned her into silence. He would not be backed into a corner by this frantic human girl, no matter how enchanting she was.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru. Let her go; it'll be over in no time at all." InuYasha, in truth, hated the idea of Kagome watching a battle, but the concern that he could feel flowing off of her was enough to convince him that she would be able to handle it better if she were to see what was actually going on.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl; the tiny tears of worry lined her eyes. He could smell their salt. The anxiety that he felt coming from her was only interrupted by a voice in his mind. "Please." was all it said. It was Kagome's voice, there was no doubt of that, but the girl's lips remained silent before his own eyes.

Finally with an exasperated sigh he answered. "You may go. I will collect you at seven-thirty." He said calmly. "Now let's get back to the hotel. I have some things that I need to take care of before tonight." He instructed.

*************************************************************

Kagome sat next to Miroku as Sango ripped into InuYasha for not telling her of what had happened. "Miroku?"

"Yes, Kagome, what is it?" He asked her quietly. Why are they battling?" Kagome felt the need to know.

"I believe that it will be over trespassing and invasion of privacy." Miroku answered the worried miko. "Don't worry about it. InuYasha is adept at taking care of himself as far as battles go." He answered her.

The rest of the ride went on in silence as Kagome watched the crystal blue waters rush past. The rest of the group filed off the boat and Kagome made to follow when she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at Sesshomaru who was quietly gazing down at her.

"Yes?" She quietly prodded.

Sesshomaru hadn't known why he had stopped her, only that he had wanted to see her face before she left for her suite. "I hope that you enjoyed yourself." He said to her.

"I did, very much." She said never breaking her gaze into his eyes. "I enjoy everything when you are there." She confessed. She mentally kicked herself for letting the words escape from her lips. _How totally inappropriate, baka!_ She scolded herself.

"As I enjoy it with you." Sesshomaru couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth, some fragment of truth forced from his lips by his inner beast. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to sweep a rogue lock of jet black silk from her face and before he could stop himself a razor sharp claw caught the lock and tucked it neatly behind her ear. Her skin was as soft as the finest silk and the flutter of her eyelashes against his palm sent shivers to his very core.

Kagome smiled and blushed as she turned to see the hanyou, slayer, and monk staring openly at them. "What are you all looking at?!" She barked at them and they all mumbled their nothings and retreated.

*************************************************************

Sango and Kagome bid their goodbye in the hallway. They had promised to meet for dinner so that they could go over some of the demon etiquette that Kagome seemed to have missed. Kagome turned the handle to her door and stepped in. She took a deep breath and was about to make for the radio when she saw the corner of an envelope sticking out from the rug. So that was what she had kicked on her way in last night. She picked it up and turned it over. It was sealed with some formal wax stamp that she didn't recognize. Sliding a finger under the corner she popped the envelope open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi,

You are cordially invited to Hunter's Feast to be held on Tuesday, the 21st of this month at the home of Kouga, Leader of the wolf tribe.

Sincerely,

Kouga Leader of the Wolves

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat back into the oversized couch. Tuesday was just two days away, and what would her friends say? She couldn't possibly refuse; it would be an insult not only to Kouga, but to the entire wolf tribe. "Oh brother!" She exclaimed as she looked at the R.S.V.P. number on the bottom.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to my beta reader beta-girl Friday Angelicatt who cleaned this chapter up wonderfully!!!**

Chapter 12 - Fighting Dirty

Kagome stared at the invitation for a long while, turning it over and over in her hand. She debated the repercussions; InuYasha would be furious. There was no doubt in her mind about his and Miroku's opinions on the wolf, but Kouga had never wronged her and it seemed so rude to dismiss an invitation to the biggest event in the wolf demon tribe. Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru would think, but quickly pushed the notion from her mind. She didn't want to fool herself into thinking that the demon Lord thought more of her than he really did. Closing her eyes she thought back to one of the many articles she had written on demons. She had highlighted the gigantic celebration of the wolves; she had even managed to scoop an interview from a demon that had left the islands to live in Tokyo. Opportunity knocking had become the sound of frustration instead of the long awaited break in silence that it was supposed to be. She needed a second opinion, but from whom? Sango was the only one that she could think of as she treaded out to the balcony with her laptop.

****************************************************************

"So what's the deal with Kagome?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow to his brother who was scanning over files.

"To what are you referring, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked without raising his gaze from the papers that lay sprawled across the oversized desk.

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard you when I helped her out of that chair. What the hell was that all about?!" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes behind his flowing alabaster bangs; glad for their cover as he sifted through his mind for an answer. He couldn't find a single one that wasn't incriminating so he remained silent.

"So you _Do_ like her." InuYasha concluded.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to meet his half brother's, "Do not make assumptions where I am concerned." He scolded.

"I'm not _assuming_ anything! You have feelings for her. I heard that growl. It's the same sound that the old man made when that demon laid hands on my mother." InuYasha barked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru found himself on the verge of a lie as he parted his lips. He paused for a moment and collected himself, looking at the hanyou that stood across from him. His words were filled with pride and accusation, but his scent was something far different. Sesshomaru recoiled slightly in his chair as he sensed the hanyou's desperation. He thought back to the words of his father. _"InuYasha only wants your acceptance, he wants the love of his elder brother. Sesshomaru, remember, he is your brother and there is no greater bond than that."_ At the time Sesshomaru had thought his father's words asinine, but now he felt some yearning deep inside of himself to share his secret with his brother. Was this strange scent rolling off his brother a sign that he felt the same? Was Sesshomaru willing to risk all that came with the confidence of his brother?

"Brother, why is it that you wish to know so much about my feelings toward this human girl?" The question was honest.

InuYasha was caught off guard by the question and nearly allowed a sarcastic response to slide off his tongue, but stopped himself. Sesshomaru's question was quite honest in a way. "I want to know because if you don't have intentions of laying claim to her then you have to send her away from here." InuYasha allowed his honest emotions to come out into the open.

The very idea of sending this perfect creature away caused his aura to flare around him violently. "And why, exactly, is that?" As the taiyoukai's gaze intensified.

"Because if you don't then some bastard of a demon is going to try to lay claim to her and it's going to be up to Miroku or me to step into the ring and fight for her. I'm sure that you know what that means." InuYasha was deliberately baiting his brother. The statement was true enough, Miroku and he had agreed that they wouldn't let her fall prey to some perverted demon, but he hoped that Sesshomaru would just admit what he felt and put this all to rest. InuYasha leaned forward over his brother's desk and locked eyes with him. They stared into one another's molten gazes and InuYasha recognized that it had become a battle of wills. He felt some unseen courage wash over him. "Sesshomaru, if I fight for her, I will keep her."

Sesshomaru's chest caught fire as jealousy raced through him. "InuYasha, hold your tongue!" He snarled.

"Not until you admit that you were jealous of me touching her, that you care for her! I may be a hanyou, but you reek of jealousy, it fills the very air that we breathe!" InuYasha spat back.

Sesshomaru shot to his feet and stared into his determined eyes. InuYasha's aura flared in defiance, it bore down on him with a speed and power that Sesshomaru had never felt before. InuYasha was serious, stone cold serious, for the first time in his lifetime. Sesshomaru answered the blinding light show with one of his own, but InuYasha refused to back off. He stood proud against one of the only unbeatable opponents he could think of… his brother. Sesshomaru refused to be pushed into admitting anything, but InuYasha's determination struck a cord within him. The brothers squared off in silence each too proud to give in.

The tense moment came to a screeching halt as the door to the office burst open. Inu no Taisho strolled into the room with an irritated smile on his face and deposited himself on the couch. The demon barely gave notice to his two pups still glaring at one another from the corners of their eyes. "It's always a pleasure to see how well my sons work together." He bit out sarcastically to no one in particular.

"Father." Sesshomaru nodded and backed slowly away from his younger brother.

"Hey old man, we were just talking." InuYasha said guiltily.

"I can see that, InuYasha. Take a seat." He instructed.

Sesshomaru looked at his father steadily trying to read his intentions. He didn't have to wait long before he knew.

"So is there something that I should know about my sons and this journalist?" He asked.

"Yeah, Old Man. Sesshomaru has fallen for her, but you might as well forget about asking him about it. He doesn't have the courage to admit it." InuYasha let the barbed comment flow from his mouth with a smile.

"InuYasha, that will be enough." Inu no Taisho warned his youngest. "I have heard about your battle tonight." His father gave him a disapproving look. "I hope that it is for a valid reason."

"He was the photographer." Sesshomaru offered in defense of his brother. InuYasha turned to look at him with a shocked expression scrawled across his face.

Inu no Taisho arched an eyebrow in his own small display of surprise. It had been years since Sesshomaru spoke up for his younger brother. "The photographer that shot the pictures of you and the journalist?" He questioned already knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru nodded locking eyes with his younger brother. For now a silent truce would have to suffice. "InuYasha challenged the wolf on my behalf." Sesshomaru clarified.

"I figured it would look bad if Sesshomaru did it, you know, the press and all." InuYasha confirmed.

"Ah so my sons are _working _well together." Inu no Taisho wasn't fooled he had felt their auras collide from down the hall. The scent of smoldering anger still lingered in the air. "Do you intend to battle for Sesshomaru against Kouga when he claims her as well?" The Great Dog Demon questioned.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson red as for a moment before he spoke. "Father, are you inferring that I would hide behind InuYasha?!"

InuYasha looked from one demon to the other nervously. Even he knew better than to get in the middle of the two of them at that moment. InuYasha decided on a rare course of action: silence. If he said nothing then nothing could be blamed on him.

Inu no Taisho sensed his son's anger, but his question still went unanswered. "I infer nothing, my son. I only ask when it is that you plan to claim your soul mate, or were you planning on turning her over to the wolves? Or was it to InuYasha?" Inu no Taisho baited his son openly. He was infuriated by Sesshomaru's stubbornness. Even as a child Sesshomaru had moved at his own pace; he would never be rushed. Each task was done to perfection and nothing less was acceptable, but Sesshomaru still failed to understand that relationships were not pictures of perfection. They were rather works of art in progress.

Sesshomaru's anger reached a boiling point, it was bad enough that he didn't know what he felt, and now here he was, at a seemingly staged intervention. He was left with the options of flying into a rage or admitting to the already well known secret. He sighed and looked across the room at his brother and father. "I would never dream of allowing InuYasha to battle on her behalf… or mine." His voice level as he stared at the both of them.

"Then what holds you back my son? Is it because she is a human? All you need do is mark her and -" Inu no Taisho was cut short.

"I am aware of that, Father, thank you." Sesshomaru bit out.

"So what's the hold up? You two seemed pretty friendly on the boat." InuYasha teased.

Sesshomaru gave him a disapproving frown. "The _hold up_ is that I do not know if she wishes to be claimed, not to mention that some odd things have happened in her presence." He admitted.

"What kind of odd things?" InuYasha couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice.

"I think that I might know." His father offered. "Sesshomaru, tell me what happened." His voice softened.

Sesshomaru leaned back and ran a hand through his long locks, trying to appear relaxed. "It was for only a moment, but I am sure that I heard her thoughts." He said. "I didn't sense them, it wasn't just her aura, I am sure that I heard them as if she had whispered them right into my ear."

"My son, if what you speak of is true then there will be no denying your feelings for her. It would seem that she was born to be your mate." Inu no Taisho spoke quietly, with great wisdom.

"Huh? I never heard of that before." InuYasha blurted out.

"It is an ancient demon myth. When a great leader is born the kamis take a piece of the soul and create the perfect mate, hence the term 'soul mate." Sesshomaru answered his brother.

"It is no myth; it is a tradition of our people." His father defended.

"Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru retorted under his breath.

"Is it my son? Izayoi was my soul mate." His father informed him flatly.

Sesshomaru glared at his father for a moment. He was insulted, how dare his father never share such vital information with him before this moment. "So you knew?" He asked.

"I only knew that my eldest son had a glow in his eyes that I had never seen before. There is a reason that all those demons believed the article." He pulled the scrap of paper from his kimono and held it out. "The look of pride on your face with that woman on your arm is too obvious for even the likes of you to hide. Sesshomaru, you can't deny what your soul is telling you. You will drive yourself mad and you will not be able to forget her." His father warned.

"You do look pretty giddy there, Sessy." InuYasha teased his brother with the nickname from their childhood. He knew that it irritated Sesshomaru more than any other thing that InuYasha could say.

"InuYasha, do not refer to me in that manner. I will not remind you again." Sesshomaru shot daggers at him as he rose to take the creased paper from his father's hand. He noted that his eyes were softer than he normally allowed. That he leaned towards her as much as she did him. It was a wonder that he hadn't noticed it before, but then again, when did he ever notice such petty things.

"Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho stood to face his eldest son. "There is no shame in loving someone; it only proves that you are strong enough to let your guard down." The words of wisdom went unanswered as he turned to leave, pausing alongside of InuYasha's chair. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Battle well, tonight my son." He offered proudly.

"You ain't coming?" InuYasha questioned looking up at his father.

"Oh I will be there. I wouldn't miss the chance to watch my son in battle, or the chance to meet my other son's future mate." The Great Dog Demon smiled and looked back at the still silent Sesshomaru.

****************************************************************

Kagome listened intently as Sango gave her a crash course on demon etiquette. "You should stand when Lord Sesshomaru, Lord InuYasha, or their father walk into a room. It's the same with the leaders of the demon tribes, and you should always allow Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuYasha to eat first. It's kind of a pack thing." Sango smirked and Kagome laughed at her reference to the brother's canine heritage. "You can look at them, but don't stare them down, it's disrespectful. What else, let me see…?" Sango took a bite of her dinner and looked off in thought.

"How do you know all of this?" Kagome asked lightly.

"It's part of the job, and the tradition here. It would be unheard of for the head of Lord Sesshomaru's security to be at all disrespectful." Sango answered.

Kagome thought back to the afternoon. "InuYasha and Miroku didn't wait for Lord Sesshomaru to eat before they dug in." Kagome thought aloud.

Sango rolled her eyes at the memory of the two gorging themselves. "They do in public, you had better believe that. Believe it or not, they are rather close to Lord Sesshomaru even though you would never know it to look at them. Lord Sesshomaru isn't in the habit of lavishing anyone with praise; he is fair and objective." Sango tried her best to put into words what could only truly be observed.

"He sounds like he is all business." Kagome commented.

"In a way he is, and in a way he isn't. What I saw him do on the boat today with you is entirely out of character for him. I don't think that I have ever seen him touch anyone in the way that he touched you." Sango averted her eyes, hoping that she wasn't being too bold.

Kagome's hand instinctively went to her cheek and touched the place where Sesshomaru's hand had grazed her. Her heart fluttered at the thought and she had to force herself back to reality. "My hair was in my eyes." She said flatly. She would talk more about that moment later, but for now there was something more pressing on her mind, the letter. "Sango, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything?" Sango offered.

"Is it a big deal to get invited to the Hunter's Feast?" Kagome blushed as she asked.

Sango's eyes widened at the question. "Why? Were you invited?"

Kagome stood and walked over to the counter. She lifted her laptop, pulled the invitation from beneath it, and handed it to Sango.

Sango opened it quietly and read it not once but twice aloud. She turned to Kagome. "This is Kouga's seal, this is a personal invitation. Kagome, you can't refuse this, it would be the insult to end all insults."

"It's just a party right? Why is it such a big deal?" Kagome knew the answer, all those years of research weren't wasted, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted someone to tell her that it would be okay not to go.

"Kagome, you know better than that." Sango wasn't fooled, this woman was smart. She was educated, well read, and intelligent; Sango knew that she was looking for a way out. "Kagome each of the demon tribes has a huge feast every year to celebrate their history. These events are for only those within the tribe, and their VERY honored guests. To get an invitation to one would be like getting an invitation from the Prime Minister, you have to go!" Sango couldn't believe how the wolf had backed her into a corner, that flea ridden jerk!

"That's what I was afraid of." Kagome moaned.

"C'mon, well talk more about this while we get you ready." Sango said as she rose from the table.

"Wait! You have to promise that you won't say a word about this to anyone." Kagome blurted out.

Sango froze; there was no way that she couldn't tell Sesshomaru. It would be treasonous not to. "I can't promise that Kagome," Sango admitted sadly, "all I can do is promise that I won't say anything tonight, but if you don't mention it I am obligated to."

Kagome understood even though she didn't want to. Sango's entire life was based on her loyalty to the Inu tribe and to ask her to risk it for a secret that would be exposed in two days wasn't worth it. "Alright, just give me until we get back tonight. I guess it's now or never." Kagome said tightly. Her nerves rattled so much that she was sure Sango could hear them as she punched the number that was on the invitation and gave her promise to attend to one of the wolf's assistants.

****************************************************************

Kagome and Sango looked at the brothers standing side by side in their traditional attire. InuYasha in his blazing red with the deadly sword mounted to his side, Sesshomaru with his armor shining and his own lethal weapon tucked in at his waist. Kagome noted that he carried two swords before her attention was drawn to the demon's perfect mouth as he spoke.

"You look quite lovely." He complimented.

"Thank you." Kagome returned shyly.

"We had better be on our way, InuYasha needs time to prepare." Sesshomaru offered his arm for the taking.

Kagome gently took the offer and stepped into the hall. Sango smiled at the monk that hung behind the brothers. He returned it with an all-knowing smirk. Sango mentally logged a reminder to ask him about it later in private.

The ride to the arena was eerily quite, no one dared break the silence as InuYasha prepared himself. The hanyou stared quietly out the window as the landscape zipped past. Kagome shifted quietly in her seat as she tried not to think of the demon sitting at her side. His proximity was enough to set her senses aflame and she was trying desperately to focus on her friend who was about to step into battle.

As the limo pulled up to the curb reporters rushed the vehicle, blocking out the lights from the arena. "Wow, they are sure in a frenzy." Kagome commented.

"With InuYasha in the ring I'm surprised they didn't follow us all the way down from the hotel." Miroku stated looking at the faces pressed to the windows of limo.

"I'm not so sure it's InuYasha that they are waiting for." Sango whispered into Miroku's ear. Sesshomaru shot her a warning glance and the slayer fell silent.

The group struggled from the car to push through the crowd. Reporters screamed questions at the hanyou as he stepped out. His focus remained on the door in front of him, refusing to be distracted by the information hungry crowds. The Inu tribe's security did their best to hold the ravenous reporters at bay.

Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to exit first and watched as the crowd slung question after question at the silent taiyoukai. She took a breath and waited a moment for the craziness to calm to a low roar before she stepped out. To her surprise the reporters closed in around her, separating her from the rest of the group. They cornered her against the limo closing in around her.

"Kagome!" She heard Sango scream from somewhere behind the hoard of reporters.

"Sango!" She cried in return.

"Back off, give her some space." Miroku barked as he shoved reporters aside with his staff.

"Filthy vermin, get the hell outta here!" InuYasha tossed a reporter to the side.

Kagome's eyes widened, her lips frozen in fear and surprise, she did her best to avoid being crushed by the press of the crowd.

"How long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?" One demon cried shoving a recorder in her face.

"Don't you feel that you are out of place by Lord Sesshomaru's side?" A female demon sneered at her.

"Do you fear for your life?" A reporter yelled. Camera flashes went off like strobe lights blinding her as the question echoed in her ears.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at the sound of the question. This had gone too far. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed. The reporters fell silent and backed slowly away from the petrified girl.

The crowd parted and a small path was revealed. At the end of it Kagome rested her eyes on the taiyoukai's outstretched hand. She rushed forward latching onto him in desperation. As she did the cameras began to click away once again as Lord Sesshomaru escorted her into the arena.

"How do you ever get used to that?!" Kagome squeaked out as the doors to the elevator slid closed.

"It takes time. Are you alright?" Miroku's concerned voice questioned.

"I'm fine, just caught off guard is all." She answered, but she couldn't stop thinking about the question that the reporter had screamed at her. Why she should fear for her life she didn't know fully, but she had a feeling it had something to do with jealous demonesses.

Kagome followed Sango and Miroku as Sesshomaru and InuYasha stepped away from the group. Kagome couldn't understand what was being said, but she was sure that it was words of encouragement.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru looked into his brother's golden eyes. "InuYasha, are you ready for this?" He asked in his native tongue.

InuYasha nodded. "This shouldn't take long before he is begging for mercy." He replied.

"InuYasha, make him suffer then… destroy him." Sesshomaru's command was solemn as he thought back to the picture that had graced the front page of the paper. Tomorrow there was sure to be dozens of stories, and he was determined to send a message that disrespect would be repaid with death.

InuYasha looked into his brother's cold eyes. This was the first real favor that his brother had ever asked of him and InuYasha desperately wanted to show Sesshomaru that he could be trusted. "Consider it done." InuYasha rumbled in Inu. He looked into his brother's blazing eyes and caught a glimpse of something he rarely saw: pride. InuYasha could ask for no more as he turned to descend to the field.

****************************************************************

Kagome waited quietly with the others as Sesshomaru approached. His face was unreadable, but Kagome could feel the electricity in the air. She turned to follow silently as he passed the demon holding the door to the private box open. The demon glanced up and nodded to her as she passed. She smiled at the gesture and entered. Her eyes landed on a glorious figure clad in imposing armor. It was Inu no Taisho!

"Kagome, this is my father, Inu no Taisho." Sesshomaru bit out the introduction quickly, hoping that his father would refrain from embarrassing him.

"I am honored." Kagome bowed.

"The honor is mine, Miss Higurashi." The dog demon smiled genuinely down at her.

"Please, just call me Kagome." She answered smiling.

Sesshomaru gestured to a seat next to his and Kagome carefully deposited herself there, mindful not to trip over her own two feet.

The taiyoukai settled next to her and next to him, his father. Sango leaned over from her right and whispered to her.

"Don't be nervous, Inu no Taisho is the kindest demon you will ever meet." She reassured.

Kagome's only reply was her nervous smile. The arena was packed to the brim with demons, even the area in the back was filled with demons standing, straining to see. Kagome flushed as the clock struck nine and Sesshomaru rose from his seat.

Sesshomaru raised a hand and silence fell over the arena. "Let the challengers step forth."

InuYasha stepped into the ring and a great roar of support echoed across the open arena. The wolf stepped out shortly after. Kagome flashed back to the first battle she had seen. The words were the same except now she knew one of the demons that was going to be in the midst of the battle. Her heart picked up it's frantic pace.

"Lord InuYasha, challenges Ryura, of the Wolf tribe over matters concerning invasion of privacy and disrespect to the royal line. This battle will be carried out under open law."

Inu no Taisho rose from his seat and stood alongside his son. "The honorable Lord Sesshomaru stands witness to his brother, Lord InuYasha. Kouga of the wolf tribe will stand witness to Ryura of the wolves." The crowd erupted into a furious roar as father and son returned to their seats.

Kagome winced at the sound of Kouga's name as a witness. It just kept getting worse. Sango rested a hand on Kagome's arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Kagome did her best to hide the butterflies reeking havoc in her stomach. InuYasha and the demon squared off. The wolf leapt at InuYasha, trying in vain to land a blow. The hanyou danced around the wolf gracefully. He seemed to be taunting the wolf as he moved this way and that. Ryura struggled to keep up but managed to land a single blow sending InuYasha skidding back.

Kagome could swear that she saw a smile come across InuYasha's face as he looked at the wolf. He lunged forward and took a piece out of the wolf's shoulder with his claws. Kagome jumped in her chair. The wolf produced several small objects, that looked to be leaves and tossed them into the air. A great flurry of debris filled the air creating a spinning cyclone that barreled down on InuYasha. Kagome sat up straight in her seat, gripping the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white. A savage yell came from InuYasha that nearly stopped her heart.

"WIND SCAR!"

A series of blazing lights tore through the arena and ripped the cyclone to shreds. It was all the wolf could do to jump out of the path. Part of the crippling blow struck him. Ryura pulled himself to his feet, blood seeping from his shoulder, and now his leg. InuYasha approached him slowly. Kagome likened it to a wild animal stalking his prey. The wolf collected himself and began to swing wildly at her new found friend. InuYasha sidestepped and countered with a crashing blow to the wolf's head. The blow had enough force to send the wolf sprawling backward at least a dozen feet.

Sesshomaru watched his brother toy with the wolf before glancing in Kagome's direction. Her aura spun wildly around her, and he heard a whisper, though her lips remained clamped tightly closed.

"Please just let this be over." She thought in a plea that only Sesshomaru could hear. He looked to his father who was now looking at the obviously distressed woman at his son's side. Sesshomaru found himself wishing that InuYasha would bring this battle to a close for her sake. He found himself bothered by her anxiety. The scent of her fear soured his enjoyment of the battle. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand to see her so full of panic.

InuYasha dealt another blow to the wolf's battered body. He flopped about like a rag doll as he flew through the air. InuYasha stood over him and flashed his razor sharp claws as he reached down and pulled the demon to his feet. He drew his arm back for the final blow and Kagome could stand it no longer. Throwing all pretences of her courage to the side she buried her face in her hands and before she knew it an arm around her shoulder pulled her to safety, shielding her from the site before her.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had possessed him to embrace the quivering woman, but he felt compelled to do it beyond all reason. His face never turned from the battle as he watched InuYasha bury his claws in the wolf's chest, almost running him through. Sesshomaru ignored the smirk that his father was giving him and turned his attention to the girl that remained with her face hidden and he whispered quietly to her.

"It is done. You may look now."

Kagome recoiled embarrassed by her actions. _Some reporter I am!_ She scolded herself as her face turned crimson. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and declared the winner. The crowed went wild, the thunder of their applause rolled across the arena like thunder. InuYasha stood proudly in the center as the crowd cheered him and as appalled as Kagome was she couldn't help but feel proud of him. She let go a relieved sigh as she stared down at InuYasha standing over the lifeless body of his opponent. The scene was gruesome, but Kagome couldn't help but be relieved that it was InuYasha's opponent and not InuYasha that laid there.

Kagome heard a voice beckon her. "Kagome, my dear, why don't you and the others follow me down while Sesshomaru collects his brother." Kagome nodded and followed the Great Dog Demon as he left. She paused only for a moment to look back at the stoic taiyoukai still looking out over the field. He never turned to face her, but answered her silent question as if he had heard her. "I'll be along shortly."

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru had heard her question, there was no denying it, his father had been correct. Throughout the battle he had picked up on bits and pieces of what she was thinking. He wondered if she felt the same, but there would be time for that later, right now there were formalities for him to tend to. He made his way down to the challenger's area and met his brother.

InuYasha leaned over the sink , washing the wolf's blood from his hands. "How'd she take it?" He questioned without turning to face his elder brother.

"Better than expected." Was all that Sesshomaru offered. "Kouga, were you going to lurk in the hallway all night or did you plan on showing yourself?" Sesshomaru didn't bother to turn; he had smelled the wolf coming.

Kouga stepped into the room with a smug expression on his face. "You seem pretty happy for just having one of your worthless mongrels slaughtered in front of you." InuYasha prodded the wolf openly.

Sesshomaru eyed him, the wolf had something up his sleeve and it irked Sesshomaru that he wasn't in the know.

Kouga chuckled. "I mourn his loss, but I do have to admit that the thought of having that little journalist on my arm at the hunter's feast is brightening my day already." Sesshomaru and InuYasha spun to look at the smug wolf. His smile widened. "Congratulations on your victory _Lord_ InuYasha." He sneered as he turned to leave.

InuYasha started after him, but Sesshomaru held out a hand. "Calm yourself, InuYasha. You fought well today; this battle can be left for a later date." Sesshomaru said flatly looking after the wolf.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the corrected chapter! Thank the good Lord for my beta reader! (Bows to beta-girl-Friday angelicatt.) **

Chapter - 13 The Hunter's Feast

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha as the wolf strutted down the hallway. The hanyou's surprise was as genuine as his own. How such a fact could have escaped them both; it couldn't be true. InuYasha's eyes flashed with anger as he shrugged his brother off.

"What the hell is he talking about?!" InuYasha hollered as he shoved the sheath that held Tetsaiga into its place on his hip.

Sesshomaru remained calm in spite of the seething rage that coursed through his veins. Through clenched fangs he answered. "I can assure you InuYasha that I do not know, but I intend to find out."

"The Hunter's Feast is tomorrow night, so you better find out fast." InuYasha growled slamming the door to the shower area hard enough to splinter the frame. _ That son of a bitch is going to pay for this!_ He thought angrily.

****************************************************************

Sesshomaru and InuYasha joined the waiting group in the limo. Congratulations were shared in an array of smiles and hugs. Sesshomaru shot his brother an evil glare as Kagome wrapped her arms around him and expressed her joy and concern. InuYasha had only shrugged. The ride back to the hotel was spent recanting the victory. The only grave face among them was Sesshomaru's. His thoughtful stare was at something a million miles away from what was happening next to him.

Kagome looked at the hanyou in a new light. He had proven to be as deadly as Sango had claimed. Behind those puppy ears was an elite warrior ready to destroy anything that lay in his path. She finally understood why Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been disgusted at the previous battle. Next to what she had seen today the previous battle had been child's play. The two demons had stumbled around like toddlers compared to the hanyou that sat across from her. She smiled at him, proud, in spite of the brutality of his accomplishment. Kagome had found a new respect for her friend and his position. The thought that she might just be starting to understand the world around her just a little bit better crossed her mind for just a moment, and she had to admit that it put a smile on her face.

Once out of the vehicle Sesshomaru whispered to his brother to collect everyone and meet at the beachside restaurant. InuYasha had given him a knowing nod. Surely someone had to know what the wolf was talking about. He walked Kagome to her room quietly. He was content to let her chatter on about how well InuYasha had done and how impressed she was. She only stopped once they reached her door.

"I wish that we had more time." She confessed. "I am really sorry about freaking out at the end of the battle. I just never thought that I would see InuYasha actually kill someone."

"There is no need to apologize, but allow me to assure you that the wolf is undeserving of your mercy." Sesshomaru's answer was vague and he knew it, but telling her that InuYasha had slaughtered the mangy wolf over a picture taken of her would take the light from her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew these of humans and their guilt; it was an emotion that he had never truly experienced.

"Well I guess that I had better be getting to work before I forget everything." She smiled.

Sesshomaru looked down at her waiting for her to say something else. He didn't quite know if he was waiting for a confession about the Hunter's Feast or a request to see him again, but neither came. She just looked at him gently and then reached out and ran a single tiny fingertip across his marking. The feeling of it sent powerful waves of heat through his body, it was all he could do not to reach out and gather the bold woman in his arms. She was innocent, beautiful, and courageous. No one had ever dared touch his person without his permission, but she had. It had been a brief moment in time that passed entirely too soon for his liking, but she had done the unthinkable. She had touched him in the most private of ways, and he had allowed her to.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

Sesshomaru only looked at her, but Kagome heard a wisp of an answer float past her ears. _Goodnight, my Kagome._ Kagome fluttered her eyes and looked at him again to be sure of his silence before turning to enter her suite.

****************************************************************

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku sat drinking frothy demon mixes and reliving the battle as Sesshomaru approached. His somber look reminded InuYasha of what the meeting was really about. Miroku appeared unfazed and slid a large glass across the table.

"Here, we didn't forget you." The monk said smiling.

Sesshomaru surprised the rest of them by actually drinking from the steaming mixture. He relaxed back into his chair and looked back at the curious faces. He let them linger a moment before speaking. "I found out something very surprising at the arena tonight and I was wondering if anyone would care to share more about this apparent secret." The statement was vague purposefully.

Sango fought the urge to fidget. She had promised to wait until tomorrow so that Kagome could have a chance to tell him, but there was no way that she could sit silent with Lord Sesshomaru staring them all down with those fierce eyes. Was it Kagome that told him? Was he mad that she hadn't come forward? She had to know! Finally, finding her voice she began to speak. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't know exactly what you are talking about, but there is something that I need to tell you. Whether this has anything to do with the current subject I do not know, but I simply can't wait another minute. Kouga sent a personal invitation to Kagome to go to the Hunter's Feast tomorrow as I am sure that Kagome told you. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you until she had had a chance to speak with you first." Sango found herself blurting out information in rapid fire as if she were a school girl with a secret. Her voice came out nervous and shaky in spite of her rapid pace, though she had been trying desperately to control it.

InuYasha and Miroku looked at her like she had lost her mind. Sango simply didn't act in that fashion; she was strong, confident, and mature. She definitely didn't resemble this nervous female that was avoiding the eyes of the demon across from her. The information that she was spewing forward was almost as outrageous as the thought that she had waited this long to say something. Then there was the look on Sesshomaru's face, stoic eyes slightly widened, firm mouth gaping just a bit. Miroku and InuYasha were sure that he looked taken aback, but neither said a word instead InuYasha simply arched an eyebrow at his friend. Miroku leaned back and waited for his lord to speak.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a long moment as he evaluated the situation. Sango had never lied to him before and she didn't seem to be doing so now either. Her nervousness was proof of her sincerity, her desire to be believed. She couldn't be blamed. He was about to speak when InuYasha cut in.

"Yeah well Kouga musta not made the same promise." He snarled.

"You can't be serious?! He had the nerve to speak to you at the arena?" Miroku was flabbergasted; the nerve of Kouga to even set foot in front of either of the Inu brothers was shocking.

"I can assure you that my brother is quite serious." Sesshomaru said taking a long drink from the glass in front of him.

"What do you intend to do Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked quietly from behind a menu. "If she didn't go, it would be a huge insult to the wolf tribe and that might not go over so well."

"Who the hell cares?" InuYasha sniped.

Miroku ignored his friend and turned to the still silent demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, Sango is right. Kagome is in enough danger from the publicity you… uh she attracted. There are more than a few disgruntled demon females out there."

Sesshomaru thought carefully about the situation even though the seething anger and raging jealousy within him threatened to boil over into the public view. Now was not the time to allow his inner beast to rear its head. Now was the time for caution. Calculated, precise actions had gotten him where he was today and they would get him through this.

InuYasha grew impatient with his elder brother's silence. "Why don't you just go up there and claim her and get this all over with?!"

Miroku and Sango went slack jawed at the comment, and quickly went from staring at the pair to avoiding their eyes.

Sesshomaru, himself was shocked at the audacity of his younger brother. To make such a bold comment in the presence of others, not to mention the public of the staff and passers by, was asinine. Trust the hanyou to forget that this meeting had been called in discretion. Sesshomaru was faced with the unavoidable fact that both Sango and Miroku now knew where before they had only suspected. He was left with nothing more to say than the obvious. "Trust InuYasha to find a shortcut where a journey is necessary."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in a moment of surprise. InuYasha might as well have just reached out and slapped Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru's reaction was almost non-existent.

Sango chanced interjecting on Kagome's behalf. "Lord Sesshomaru, she doesn't want to go to the Hunter's Feast. Not that it's my business, but I get the impression that she is reserving her emotions for you. She is very fond of you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is no need to treat us as though we are strangers, please do us the honor of realizing that we are your friends and family." Miroku pleaded.

"Yeah whether _you are in need of such or not_!" InuYasha mocked his brother. Sesshomaru was never in _need_ of anything; he prized himself on being completely self-sufficient.

There was no use in withholding information any longer. He could feel his soul calling for her, yearning to see her. He had dreamt of her every night since he had first laid eyes on her. Her scent intoxicated his senses, and her thoughts invaded his mind. He didn't think that he could resist her for much longer. Sesshomaru finally decided to speak. "I can see that, InuYasha. I am trying to come up with a solution, but our options are not entirely that open."

"Why don't you just tell her she can't go?" InuYasha asked waving to the waiter for more drinks.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother incredulously. "InuYasha if you invited a woman to our annual fest and Kouga prevented her from going would you take that as a personal insult on our family?"

"Alright, I get the point, but you can't just let her walk into that pack of hungry wolves alone!" InuYasha conceded.

Sesshomaru's mind was dragged back to the dream of Kagome surrounded by wolves screaming for him to save her. He remembered how far she was and how he had failed her. Surely the dream couldn't just be coincidence! Sesshomaru took the drink from the waiter and waited for him to walk away before parting his lips to reveal one of his most private dreams to his brother and friends.

InuYasha nearly whispered. "I bet this kinda thing is what the old man was talking about."

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer, but merely nodded. Anything seemed possible since this woman had come to stay at his hotel. The important thing right now was to figure out a solution to the problem. He was still mentally battling with himself when Sango cut in.

"Why don't you just go with her?"

InuYasha looked at Sango as if she were mad. "Are you crazy?!"

"Sure it would be crazy if it was anyone else, but Lord Sesshomaru has a standing invitation to all of the festivals. Any tribe or clan would be honored if he showed up, what are the wolves going to do, spit on him? No, they are going to do the same that any other tribe would - honor him. Your brother is the king around here ya know! Not to mention the problem with you two is Kouga's, _not_ the wolf tribe's. The only people that might have an idea what is going on are his idiot friends, Ginta and Hakaku." Sango turned an irritated look to InuYasha. Sometimes his lack of respect annoyed her, Sesshomaru may not have been the friendliest of demons, but he had always treated his friends and family well. His sentiments were better kept to himself; there was no need to speak when your actions said everything anyone ever need know.

"That's actually not a bad idea Sango." Miroku praised. "Sesshomaru could just show up, and everyone would be delighted… except for Kouga that is." He smirked.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure that he liked the underhandedness of the scheme that his friends were cooking up. It seemed beneath him, but he had to admit that it was the path of least resistance. A way to secure "the - what - was-his" without having to kill the wolf, but then there was the possibility that the wolf could ask him outright if he was laying claim to the human. It was unlikely, but it was _possible. _If Kouga did, Sesshomaru would be forced to either claim her or let the wolf have her. He would be backed into a corner, forced to play the wolf's game or disgrace his family name. Was this human girl worth that much to him?

"So what do you think?" InuYasha asked his brother. Sesshomaru's silence pestered him. When his brother looked like that he was unreadable, there was no way of telling what he was thinking and it drove InuYasha mad. "Are ya gonna say something or just sit there and stare off?!

Sesshomaru remained quiet a moment longer before deciding.

****************************************************************

Kagome struggled to focus on the recount of the day that was nearly finished, but when she got to the part where InuYasha killed the wolf she finally gave up. The blinking cursor on the page had taunted her for too long reminding her of the moment when she had buried her face in the shoulder of the Lord of the land. _Brilliant move, genius!_ She thought to herself… but hadn't he gathered her to him? Wasn't it a move made on both parts? Kagome shook her head. She felt like she was forgetting something. _THE FEAST!!! _She thought to herself. Kagome had totally forgotten to mention it. She had planned on casually mentioning it in the arena to avoid a scene. Sesshomaru could tell it to InuYasha and save her the earful. _Oh well, too late now._ _It's not like I am dating him or anything_. Kagome appeased herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Finally after beating herself up for a little longer she decided that a nice walk on the beach would clear her mind.

She made her way down to the entrance to the beach with her headphones plugged into her blaring mp3 player and started to trek past the cafés that littered the hotel front. She paid little attention to their occupants as she made a B-line for the beach. She hummed quietly to herself as she thought of what she would say tomorrow at the feast.

****************************************************************

"So you are going?" Sango finally questioned as she placed her fork on her plate.

"There seems to be no other way. I can't send InuYasha without causing a scene. There will no doubt be some grudges held after the battle that went on today, and Kouga is sure to bait him into a scuffle." Sesshomaru cast a downward eye at his hot headed brother. He only withdrew the scolding gaze when a sense that Kagome was near overtook him.

"She would be just as safe with me as if she was here in the hotel. I don't loose track of her that easily." InuYasha defended.

"Is that so, little brother?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that is so!" He retorted.

"Then where is she now?" Sesshomaru queried with a sly smile.

"In her room where you left her!" The hanyou barked, shoving a piece of food into his mouth.

No sooner than InuYasha had spoken did his brother stick a graceful finger out in the direction of the hotel door. The group turned to the doorway… it was empty.

"What are you pointing at you moron? There is no one there!" InuYasha scoffed.

"InuYasha, I had hoped that your senses were sharper than that." Sesshomaru answered. The words had just left his lips when the door opened and Kagome walked through, head down, earphones on, and oblivious to all those around her.

"Impressive." Miroku smiled.

InuYasha snorted. "What is she doing out of her room at night?! Haven't we warned her about what could happen here?!"

"InuYasha you can't expect her to be locked up in some tower like a in fairytale! She is a woman, and a confused one at that! She has been here less than a month and she has been through a lot. Now she is caught between insulting either Kouga or Sesshomaru-sama, you can't blame her for trying to get out a little." Sango scolded quietly.

"Whatever, she can't be out here at night just the same!" He rebutted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why don't you go after her?" Miroku questioned.

Sesshomaru thought back to the fact that he had to find out from the wolf that she had been invited. He didn't like it, she should have told him! But then again, perhaps he hadn't given her reason to. He could feel the tension as she passed them. Her senses dulled by the chaos that enveloped her aura. He didn't respond to his friend, he simply rose gracefully from his chair and walked off after her.

****************************************************************

Kagome felt a sudden wave come from nowhere as she approached the darkness of the beach. She was sure that it was Sesshomaru's aura that she was sensing, but dismissed it. There it was again that overpowering wave of strength sizzling like a live electrical wire all around her. She couldn't ignore it for a moment longer she had to turn. She spun to see the taiyoukai silently standing a few feet behind her. Kagome sucked in a breath of surprise as she focused her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru." She tugged the earphones from her ears and bowed.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said evenly. "I thought that you might like some company." Was all he that offered.

Kagome's heart pounded like a great drum in her chest. _Can he hear it?_ Kagome wondered to herself, and then dismissed the idea as silly. This couldn't be happening to her. There was no way that she was out on the beach with this demon. She fought the nervous giggle that threatened to surface.

Sesshomaru _could_ hear her heart pound in her chest, the blood rushing through her veins, he could even hear the very thought that popped into her mind and her own response to it. He nearly answered her, but stopped the words in his throat. He simply began to walk.

Kagome didn't quite know what to say. She could talk about InuYasha, but for some reason she didn't get the feeling that that was what Sesshomaru wanted to converse about. Instead she looked up at him quietly. The guilt that was pulling at her soul was stifling, she didn't know why but she had to tell him. "Sesshomaru-sama," She squeaked out. "Are the feasts an important part of the Inu tradition?" She asked. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but she needed to ease into this for her own sake.

Sesshomaru looked down at her from the corner of his eye as he continued down the beach. "The feasts are an important part of every tribes tradition." He responded calmly. He would not engage in her game.

Kagome shivered at the cold answer. She couldn't stand the guilt any longer. "I ask because I was invited to the Hunter's Feast tomorrow, but I was rather nervous about going. I don't really know the appropriate protocol." She confessed.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the honesty that she suddenly displayed. "An escort could be arranged." He offered.

Kagome withered at the question. It wasn't an offer that _he_ would go, but rather a promise of security. "I don't think that InuYasha would get along very well at the feast." She smiled. What was she supposed to expect - that the Lord Sesshomaru himself would offer to make such a public appearance with her again; especially after the catastrophe with the photographers earlier. A joke would be better than showing her unfounded disappointment.

Sesshomaru lowered a brow at the response. "I didn't say that InuYasha would be the one that would be escorting you. I was referring to myself."

Kagome recoiled at the chastising tone. Making assumptions where Lord Sesshomaru was concerned was obviously not well received. "It was a joke, Sesshomaru-sama. I apologize if I offended you." She spat out nervously. "I would be honored if you escorted me." Kagome gave her best pleading smile. _What an idiot!_ She scolded herself.

"The honor is mine, and no offense was taken." He soothed her. The calming of her aura at his words was like music to his soul. It relaxed him in a way that he had never known. Her scent floated past him on the sea breeze and filled him with desire.

Kagome stopped for a moment and looked up at the star-filled skies. The tiny white lights twinkled and danced like a million fireflies. The waves crashed with a great rumble over the shoreline. "What a perfect night." She commented.

Sesshomaru looked off into the sky and then at the woman before him. Her raven black hair and liquid blue eyes. Her stormy gaze rivaled the beauty of the ocean itself. She paused after a moment and looked at him. He couldn't help but think of her beautiful name. _Kagome._ The syllables hung in his mind like a song.

Kagome looked into his molten eyes and her heart sang. There was no place that she would rather be than here, in front of this demon, under the stars. She looked at his soft lips and the crescent that graced his perfect brow and the blazing lines of magenta that streaked his lids and the full lashes beneath them. Then she heard it. Clear as day - her name. It stunned her for a moment. "Did you hear someone just call my name?" She asked quietly.

_So she can hear me!_ Sesshomaru realized that her senses were duller than his. That she could only hear when all else was quiet. She was the one. This human miko, this Kagome, was truly his destined mate. He would let her realize it for herself for now. "The wind plays tricks on one's senses." He replied. "It is time that we return. There are a lot of preparations to make for tomorrow." He reminded. The turned to return to the hotel and Sesshomaru offered her his arm. She took it gently and looked up at him.

"Thank you for offering to take me."

"You are welcome." He replied.

Kagome looked out as they padded over the sand. The waves washed up at their feet. "Will Sango be coming as your security?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the question. "Do you believe that I am in need of such?" Sesshomaru was irritated with the question. How dare she imply that he could not protect himself or her.

"I never said that, I was only wondering. I doubt very much that you are in need of protection from anything." Kagome shot out. She just couldn't seem to figure out the right thing to say. Everything that came from her mouth seemed like such an insult. Souta had always said that she was born without the filter that went from brain to mouth and now she was beginning to believe that he was right.

"No, Sango will not be coming." He retorted.

The rest of their walk was in peaceful silence. They only spoke once more when they were back at the door to Kagome's suite. "I trust that you have no other midnight walks on the beach scheduled." He raised a brow at her.

Kagome laughed at the small smirk on his face. "No. I'm beat. Thank you again. I had a wonderful time." She beamed at him.

"I will meet you on the dock tomorrow at noon." He reminded. "Until then -" He reached a hand out and caressed her cheek. _Sweet dreams, Kagome._

Before Kagome could say a word Sesshomaru had turned and was making his way down to the elevator. She had heard him, she knew it. There was no question left in her mind. Something was going on with her and she was determined to find out what it was, but that would have to be left for later. For now she had to get some sleep and get ready for the Hunter's Feast tomorrow.

****************************************************************

Noon had rolled around entirely too fast for Kagome's liking. In spite of the fact that Sango had helped her get ready and given her some pointers she was nervous. Her hands shook and her palms went sweaty as she walked to the ferry. Kagome found herself in a panic without knowing why. Questions raced through her head faster than she could sort through them.

Sesshomaru sensed her coming near. The aura crackling about her was chaotic at best. How could such a nervous girl be the match to such a level headed demon such as himself he wondered. As she stepped into view he forgot his previous concern, before him stood an elegant woman, proud and beautiful. Her eyes so full of light as she looked up at him for approval. Her need for his reassurance appeased the alpha in him, and he felt the need to console her fears. "You look quite lovely, Kagome."

"Thank you, my Lord." She said with a graceful bow. Kagome didn't know why but her heart slowed to a steady pace as she sat next to him and a glass was placed in front of her. She sipped at its contents and listened as the wind zipped over the water.

Sesshomaru readied himself for the day ahead of them. Although he had agreed that this was the best route of attack, he wasn't so sure. It seemed more and more likely to him that Kouga might make a scene. The appearance of this stunning creature on another man's arm to his own feast would surely send him into a rage, why should the wolf be any different.

"Do you go to the all the festivals?" Kagome made polite conversation.

"Actually no, I am making an exception in this case." Sesshomaru thought back to the last festival that he had been to. It had been over two years ago, and at his father's request. Surely this woman would realize the importance of his appearance with her tonight.

Kagome blushed. Such an obvious compliment, she wasn't sure what to say. She had never gotten the feeling that Lord Sesshomaru would be the kind for long elaborate speeches so she took the small efforts to heart. "I am glad that you are making an exception, my Lord." She thanked. It was hard for her to remember the formalities, but they had never given their outing a name and she didn't want to be too forward. "What exactly goes on at these festivals?" Kagome had a vague idea, but she was sure that there was no harm in asking.

"There will be a ceremony, battles of strength, and a feast of course. Many times tribes will import carnival rides and have ceremonial displays to entertain people into the night." Sesshomaru pulled what he could from memory of attending when he was younger with his father and InuYasha. His family's own festival was somewhat the same, but on a grander scale. It was a gigantic affair that lasted three days.

"Carnival rides?! That sounds fun, care to join me on a few?" Kagome smiled from ear to ear.

Sesshomaru had been sure that she was joking, but from the look on her face she was quite serious. "We shall see." He hoped that she would be so caught up in the formalities that she would forget that he had ever mentioned it.

The ferry landed with a thud on the dock and before Kagome could blink there were a dozen wolf demons scattering about to notify Kouga and have preparations made for the arrival of Lord Sesshomaru and the "other honored guest" as they had put it. Evidently a personal invitation paled in comparison to the very sight of Sesshomaru. Kagome thought with a smirk to herself. They exited the boat carefully and were led off to the private boxes for the ceremony.

Kagome walked closely to Sesshomaru. Her heart fluttered a bit as she looked into the hungry faces around her. The wolves didn't seem to have much shame when it came to staring, the only thing that seemed to ward them off was a look from Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru caught the stares and he didn't like them. _Wolves! They have no respect for the property of others!_ Sesshomaru caught himself thinking, but stopped: Technically he didn't own her… at least not yet. He settled for giving the useless demons a glare from the corner of his eye and offered his arm for the taking to Kagome. Her nervousness in spite of his presence released a scent that he didn't much care for. She was afraid of these wolves, of that there was no doubt. It was apparent in the way that she snatched hold of his arm and stepped close to him. Sesshomaru knew enough to know when a female was seeking protection and he was more than obliged to offer it.

Kagome clutched at Sesshomaru, throwing her formality to the wind. The site of Kouga approaching made her step even further behind the taiyoukai. She felt like she was acting silly, but for some reason her miko instincts were assaulting her like a small army. There was something telling her to stick to Lord Sesshomaru like glue, that amongst the kind looks there were hungry stares that willed her more harm than good.

Kouga's grimace turned to a charming smile as he approached. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you honor us with your presence." He bowed and his eyes rested on Kagome. "And Kagome, I am pleased to see that you could make your way here safely."

"Thank you very much for inviting me. It is quite an honor, and Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to escort me here. The people of this land have proved to be very kind indeed. It is nothing like my home where people keep to themselves." Kagome complimented generously in hopes of softening the surprise of her arrival with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru was kind to offer such services, though unneeded. I am sure that he has several things that he will need to tend to later. We can see to your safe return." Kouga's suggestion was meant to back Sesshomaru into a corner, but the taiyoukai refused to be pushed.

"Actually I have set aside the day to observe your festival. I apologize for not notifying your staff earlier, it was only yesterday that my schedule opened up." Sesshomaru challenged the wolf to recant his families standing invitation.

Kouga frowned for an instant. He was trapped for the moment, but he had other ways of getting what he wanted. "No need for apologies. We are ecstatic to have you. Please follow Ginta and Hakaku, they will show you to your private box for the ceremonies. If you'll excuse me I have to get ready for the announcements." Kouga excused himself and Sesshomaru allowed the wolf demons to show him the tribe's private box that hung over a small version of his family's own arena.

Kagome could feel the mounting tension between the two demons. It hung in the air almost tangibly. She was sure that at any moment either one of them could erupt like a great volcano right before her very eyes. She was glad for the privacy of the box; Sesshomaru had seated her at his side and made sure of her comfort.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She whispered. "I hope that I haven't caused a problem by having you escort me." Kagome couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not thinking of how Kouga would react.

"You need not apologize. I do not go any place unless I desire to." He reassured her.

****************************************************************

For most of the ceremony and the mock battles Kagome allowed herself to relax. It was only Sesshomaru and her that sat in the box with the exception of the two security guards that were posted at the entrance to the box. Kagome found herself asking questions that Sesshomaru readily answered.

"I'm sorry for asking so much, but I want to understand what I am looking at."

"I am more than happy to help you - not wanting to be ignorant is not something to apologize for." He smiled slightly at her. Where most annoyed him with their questions he found himself anxious to answer hers. The idea that she was trying to better understand the laws that his people lived by, and their traditions pleased him. She was becoming a more suitable mate by the moment he had to admit to himself.

The ceremony came to a close and they were left with a few hours to wander about the festivities. Kagome headed straight for the carnival rides. It took quite a while to make it through the crowds. Sesshomaru drew quite the crowd, but precious few actually had the nerve to greet him, most simply bowed in his passing. Kagome found herself embarrassed to be so close to the center of attention and slipped off to the side as camera's started to click away.

Sesshomaru felt her step to the side and she gave him an understanding look. Another scandalous headline was the last thing that she wanted and he knew it. He tried desperately to keep her within his sight as the crowd around him thickened, but he lost sight of her for a moment.

Kagome stood to the side and looked up at the Ferris wheel that was turning high above her head. She loved rides; it was always so exciting to feel like you were on top of the world even if it was a ton of metal putting you up there. She found herself wandering over to the fence while she waited. She leaned on the guardrail and looked up at the blinking lights when she felt the press of an arm on hers. Her face spun to see Kouga looking up at the ride.

"Care to take a spin on it?" He asked.

Kagome looked back at the frenzy of reporters that didn't seem to be letting up in the least. "I don't know, I was kind of waiting for …"

"Oh, he'll be stuck there for another ten minutes until the reporters have had their fill." He said taking her by the wrist and pulling her to the front of the line.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her heart desperately cried out for her to not move a muscle, but her mouth couldn't form the words for her to oppose and before she knew it the demon controlling the line had them locked into a car and they were off. Her heart raced and she began to tremble slightly as the wolf's arm settled around her shoulders.

"I have missed you." Kouga said nuzzling closer to her.

Kagome nearly jumped from the car. "Oh really, well I am glad that I am so missable." Kagome flinched at the stupidity that was coming from her mouth. _Missable?! BAKA!_ She chastised herself.

"It felt like we had a lot of chemistry out there on the rocks." Kouga leaned toward her. "Actually, it still feels like we have a lot of chemistry."

Kagome could feel his breath hot on her neck. She had nowhere to run; she was at the mercy of the wolf and his wandering hands. She turned desperately to look down at the crowd of reporters still waving recorders and cameras. Kouga inched closer and Kagome felt the blood rush through her veins. _Sesshoamru- Sama!_ She cried out for help in her mind.

Sesshomaru was busily pushing reporters aside trying to make his way to where the girl had stood, but now there was nothing but an empty space. He scanned the crowds for a glimpse of her, but found none when suddenly he heard the most desperate of cries ring through his ears. It was her! He let his youkai stretch out and envelop the land around him. There! She was on the blasted ride. Sesshomaru walked toward the now trembling ride operator.

"Stop this ride or I will turn it to dust!" he threatened.

The operator didn't think twice as he slammed the ride into stop. The gigantic machine screeched to a halt and the cars atop rocked violently. Sesshomaru locked his crimson eyes onto a car that swayed halfway to the ground. She was there, pressed as far from the wolf as her little body could manage and Kouga was leaning dangerously close. He reached over and kicked the machine back on. It lurched forward and the car started its descent to the ground.

Kagome felt the cars grind to a sudden stop and was thankful that it threw her would be assailant off balance. It took him a moment to regain himself as the ride started again and Kagome's fear returned.

Sesshomaru watched closely as her car reached the landfall and then threw brakes back on. He strode with conviction to the car that contained Kagome. Her scent revealed her anxiety as if she wore the emotion on her sleeve. There was no way that the wolf could have missed it, even with his inferior nose. He simply didn't care. The annoyed glare that the Kouga had on him was of no consequence as he pulled the door to the car open forcefully.

"Just what do you think that you are doing?!" Kouga barked as Sesshomaru closed a strong had around Kagome's wrist and pulled her from the ride, pushing her behind him.

"Excuse me, Kouga?!" Sesshomaru allowed only the closet of friends to address him with such informality. Kouga was not one of those friends and Sesshomaru would tolerate nothing less than the utmost respect from him.

Kouga looked annoyed at the reprimand, but was thankful that there was no one within earshot to hear him. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, I was inquiring as to why you stopped the ride."

"I think we both know why Kouga." Sesshomaru snarled. "_We_ shall see you at the feast." Sesshomaru forced out before spinning on his heels and taking Kagome by the arm and leading her away.

****************************************************************

Kagome did her best not to stumble as the hand on her arm nearly lifted her from her feet. Sesshomaru's grip on her arm was ruthless and she got the feeling that he was displeased with her. Had he heard her cry for help, as she had heard him wish her sweet dreams? Was it possible that they were connected in some way? Kagome was too afraid to ask all she could do was allow herself to be practically pushed from the scene that had just played out.

Sesshomaru decided that enough was enough. The fury within him rumbled like thunder in the night. A great storm of anger and jealousy was about to ensue when he remembered that he still had no claim to her. Something must be said. He spun the girl to face him. He couldn't take the onslaught of her scent riddled with fear and anxiety. "Kagome, did you want to be there with that wolf?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

"No, but I don't want to cause any trouble either." She replied hanging her head. _Why me, why can't things ever go smoothly?!_ She wondered.

Sesshomaru softened at the sound of her quivering voice. "Then I suggest that you stay close to me. If I do not wish for photographs to be taken I will not allow them to be taken. The cameras are of no concern of yours; do not leave my side again!" He couldn't hide his anger as he finished his sentence. The first thing that he would teach her was caution when he mated her. She was entirely too careless, passive almost to a fault when it came to her own safety.

"I won't, I promise Lord Sesshomaru." Her eyes fell at the reprimand and she took the arm that he offered and followed him to the banquet. A huge table spanned the front of the decorated courtyard and dozens of smaller tables were set up in front of it. Kagome followed as Ginta and Hakaku led them to the head table. Sesshomaru pulled the chair from the table to allow Kagome to sit. He could sense the wolf's approach and turned his nose up in disdain.

The meal passed by uneventfully, but neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru knew what the wolf had in store for after. As the feast came to a close and everyone began to straggle out to the fair again Kouga and Sesshomaru both went for Kagome's chair. She was left sitting; looking over her shoulder at the two demons staring intently into one another's blazing eyes.

"If you don't mind Lord Sesshomaru I was going to show Kagome around our family's estate." Kouga baited the taiyoukai. "I am sure that you would rather enjoy the fair seeing as you have seen all there is to see."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kouga. "It is getting rather late; we should be going." If Kouga's hand got any closer to his intended's body he thought that he might chop it off.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, the night is still young. You should learn to enjoy yourself, isn't that right Kagome?" Kouga said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um… actually I was getting kind of tired." Kagome tried to keep her nose down and out of the quickly building standoff behind her.

Sesshomaru's gaze turned piercing as the wolf's hand rested on Kagome. A great rumble rose from within him causing Kagome to turn.

Kouga looked determined as he straightened his back. "Possessive now aren't we? Tsk, Tsk, now you haven't become like your father now have you?" The question was enough for Sesshomaru to gut him on the spot, but the girl between them stopped him.

"Kouga, you walk a fine line. We are leaving _now_!" He barked. Kagome got the picture and tried to wriggle out of the wolf's grasp towards Sesshomaru, but his hand held fast to her shoulder. The stern command had drawn a small crowd of wolves, most of them Kouga's friends from the looks of it.

Kagome began to panic again. She remembered the Ferris wheel and thought back to her desperate plea. She thought of making another, but silenced herself. This did not concern her in as many ways as it did. It would be best if she just kept quiet and let the big boys handle it.

"What's the rush _Lord _Sesshomaru, you act as if you have claim on this girl." Kouga's threat was silent to all those except the taiyoukai. If he didn't let her go Kouga would ask him outright and he would be left to claim her or giver her up.

"Kouga, I suggest you think this through clearly before you start asking questions." Sesshomaru hoped that his own warning was enough to deter him. "Now if you'll remove your hands from the lady we will be going." He said flatly.

Kouga's eyes flashed with pride as his friends snickered behind him. Before he realized it he was spouting off at the mouth. "So do you claim her Lord Sesshomaru? Formally, I mean, here in front of witnesses?"

Kagome's jaw nearly hit the table at the question. Sango had warned her about this, but Kagome had pushed it to the side in her excitement. This couldn't be happening.

Sesshomaru's jaw hardened. The bastard wolf had committed the ultimate in sins. _To back this Sesshomaru into a corner wasn't a wise choice_. He remarked silently. He had but a moment to weigh the importance of this human girl, this supposed soul mate. Was she worth the battle that it would no doubt take to get her; was she worth the barrage of press, not to mention the anger of his father? Sesshomaru made his decision in the instant it took for Kagome to shuffle out of the chair and hide herself behind him. He parted his lips and spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Announcement

Kagome's heart pounded as she heard the question echoing through her ears. _That bastard!_ Kagome thought to herself. Sango had been right - Kouga was trying to claim her. _How could I ever be so stupid?!_ Kagome had been sure that Sango had been making a mountain out of a molehill when she had warned her; she had been wrong. What was going to happen now she had no way of telling.

Sesshomaru was infuriated to say the least; is molten eyes flashing crimson for more than just a moment. He hadn't wanted it to be this way, but the ball was in his court and he had to make his move. His voice came across with stoic pride, his even tone never wavering. "I claim her. She is _mine_!"

Kouga reeled for a moment as he realized that all eyes were on him. He had to say something to save face. "Taking humans into service now are we? Desperate times we must be in for you to sully your hands with a human." Kouga's eyes raked over Kagome's shapely frame and he licked his lips. "Although for a human she is tempting I have to admit; I'll have to remember to borrow her from you some time." Kouga's friends laughed at the bold statement.

Sesshomaru knew what Kouga was trying to play at. He wanted to goad him into saying that Kagome was no more to him than a concubine; nothing worth fighting over. Then his treatment of Kagome would be acceptable in the public eye, but Sesshomaru had other plans; he would not allow Kouga the satisfaction. He nearly smiled as he spoke. "She is to be my mate." The warning was now clear. The laughter from the wolf's pack ceased; the levity drained from the voices of onlookers and Kouga himself took a step in retreat.

Kagome thought that she may faint. She could feel the blood rush to her head and her stomach start to flutter. Had she just heard Sesshomaru claim her as a mate? Was it possible that the most handsome, powerful, not to mention the richest demon on the islands had just claimed her, not as his plaything, but as his mate. Surely she had heard wrong, but one look at the wolf's shocked face told her all that she needed to know. For the first time Kagome found herself utterly dumbfounded she had no idea what she should do or say so she just stood there slack jawed, and watched the two titans stare one another down.

Kouga stared at the taiyoukai for a long moment. He debated the worth of her and the worth of the fight to get her. As he looked over at the stunned woman he couldn't help but feel a tightening within him. He had to have her and if that meant getting rid of one of the Inu brothers then so be it. "Lord Sesshomaru, I beg you to reconsider." He gave the inu one final chance to back out.

"And why is that Kouga?" Sesshomaru already knew why, but he would give the wolf a chance to explain.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru, I do not wish to have to do you harm in the battle ring." Kouga smiled deviously.

Sesshomaru nearly burst into laughter at the mere thought of Kouga attempting to do him harm. "Wolf, watch what you say." He warned.

"I am well aware of what I am saying." Kouga leaned close to the taiyoukai and whispered. "Don't worry I won't interrupt my very own festival. There is a time for everything. Congratulations on your soon to be short lived engagement - that's what you humans call it right Kagome?" Kouga looked to her once again with ravenous eyes, devouring her whole.

Kagome shuddered at the look that Kouga was giving her. She wanted to melt into oblivion behind Sesshomaru, to get away from the cold stares of the demonessess and demons around her, but there was no escape. She was about to retort when she heard Sesshomaru's voice loud and clear ringing in her ears. The command was short and to the point.

"_Be Silent!"_ She clamped her mouth shut and turned her face away from the wolf.

"You know that it is rude not to answer when spoken to young lady." Kouga mocked her.

Sesshomaru had had enough. "She did not answer you because I did not give her permission to speak." He said levelly. The wolf looked offended, but Sesshomaru didn't care for appearances right now, it was time to go. "Good evening Kouga, I am sure that we will see one another soon." It was more of a promise than a farewell. One that Kouga would not forget easily as he watched Sesshomaru escort Kagome away.

*****************************************************

The walk back to the boat was in silence. The news had spread like wildfire and stares were coming from all directions. Once Sesshomaru had Kagome safely aboard the ferry he relaxed.

Kagome couldn't take the silence any longer. By the time that they were aboard the boat she was positive that the declaration had been for her protection and would later be recanted. She only hoped that she wouldn't be sent packing once Sesshomaru took back his claim. "Thank you for what you did. Don't fear I won't hold you to anything." Her voice wavered through the small smile that she had forced to her lips.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "My claim stands, miko."

"But I haven't accepted, in fact you never actually asked me!" Kagome reared up against the dominating taiyoukai.

" Your approval is not needed, but if it was, would you dare decline such an offer?!" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow

Kagome didn't quite know what to say. Her pulse quickened and her hopes started to rise, but her logic took over. " No, but surely you can't be serious?! We haven't even dated!" Kagome rolled her eyes at how she sounded; she was talking to _the_ Lord Sesshomaru about dating before marriage.

"Dating is a human custom, something that is not required in this land." He informed her.

_Shut up baka!!!_ She scolded herself harshly. Kagome didn't know why she was opposing something that she was already sure that she wanted. Hell this was a dream come true. There wasn't a demon or a human woman for that matter that wouldn't kill to be in her place and here she was spouting off nonsense.

Sesshomaru looked at her wide-eyed. "What did you just say to me?!" He had been too distracted to pay attention to scattered thoughts that raced through her mind, but this one screamed louder than any of the others, filled with frustration and anger.

Kagome's eyes widened as she finally accepted that they were in some way tied. Her voice came out softly as she spoke. "So…. You - you can hear me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her bewildered face. "Yes, particularly when you are screaming insults."

Kagome stuttered. "It… it wasn't directed at you; it was at myself. How? How can you hear me?"

"In the same manner as you can hear me." He answered vaguely.

"So I wasn't imagining it then?" She asked.

"No you were not." Sesshomaru didn't quite know what to say to her. He wasn't entirely sure that she knew what it meant to be a soul mate to a taiyoukai. She certainly didn't know how to act, it seemed.

"Tell me how… please." Kagome pleaded.

"There is much to explain, but that will be left for later. It seems that we have a welcome wagon waiting. Sesshomaru pointed a graceful finger to the dock where InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango lounged in their swimwear.

Kagome smoothed her ruffled clothing and pushed the hair from her eyes. Sesshomaru caught sight of her nervous grooming and took a gentle hold of her wrist, pulling her hand from her face. "You look beautiful. Remember you are to be a queen, others fidget to please you, not the other way around." Sesshomaru softly explained to her.

Kagome allowed her hand to be ushered back to her side and felt a smile stretch across her face. Sesshomaru was serious; she was to be the mate to the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't know when she was ever so happy and so terrified in her life. Sesshomaru rose and took her hand to help her from the boat. The three lounging onlookers rose to greet their friends.

"Hey! Made it back in one piece did ya?" InuYasha taunted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am pleased to see that you and Kagome returned early. We were just about to go for drinks at The Dock. You both should join us." Miroku pointed toward the beach lounge.

Kagome looked up into the striking eyes and waited for him to speak. He was silent as they stepped onto the pier. His hand was still grasping her tiny fingers as he pulled her next to him. He straightened proudly and spoke. "There is an announcement that must be made. Call Father and meet Kagome and me at Jasmine in an hour."

The three stood and gaped at him wondering what could have happened. Sango was the first to move. She gave a light nudge with her elbow to the monk and responded. "Yes Sesshomaru-Sama." They both bowed and turned to leave.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I'll give the old man a call." He turned without argument and dashed up the beach.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Come, I will take you to your suite. You can freshen up, I will stand watch."

Kagome giggled as they walked toward the hotel. "I don't think that I need a bodyguard while I am in my room."

"Of course, I see that you have done a wonderful job of keeping yourself out of trouble thus far." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome laughed a little harder. Could it be that the great Lord Sesshomaru had just said something that could be likened to a joke? No one would ever believe it. They strode quickly through the hotel to the private elevator. Kagome's heart ignited as they neared her room. She pushed the door open and was about to enter when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her.

Kagome allowed him to pass first and looked on as he entered the parlor before stepping in. "I'll only be a few minutes." She promised and took off to her room.

Sesshomaru stood looking out onto the balcony. It had taken the entirety of his will not to pull her into his arms and take her right there when she had stepped into the suite. His need for her grew by the minute and the public knowledge only fueled the fire of longing that threaten to burn him from the inside out. He admitted to himself that he was thankful that he could now have a firmer hand on the situation where Kagome was concerned. She would obey him as a mate would an alpha and where he could not leave her behind he would simply bring her along. Their new situation allowed for him to keep her as close as he liked and would hopefully warn off any further intruders.

The ocean breeze mingled with the scent of her as he stood in her suite and her soft singing from the other room danced over his ears. He could not wait to mark her, give her the gift of immortality and allow him the pleasure of finally fulfilling the great yearning within him. But all that must wait. For now there were announcements to be made to his closest friends and family. Kagome needed to be taught more about the life that she was entering into and groomed to be a queen. Then there was Kouga to deal with. Sesshomaru knew that Kouga's chapter in this story was nowhere near finished. The meat-headed wolf was persistent when it came to women. More than one or two visitors to the islands had fallen prey to his games and were now in his service. Sesshomaru pushed the moronic wolf from his mind and concentrated on the glowing aura that was emanating from the woman that had just opened the door. It danced happily around her and mingled freely with his own. She looked refreshed and revitalized after the chaos of the day.

"How is it that you always look as though you stepped out of a magazine? You never even get so much as a hair out of place, even after the day that we have had today." Kagome questioned. She envied his inherent beauty that seemed to come with no effort at all. Her heart fluttered as she looked into his golden eyes. He couldn't be more perfect.

"Demons aren't as affected by the world around us." He answered. "Let's be going."

*****************************************************

The group sat in the private room at Jasmine, servers scuttled around them like ants, eager to tend to their every need. Even at Jasmine it wasn't common to have so many important people there at one time. The servers stopped and bowed as Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the room.

Kagome blushed as the rest of the table rose to their feet, even InuYasha and Inu no Taisho stood! Kagome cast her eyes down as her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. She glanced at the taiyoukai. He never broke stride as he walked to the head of the table and gestured to the seat to his right. Kagome sat quietly with Lord Sesshomaru and the rest followed suit.

"So what is this grand announcement that you have brought us all here for my son?" Inu no Taisho boomed sharing a knowing look with Izaiyoi. InuYasha's mother smiled at her step-son. She loved him regardless of his less than endearing attitude towards her.

"Yeah what did you drag us all down here for?" InuYasha prodded.

Sesshomaru sucked in a deep breath. "I have claimed Kagome as my own. She is to be my mate."

Inu no Taisho was the first to speak. "Congratulations, my son. You have finally found a woman worthy of you. I wish you the best."

"That is absolutely wonderful news to hear." Izaiyoi chimed in.

InuYasha looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru before smiling. "I didn't think that you would ever come to your senses."

Sango beamed at Kagome from across the table. She silently mouthed. "I am so happy for you."

Kagome mouthed in return. "Thank you." The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and drinks. The men eventually settled around the billiard table that was tucked into the back.

Kagome, Sango, and Izaiyoi took their drinks to the balcony. It didn't take more than a few minutes to before the story came pouring out.

"I can't believe the gall of that blasted wolf. I always told my husband that Kouga was trouble." Izaiyoi interjected.

"Sango and InuYasha warned me but I didn't realize how serious they were." Kagome confessed.

"It wasn't your fault. You are just a good person Kagome, you can't help wanting to see the best in everyone." Sango reassured. "That was terribly romantic though, having Lord Sesshomaru stand up for you like that, I mean."

"It was, but I am afraid that he might have been backed into a corner and did something that he didn't really want to do." Kagome admitted. She still couldn't believe that Lord Sesshomaru would really want her.

Izaiyoi broke into laughter followed by Sango. Kagome turned a hurt eye toward the former human. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but I think that you have a great deal to learn about your new mate. Sesshomaru would never take a mate simply to save a human, or anyone for that matter. If he didn't truly want you then he would not have claimed you."

Sango looked at Kagome earnestly as she regained her composure. "Sesshomaru would only ever choose the person that he really wanted. If no woman had seemed perfect then he would have simply never mated."

"I find that hard to believe. I don't think that a demon that good looking would go without a mate for all eternity." Kagome lowered an eyebrow as she glanced back at her intended who was actually participating in a game of billiards with his brother.

"Well now that is a different story. Sesshomaru is a male demon, he has never had a problem finding a female to keep him company behind closed doors, but you are a different story. He would never take a concubine or a lover out into public. Actually he has only ever taken you out on his arm; at least in the time that I have served under him."

"To be honest I don't believe that I have ever seen him keep female company in public in the hundreds of years that I have known him." Izaiyoi looked up in thought, but she shrugged her shoulders and put her hands up. "Nope not a one that I can think of." She confirmed.

The gravity of what was happening finally hit Kagome. "I am scared truth be told. I haven't the slightest clue how to act or what to say to him. Really I have only known him a few short weeks. I don't know how to be a queen!" She confessed.

Izaiyoi put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I didn't either when I was your age. You will learn all that you need to know, but it takes time and we will be more than happy to help you." She promised.

Sango smiled. "Why don't we ask Lord Sesshomaru if we can take you to lunch tomorrow and we will start a crash course?"

"Ask, why do we have to ask?" Kagome grimaced.

"Lesson number one: It is better to ask and show him the respect that he is due, than to do and have him get pissed." Sango laid it out in laymen's terms; an angry Lord Sesshomaru was not a pretty sight to see.

Kagome laughed; it went against her principles, but why get off on the wrong foot.

"I will talk to my mate, I am sure that he would be the best one to make the suggestion." Izaiyoi said and dashed off to whisper in her husband's ear.

****************************************************

"When will you make the formal announcement?" Inu no Taisho questioned.

Sesshomaru looked up from the pool table; it was one of the few human games that he actually enjoyed. "Tomorrow I will give a formal statement to the papers." He replied before firing the ball into the awaiting pocket.

"She is not nearly ready." His father reminded.

"I am aware of that." Sesshomaru replied steadying himself over his next shot.

"Why don't you let her spend some time with Izaiyoi and Sango? They can go to breakfast tomorrow and give her a few pointers before you go public with all of this." Inu no Taisho suggested.

"You don't know Kagome, old man. Where she goes, trouble follows." InuYasha cut in.

"They can have breakfast in her suite. I will send the personal chef." Sesshomaru answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you won't be able to keep her locked away in the hotel forever. She might as well be prepared for everything that is coming her way." Miroku interjected. Kagome needed time to understand what was really happening to her.

Sesshomaru looked at his father and the monk lounging on the leather sofa. They were right. The girl was confused even if she was happy. He could sense it. His senses warned him that there were greater dangers out there though. He was about to veto the idea completely when his father spoke.

"She will be with the head of your security and with my mate. Izaiyoi's security will be there. My son, you can't set her up for failure this early. What are you going to do when her human pride comes out and she says something wrong to the papers that are sure to track her every move? What will you do if she begins to argue with you in public as human woman often do? It is their nature to be strong willed and openly voice their opinion. You have to understand her world as much as she must understand ours. Will you have the heart to silence her, to reprimand her to keep your own honor? She will surely be humiliated and humiliation does not build a strong foundation for eternity. Why not avoid these problems early on and give her the respect that she deserves. You can not keep her in the dark, hidden away like a rare artifact. She is a woman, and you must treat her as such." Inu no Taisho lectured.

Sesshomaru hated the idea that he might be setting Kagome up for failure. He wanted her to be happy, to be honest with him, but she still had to respect his position. He didn't want her to have to go through unneeded suffering, and he didn't want her to feel inadequate. His iron will crumbled and he gave in. "Fine, you may tell your mate that her little plan has worked." He said turning back to his game.

"My son, I assure you that I have no idea what it is that you mean." Inu no Taisho chuckled.

The night flew by and the early morning hours crept in as the group began to straggle out. Sesshomaru offered his arm to Kagome and guided her to her suite.

"I never thought something like this could happen to me." She admitted as she looked into the great pools of liquid gold.

"I can promise you that this is not the last unbelievable thing that will happen to you." Sesshomaru answered. He stepped closer and looked down into the depths of her stormy eyes. A graceful claw rose to trace the outline of her lips.

Kagome felt a familiar flutter in her chest as she gently kissed the finger that rested atop her lips. He let the finger fall to her jaw and traced its line to her chin. He gently raised her face and lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was gentle as it grazed her ever so softly, sending gentle waves of passion throughout her. She kissed him back ever so softly and then he was gone. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the sensual face, yearning for more.

_Until tomorrow, my Kagome._ The farewell fluttered past her ears and stirred her heart.

_Goodnight._ She answered silently and turned to enter her room.

**THANKS TO MY BETA READER: BETA - GIRL -FRIDAY ANGELICATT! **

**To answer all of your questions…YES I am still taking illustrations for this story and I will be until the story's is completely finished. To all the reviews that I got thank you very much. There were quite a few and I didn't have time to personally thank everyone, so DOUBLE THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- A Life She Didn't Expect

Kagome had fallen asleep with a smile on her lips and she awoke much the same. Rising out of the oversized bed she recounted the events from the previous day. She couldn't help but grin as she got ready. How everything had happened so quickly was beyond her, but something in her soul told her that this was what she had been waiting for. Even though she had only laid eyes on Sesshomaru a few times she felt tied to him. Her mother would have called this the work of the kamis; something that was written in her destiny. Kagome didn't know for sure, but she did know that her soul sang when he was near.

The clock ticked away on the wall and she rushed to get ready for breakfast. She wished that Sesshomaru had let them do lunch, mornings weren't her thing, but Miroku had told her that he was going to have to make an announcement before the word got out. Kagome stepped out of her room to two awaiting demons. They bowed deeply. Kagome was about to ask who they were when Sango's door opened.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

"I certainly hope so." Kagome smiled. As they took off down the hall the two demons followed. She leaned over and whispered to her friend. "What's with these two?" She said looking over her shoulder.

Sango looked back and laughed. "They are members of the security team. You will get used to having them around."

Kagome grimaced. "I don't think so."

*********************************************************

Sesshomaru had stayed awake all night preparing statements and rearranging his schedule to allow for some much needed time with Kagome. There was so much to show his future queen and very little time to do it. He was already irritated with the fact that she would be off the hotel grounds without him so soon after he had claimed her, but his father and the monk had made a valid point. The security that he had assigned to her didn't offer much comfort, but for the moment it would have to do. He had left a message with Sango that they were to be back no later than noon, much longer than that and he was sure that he would go mad with worry.

*********************************************************

The women were seated in a private alcove in the restaurant far away from the regular customers. Both Izaiyoi and Kagome's security stood watch at various places throughout the restaurant. Their very presence had begun to irritate Kagome. They had barely ordered their drinks when Kagome couldn't keep quiet about them any longer.

"So why do we have to have these guys follow us around all the time?" She asked looking over shoulder.

"They are here for our protection, needed or not. The Inu tribe is historically possessive over their mates and unfortunately it's a battle that even I have lost." Izaiyoi admitted.

"You have got to be kidding!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Not in the least." Sango chimed in. "I hate to say it Kagome, but if Sesshomaru's father won't budge on it than I rather doubt that you have a snowball's chance in hell of getting rid of your new shadows." Sango smiled. "To be honest, for now at least, it's a good idea."

"We'll see how long this lasts." Kagome said with a devious smile. "For now let's focus on me not making a fool out of myself."

"Well for starters the Inu tribe has been in power for a long time, thousands of years in fact. There is tons of history that you might want to read up on in the family library at our home. Feel free to come by and use it anytime whether we are there or not." Izaiyoi offered.

"Thank you, that is very generous of you." Kagome smiled.

"Think nothing of it you are going to be family. I have to admit, I was starting to loose faith that Sesshomaru would ever take a mate."

"I didn't really take him for the marrying-type either, but this all kind of happened in the blink of an eye. I don't even really feel like I know him. I can't explain it but I feel somehow tied to him." Kagome admitted.

"You can hear him can't you?" Izaiyoi asked.

"I can, but I don't understand how." Kagome admitted.

Sango looked at Izaiyoi with interest. Inu no Taisho was never as vague with her as Sesshomaru and InuYasha were with those that surrounded them.

"You're his soul mate." She answered. Kagome and Sango listened as she explained to them the legend that seemed to be true. She told them of her bond to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father, by the time that she was done both women sat with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"That is so romantic." Sango commented.

"True, but let's leave the romance for later. Kagome has a rather large task in store for her this afternoon."

Kagome shuddered at the thought of having another mob of reporters attack her. "Alright, let's get down to business."

"First of all Sesshomaru is very proud, if you haven't noticed. In public it is important that you respect one another. Even if you don't agree with him, keep it until you are in private." Izaiyoi warned.

"I don't know if I can hold my tongue for that long." Kagome admitted.

"Figure out a way, for your own sake." Sango advised.

"Just do what I do. Smile and agree then once you are home give him an earful." Izaiyoi teased. "But seriously, Sesshomaru has a rather profound responsibility and he takes it very seriously. There have been times where all of the Inu's have made choices that I thought would result in disaster, but for the most part they make the right decision."

Kagome grimaced at the thought of having to hold her tongue, but decided that to start off with it might be a wise choice.

"Lord Sesshomaru is very protective Kagome, and if I were you I would stay out of reach when you are close to other males." Sango advised while pushing the food around her plate.

"Well he is just going to have to get used to me being affectionate with my friends." Kagome blurted out.

"You may not have any friends left if they lay hands on you. It's something about dog demons, they are just a little more jealous than most." Izaiyoi put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I can promise you that you will get used to such things. Even I had to take time to adapt, but the rewards have been innumerable."

Kagome listened as Sango and Izaiyoi rattled off rule after rule about keeping family business private, attending functions, and being fair. Her head reeled with information as breakfast came to a close. The three were about to leave when a question popped into her already overcrowded head. "What if I can't do all of these things? What if I am just not queen material?"

Sango cringed at the panicked look in her friend's eyes. "Kagome, in the short time that I have known you I haven't seen anything but a capable woman. You will be fine. Just remember, you are not playing queen, you really will be the Lady of the Youkai Islands. You can do no wrong."

Kagome wished that she could believe that but considering her track record she wasn't so sure. The last thing that she wanted to do was embarrass herself or Sesshomaru, but was it worth changing everything about herself? She certainly hoped so.

*********************************************************

"InuYasha, are you trying to wear a hole in the floor?" Sesshomaru looked over at his brother who was frantically pacing in front of his desk. It was nearing eleven o'clock and Kagome had still not returned. The security team had called over twenty minutes ago and reported that the women had left the restaurant.

"I hope that you know what you are doing." InuYasha looked at his brother.

"I assure you that I do."

"Sesshomaru, do you think that she is ready to face a nation full of hateful demonesses?" The question was an honest one.

"InuYasha, if I did not believe that she could handle the situation I would not have put her into it." Sesshomaru reminded.

"Well the old man says that we had better be careful. You know that there were plenty of attempts on my mother's life when they mated."

Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou that stood before him. What he was saying was the truth. Izaiyoi had been caught in a whirlwind of jealous demons, but that had been ages ago. Surely now the world would be somewhat more accepting. Sesshomaru nearly laughed at his own optimism. He was trying to fool himself into believing that this would go smoothly, but it was to no avail. In his mind he knew better, but he also knew that with time the country would grow to love Kagome as they had Izaiyoi. Even he himself had learned to appreciate the unending kindness in his step-mother. Now it was as if he had never felt ill towards her, but that had taken years.

Sesshomaru turned to see his father entering the office. "Hello Father."

"Ah Sesshomaru, my son, have you prepared the announcement?" Inu no Taisho questioned.

"Yes Father, I am only waiting for your mate to return with my intended." Sesshomaru let his irritation show through.

"Why are you waiting here then?" Inu no Taisho arched a questioning eyebrow at his son.

"What do ya mean?" InuYasha cut in.

"I saw the three of them returning to Kagome's room on my way up."

Sesshomaru's irritation was apparent as he snatched the phone from its place and stamped out the numbers to Kagome's suite. It had only rang once when someone picked up. He listened, expecting to hear Kagome's voice on the other end, but instead he heard Izaiyoi's.

"She is not ready yet." Izaiyoi stated flatly before even saying hello.

"I don't care if she is or not. She was instructed to come directly to me when she returned." Sesshomaru fought to maintain a calm tone in his father's presence.

"No, what she was instructed to do was to not be later than noon, and she's not. She will be however if you do not let me get back to getting her ready." Izaiyoi relished the opportunity to dig into Sesshomaru. It wasn't out of spite, but rather good natured teasing.

Sesshomaru didn't see the humor, but was left with no choice but to wait. "Hurry then, there are things that must be done."

*********************************************************

Kagome tugged at sleeve of the designer dress. She was more nervous than she had ever been. For some reason the very thought of seeing Sesshomaru made her heart pound and her palms sweat. She fidgeted nervously and looked at the clock.

"We have to get going!" Sango urged.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Kagome was in a near panic as she looked into the two concerned faces. "I mean I barely know anything about him. I don't even know what he likes to do. He is going to make a formal announcement and I haven't even called my family!" She didn't know what had come over her while she was getting ready. A momentary flashback of being surrounded by cameras and reporters screaming hateful questions at her had put a fear in her that she had never felt before. Now she couldn't even bring herself to set foot outside of the room.

"Calm down, the past few days have been a lot for you to deal with." Izaiyoi soothed. The beautiful woman put a comforting arm around the frightened girl.

Kagome looked up at the streaks that marked the once human woman's face. They somehow didn't make her intimidating as they did Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho. On them the streaks blazed forth like bolts of lightening. On Izaiyoi they were as gentle she was, soft and petite, they somehow added to the kindness of her face. She was about to pour her heart out when the phone rang.

Sango reached over and answered. The other women in the room could hear the thundering voice on the other side.

"IT IS NOON!" Sesshomaru's tone was harsh and irritated.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. We have run into a slight problem here." Sango's eyes went wide as she held the phone from her hear anticipating the onslaught to come.

"What problem?!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Uhh…" Sango waved wildly at Izaiyoi desperately searching for an excuse.

Izaiyoi looked at the confused creature in front of her and set her jaw in a disapproving line. She could hear Sesshomaru snapping on the other end of the phone that Sango now held an arm's length away from her already ringing ear.

"SANGO! Answer me. NOW!"

Izaiyoi stormed over to the petrified slayer and took the phone from her hand. "Sesshomaru, she will get there when she gets there! The more times we have to stop and answer this phone the longer it takes." With that she slammed the phone down.

Sesshomaru reeled on the other line as he listened to the dial tone before collecting himself. He turned abruptly to his father. "Your mate does not know her place."

InuYasha didn't know if he was more shocked that Sesshomaru had the nerve to say such a thing or that his mother had actually told him off. Not even he would think to step in the middle of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Inu no Taisho took the comment with a grain of salt. His son had every right to be insulted due to his position, but family was family and he knew that Sesshomaru didn't really resent Izaiyoi. "Sesshomaru, I don't see your mate here either."

InuYasha laughed aloud. "He's got a point."

Sesshomaru shot InuYasha a look that could kill before yanking the phone from its cradle. He furiously dialed the room.

Kagome had just begun to collect herself when the phone rang again and her heart started to race one more. "Uh-oh." She whispered.

Izaiyoi let out an exasperated sigh as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Your just making this take longer."

Sesshomaru was ready to explode. "Put her on the phone." The command was flat and cold.

"She is unavailable." Izaiyoi countered.

Sesshomaru had had enough. "Izaiyoi, do not make me come down there."

Izaiyoi knew that if Sesshomaru came down to the suite that there would be hell to pay. She placed a hand over the receiver and whispered. "He wants to speak to you."

Kagome's hand shook as she reached for the phone. "He-Hello." It was the only thing that she could think to say.

Sesshomaru looked to his father that was mouthing something about being patient. "Kagome, I told you that you were to be her at noon it is now twelve-thirty and you are still not here. I expect to see you here in the next ten minutes or I will come and retrieve you."

Kagome felt something rise up in her. How dare he talk to her like a child! "I will be there when I am ready." She looked at Izaiyoi and saw her smirk.

Sesshomaru could not believe what she had just said to him. "I will not tell you again." His calm demeanor threatened to collapse.

Kagome simply looked at the phone in disbelief before dropping it onto the cradle.

Sesshomaru held the phone, dumbfounded at the audacity of the woman on the other end. He barely heard InuYasha joke about the great taiyoukai getting hung up on by two separate women. In a moment he was out of his chair and racing toward the door.

Inu not Taisho stepped in front of his son, blocking his path. "Do not go to her in anger. This is one of those human traits that I was telling you about. You have to learn how to speak to her."

Sesshomaru wasn't listening; his anger was consuming him. "Father, respectfully, I am asking you to move." Sesshomaru said looking into the elder Inu's eyes.

Inu no Taisho knew that his son would not be soothed at the moment. _He will have to learn on his own_. He thought to himself as he stepped aside.

Sesshomaru had to force himself to walk calmly to her room. It wouldn't do well for the staff to see him in a rage. He didn't bother with knocking he simply stormed in.

Kagome sat on the couch with between the two women as the door flung open. Instinctively she stood up; her courage was gone when she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. As he strode up to her she was nearly knocked backward by his raging aura. She could barely get out his name before he interrupted. "Sesshomaru-sama -"

"Silence! When I speak you will obey. Is that understood?"

Kagome looked up into the golden eyes and felt a pang of guilt. His displeasure with her truly bothered her and she nearly burst into tears. "I understand." As she spoke her voice cracked quietly.

Sesshomaru physically flinched at the sadness in her voice. Her aura was weighed down with fear and sorrow. Her head dropped to hide the tears that he knew were welling up in her eyes. He could smell their salt and the scent burned his nostrils. He couldn't stand it a moment longer and he reached down and cupped her chin in his hand. "You look beautiful; I simply can not wait to show you to the world." The smile that stretched across her lips pleased him and the beast within him.

Kagome didn't know why but his touch comforted her in a way that she had never known. His compliments erased the harsh words and she felt herself begin to become more at ease.

Sesshomaru savored the calming of her aura at his words, but her anxiety still surged like a storm beneath her placated exterior. "You have nothing to fear; I will do all of the talking."

"Which conference room is the meeting going to be held in?" Izaiyoi interjected.

Sesshomaru answered, his eyes still steady on Kagome. "It was too large to be held at the hotel. It is going to be held in the convention center."

Sango turned a nervous eye towards Izaiyoi. The convention center across the street was only used to accommodate very large gatherings. Poor Kagome would be facing a virtual sea of gossip hungry demons.

"It is time to go." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Kagome had a swift thought of running, but by the time it registered Sesshomaru had already taken her by the hand and was virtually dragging her out of the suite. She instantly of a child being dragged off to their room kicking and screaming. _Kicking and screaming might actually get me out of having to face those reporters._ She thought with a smirk. It faded quickly as she heard a stern warning ring through her ears.

_Try it and see what happens. _Even as Sesshomaru warned her he couldn't help but smile inside at the idea of this gorgeous woman throwing herself on the floor in a tantrum.

They entered the large building via the back entrance and stood behind the stage waiting to be announced. The low rumble of the crowd bit at what was left of Kagome's nerves. Her hands refused to cease their nervous fidgeting until Sesshomaru finally took hold of them.

"Remember what I said; you are to rule over these people it is they that will be nervous in your presence not you in theirs."

Kagome let her hands drop to her side as she heard a demon announce Sesshomaru's entrance. He turned and gave her one final look of reassurance before walking out onto the stage. Kagome watched from the side line as the crowd started spewing forward hundreds of indiscernible questions. Sesshomaru never broke stride; every step purposeful and in time. It was as if he floated across the stage. He finally turned to face the press and raised a hand. Silence settled over the crowd, only the clicking away of cameras remained. There had to be more than a hundred or two, but Sesshomaru appeared unfazed. Kagome wondered how he could do it; she was only left to hope that she could.

"I have called you here today to make an announcement. I have laid claim to a mate, I present to you your future queen, Kagome." Sesshomaru stretched an arm out and looked toward the hiding Kagome.

Kagome stood up straight with her hands shaking and stepped out from behind the curtain. She looked dead into Sesshomaru's eyes and concentrated on walking carefully to her future mate. When she finally reached him she took a deep breath and turned. The gasp that spread through the crowd as it became apparent that Kagome was a human echoed slightly in the half full center. It took no more than a second before a lightening storm of flash bulbs went off. The shouts of reporters from news stations, papers, tabloids, and magazines mingled into a garbled roar. Kagome did her best to smile calmly. There was no way of answering the shouting masses, even if she had wanted to. She could only pick out a word here and there and even that was a difficult task.

Sesshomaru looked over the hoard of reporters with his solemn eyes. His distaste for them in the past had been no secret, but allowances had to be made on occasion. His blushing mate stood by his side hands trembling and heart racing in spite of her calm appearance. She was truly amazing for a human; strong even with her human weaknesses. He tilted his chin skyward in pride and raised a hand to call for silence. The roar faded to a rumble and eventually silence settled over the room. "Questions will have to be left for a later date; there are many preparations that have to be made in light of the news. Thank you for coming out today."

Kagome felt a strong hand on her back and she turned to exit the stage. The shouts of the disgruntled press faded into oblivion as she felt a surge of heat shoot through her body where Sesshomaru touched her. He had kept his promise, she didn't have to say a word, and now here they were stepping of the stage together. As they stepped behind the shelter of the curtain she breathed a sigh of relief. The hand on her back moved to her should and spun her about.

Sesshomaru had every intention of reminding her that he would not tolerate another tantrum like the one she had had earlier, but when those stormy blue eyes looked up at him something came over him. He felt some feral urge rise in him and he pulled the wide eyed girl into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her shock faded and her body relaxed in his embrace. He could feel the silken tip of her tongue caressing his and he pulled her closer. Sesshomaru explored and relished the sweet taste of his new mate thoroughly before releasing her.

Kagome blushed as she backed away slowly; never before had she been kissed with such passion. Her breath caught in her chest and the blood rushing though her veins she lowered her eyes from his gaze and a fingertip caught her chin and raised her face back to his.

"Do not hide your eyes from me - you are a queen, _my_ queen." Sesshomaru whispered to her.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I am."

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the late update, my internet went down in a storm for a few days. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you all are the best! As always thanks to my wonderful beta reader beta-girl Friday Angelicatt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright, alright don't worry Kagome is going to get a little tougher this chapter. Now you didn't think that I was going to let anyone, even Sesshomaru, walk all over Kagome. Just to let some of you know politically correct isn't my thing so if Sesshomaru seems a little dominating that is because that is the way that he is supposed to be, we all know that his softer side is reserved for Kagome and not the rest of the world so don't be offended if this story isn't very P.C. Just a reminder to all the artists out there I am still taking illustrations. Thanks to my beta reader - beta girl Friday angelicatt!**

Chapter 16 - Family

Kagome couldn't help but smile as they walked through the lobby. Sesshomaru had ushered her back to the hotel and now she followed quietly wondering where they were going. Kagome watched the numbers tick away as the elevator climbed. It finally stopped once they reached the top floor. "Where are we?" She asked as the doors slid open.

"This is the family's floor. I thought that you might like to see where you will be living." He explained.

"Absolutely!" She smiled up at him. Kagome had nearly forgotten that her future husband basically owned the world that she was now living in. Her curiosity peaked at how he lived; surely she could learn something from seeing his home. She followed closely as they walked down a hallway full of ancient scrolls filled with proud pictures of ancestors and family. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and placed a key into the lock. Kagome didn't quite know what she expected but whatever it had been paled in comparison to the luxury that Sesshomaru revealed as he opened the door. The plush rugs and the marble floors, the crystal chandeliers and oak dining table were enough to drop her jaw. "This is absolutely amazing!" She said walking up to a fish tank that took up the better part of the wall. Inside swam hundreds of brightly colored fish and exotic sea creatures.

"I am glad that you like it. Would you like to see the rest of it?" He smiled quietly, enjoying the awestruck look on her face.

"Lead the way." She smiled. He showed her through room after room of expensive antiques, priceless works of original art, and designer furniture. Kagome stopped in the towering library and scanned the rows of books. "There must be a thousand books here."

"Most likely more; the family library at my father's home has the rest." He provided.

"Have you read all of these?" Kagome asked never turning away from the row that she was scanning.

"Most of them."

Kagome spun to face him. "So which one is your favorite?" Finally a chance to get to know more about her mysterious fiancé presented itself.

Sesshomaru paused; he had never really thought about it. "There are many, I do not know if I could choose just one."

"C'mon there has to be one that stands out." Kagome wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

He walked over and pulled a book from the shelf. "I am rather fond of this one." He said handing it to her.

"The Pillow Book by Sei Shonagon." She said aloud. "I haven't read it."

"It was written by a woman from a noble court. She writes much like you, with great style and artistry." Sesshomaru walked to the window and gazed out. "When I first read the sample on your application it reminded me a great deal of the way that she wrote."

Kagome smiled. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

"Not at all." He answered. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Actually that would be great." She replied.

"Have a seat on the balcony and I will have something brought up." He instructed before walking to the phone and pushing the extension for his personal room service.

Kagome wandered out on to the balcony that encircled the entire top floor of the hotel and deposited herself down on one of the plush recliners and began to flip through the pages of the book. She smiled as she heard the doors leading to the balcony click behind her. Had it not been for that sound she would have never known that stealthy taiyoukai had come up behind her. "Were you going to stand there forever or were you going to sit down?" She asked without looking up.

Sesshomaru smiled at her observant nature. Her jet black locks shined in the sunlight and her scent wafted up to fill his nostrils. He took in a deep breath before sitting in the recliner at her side.

Kagome turned to look at him for a long moment. His handsome face framed in the sunlight made her heart sing. She couldn't tear her eyes from him. His very presence brought a peace to her soul that she had never imagined possible.

"Do humans always stare?" Sesshomaru finally spoke. It was a question that had rattled about in his head since he had taken over the hotel. He had yet to encounter a human that didn't take to feasting on his appearance.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought. "Humans stare when there is something or someone incredible to look at." She watched him turn to her with a seemingly appeased look on his face. She closed the book in her lap and placed it on the table between them. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"What is it that you were in need of?"

"Well I was wondering if you could call off your watch dogs. It is rather annoying to have them follow me around." Kagome thought of the two silent demons that trailed her every move.

"Are you referring to your security?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"If that is what you call them, then yes that is what I am referring to." She answered with a smile.

"I am afraid that is not possible. They are necessary for your protection." He answered.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Kagome piped up.

Sesshomaru nearly laughed at her proud declaration. "The answer is no."

Kagome flinched at the father-like reply. "Excuse me, but the question was more of a courtesy that an actual question. Allow me to rephrase it. Call off your watchdogs or I will purify them." Enough was enough with all of this protocol she thought.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in surprise at her defiance. "This is not up for discussion Kagome. Your security is stays with you until I order them to do otherwise."

Kagome threw caution to the wind and stood up. "Look here, King of the World, you are right about one thing, and this is not up for discussion! Get rid of them or I will!"

"Lower your voice." He commanded calmly.

"I will not lower anything! I understand that you think that you need to protect me, but I got along just fine up until now." Kagome's voice strained as she tried to control her temper.

Sesshomaru watched as her aura flared around her and her eyes danced with anger; she was truly an amazing sight when she was angry. "You had InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango watching over you. If it had it not been for them that wolf would have taken you as a slave." He reminded her.

"I could have handled Kouga just fine on my own!" She bellowed.

Sesshomaru shot to his feet and loomed over her. "Lower your voice! I will not tell you again." He warned.

Kagome looked defiantly into his molten eyes before turning heel and bursting back into the exquisite suite. She nearly mowed over the waiter that was bringing a tray of drinks to the balcony.

Sesshomaru looked after her wondering where she thought that she was going before following. He watched as she yanked the door to the hallway open to see the two waiting demons. "Just what is it that you think that you are doing?" He questioned.

"Showing you that I can take care of myself!" She barked in return. "You two stooges get in here!" The demons hesitated and looked to Sesshomaru. "Don't look at him! You are my security, so you listen to me right?! Now get in here!"

Sesshomaru nodded his approval before they dared set foot into the suite. His curiosity got the better of him as he watched his mate's aura swirl angrily around her.

Kagome looked at the first demon; he towered over her with his dark skin. Some kind of panther demon she concluded as she looked into his sleek eyes and protruding muzzle. "Attack me." She commanded. The demon hesitated and looked at Sesshomaru in shock.

Sesshomaru could barely hide his own shock. "Kagome, this has gone on long enough." He tried to keep his voice from betraying his anger and embarassment at her actions.

"Stop looking at him and come at me!" She ordered.

The demon's feet stayed rooted to the floor as she yelled at him. His eyes locked on the demon lord waiting for instruction.

"Fine! If you won't come after me then I will come after you." She declared and reached out to grab at the demon, he reacted quickly trying to sidestep out of her way. She reached out to grab at him again catching him off-guard. He reacted without thought and tried to snatch her arm out of the air to restrain her, but his hand collided painfully with an invisible force. The sizzling noise that it made seared through his ears before he even felt the pain of the attack. He withdrew his smoking hand and stepped back quickly looking from the miko to Sesshomaru, unsure of what to do.

"There! Do you see now?!" She threw at her silent mate. The look on his face was unimpressed as she spun to face him.

"That will be more than enough." He nearly whispered. "You may leave." He instructed the demon that was still holding his hand and his shocked companion. The panther demon shot Kagome a petrified look before tuning to the taiyoukai with his companion. The two bowed and exited with the waiter following quickly after.

The door closed behind the bewildered demons and Kagome faced Sesshomaru with her head held high and her jaw set in a stubborn line. "I don't need protection, and I don't need you ordering me around either." She added for her own benefit. Humans don't work that way, at least not in this day in age."

"You will watch your tone when addressing this Sesshomaru." He warned her again.

"_This Sesshomaru_?! Why the formality now? Finally found someone that doesn't bend to your will at the snap of your fingers." Kagome couldn't help herself, her independence had been everything to her and she wasn't going to let anyone take that from her, demon lord or not.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger and before she had time to react he was upon her. His hands encircling her tiny wrists, he spun her about crossing her arms over her chest and pulling tight. He pressed her back to his chest leaned to whisper in her ear. "My dear mate, if I had so wished, I could have taken the very heart from your chest right now." It was a brutal way to bring her back to reality, but necessary.

Kagome felt the pressure of his grasp and the weight of his body pushing against hers. She struggled to pull herself free, but he held fast to her. His speed had been her undoing; she hadn't even seen him coming. There had been no time to put up a barrier, hell there hadn't even been time to register that he was even moving before she was bound to his chest.

Sesshomaru felt her struggles; she was like a butterfly flapping its wings in the sea breeze. She was no match for him; even at her strongest she didn't have a prayer. He loosened his grasp ever so slightly. "What I do is for your protection. It is the unseen and unsuspected dangers that I wish to protect you from and - it is not very often that an enemy attacks when you are ready for him to do so." He reminded.

Sesshomaru's lips grazed her ear and his breath was warm on her neck. Her anger began to subside as she leaned back into him, allowing her weight to be supported by the strong body behind her. She let herself melt into the sinewy arms that encircled her and enjoy their comfort and protection for just a moment before she collected herself. "Why is it that you chose me? I am hardly suitable to be your queen."

"I don't see it that way; in fact I see it as quite the opposite. I need a strong and determined mate who will not shy away in the face of adversity. Your bold and rebellious nature, although frustrating, is endearing. I have never met a woman such as you." As he spoke Sesshomaru nuzzled the nape of her neck sending shivers down her spine. His desire for her caused his body to tighten and he had to force himself to release his hold on her.

Kagome turned to look up at the powerful demon, her face flushed and her lips parted. She searched her mind for something to say but the words would not come.

"Come." He simply said taking her by the hand gently and guiding her back to the lounges that they had abandoned. He laid back and pulled her down between his powerful thighs. An arm encircled her and she relaxed back into his embrace.

Kagome allowed her anger to slip into oblivion as she rested her head against his strong chest. The steady beat of his heart soothed her and the satin strands of silver that fell against her cheek reminded her that not all of this powerful demon was made of stone. She sighed softly before attempting to speak. "Would you have picked me if Kouga hadn't backed you into a corner?" She didn't know why but she needed to hear it from his own lips. She couldn't entirely relax without knowing for sure.

His arm tightened around her. "It is true that it was rushed. I would have liked to give you more time to become comfortable. I know that in today's outside world most humans spend a great deal of time together before they become mates, but know this always - I chose you because I wanted you."

"When did you decide that I was the lucky winner?" She teased.

"I always knew. There was something that called to me from your picture. Some unseen force drew you to me and the more I tried to deny it, the more I knew that it was impossible."

Kagome nuzzled closer to him. She knew what he was saying; she had felt much the same. She had never known why she felt the way that she did in his presence, but she had been unable to fight it. It was as if her very soul called for him and she had had no way to quiet its desperate scream.

*********************************************************

Late in the afternoon they turned to go inside. It had been decided, with a little sweet talking and effort from Kagome, that security would be for when she was outside the hotel. She was satisfied with a battle won and an afternoon of getting to better know her mysterious future mate.

Sesshomaru eyed the beautiful woman before him. The designer dress hung on her as if it had been tailor made, her jet black locks framing her angelic face. Her calming aura sliding over his, and the light in her eyes all called to him. He imagined her beneath him joined to him as she had never been joined to another. The press of her body and the scent of her arousal filling his nostrils, it was a desire he wasn't sure he could bare to have unfulfilled for much longer.

Kagome fidgeted under the heat of his stare. "Do demons always stare?" She teased.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Only if there is someone incredible to look at." He bantered back. "Come on, follow me."

Kagome rose to follow Sesshomaru out the door. "Soooo - not that I am in a hurry, but how long are demons usually engaged before they get married… um mate?" She asked walking toward the end of the hallway.

"Generally not very long; only month or so, depending on the time necessary to plan the event." He answered as they ascended a spiral staircase.

"Is ours going to be a very big event?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the roof and held it open to allow her passage to the roof top garden. "We'll talk more about it on the flight to dinner."

"Flight? What flight?" Kagome's looked at him as if he were a little crazy.

"I will take us to the island hotel that you were at before. We can have dinner there and I can sign off on some final plans."

"Well what are you going to take us in?"

"Come here and I will show you."

Kagome stepped closer and took his outstretched hand. A cloud of shimmering dust started to rise from around their feet and she felt herself start to float. Her heart skipped a beat and she grasped onto his hand tighter. They rose rapidly and as she looked below her heart raced and she grasped onto his other arm. "This is safe isn't it?"

Sesshomaru felt the urge to laugh. "I can assure you that I would not let you fall."

Kagome forgot all about her worries as she watched the swirling waters of the ocean fly past them as the raced into the sunset. Her heart slowed, but her grasp on him remained firm as she let him navigate the way. "How do you do this?"

"It is simple for a demon such as myself to concentrate my energy. The rules that you humans apply to the world around you is what binds you. Your race lacks the confidence to set yourselves free, it isn't gravity that holds you to the earth… it is yourselves."

"Oh I see." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "You know I have never met anyone that could dodge a question like you can."

"I dodge nothing, perhaps it is you that is asking the wrong question." He returned.

"I can see that we are going to have to work on our communication." She laughed as they descended onto the beach. They made their way up the sand to the café which was now aglow with white lights and candles. Sesshomaru and Kagome had barely reached the bar before a team of staff descended upon them bowing and offering different courtesies.

Kagome stood grinning at their nervous antics and allowed Sesshomaru to give them instructions. A table was set up off to the side overlooking the beach and they were seated. Their meal was brought out and a manager with a folder full of papers appeared. Sesshomaru looked them over as Kagome enjoyed her meal and the swirling drink that was placed in front of her. Several demonesses catered to her every need as she ate. When a tiny dollop of some exotic sauce fell to her lap three of them appeared and began scrubbing away before she could even get a napkin to the tiny spot. She held her hands up and looked at Sesshomaru with a pleading glance as they fussed. He waved them away and desert was brought out. Finally they were left to themselves and had a chance to speak.

"I know that you are very busy but there was something that I wanted to ask you." Kagome said spearing a piece of fruit.

"You may ask."

"I haven't told my family about us yet. I would like to do it in person… with you." She added timidly.

"I will have them brought here tomorrow." He answered.

"Actually I was kind of hoping that we could go there. There are a lot of things that I left behind that I would like to pick up and I want you to see where I live."

Sesshomaru contemplated the trip back to the human world, it was not one that he enjoyed, but her request was fair. "Tomorrow afternoon I will cancel my meetings and we will go to your home." He decided.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She replied smiling. Dinner came to a close and before she knew it Kagome was lounging on a recliner in her suite, wrapped in an oversized bathrobe and sipping tea. The day had been wonderful and her fears had been eased about her ability to get along with such a mysterious demon. He had proved to be more than just some arrogant demon who barked orders to the legions of demons that followed. He had been considerate, gentle, and reassuring. With the exception of his overprotective nature he was the perfect demon.

*********************************************************

"So you are really going to lower yourself to go back to Tokyo?" InuYasha teased his brother who was busy pulling on his formal attire.

"Yes InuYasha, I am. I will be leaving the hotel in your care; do not make me regret my decision." Sesshomaru warned.

"Don't worry I won't burn the place down. Are you sure that you want to go alone?" InuYasha hated to admit but he was curious about where Kagome came from. What sort of family could produce such a bold woman, who seemed to fear nothing in a world where the odds were stacked against her?

"For the time being I think that it would be best." Sesshomaru answered pulling on the ancient armor that still gleamed in the light streaming through his window.

"Alright, but what are you going to do if they hate the idea of her mating a demon?"

"That is a choice out of their hands." Sesshomaru answered.

"You know the rules are different over there." InuYasha reminded.

"Their rules do not apply to me or to my future mate, for that matter. I doubt that any of them would be daft enough to believe they could stop me from taking her."

"I guess you're right. Don't forget to come back." InuYasha let a hint of brotherly affection seep out as he turned to leave.

"I won't, little brother." Sesshomaru called after him.

*********************************************************

Kagome's heart beat like a drum as they descended into the courtyard of the shrine. She knew that her mother would love her no matter whom she decided to marry, but a miko marrying a demon king might just be too much for the rest of the world to handle.

_Calm yourself and stop fidgeting._ Sesshomaru instructed silently as they approached the door. Kagome opened it quietly and called to her family. A voice called from the kitchen and she stepped in with Sesshomaru in toe.

"KAGOME! You're back!" Her mother cried out running to hug her daughter.

"Hey Gramps get down here! Kagome's back!" Souta hollered up the stairs.

"And this couldn't be _the_ Sesshomaru-sama?!" Her mother asked as Kagome released her brother.

"None other." She answered.

"Ms. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru spoke with a level of formality and respect to her mother that Kagome had never heard before.

"No the pleasure is mine." Her mother bowed deeply. "This is my son Souta, and this is Kagome's grandfather." She gestured to the two men standing at her side. They bowed although Kagome's grandfather eyed the demon cautiously. "Please come and have a seat." Her mother ushered them into kitchen and busily began preparing tea.

"So you are really lord of the demons?" Souta asked with amazement.

"Yes, I am." Sesshomaru answered.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Souta?!" Kagome looked at her brother with a disapproving eye. He was nearly twenty and even he acted like an amazed kid searching for a hero.

"It's alright, Kagome. Yes I have, but only when necessary." He answered.

"Souta that will be enough. So tell me did you just come to visit or were you going to stay for awhile?" Her mother said pouring tea for the group.

"Actually mom, I have an announcement to make." Kagome hesitated and looked up at Sesshomaru.

_Go on, I have made my announcement. It is time to make yours._ The words floated past her ears, giving her the strength she needed to tell her family the shocking news.

"Sesshomaru and I are engaged." She blurted out.

"Congratulations!" Her grandfather exclaimed.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Her mother's smile widely.

"Way to go Sis! Does this mean that I can come visit you on the island?" Souta questioned.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and smiled. He turned to her younger brother who was still staring wide-eyed at him. "I think that a trip could be arranged." He answered.

"I am so glad that you are all so happy for me. I have to admit that I was a little nervous there for a minute." Kagome took a deep breath.

"We care about nothing more than your happiness." Her mother reassured her. The evening flew by as Kagome chattered with her family and Sesshomaru sat quietly by her side answering her brother's unending questions. As odd as it seemed the brazen taiyoukai seemed to slip into some unfulfilled slot in her family. To her relief they welcomed him as if he was already one of their own, but she was still left to wonder if the rest of her race would accept their union.

"So Kagome, about that trip to the island…" Souta started.

"Souta don't even think about it." She warned.

"Let him finish, it is rude to interrupt a man when he is speaking." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"Man? Souta?!" Kagome looked as if she thought Sesshomaru had gone insane.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a stoic stare that warned her that he was, in fact, serious.

"At least someone gives me the respect that I deserve." Souta joked. "Now as I was saying," He thrust a proud chin into the air. "I don't have anything going on this week and I was wondering if I could go back with you today?"

"Souta, that is out of the question." Kagome panicked at the idea of her little brother roaming around on an island full of demons.

"I don't see a problem with it." Sesshomaru spoke up. It might serve his mate well to be surrounded by those that knew her best, and surely her brother would be able to keep an eye on her. What brother wouldn't?

"You don't?!" Kagome blurted out loudly. "How is he supposed to get back there with us?"

"The same way that I brought you here." Sesshomaru looked at his mate and nearly smiled at her floundering questions.

"Alright! I am going to go pack my bag." Souta said jumping up from the table and bounding loudly up the stairs.

_Why did you do that?_ She silently flung at him.

_Hold your tongue, I have made my decision._ He warned. Why she didn't trust him he didn't understand, but he wasn't going to allow her to have an outburst in front of her family on the very day that he had met them.

_We will definitely be talking about this later!_ She retaliated.

*********************************************************

Souta didn't share her fear of flying evidently because more than once during the short flight back she had grabbed the back of his shirt as he leaned over the edge of the glimmering cloud. She was finally able to breath easy once they were on solid ground. Kagome laughed as Souta looked around the hotel in awe as Sesshomaru escorted them around. They hadn't been back more than a few minutes before InuYasha and Miroku showed up drinks in hand.

"Nice to meet you, I don't know how you put up with this girl for so long, but I would like to shake your hand."

"Shut up InuYasha, I haven't been that much trouble." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah right, Sis." Souta rolled his eyes at her.

"C'mon let's go get a drink at the bar and let these two have some time to themselves." Miroku threw an arm around her brother's shoulder and turned to leave with him.

"Don't you let him out of your sight, you two. Keep him outta trouble or you will have me to answer to." She called after them.

"Come Kagome, I will take you to your room. There is no need to worry your brother is a sensible man and Miroku and InuYasha will watch over him. His room will be next to yours so he won't be far away." Sesshomaru said walking towards her suite.

"Stop calling him a man, he is just a kid." Kagome was still stewing at being overruled at her mother's house.

"It seems to me that he is far from a child." Sesshomaru countered.

"Maybe if he was a demon, but he isn't, and there are a lot of things that he still needs to learn."

"A woman can not teach a boy to become a man."

"I beg your pardon, but what is it that you could teach Souta that my mother or I couldn't?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"For starters, how to fight, how to protect what is his, and how to present himself as a strong, independent male." Sesshomaru told her these things as if she should have known them already.

"Well I think that I could do just fine showing Souta how to fight, perhaps you should ask that panther demon his opinion." She shot at him defiantly throwing her head back.

Sesshomaru snorted. "You may be strong my little miko, but there are things that only males share that you would never understand."

"Fine, but you better make sure nothing happens to my little brother." Kagome threatened.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and spun her about pulling her into his arms. "You should worry about yourself. It is you that seems to act as gravity for all things troublesome." He teased.

She laughed and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I am going to get some rest. Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"For most of tomorrow I will be in meetings, but I will meet you and your brother for dinner. Goodnight." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Unbelievable

The ring of Sesshomaru's phone at the present ungodly hour set his senses aflame, his mind raced with a thousand possibilities and they all involved Kagome. What could be wrong? What had happened? His swiped the phone from the nightstand in a single deft movement as he sat up straight in his bed. The caller id displayed Miroku's private number. "Miroku." Was all he said as he brought the phone to his mouth.

"Sesshomaru… there is a… um - situation here that might require your presence." Miroku's voice was strained.

"Where is here?" Sesshomaru bit out.

"The Lighthouse Lounge." Miroku physically flinched as he let slip from his lips the name of the bar down the block.

"What is this about?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled on his clothes.

"It sort of involves Kagome's brother." Miroku's hands shook as he prayed that Sesshomaru would hurry.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the realization that Souta had gone off with InuYasha and Miroku struck him like a bolt of lightening from the sky. "I'll be right there." He growled as he snapped the phone closed, stepped out on his balcony and took to the sky in a blazing globe of light.

Miroku had one hand on InuYasha's chest and another on Souta's. The monk was losing ground while trying to keep his own temper in check as the group of demons behind him shouted obscenities about Kagome at InuYasha, Souta, and himself. His teeth clenched as he fought back the urge to not only, turn the furious human and hanyou loose on the bastards behind him, but also join them in their vengeance. If he wasn't sure that Sesshomaru would kill them for allowing Kagome's little brother to get into a fight on the very first night that he was here, he would have been at the demons' throats himself. The young man with his blazing black hair and striking features had proven to be quite protective of his elder sister. Souta had been the first to jump to his feet, rising to his full six foot frame, squaring his broad shoulders and standing face to face with the sneering wolf demon. It hadn't been long before InuYasha and Miroku themselves standing shoulder to shoulder with him shoving and yelling. It had been the onlookers, eagerly awaiting bloodshed, that had called him to back to his senses. Some had been shouting for InuYasha to kill the vermin, and the others, quietly smiling, impressed with the courage of the brazen demons. They stood there with smug looks on their faces, wishing that they had the gall to say the same, but content to watch others do the dirty work. It was the gaze of those cowards and the shouts of the supporters that had forced Miroku to take hold of his raging temper and try to diffuse the situation, when that failed he found himself with no other choice but to call for reinforcements.

Miroku couldn't stand it any longer and found himself an inch away from beating one of the demons to death when he felt the blazing heat of Sesshomaru's aura and turned towards the quickly parting crowd. InuYasha stopped mid yell and looked in the direction of his brother and smiled. He threw an arm around Souta's shoulder and smiled even wider. Souta stopped his tirade and looked at the stoic demon that stood to the right of him silently. The taiyoukai's fierce eyes looking to them for an explanation.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku bowed.

"What is this about?!" Sesshomaru eyed the monk, ignoring the dumbfounded demons that stood across from InuYasha, Miroku, and Souta. The scene that he had just walked in upon had been disturbing to say the least. InuYasha had been in a rage, along with Kagome's brother. Miroku, struggling to hold the both of them back, but seemingly wanting to turn on the demons himself, Sesshomaru wanted details and he wasn't about to wait for them.

InuYasha cut in. "Why don't you ask them?" InuYasha pointed a razor-sharp claw at the demons that stood silently by.

"I am asking _you_, InuYasha." Sesshomaru's voice was icy cold.

Souta was the first to answer. "They were talking about Kagome." He glared at them as he spoke, not a one would look him in the eye.

Sesshomaru could tell from the tone in the youth's voice that what was being said were not compliments. He slowly turned and fixed his eyes on the large demon in the front. "What exactly is it that you had to say about my mate?" He questioned.

"N-n-nothing, Sesshomaru-sama." The demon stammered.

"I find that hard to believe." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Miroku, perhaps you would like to fill me in." Sesshomaru spoke, still staring down the demon.

The monk was about to speak when suddenly a tall slender demon stepped forward. The steely gray of his eyes and the tribal marking on the pale white skin of his forearm gave away his origin; he was from the northern wolf tribe. "I will tell you what we said."

InuYasha roared with laughter behind his brother. "This I gotta see!" He mocked the wolf openly. The wolf snarled and curled a lip in response.

"I am waiting." Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother's jokes and focused on the wolf in front of him.

"We told that hanyou and those _humans_ what your mate is really good for."

Sesshomaru's rage was evident as his swirling aura stirred his clothing and sent his hair floating into a silver halo around him. The demon's tone was enough to tell Sesshomaru as to what he was referring. "Mind your tone, wolf _and_ you will refer to my brother as Lord InuYasha!" Sesshomaru warned. His precious control was slipping away and it was taking all that was within him not to let his beast burst forward and devour the pathetic demon in front of him.

InuYasha's brow rose with surprise at Sesshomaru's defense of him. The wolf looked at him with a sly smirk on his face. "Of course Sesshomaru-sama, my apologies." The wolf bowed dramatically and turned to face Souta who was still glaring at him. "As for you human, if you would care to say anything else I would be glad to see you in the arena."

Souta's lips parted to let an onslaught of insults spill forward, but found himself staring at the glimmering silver hair that stretched down Sesshomaru's back.

"Silence wolf! If you say another word I am going to remove your rancid heart from your chest… and I won't need any arena to do it in either." Sesshomaru's tone was as sharp as his sword. He watched as the wolf slowly stepped back to join his friends. He said nothing as he turned his eyes away from them and returned to the awaiting table. Sesshomaru cast his eyes downward at InuYasha. "Time to go."

"I was about done with this place anyway." InuYasha shrugged and threw back the last of his drink. "C'mon lets go." He called to his companions. They filed out through the parted sea of demons and started toward the hotel.

*********************************************************

Sesshomaru sat across from the three of them debating what to do. He couldn't honestly blame them for their anger and he couldn't say that he himself had not been enraged by what he had heard and seen, but he had to say something. "I am sorry Souta, I hope that you do not think that all demons act or feel in that manner." Was the only logical thing that he could think to say at that moment.

"I know, don't worry, it's no big deal really. I am sorry that you had to come down there in the middle of the night." Souta apologized.

"Think nothing of it." Sesshomaru answered.

"Honestly, I have been fighting off scumbags for years. Sis has always attracted a lot of attention, but she never really seemed to notice."

"What a relief to know that she is as much trouble over there as she is on the island." InuYasha smiled. Across the table Miroku laughed, and even his stoic brother was smiling widely.

"You have no idea." Souta shook his head.

"Oh trust me! I think that we have a pretty good picture of how much trouble she can cause." Miroku chimed in.

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat; there was some one coming - it was Kagome. His brother turned to look at him and they shared a knowing glance. "We had better change the subject." He advised. Miroku and Souta didn't quite understand why Sesshomaru was saying what he was, but they took his advice and quickly changed to talking about the Souta's impression of the island.

"Do you feel that?" InuYasha questioned quietly. Sesshomaru nodded. "She's _pissed_." He referred to the violent waves of miko energy that were crashing into them. His ears could hear her stomping towards the door at breakneck speed.

Miroku hesitated as her aura collided with his. "Uh-oh." He whispered as the doors to the hotel flew open and a furious looking Kagome charged toward them. His eyes dropped to the drink in front of him, hoping that he could pretend that he had never seen her.

The group of men chattered on as if they didn't even notice Kagome barreling across the courtyard towards them. Kagome knew that they heard her coming; there was no way that Sesshomaru hadn't sensed her! What she had overheard was enough to fuel a fire big enough to engulf the four of them and she was ready to unleash its fury. Before she even reached them she had jumped into the offensive. "What, have all your senses gone numb?!" She chided.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of your room at this…?" Sesshomaru started.

Kagome relished the astounded look on his face when she had the nerve to interrupt him. "Don't even try that with me? Is anyone going to tell me what happened tonight or do I have to wait to see it in the morning paper?" She threw at them.

Each looked to the other, wondering how it was that she knew. InuYasha was the first one to speak. "How the hell did you know that something happened?"

"I heard you." Kagome snapped.

"What?! You are forty-eight floors up! There is no way that you could hear us. Hell, you couldn't have even known we were out here." InuYasha argued. "She doesn't know what she is talking about." He smirked.

"I knew you were out here thanks to that big mouth of yours, and I heard what you were saying because one of you geniuses is sitting on your call button. Do you want to guess which one?" She mocked waving the cell phone in her hand. They all froze, each afraid to reach for their phone, and just stared at her. "Well since you all seem to be paralyzed I'll just show you." She tossed the phone face up in the middle of the table. She watched as their stares slowly turned toward the cell phone.

Their eyes widened as they looked at the name on the screen and the call timer still ticking away. Sesshomaru groaned internally as his eyes settled on his own name.

"Way to go Mr. Perfect." InuYasha tossed at him.

Before anything else could be said Kagome reached into the center of the embarrassed circle and put a single finger to the end button and pushed. "I never knew that I was such a hassle to be around." She barked at them.

"Sis, your not a hassle - you just seem to attract a lot of trouble." Souta tried to placate her.

She shot daggers at him with her glare. "Oh really, then why is it that Sesshomaru is apologizing to you for some incident or other?"

"Don't be mad at him! He was protecting you." InuYasha slipped out.

"InuYasha, silence!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome looked at the four of them and settled her eyes on Sesshomaru. "Does some one want to fill me in here?" She rested her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot.

Sesshomaru's temper wavered for a moment at the condescending gesture, but the beauty of her in her calf length, white silk night gown calmed him. The tiny straps draped over her petite shoulders and her full chest heaving sent waves of blazing heat through his body. He fought for control as he parted his lips. "Nothing came of it, and you should be proud that your brother would stand toe to toe with a demon in your defense." He stated calmly.

"In my defense?!" She looked down at her brother. "Enough is enough! As far as I am concerned you can all just defend yourselves since I am such a _problem_!" Her eyes circling the table of awestruck eyes. Kagome spun on her heels and took off back to her suite. She didn't know why, but the sting of tears started to burn her eyelids and before she knew it she felt a single salty tear stream down her cheek and fall to the ground at her feet.

Sesshomaru heard that tear come crashing to the ground as if it were a bomb that had gone off mere feet from them. His heart tore a little as he fought to keep his seat, his arm outstretched to keep the others in their seats. They all had jumped to go after her, but he had stilled them, knowing that their efforts would be in vain - his own included. _How could I have been so careless?!_ He mentally battered himself as he watched her flowing black hair blow in the night breeze. The sweet scent of her mingled with the salt of her tears and the sea as he breathed it in one final time before lowering his hand. The others had fallen back into their seats and they too, looked after the infuriated woman entering the hotel.

*********************************************************

Kagome sobbed openly on the foot of her bed as she thought back on her outburst and the unintended phone call that had preceded it. Why she had reacted so violently to their conversation was beyond her, but for some reason they made her feel as if she were some kind of burden. Worse yet, it made her feel as if they had no confidence in her. What could she do to prove to them that she was capable of taking care of herself, that she could be seen as a woman instead of a little girl? Her guilt at the memory of their hurt expressions was enough to make her cry even harder. She did her best to push her remorse to the side and focus on the problem at hand. _There has to be something that could show them that I can take care of myself, that I'm not a burden._

********************************************************

Sesshomaru left the rest with the advice to steer clear of Kagome for a while. Giving her a day to calm down seemed fair enough to him, there was plenty of work to catch up on, not to mention time taking some time to spend with Kagome's brother. He made his way back to the suite with a sigh and collapsed on the bed. There were only a few hours left until the sunrise and the day had been exhausting.

*********************************************************

Kagome had come up with the idea in the wee hours of the morning. She would take the day and explore… _without_ her assigned shadows. Surely if she threw a hat on and kept a map on her, she would be fine. The few hours sleep didn't slow her down as she slid out the door early in the morning. The baseball cap that covered her raven black hair pulled low over her eyes and oversized sunglasses covering her face. She bypassed the elevator and took to the stairs. _Thank the kamis this is a downhill venture._ She thought to herself after twenty floors of jogging down the stairs. The landing offered her a moment to rest and debate whether she could get past the entire lobby of guests and employees without anyone recognizing her. She descended the last two flights slowly as she regained her strength and readied herself for the mad dash that she planned on making through the lobby. She peeked through the glass of utility door and eyed the two demons hanging around by the elevator doors. They were talking together like normal guests, but had tiny wires running to ear pieces sticking out from their collars. Kagome didn't know whether they were for her or not, but she didn't feel like finding out. She waited until they turned to look at some female demon that was passing by and she popped out of the door and made a B-line for the front door. She walked as fast as she could without being conspicuous and burst through the door into the open air. She ran past the concierge that tried to ask her if he could hail a taxi for her and headed straight for the street. Her hand flew up and it was only a moment before a taxi swerved to the curb and she hopped in.

Kagome breathed heavily as she barked out her destination and the taxi veered back into the lane. Her guilt was replaced by anger once again as she thought back on what she had just done. _I refuse to feel bad about what I said when I am the one having to partake in a stealth mission to go sightseeing! _She told herself.

"Is everything alright Miss?" The cabbie asked.

"Everything is fine it has just been a hectic morning." She said quietly turning to face the window. The cabbie said nothing more as they drove off. Kagome watched as the countryside turned to cityscape and she found herself staring out at a sea of demons that walked the streets. The cab swerved to the curb in front of a large park. In the middle several monuments stood proudly overlooking the park. Kagome had to squint a bit to get a better view as she paid and stepped from the cab. She kept her head down as she walked closer until she was standing in front of three large statues. People had left offerings at the towering masses' base. Her eyes focused on the faces of the Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the images of her new family keeping watch over the city. _As if they weren't imposing enough in person._ She laughed to herself as she walked through the park. It was full of lavish fountains and exotic birds. The paths wound for what seemed like ages and twisted in and out of different corners of the park. She kept her head to the sights and her tongue to herself as she walked. So far, not a soul had seemed to even notice her existence, let alone her identity. She smiled to herself as she hopped into another taxi and took off for lunch. The restaurant that she had read about was a little pricey, but would be well worth the trip. There was a show that went on all afternoon for the diners and it was a place that was common for the natives to go.

The restaurant was spacious and decorated in a traditional manner. At the front of the large room was a small stage that held demons performing different feats of their power. Kagome looked over the menu and pulled the hat from her head letting her hair fall, framing her face behind the sunglasses. She had ordered and received her food by the time she noticed a table of what appeared to be female dog demons glaring in her direction. She lowered her face a little more and concentrated on her plate.

*********************************************************

"InuYasha!" Souta pounded on the hanyou's door.

"What?!" He said ripping open the door.

Souta could see behind him some half dressed female peek from around the corner. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you."

InuYasha stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Kagome's gone." Souta said catching his breath. "I tried to call Miroku and you, but neither of you answered your phone."

InuYasha glanced back at the door, or rather at who was behind it. "Oh yeah, sorry. What do you mean she is gone?"

"I went to her room to talk to her about yesterday; the door was open a little so I went in. She wasn't there. She's not on the beach either, or in any of the restaurants. I looked everywhere!"

"Calm down, she is probably with Sesshomaru." He yawned. "Wait here I'll go call him." InuYasha disappeared into his room and returned with his phone. "Yeah, is Kagome with you?" He asked the demon on the other end.

*********************************************************

Sesshomaru was talking with his father about the previous night's disaster when his phone rang. "InuYasha, did you finally crawl out of bed?" He asked after seeing the caller id. The first question out of his younger brother's mouth was enough to bring him to his feet.

"No, she is not. Why is it that you ask?" He tried to remain sensible, while searching his every sense for some sign of her in the surrounding area. He came up empty handed as he listened to his brother curse on the other end of the phone.

"Souta found her door open and he searched all over the hotel for her, but he can't find her."

"Well she can't have left the hotel; her security would have gone with her. I saw them posted at the elevator when I came up for the meeting, not one hour ago, InuYasha." His voice intensified.

"Don't start blaming me. You were the one that told us to give her a day to cool off." InuYasha returned.

"I'll call down to the staff, I am sure that one of them will know of her location." Sesshomaru changed the topic and hung up the phone.

"Having troubles already?" Inu no Taisho questioned.

"She isn't in her room and no one knows where she is." Sesshomaru explained as the line to the front desk rang. A quick conversation and ten minutes wait for the return phone call confirmed that InuYasha had been right: Kagome was not on the hotel grounds. Sesshomaru wanted to be furious, but worry overtook him as he charged for the door. "She's gone." Was all that he said to his father.

Inu no Taisho rose to his feet to follow his son and busily began calling his mate. Izaiyoi said that she hadn't heard from the girl and that there had been no messages left at the house. He could sense Sesshomaru's concern and tried to comfort his son. "I am sure that she is fine. She is no ordinary human you know."

"I am all too aware of that, Father." Sesshomaru returned as they neared InuYasha's room. A slinky demoness dressed in her gear from the previous night exited as they entered.

"You said to leave her alone." InuYasha threw at his brother.

"That will be quite enough InuYasha." His father warned.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where could she have gone?" Souta's worried eyes looked at the demon. Surely he could find his lost sister, if anyone could.

"I don't know, not yet, but I will. Let's go." He instructed.

*********************************************************

The growing group now stood outside of Kagome's door. "She left alone." Inu no Taisho stated as he took a deep breath, searching for the scent of some would be captor.

"Definitely alone." InuYasha added.

Sesshomaru looked slightly less concerned as they started descending the stairs. _So, my mate, you leave on your own accord._ His worry cut with anger at her carelessness as he flew faster and faster down the staircase. The Inus, followed by a panting Miroku, Sango, and Souta burst through the door to the lobby to see the two bodyguards still stationed at the elevator. Sesshomaru mentally noted their carelessness and decided to leave reprimanding them for later as he rushed toward the front of the hotel. Her scent was strong all the way up to the street where it trailed off in the direction of the city.

"She couldn't possibly be that stupid." InuYasha asked aloud.

"InuYasha, do not use the word stupid to refer to my mate. Stubborn, careless, and defiant yes, but not stupid. She knew exactly what she was doing." Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for not showing more faith in her independence, now she was out to prove just how independent she really was and had put herself in danger because of it.

*********************************************************

Kagome had heard the vile comment, but chose to ignore it. The demoness that had tossed it openly at her still glared. _How can this be happening?_ _I never did anything to them. _She thought.

"What is the queen to good to speak to the common demons around here?" One of them mocked.

"Why don't you find a human and leave the demons to us." Another called.

Kagome looked for a waitress, her temper growing. It was better just to leave and forget about them than to engage. _Where is that damn waitress?! _She nearly thought aloud. The corner of her eye caught the approaching demoness. She did her best to ignore her until it was unavoidable. She turned to look at the cat demon that stood over her.

"Why don't you stick to your own kind before you get hurt? This isn't some playground for humans, and surely you can't believe that Sesshomaru-sama really wants some pitiful weakling to stand by his side."

Kagome had had enough; she didn't need this, not after yesterday. Before she knew it she found herself on her feet. "If you want him so much than take him, if he'll have you." She smirked as she pulled the glasses from her face and stuffed them into her bag. "But if you ask me he isn't into mangy cats." Kagome heard the hateful words spill from her lips as she turned to leave, throwing some cash on the table. Suddenly Sesshomaru's words echoed in her mind _"It is not very often that an enemy attacks when you expect him to do so."_ Alarm bells when off in her head and she spun throwing up a haphazard barrier as the neko lunged at her. The cat crashed with a sizzling zap into the barrier then let out an ear piercing hiss.

"Vile bitch, you are going to pay for that!" Kagome looked to the group of rising demonesses and debated whether running would be worth her effort. For the first time she wished that one of her saviors would show up and take care of this escalating situation. As the next came after her she focused her attention and dropped to one knee folding her hands and chanting some ancient words that her mother had taught her. A glowing pink dome enveloped her and the area around her. Demons jumped from their seats and backed away. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the demons back away, but she soon realized that she had no way to make an exit and no one seemed to be stepping in either. Where was the staff? Didn't anyone care that there was an all out war about to break loose in the middle of a restaurant?! _Perfect!_ She thought to herself. There was no where to go and she couldn't very well keep this up forever.

*********************************************************

The group had split and was bursting into establishment after establishment, charging through, desperately searching for some sign of Kagome. The main drag of the city was filled with restaurants and clubs that were overflowing with demons, but there was no sign of Kagome.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Souta let out as he bent forward, hands on his knees, huffing and puffing.

"It's like she is gone." Sango added still searching the street desperately.

"No she is here, and I bet that hoard of demons running from that restaurant has something to do with her." Sesshomaru gestured to a crowd that poured out the door down the block. The rest followed as Sesshomaru charged towards the demons that had stopped outside of the building and were now pressing their noses to the glass to see the scene inside.

The scene on the other side of the glass was impressive to say the least. An exhausted looking Kagome bowed to one knee with a glowing dome around her.

"She looks tired." Inu no Taisho commented.

"They are trying to wait her out; we have to get in there." InuYasha started for the door, but was held back by his father's hand.

"I think that perhaps I should go. She might find it easier to take help from me." The great dog demon offered.

"No, she is to be my mate, I will retrieve her." Sesshomaru spoke softly. He reeled in his anger and stepped into the door. The demons that had been crowding around the weakened barrier took a step back. Kagome still concentrating on the barrier didn't even sense him coming. He stepped closer and placed a single index finger onto the barrier and forced a small burst of his energy throughout it. It crackled and dispersed causing Kagome to look up in a panic.

Her eyes settled on the most glorious figure that she could have ever imagined. Tears stung Kagome's eyes as she looked to his outstretched hand. Her own shaking hand reached up as she allowed him to help her to her feet. He pulled her to him, supporting her exhausted body that wavered near collapse. She felt another hand on her back and she turned. Inu no Taisho stood behind her and she felt herself being pushed toward the powerful demon. She took his hand and before she knew it she was being carried out in the arms of the legendary father to the Inu tribe. Her mind and spirit so worn she barely noticed the onlookers.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned to face the still hissing cat demons, his fingertips glowing brilliant green. Silently he stretched his arm to the side and unleashed a blazing whip and in a single deft motion cut the demonesses down to nothing.

Kagome heard the final cries of her attackers, but was too near her own total collapse to feel for them. Instead she closed her eyes to the world as she felt herself be placed back into the strong arms of her mate. His aura glided over her stroking her very soul. His only thoughts promising not to leave her in her state of weakness, vowing to protect her.

**Thanks as always to my beta reader beta girl Friday Angelicatt!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Regrets and Conflicts

Sesshomaru held the crumpled figure close to him as he took to the sky with his father.

"Sesshomaru, this is not your fault." Inu no Taisho tried to console his son.

"And whose fault would it be?" Sesshomaru's answer was strained.

"There are many things that you can not control my son."

"We shall see about that." Was the only answer that Sesshomaru gave. He descended on the rooftop of the hotel and rushed her to his suite alongside his father. He placed her sleeping form on his silken sheets and sat beside her, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Let her rest for a while and I can assure you, my son, that the light will return to her eyes. She will be fine; she is strong, much like you are." Sesshomaru's father placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder before leaving the room to sit in the parlor.

Sesshomaru reached out a gentle hand to brush the hair from her forehead. _I am sorry that I didn't get there sooner._ He thought, hoping that in her slumber she would hear his apology. Her heart beat was slow and rhythmic, and her eyelids fluttered in her sleep. Sesshomaru could barely sense his mate's normally vibrant aura. What once blazed forth like fire, now only smoldered like an ember. He heard the rest of his family and friends enter the parlor, but he didn't make a move. He would stay with her, protect her as he should have done from the beginning. Nothing more would be left to chance.

*********************************************************

It was early in the evening when Kagome's eyes finally opened. She blinked several times before focusing Sesshomaru's figure, surrounded by the halo of setting sunlight as he faced the window. She sat up slowly and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "You came." She said softly.

"I will always come for you." He replied, his eyes still fixated on some far off destination.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble again." She hung her head. "I just couldn't bear to hurt them. I guess I didn't think my defense through very well."

"You were willing to put yourself in harm's way just to defy me."

"No, I did it so that you could see that I could take care of myself." She answered while stepping down from the bed.

"Do you really wish to be here with me?" Sesshomaru asked the question that had lingered in his head the moment that he had found out that she'd left the hotel.

Kagome's mouth dropped and she started toward him. "Why -do you want me to leave?" Her heart dropped to her toes at the thought that maybe she had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Sesshomaru turned toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. _No, I want you to be my mate._ He silently reassured her. The vast pools of blue that looked up at him told him that she did love him, that she wanted to be there with him, but that she was holding back something so very important that it threatened to tear them apart. "Tell me what it is that you're hiding from me."

Kagome's eyes dropped and she turned her head to look at the rolling sea. "I don't know if I can ever be like you."

Sesshomaru didn't understand, but tried to console her. "You will become a demon before the celebration - before we mate."

"That isn't what I mean." Kagome shook her head and turned her back to him. She stood where he had looked off into the distance an let her own eyes search for some distant courage to explain the collage of emotions that she was feeling. "What I mean is…" She paused and drew in a breath. "I don't know if I can be like a demon- if I can kill someone over honor."

Sesshomaru recoiled at her admission. "There is no need for you to …"

"Yes there is! If I can't, then I what more am I to you than a burden. You didn't see what happened in that restaurant; they hate me. That's what Souta was fighting about wasn't it? Sesshomaru, they hate me enough to go after my family and I don't know if I have the courage to protect myself."

"Is it courage that you lack or capability?" Sesshomaru asked. "If it is the capability then I can assure you -"

"Oh for Kami's sake!" Kagome threw her hands into the air and a violent wave of miko energy burst forth slamming into Sesshomaru knocking him back several feet. "I could have purified the entire restaurant, but I couldn't bring myself to do it - I thought it would make them hate me even more."

Sesshomaru reeled from the unexpected attack, had he been a regular demon he would be a pile of dust on the floor. _So my little miko can protect herself._

"Don't patronize me when I am trying to be upset." She barked at him.

Sesshomaru smiled at her flushed face. "Your courage is far greater than you know. Who else would attack this Sesshomaru in his own bedroom?"

"Oh stop, you know what I mean." Kagome felt her sadness fade in the face of this new Sesshomaru who teased her openly. He had given a little of himself in the face of her honesty and she couldn't stand being mad at him any longer.

"I believe that all you need is a little training to be ready to defend yourself against those who would harm you, but until then…"

"Yeah, yeah I know the security isn't such a bad idea." She finally conceded.

"Come now, there are a great deal of people that are very worried about you." He said placing a hand on her back and escorting her into the parlor where the rest of her allies waited.

"Ahhh, my dear, you look as though you have regained your strength." Inu no Taisho spoke first.

Souta jumped to his feet and embraced his sister. "Sis, don't ever to that to me again… I thought I had lost you."

Kagome had barely recovered from Souta's embrace before InuYasha took hold of her and held her tightly to him. "You are the sister I never wanted. Ya know that?" He questioned before releasing her to Sango and Miroku who had their own moments of relief to live out with Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make everyone worry." She offered her apology to them in earnest.

"No Sis, we are sorry that we made you feel like a burden. If there was anyone I would fight for it would be you." Souta reassured her.

Kagome blushed and looked at her feet. "I promise that it won't happen again." She looked to her mate with promise in her eyes.

*********************************************************

Sesshomaru's phone rang amidst the chatter of the group as Kagome explained exactly what had happened. He walked from the room and closed the bedroom door behind him. Kagome looked after him, concerned with the look on his face. She let his conversation fall to the back of her mind as she chattered on with her friends. It wasn't until Sesshomaru opened the door that she could feel his blazing aura fill the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at the worried expression on Sesshomaru's face.

"Father, I need to speak to you." Sesshomaru addressed the elder inu, ignoring Kagome. Inu no Taisho rose and walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

*********************************************************

"Father, did you make arrangements for me to marry some offspring of the wolf tribe?" Sesshomaru asked staring into his father's eyes.

"No, I would have never done that. Hundreds of years ago there was some talk of you and Kouga's sister, Miyu, marrying to end the feud between the tribes, but that was only idle chat. Inu no Taisho looked at his son with sincere eyes.

"Well, Father, I don't think that the wolf tribe thought it was very idle." Sesshomaru knitted his brow.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" His father asked.

"That call was from Jaken. It seems that Miyu has challenged Kagome, claiming that we were betrothed."

"WHAT?!" Inu no Taisho had never seemed to be caught off guard before, but his reaction couldn't be hidden.

"You heard me, Father. It is a formal challenge, one that if Kagome declines, would ruin her image to the nation." Sesshomaru barked out.

"I will call Tetsu, the general of the ookamis. Surely he can straighten this out." Inu no Taisho fumbled for his phone.

"I have already called him; there is nothing that he can do. He has already tried." Sesshomaru answered. The two inus shared a silent moment absorbing the gravity of the situation. There was nothing to be said - Kagome would be disgraced if she refused and she would be killed if she accepted.

"What do you want to do my son?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"That is not my question to answer." Sesshomaru thought back to the blazing wave of energy that Kagome had sent flying at him earlier. He would leave the decision to her; he had no choice. "I must tell her." He said hanging his head in desperation.

"I am sure that she will make you proud, my son." His father offered.

*********************************************************

When the pair of demons stepped back into the parlor Kagome could feel the tension mount. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"A challenge has been made." Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome didn't wait for the rest before smacking Souta across the back of his head. "What did you say to those demons, baka?" She threw at him.

"It wasn't a challenge for Souta." Inu no Taisho piped in.

Everyone paused waiting for an explanation, but only silence followed. "Well were you going to tell us or just stand there?" Kagome finally asked.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment and prepared himself to break the news. "The challenge was for you Kagome. It seems that a wolf female, Kouga's sister to be specific, seems to think that I was betrothed to her."

"What?!" Kagome gasped.

"I can assure you that this is not the case." Inu no Taisho reassured.

"Well then no big deal right?" Souta asked gripping his stunned sister's shoulder.

"No, unfortunately, the challenge is still valid." He answered.

Fear took hold of Kagome, not for the battle, but for the mere idea that she might loose her love. That Sesshomaru could be taken right out from under her struck fear and rage into her that she had never thought herself capable of. Some unseen force drove her to speak. "I accept." She announced.

"What?! No way!" InuYasha cut in.

"InuYasha, that is our way; it can not be negotiated." Sesshomaru reminded.

"Damn the rules! You are the ruler of this freaking place - do something!" InuYasha demanded.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you can't expect Kagome to get into the arena with Miyu, it isn't a fair fight." Miroku thought of the exhausted Kagome that he had witnessed in the restaurant earlier in the day.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have never stepped out of line in your presence, and I would never dream of questioning your judgment, but in this instance I think that your intercession is necessary." Sango stood as she spoke and walked over to face her lord.

"Wait… I want to do this." Kagome stood up and looked around the room.

"Sis, you can't possibly…"

"It's my decision to make and I just made it. I just need some time to be alone; I'll be on the beach." She walked toward the door then paused and looked over her shoulder. "I won't go far… I promise." She looked into the silent eyes of Sesshomaru and he nodded.

*********************************************************

Kagome looked up into the night sky wondering if she would be able to complete the most daunting task of her young life. She imagined facing off with the wolf demoness with thousands of screaming demons looking down on her. No doubt she would have more then her fair share of demons screaming for her demise. She traced Sesshomaru's name into the sand at her feet and watched as the waves rolled in and wiped away her etching. In her life she had always stepped back so that others could be happy, but this was different. This was her chance at the life she had always dreamed of. With Sesshomaru there would be no more days filled with boredom, her family wouldn't have to worry about scraping money together to keep the shrine going, and her heart would long for a companion any longer.

An hour passed as she sat in silence tracing Sesshomaru's and then her own name into the sand over and over again. Her mother had told her that there came a time in every woman's life where she had to stand up for the woman that she was, claim her place in this life and fight for what she wanted. "Well mom, I think that the time is here." She said aloud.

"Time is important to all of us, although your choices seem to be cutting yours shorter and shorter."

Kagome spun to find the source of the haughty voice. Behind her Kouga stepped out from a shadow. She leapt to her feet. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded. "Haven't you made enough trouble?"

"I came here to make you an offer." Kouga grinned as he deposited himself into the sand next to her.

Kagome scooted away and glared at him. "What do you want Kouga?" Her irritation caused her aura to flare protectively around her.

Kouga chuckled under his breath. "Calm down there killer. My offer is simple: tell Sesshomaru that you want him to relinquish his claim on you - that you want to be mine - and all of this will go away."

"I would never be yours! And I thought that you were some romantic stranger when I first met you - HA! I couldn't have been more wrong. You are a vile, disgusting, mangy wolf - no better than the animal spirit within you. I take that back, I bet that your spirit is just as disgusted as I am." She spit at him and jumped to her feet.

Kouga lunged at her and pulled her to him. She could feel his breath hot on her ear as he whispered the threat to her. "If you don't my sister will beat you to within an inch of your life, until you are begging to be mine. So why don't you just take the easy way out, my little miko." He hissed in her ear.

Kagome's stomach turned at the idea of crawling on all fours to serve the wretched wolf's disgusting desires. The idea of his hands on her made her physically want to vomit. "I'd rather die than be your slave." She spat at him.

"And you will - if you don't give in." His hand dropped to the small of her back toying with the band of her shorts as she struggled to fight her way free.

"I am warning you, Kouga, get your hands off of me or you will be sorry." She felt anger ignite a raging fire within her as he continued to tease her skin with his invasive touch.

"I am shaking with fear… or is it desire." He laughed.

Kagome's eyes lit up with rage and she thrust forward her miko energy, blasting Kouga back onto the sand. "I warned you." She said pulling her clothing straight.

Kouga shot to his feet and let the back of his hand fly at her. Kagome turned her face, eyes squinting in anticipation of the blow but it never came. She turned to see Sesshomaru, his father, and InuYasha standing not three feet from them. Sesshomaru had taken hold of Kouga's hand and Kagome's eyes opened wide at the green toxic glow of Sesshomaru's hand. Kouga winced as he tore his hand from Sesshomaru's grip.

"Wolf, I challenge you, for the honor of my mate." Sesshomaru spat at him.

Kouga's eyes fixed on Sesshomaru then smirked. "I accept, although once your supposed mate steps into the ring with Miyu I doubt that she will even be yours to fight over afterwards, but no worries there will be a bride waiting for you."

"Just let's kill him now and be done with this." InuYasha spoke up.

Taisho looked at Kagome and then to his son. "InuYasha, challenges are taken in the order that they are made." The elder inu reminded. Kagome needed a chance to see that she was strong enough to stand beside Sesshomaru and rule over the land, but if his sons had any say the woman would never have that chance.

"I think that I can wait the three days. Can you Sesshomaru?" Kouga mocked.

"Three days?!" Kagome exclaimed. She had never imagined that the battle was so near, but there was no backing down now.

"Oh they didn't tell you, my little miko?" Kouga turned to her.

"She is your nothing, wolf. How dare you presume to speak to my queen in that condescending manner!" Sesshomaru stepped forward, but his father's hand shot out to stop his advances.

"Kouga, I think that you should be getting back to your own territory now." Inu no Taisho advised looking down his nose at the wolf demon.

"We were done here anyway, isn't that right, Kagome?" Kouga taunted.

"No, actually we weren't." Kagome answered, her eyes blazing with fury.

"What -" InuYasha started. Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho looked at her in amazement.

Kagome stepped forward to come face to face with the wolf then sent a blazing pink light forward. It crashed into the wolf with the force of a freight train, knocking him to his knees. Kagome smirked in spite of her surprise that she hadn't purified him on the spot. He was strong, but a single look at the contrite Sesshomaru told her that her mate was by far stronger. This battle was his, her own battle was coming and all too soon.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta - beta girl Friday Angelicatt who help out tons with this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Finding Strength

Kagome sat smiling on the couch of her suite looking up at her beautiful demon lord. The prince that she had dreamed of as a child sat here before her in this pristine place. Her fear and anger had waned on her way back into the hotel and now she just relished his presence. She was worried, that was true enough, but she knew that she had to trust him. "That little display that you did out there was quite impressive."

"What display are you referring to?" Sesshomaru asked running a hand through his silver locks.

Kagome took a moment to enjoy how he moved. "Your hand." She said boldly reaching out to touch the fingers that had glowed a toxic green out on the beach.

"My claws are poisonous." Sesshomaru explained.

"You say that as if it were normal." She laughed.

"It is normal - for me. I am a demon, you are a -"

"Human, I know, but not for long - right?" Kagome half smiled as she looked up at him.

"No, not for much longer." Sesshomaru paused for a moment and searched for the right words to say. "Does the idea of not being a human anymore bother you?"

"If the day that we got married -"

"Mated." Sesshomaru corrected.

Kagome creased her brow at him. "Right now I am still a human so let's just call it married. _Anyway_ what I was saying was if the day that we got married you would become a human wouldn't you be a little upset."

"The two are not the same. Becoming a demon lends you certain gifts - the stronger the demon that mates the human the stronger the demon they will become. Becoming human offers no such gifts in passing. By becoming a demon you become immortal." He answered as though the answer was crystal clear.

"I will outlive everyone that I ever knew." She reminded in a whisper.

"I will be with you - always." He promised.

"I am going to hold you to that." She smiled trying to bury her fear of the future with her enjoyment of the present.

"I am sure that you would." He smiled back.

"So what other arsenal do you have that I don't know about?" She asked tapping his hand.

"I am capable of many things." Sesshomaru didn't quite know how to answer the question. He had never had someone be so bold as to ask.

"Alright I know that you can fly and that you have poison claws, but what else?" Kagome prodded.

Sesshomaru glanced back at the clock behind her. "You will just have to wait and see. You need to rest and I have some paperwork to go over."

"I wish I had the strength to argue with you but I don't. You win; I'm turning in." She yawned.

Sesshomaru smiled a little as he leaned forward to kiss his queen good night. Her soft lips parted as he kissed them. She reached around his neck pulling him forward and he kissed her harder. The taste of her was like sugar to a long denied sweet tooth. Her fragile frame leaning further back pulling him over her. Sesshomaru could not think of a single place that he would have rather been at that moment.

Kagome's mind went numb as her body took over. His kiss that had been so tender turned demanding and she thought that she would go crazy if he didn't come closer. His hands tangling in her hair and his chest pressed to hers were driving her mad with desire. Kagome let her worries slip away she let Sesshomaru guide her tongue with his.

Sesshomaru was near panting with want when he pulled away from her. His chest heaving and his lips moist. "There will be the rest of our lives for this, but for now sleep is what you need."

"I'm not tired." Kagome declared trying to pull him back to her.

"Your eyes tell a different story." He said offering a hand to help her up.

"It's not my eyes that I am listening to right now and you shouldn't be either." Kagome pouted. She was sure that he was enjoying teasing her like this, if she hadn't known better she would have thought that Sesshomaru had a smirk on his lips. He laughed and kissed her forehead as he turned to leave.

Kagome was left to her thoughts as she changed for bed. There was so much to do and so little time to prepare. Taking on Miyu in the arena was far different than surprising Sesshomaru or Kouga; this opponent knew what was coming. She remembered the first battle that she had ever seen. At the time it had been so amazing, but after having seen what someone what was trained could do her amazement had turned to pity. From the outside even the blindest of demons would be able to tell that she was out of her league. Kagome ran a nervous hand through her hair and turned to go to bed, perhaps, in the morning things would look brighter.

_****************************************************_

"So I have an idea." InuYasha declared pacing in front of a quite annoyed Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha, sit down. You bumble around like a nervous hu-" Sesshomaru caught the word before it escaped his lips.

"I _am_ half human, you dumb dog. Now are you gonna listen or not?!"

"Out with it! My patience is wearing thin, little brother."

"Kagome has powers but she doesn't know the first thing about fighting. So we have two days to show her how not to get herself killed."

Sesshomaru paused and looked over his brother carefully. "InuYasha, that is an excellent idea. Meet me in the dojo in a three hours; I have to take Souta back to his home."

"Why do you have to take him home? Does Kagome know?"

"Yes she knows, they spent the morning together. It is too dangerous for him here, and besides, all of this still has the potential to go very wrong." Sesshomaru admitted. InuYasha nodded in return before leaving to find Sango and Miroku.

*********************************************************

"So what is the big rush?" Kagome asked Miroku as the hurried down the hallway.

"We have a lot of work to do and only two days to do it." Miroku answered.

"How much can I possibly learn in two days?!" Kagome huffed.

Miroku stopped and turned to her. "Kagome, there are some things that I think that you haven't quite grasped." Miroku ushered her to a chair outside of the elevator and sat down next to her. "The Inu brothers are the more deadly than a bomb. They have been training with the best teacher on the planet since they could walk. Sesshomaru and InuYasha know how to read an enemy better than you or I could read a book. I would be shocked if you didn't walk away a better warrior than half the demons on the islands. To train with them, is a privilege that most would give their right arm for."

Kagome looked at the monk, he was being honest. She felt like she could trust him with her silent concerns. "Have you ever seen Sesshomaru battle?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Miroku smiled softly. "Your concern for his wellbeing is admirable, but I can assure you that he is in no danger."

"Miroku, don't avoid the question." Kagome scolded.

"Yes, I have. Watching Sesshomaru-sama fight is like watching a ballet or like watching a bird fly. He was born to do it."

"Is he as good as InuYasha?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

Miroku laughed outright. "Let me explain it like this. If InuYasha was a hit man, Sesshomaru would be an assassin. One comes in with guns blazing; the other will kill you before you even know he is there."

"Is he really that dangerous?" Disbelief filled Kagome's eyes.

"Not dangerous - deadly. That is all the more reason for you to focus on saving your own life." Miroku smiled.

"Why is it then that when I asked him what his powers allowed him to do that he didn't answer?" Kagome eyed the monk suspiciously; she refused to believe that any one being was that powerful.

"Sesshomaru probably didn't answer because he probably doesn't know himself. Kagome…" Miroku's paused purposely to emphasize what he was about to say. "In a short time you have become family to us and we would never lie to you. So know that I am being honest with you when I say this. Yes, I have seen Sesshomaru battle, and yes I have seen some of his power, but no one really knows what Sesshomaru is capable of. There has never been anyone who came close to being a real challenge to him. He is somewhat of an enigma in the demon world. Everyone thought that his father had been the fulfillment of the ancient prophecies about the ultimate demon… that is until Sesshomaru was born."

Kagome dropped her face to her hands in frustration. "Listen, I love you all as if you were my own family. You all have been nothing but kind to me considering all the problems that I have caused, but the air of mystery is getting old and I just want some straight answers."

Miroku closed his eyes for a moment debating the repercussions of answering Kagome truly but in the end she had a right to know. "The first time that Sesshomaru killed a demon he was only twelve - in human years."

"With his bloodlines I guess that that is to be expected." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No, Kagome, it isn't because it wasn't some slimy creature that isn't worth his salt… it was the lord of a demon tribe. The lord of the Southern Wolf Tribe to be exact - Kouga's uncle. He was a powerful demon… some even said a rival to Inu no Taisho."

Kagome looked at Miroku in disbelief. "Well, I am sure that anyone can get lucky."

"There was no luck involved. He insulted Sesshomaru, calling him a lowly dog, and Sesshomaru slaughtered him in an instant." Miroku looked lovingly at his friend as he admitted the truth. "It happened long before I was around, but I heard it directly from Inu no Taisho himself, and I doubt him to be the type to exaggerate."

Kagome took a breath. "Well then I guess that I had better get in gear if I am to live up to his standards." She smiled. "Let's go before my phone starts to blow up." Miroku smiled and offered a hand to pull her from the chair before they were off.

*********************************************************

The elevator doors opened to a long hallway where Kagome could hear scuffling on a mat. She followed Miroku down the corridor and looked into the vast room. "You could fit an entire building in here!" She exclaimed.

"More like two, but these two do a lot of damage in close quarters." Sango laughed heaving the gigantic weapon at a line of hanging pots. The clay shattered into an embedded box in the floor and the weapon came whipping back. She caught it gracefully and smiled at Kagome.

"Remind me not to mess with you." Kagome joked.

"Sango is not who you will have to worry about. Come, stand here." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Well hello to you too." Kagome replied annoyed with being pushed to the center of the room.

Sesshomaru decided that now would not be the time for an argument. He needed her to listen and she seemed to do that best when she knew what was going on. "I am going to make this very clear, my mate. We are not here to play or to fool around. When I speak you will listen and when InuYasha speaks you will listen. I am not about to loose my mate because she wants to have a discussion about the roles of women in society. Do we understand each other?"

Kagome looked into his concerned eyes and nodded. "I understand."

Sesshomaru hid the surprise from his face and turned to walk across the mat. "InuYasha she is all yours."

Before Kagome knew it InuYasha was running at her full speed. It was all she could do to throw up a barrier before he mowed her over. When he collided with the barrier she felt a great surge of energy push against her own. "Geez, you don't have to be so rough." She gasped.

"Miyu isn't going to go easy on you." Miroku reminded.

Kagome watched as InuYasha retreated and began to run at her again, this time at the end he leapt high into the air over the barrier. Kagome jumped to the side just before he landed right on top of her.

"Wolf demons are very agile. It is best that you learn now that an attack can come from anywhere." Sesshomaru stated lazily from the sideline.

InuYasha came at her from a dozen different directions over and over again until finally he wasn't able to get to Kagome without having to first get through a barrier. Kagome was exhausted after the exercise and leaned over, hands on her knees, panting.

"Now that you are warmed up we will start training." Sesshomaru said walking toward her.

"Warmed up?! Are you kidding me?" Kagome looked at him as though he was crazy.

Sesshomaru raised an arm and his fingers began to radiate a blazing green light. Kagome was so mesmerized that she fell back dodging the glowing whip that came rushing at her. "You must be ready for anything. A battle is not over just because you are tired." He instructed. "Attack me." Kagome slowly got up and stepped toward him. A slashing crack of the youkai whip at her feet stopped her in her tracks. "From where you are."

Kagome looked nervously across the space between them. "I don't know if I can. I have never attacked anyone who was that far away before." She confessed.

"Well now is a good time to try." InuYasha remarked from the sideline.

Kagome looked at the hanyou before turning and thrusting her energy forward towards Sesshomaru. It reached him, she could tell that much, but he seemed unfazed. "See, I don't know if I can do it."

Kagome spent the next several hours perfecting the art of keeping an enemy at bay. They finally allowed her a break when she laid herself down flat on the mat waved an imaginary white flag in the air.

"I think that she has had enough for today." Sango piped in.

Sesshomaru reluctantly stepped back. "You can not tire this easily." He commented.

"Hey! I am still a human over here." She called from the flat of her back.

"We can remedy that problem." Sesshomaru called back. Kagome shot him an icy stare. Sesshomaru responded by walking over to her prone figure and offering a hand to help her to her feet.

Kagome shook her head in refusal. "I think that I will lay here a while longer."

"Drama queen!" InuYasha called from the sideline.

"INUYASHA!" Izaiyoi's voice rang throughout the dojo.

"Mother, I didn't see you there." InuYasha offered.

"Obviously not, my son. Come Kagome, Sango and I will help you to your room." Izaiyoi and the slayer went to peel Kagome from the mat.

"She isn't finished here." Sesshomaru reminded.

"Well I say that she is and so will your father when he gets here." Izaiyoi scolded. Sesshomaru dropped a brow in disapproval but let Kagome be ushered out of the dojo.

*********************************************************

"She learns fast." InuYasha commented as the elevator closed behind the women.

"I can only hope that it is fast enough." Sesshomaru returned.

"Come on, we all need a drink." Miroku smiled patting the Inu brothers on the back.

"I agree." InuYasha smiled.

"A drink sounds rather tempting right now." Sesshomaru conceded and the three were off to the showers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Preparing for Battle

Kagome fell back onto the couch like a rag doll. Her body was tired, but her mind was exhausted. She had worked her hardest to learn as much as she could until she was sure that she couldn't stand on her own two feet.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru are brutal. I don't think that I have ever seen anything move as fast as they do. I can hardly keep my eyes on them let alone get a barrier up before InuYasha plows me over."

"Kagome, you did a great job out there today! I don't think that I have ever seen someone do so well in just a few short hours." Sango complimented tossing Kagome a bottle of water.

Kagome reached out and snatched it from the air. "Well at least my reflexes are getting faster." She sighed as she twisted the cap off.

"What you need is a good meal and some rest. Who knows what those two have in store for you tomorrow?!" Izaiyoi threw her hands up in an exaggerated gesture. "I don't know how they were crazy enough to let this happen in the first place, but I intend to find out. Taisho is lucky that I didn't kill him when he told me of this foolishness."

"Under the law there isn't much that they can do to stop it." Kagome offered.

"Oh I am so tired of that law nonsense! Sometimes there are things that are more important." Izaiyoi's face creased with concern and irritation.

"It's okay. I understand why Sesshomaru allowed it. I don't blame any of them; in fact I think that this is what I need."

The two women looked at Kagome as though a tiger had just jumped from her mouth. "You can't be serious!" Sango cut in.

"I am serious."

"Why would you want to walk into battle Kagome?" Izaiyoi asked in earnest.

"I know that it sounds stupid but I need to prove to myself that I am not a burden, that I am worthy of Sesshomaru… that I won't embarrass him." Kagome let the last few words trail off as she looked away.

"Kagome, darling, don't you ever think that. You are Sesshomaru's soul mate - the other half for his whole. Where he is darkness, you are light. Where he is cruel, you are kind. Without you the Great Demon Lord would be but half a man, alone in a world that fears him." Izaiyoi explained.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, the kind words reminded her of her mother back in Tokyo.

*****************************************************

"How did she do?" Inu no Taisho questioned as he walked into the dojo.

"She's not half bad for a human." InuYasha answered.

"She has a long way to go." Sesshomaru added.

"Don't be too hard on her; I have a feeling that she is going to do just fine." Inu no Taisho answered.

"How is it that you have faith when you have not even seen her train?" Sesshomaru questioned cautiously.

"I have seen her fight." Inu no Taisho answered.

"And where were we?" InuYasha flung at his father.

"Why, my son, you were with me. Do you not remember the restaurant? Were you not there on the beach?"

"I was there. So what?" InuYasha was annoyed with his father's teasing tone.

"You watched her throw forward a blast of energy that knocked the wolf leader to his knees! Surely she can take on his sister." Inu no Taisho laughed.

"This is no laughing matter father." Sesshomaru reminded.

"I agree, my son. Don't think that I haven't caught my fair share of flack for this. Kouga's father is not pleased with either you or his son. It is all we can do to keep our friendship in tact."

"Father, I had no intention of coming between you and your friend. You have Kouga to thank for that." Sesshomaru remarked as he sheathed the deadly sword.

"I bear no ill will towards you my son. I only wish that you two could have gotten along. Remember Sesshomaru, mercy for your opponent isn't viewed as weakness." Inu no Taisho reminded.

"Forget mercy Sesshomaru, just slaughter the bastard!" InuYasha smirked at his brother.

Inu no Taisho tossed his younger son a disapproving look before turning to Sesshomaru. "I trust that you will choose your actions wisely, my son." With that the elder inu turned to take his leave.

"Father." Sesshomaru called out quietly. The great dog demon stopped and looked over his shoulder at his son's intense eyes. "Tell Kouga's father that if he does not wish for his son to die at my hands then he had better keep him out of the arena." Sesshomaru didn't wait for an answer he simply turned and walked to the showers.

"Well it looks like mercy isn't exactly what he had in mind, Old Man." InuYasha chuckled.

"You laugh now InuYasha, but will you laugh when you see the look in that woman's eyes when her mate slaughters another? I doubt that you will find it as comical." Inu no Taisho said before walking out.

*****************************************************

Kagome huffed and puffed as Sesshomaru and InuYasha took turns striking at her from either side. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up with the two brothers.

"Slow down you two!" Sango called from the sidelines.

"Miyu will not slow down to wait for Kagome to strike." InuYasha called as he threw forth a great blast of energy that sent Kagome sprawling backward in spite of the barrier that she had thrown up at the last second. She hit the mat with a thud that sent Sango and Miroku running to her aid. They were stopped short by a blazing whip cracking in the space between them and their fallen friend.

"She will not have anyone to help her in the arena." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome crawled to her feet. Her eyes blazing with anger and her jaw set in stone. She took a deep breath and eyed InuYasha. He smirked, anticipating her attack, but his smugness turned to shock as she threw her arm to the side sending a flash of blinding light in Sesshomaru's direction. He dodged the full force of the attack but found himself on the defensive for the first time since they had begun training early that morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I graze you." Kagome's smile was mocking at best. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to recover another wave of energy tore towards the laughing InuYasha. He cursed as it hit him head on sending him sliding back onto one knee. "Not so funny now is it?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Her aura blazed forth like fire in the night sky.

Sango and Miroku chuckled at the still cursing InuYasha. Kagome was on her feet charging towards Sesshomaru sending lightening fast attacks this way and that. He countered and weaved to avoid the blows, leaping high into the air and unleashing the luminescent whip. Kagome struck out with a barrier deflecting and sending a shower of her own energy at her mate and his brother who she had now worked into the same corner. It went on for several seconds before Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground and unsheathed the glowing sword at his side. He raised it high and let loose a barrage of crackling blue electricity. Kagome leapt to the side barely avoiding being destroyed.

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha bellowed. "Are you trying to kill her?!"

"Do not underestimate your enemy. Simply because you haven't seen the full extent of his strength does not mean that he is not stronger than you are." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Kagome shot him a humble look. "I understand." She panted as she rose to her feet with InuYasha's help.

"I think that it's time for a break." Sango announced.

"I agree." Miroku chimed in. "Why don't we get something to eat and then come back to training? Things are getting a little hostile in here and we all need to cool down." He suggested. Sesshomaru nodded his approval and allowed Kagome to be ushered back to the elevator.

*****************************************************

The afternoon had flown past before Kagome could even find time to look at the clock. She was sore and tired as she dragged herself out of the shower and into her clothes. She was going to be late to meet Sesshomaru but she wasn't sure that she cared at the moment. Anxiety and exhaustion overwhelmed her mind and body; the battle was in less than 24 hours and the time seemed to be flying by. She dragged her feet into her shoes and pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail before trudging out the door.

The beach was empty except for where Sesshomaru stood staring out at the black waves rolling over the beach. His silver hair blew gently in the breeze as he stood there and contemplated the possibilities of the future. Could he really stand off to the side and watch his mate fight for her life? Could he really allow the battle to go forward? Was she ready? The questions ran through his head like a freight train, clouding his normally clear thoughts. He heard her whisper float across his ears like silk across skin. Her presence calmed the storm of questions that had been racing through his mind and he turned to look at her. Her blue-black hair was pulled back and still dripping with the water of her shower. Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on his mate. This was her, in her rawest form, and she was beautiful. He filled his nose with her scent as she walked toward him and he allowed the faintest of smiles to cross his lips.

"Sorry I'm late, but all that training is exhausting." Kagome spoke as she approached, too tired to notice the dreamy expression that had fallen across Sesshomaru's face.

"No apologies are necessary."

Kagome looked up and caught his sympathetic expression and the urge be in his arms boiled up from the depths of her heart. She wanted to collapse into his strong hands and forget about the rest of the world that seemed to be so against them. She felt a tear well up in her eye and before she even raise a finger to wipe it away she felt Sesshomaru's arms close around her. Kagome let her body fall against his as she buried her face in his chest. She let her worries and fears slip away into the night. For the first time in two days she felt safe and secure, Kagome felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be for the first time in her life.

"I'm scared." She whispered quietly. "I know that I shouldn't be, but I am."

"I am here, nothing can harm you while I am here." He comforted, but in his mind, Sesshomaru wondered if what he said was true. Tomorrow he would be there as she fought for her life, but he would not be able to protect her. He would be a concerned observer, nothing more.

"I know." Kagome whispered into his chest.

Sesshomaru gently kissed the top of her head before withdrawing enough to look into her eyes. "I think that our time tonight might be better served giving you time to rest. We will have the rest of eternity to walk on the beach." Kagome wanted to argue, but her exhaustion silenced her and all she could do was nod. He offered her his arm and began to escort her back to the hotel. She followed quietly as they made their way to the elevator.

"Tonight, you will stay in my quarters." Sesshomaru informed her.

Kagome could not have produced an argument if she wanted to. All that was running through her head was getting back into the arms of the demon before her.

*****************************************************

Kagome pulled on the silken nightgown that she had found in the closet along with several other expensive looking articles of clothes. She wondered why they were there as she climbed into Sesshomaru's bed. She pulled the covers over her and sank down into the cloudlike bed. The door opened slowly and Sesshomaru stepped in.

"So what's with all the woman's clothes in the closet?" Kagome couldn't hide the jealousy from her voice. Visions of a gorgeous demon mistress invaded her mind and nearly turned her green with envy.

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly as he answered. "They are yours. I had them brought over for when we are mated. You will not be living in your suite forever." He reminded.

Kagome blushed. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Think nothing of it. Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"I would be more comfortable if you laid here with me." She answered.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he laid himself back and cradled her in the crook of his arm. Kagome nestled in and yawned.

"Are you ever afraid before a battle?" She asked.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. "No, I am not. Fear is a human emotion that I have yet to understand."

"How can you not be afraid?" Kagome asked.

"I simply know that I will win." He answered.

"How do you know that you are always going to win?" She prodded.

Sesshomaru smiled at her innocent nature. "I just know." He brushed her hair away from her face and looked down into her weary eyes. "I also know that you have the strength to see this through - to win."

"I wish that I was so sure." She looked into his golden eyes and snuggled closer to him. "The only time that I feel safe anymore is when I am with you."

"If you wish I will stop this battle tomorrow. I will -"

"No. I need this." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru agreed quietly. "I will go and let you sleep."

"Wait… Please stay, at least until I fall asleep." She hugged him tighter, praying that he wouldn't leave. He said nothing as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

*****************************************************

The morning came all too soon. Kagome had never felt Sesshomaru leave the bed, she had been far too tired for that. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her exhausted body from the bed. Her body ached in places that she had never known possible before. She rubbed her lower back as she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the warm sea air. Clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sunlight. It was the first day that she had ever seen the threat of rain while on the island. The wind picked up and there was a faint flash of lightening off in the distance. She sat down in the lounge chair and stared off into the clouds, doing her best to prepare herself for the challenge to come.

Kagome's mind was a million miles away as she laid back. Had it not been for her mate's overwhelming aura she wouldn't have noticed that he had come back. She turned to look behind her and saw that Sesshomaru had brought someone with him. It was Haruno, the healer that she had met when she fainted.

"Kagome, Haruno is here to help you." Sesshomaru explained.

"I will heal your body from the training that you have done." Haruno took a step toward her and sat at the edge of the chair.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Give me your hand." The healer instructed. Kagome let her hand fall into Haruno's gentle grasp and she felt an overwhelming warmth come over her. Her tense muscles relaxed and the stress seemed to fade into the back of her mind. Energy filled her body and the weight that had been crushing her soul lifted.

Kagome let herself slide into a place that she had long forgotten, filled with comfort and relaxation. As the healer withdrew her touch Kagome opened her eyes and gave the women a thankful look. Haruno's kind face let her know that at least there were a few people still on her side.

"We have faith in you Kagome, don't worry you will have your cheering section." The demon offered.

"That makes all the difference in the world, thank you." Sesshomaru escorted the healer out and came back to sit beside his mate.

"Thank you for bringing her here."

"I did not call her here; she came on her own accord."

"Oh." Kagome didn't quite know what to say.

"Do not sound so surprised. You are to be the queen of this land and those that are loyal to my family would protect you with their lives. There is much to be done, I will sit with you here and have lunch, but after that Sango and Izaiyoi are going to take you to get ready. We leave at seven sharp."

"You are always so organized. How do you manage it all?" Kagome admired his proud face.

"I have had a lot of practice." He joked and pulled himself to his feet.

"Where are you going?" She asked throwing her hand out to catch his.

"Breakfast is here." He answered.

"I didn't hear any bell." Kagome looked at him as though he were slipping under the stress when the buzzed echoed through the suite. "You really are amazing, you know that." She smiled.

"As are you, my love." He planted a quick kiss atop her forehead and made for the door.

*****************************************************

The morning passed by all too quickly, and before Kagome knew it she was in her room standing beside Sango and Izaiyoi. "I don't know what to wear. It hardly seems like I should dress up."

pu

"Well generally, people have something traditional that they go to battle in, like Sesshomaru and his armor or InuYasha and his robe of the firerat." Sango said tossing t-shirts and tank tops out of one of the still unpacked cases.

Izaiyoi filed through the closet looking for something suitable. "Sango, maybe she should borrow something from you."

"You might be right." Sango agreed.

"No, I think I have an idea." Kagome interjected. She went to an unopened box in the corner and lifted the lid. Inside were elaborately decorated silk pants and a sleeveless shirt. They had been a gift from her family for her first job interview. She shook them out and laid them on the bed for the two women to look over.

"Perfect! Those are loose enough so that you can move and elegant enough for the queen of the island." Izaiyoi praised. The two women fussed silently preparing Kagome to step into the public eye. After an hour of primping, powdering, and painting the two women stepped back and admired their work. Kagome looked like a queen from top to bottom.

"You are going to make one knockout of a queen." Sango smiled.

"We will leave you alone so that you can prepare yourself." Izaiyoi reached out and hugged Kagome tightly. "I know that you can do this." She whispered and turned to leave.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru _needs_ you. Remember that when you walk into that arena tonight." Sango reminded as she embraced Kagome.

Kagome said nothing as she closed the door behind the two women she walked to the balcony, the storm was closing in on the island and the wind had picked up. She sucked in a deep breath and felt the energy of the storm mingle with her aura. She let it fill her with determination. She had so much more to lose now then ever before. There were her friends, her mate, and her life. Everything depended on this one single night, this one battle. _I wish that Sesshomaru and I could just run away._ She thought to herself.

"Would you really want a mate that ran from danger?" A voice asked from behind her. Kagome didn't need to turn to know who it was, his aura had hit her from down the hallway. It seemed to be growing so much more intense, so bold. It was as if he were a dog posturing to those around him.

"Do you always flood the world with your energy before battle?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru ignored the question and pulled the woman to her feet. "I love you Kagome, I will not leave you." He promised and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. He let the taste of her fill him with the desire that he had fought to control from the moment that he had laid eyes on her. Now he would feed on this desire to slaughter the brazen wolf.

"It's time, isn't it?" She asked as she pulled away from his kiss.

"It's time." He answered. Kagome smoothed her clothes and straightened her back as she took his arm. She walked proudly out of the room and into the hotel. Her eyes locked on the path before her almost failed to notice that the surrounding workers and patrons had stopped their activities and stooped into dramatic bows as they passed.

"_What are they doing?" _Kagome silently inquired.

"_They are showing respect to the king and the queen."_ Sesshomaru's answer caused her to look about discretely. There was not a single person that wasn't doubled over in the extravagant gesture.

"So this is what it takes to get respect." She said under her breath as they stepped out into the open air.

*****************************************************

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Life has thrown me for a loop this past month and I am just now starting to recover. I hope that you enjoy it. I have not had a chance to personally thank everyone for their reviews of the past two chapters so I would like to take a moment to say thank you so very much for the support and the comments. I appreciate each and every one. In addition I want to thank my beta reader who has done a wonderful job thus far. **

**Thanks to all of your support and thank you to all those who nominated this story on Dokuga(dot)com. ENJOY! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Battle for Her Love

The ride to the arena had been in silence, the only sound was the faint music that played in the background. Kagome looked out the window at the riotous crowd. "They _all_ came out for this one, didn't they?" She glared at the hoards of reporters.

"Ignore them. They are vermin, no better than street rats scavenging for garbage." Miroku advised.

Kagome missed the sympathetic look that Sango was giving her from across the limousine. She was far too preoccupied with thoughts of the impending battle. Her old life and her old self seemed like some faint memory. Everything had changed in a matter of weeks. She had found new friends that had proven their loyalty time and again in the brief period that she had known them. She had found her soul mate, strong and brave, and she had found the strength within her that she never imagined existed.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as the others piled out of the limousine and she heard the echo of some deep thought that perhaps, Sesshomaru had never meant for her to hear. "_I have never known love, but I know that I love you."_ She pulled a deep breath into her lungs and watched him step out of the vehicle. His aura pulsed around him in a masculine display of power. The crowd parted to give him space as if they would be burned by the regal fury of his aura. Kagome watched as he ignored the hundreds of demons and turned to offer her his hand. She set her jaw in one final line of determination and reached out to grasp the strong hand in front of her.

Cameras clicked away and reporters shouted, but they didn't dare approach her as they had the last time. Kagome ignored the clatter of the questions and moved straight ahead. Her ears heard nothing but her own heart beat, and she didn't see a single person in the world besides Sesshomaru. The walk to the building was slow, almost methodical, as the taiyoukai set the pace. His every step seemed to have an agenda, his even glare enough to keep the crazed onlookers at bay; Kagome felt safe amidst the chaos.

The doors closed behind them, dulling the cacophony of the reporters and Kagome took a deep breath. She followed Sesshomaru and Sango as they parted from the rest. "Sango will show you to where you can prepare." Sesshomaru explained. The hallway came to a fork and Kagome turned to look up at Sesshomaru.

"This is where we part, isn't it?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, this is where I will leave you. I will see you on the field after my battle." Sesshomaru promised. Kagome's eyes welled up for a brief moment as he leaned down and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I will be there." She promised as she pulled herself away. She watched the glorious figure descend the hallway before turning to make her way down to the opposite end.

Sango had remained silent until she reached a door at the end of the hall. "This is where you can prepare. I will show you where you will walk out when you are announced." She said stepping through the door. Kagome followed as Sango showed her a large door at the end of the room. "When the announcements upstairs start, you will hear it on the speaker over there." Sango pointed to the small speakers on the door. "When they call your, name the door will open, and then you can step out and walk to the center of the field."

Kagome nodded. "Sango, thanks for everything." Kagome said quietly.

"Thank me after you win." Sango smiled. "I'm not doing goodbyes today, so you had better wipe that worried look off your face and kick her ass!" Sango smiled.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the words coming out of her friend's mouth. "Sango, such language!" Kagome teased.

"I am a human woman, remember?" Sango smiled and hugged her friend. "We'll be watching out for you." Sango reassured.

Kagome smiled as Sango closed the door behind her. The room was quiet. Kagome walked to a small futon and sat down. She concentrated every ounce of energy that she had on believing that she could truly do this. She had to win, for the first time in her life she felt like she had too much to lose if she didn't.

Sesshomaru paced at his end of the hallway. He had nothing to do to prepare for a fight with Kouga. He would tear him down in an instant if he wished, but no, Sesshomaru had decided long ago that a quick death was not what awaited the leader of the wolves. Kouga would suffer a thousand times over for what he had done, the pain that he had caused Kagome. His unrest was entirely because of worry for his mate. Desperately Sesshomaru tried to calm himself, but until he was watching Kagome stand over Miyu's body, he was sure that he would have no peace.

The click of the loudspeaker was like thunder in the quiet room. Kagome looked at the box as she heard Inu no Taisho's voice boom over the crowd. "A challenge has been made by Miyu of the Wolf tribe," The crowd roared loudly in support of the wolf demon, making Kagome shudder as Inu no Taisho continued "against Kagome of the Inu tribe." Kagome's heart skipped a beat as the great dog general announced the clan that backed her. She stood solemnly in front of the imposing door as it began to open. Her pounding heart drowned out the thunder of the stadium as she stepped out into the massive arena. Kagome fixed her eyes on the demoness in front of her and decided that if bloodshed was what her future people wanted, then she would give it to them.

Miyu was taller that she, with long dark brown hair. She had razor sharp cheekbones that were veiled by a perfect complexion. Kagome looked at the woman and found it hard to imagine any male not wanting her. They stood face to face glaring at one another. The woman was intimidating to say the least, decked out in her traditional warrior clothing. The lavish pelts and the ivory white armor fit well and Kagome had no doubt they had seen their fair share of battles. Her nerves were just about to get to her when she heard a strong whisper echo through her ears. _I am here. I love you, Kagome._ Kagome let her eyes glance to the box and settle on the glorious figure that was standing to the right of his father.

Miyu chuckled as the witnesses to the battle were announced. "Keep it all in the family. Even the little brother had to get in on this one." She smirked at the mention of InuYasha's name. Then her face turned to stone. "Listen human, this is your last chance. Drop to your knees here, forfeit this battle and I'll see to it that my brother gives you a comfortable life - as a slave of course."

Kagome's gaze turned to glare as she rested her eyes on the gloating wolf. "I'd rather die." Kagome hissed.

"Be careful what you wish for." The wolf mocked.

"Let the battle begin!" Inu no Taisho announced loudly.

Kagome threw a hand forward and produced a blazing barrier that Miyu crashed into. The wolf demon had fulfilled her expectations. She was thinking that it was going to be an easy battle and Kagome was determined to prove her wrong. Miyu leapt back, her flesh still steaming from where she had collided with the barrier.

"Ahh, so you really are a miko. I thought that stench was just the human in you." She spat at Kagome.

"Do you plan to talk your way through this battle?" Kagome questioned arrogantly before letting the barrier dissipate.

Miyu didn't respond she simply lunged at Kagome, drawing the sword from her hip. Kagome sidestepped as she erected another barrier. The wolf demoness was quick to back away before she met with it head on. "How many times do you think you can put that barrier up before you get exhausted?" She sneered at Kagome.

Kagome didn't answer she just let her hand drop and the barrier with it. Miyu stepped back, allowing herself more room to maneuver. She pulled a bone from the waist of her armor and threw it to the ground. A billowing cloud of smoke rose and a low growl echoed through the arena. As the dust settled it revealed a larger than life sized wolf, or rather, skeleton of a wolf. Its jaws snapped and dark purple drool hung from its rabid mouth.

Kagome watched the wolf eye her as if she were lunch, waiting for the right moment. After some crude command in what Kagome guessed was Miyu's native tongue the wolf lunged forward. The barrier that Kagome tossed up effortlessly sent it sprawling back into a pile of bones at Miyu's feet. "Your toys aren't amusing to me." Kagome informed her.

"Just testing to see if you are still using that parlor trick." Miyu shot back at her.

Kagome nearly laughed. "Would you prefer something a little flashier?" She questioned.

"What are you going to do, miko, pray for me?" Miyu mocked. She raced toward Kagome, sword drawn, and managed to catch her with the tip of the blade on Kagome's left arm. The blood rose quickly as Kagome threw up a barrier. She touched her arm and felt the slickness of her own blood. She looked at her fingers and confirmed her suspicion. She let her eyes fall from her enemy to the demon that was now on his feet in the royal box. She could sense his tension, feel his aura swell. He was worried, and that bothered her more than the pain that was starting to tear into her arm.

"That was a mistake." Kagome said smirking. Miyu was about to answer with some snotty comeback when Kagome let a blast of energy race from her fingers at Miyu. The demoness was sent barreling backwards.

"How's that for a parlor trick?" Kagome scoffed at the demoness as she crawled back to her feet. Miyu stood deathly still for a moment and eyed the priestess in front of her. Her furious eyes set, and her cheeks tainted with humiliation, left Kagome unsure of what to do. Kagome hoped that she would speak, give some indication of her intent, but there was only silence.

Sesshomaru stood a nervous watch over his mate. She had been toying with Miyu at first, allowing the wolf to test her abilities. Now, the game had become deadly serious. Sesshomaru could sense the wolf's rage and Kagome's uncertainty. Miyu had been humiliated, shown up, in front of demons from every tribe. Suddenly Miyu was sizing Kagome up as a real opponent, figuring out a way to get at her without getting purified. Sesshomaru fought the urge to reach out and warn her. Her racing thoughts echoed through his ears. The scent of her blood hung in the air nearly driving him to intervene, but something inside of him held him back.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, was Miyu going to back down? Kagome waited desperately when she heard Sesshomaru's voice echo in her mind. "Do not underestimate your enemy. Simply because you haven't seen the full extent of his strength does not mean that he is not stronger than you are." Sesshomaru had told her that in the dojo. Kagome looked quickly from Sesshomaru to Miyu and understood. She weighed her options and decided that she would wait Miyu out, let her move first.

Seconds went by and Miyu still hadn't moved when suddenly she leapt high in the air. Her leg extended and she lunged forward, barrelling at Kagome with lightening speed. Kagome mumbled a quiet prayer as she held both hands in front of her and produced a violent crackling barrier. Miyu's speed betrayed her and she didn't have enough time to change course. The wolf collided painfully with the barrier letting out a sharp hiss as she leapt away.

Sesshomaru watched the sparkling light display as his mate repelled the wolf. His heart skipped a beat as she let the lights dim and fade. It was too soon, Miyu was too close. It was a fatal mistake, one that a trained warrior would never make, but Kagome wasn't a trained warrior. She was his mate and he was about to watch her be destroyed. He rose to his feet as his father's hand reached out and firmly held him in place. Miyu drew her sword and turned and a graceful pirouette. The blade cut through the air and closed in on Kagome's throat.

Kagome's heart raced as she realized an instant too late that she had let her guard down too soon. The sound of the blade slicing through the space between her and her opponent set her body into motion. She was left with time to do nothing more than fall backward, the blade missing her by millimeters. Kagome found herself sprawled on her back and before she could right herself she felt the tip of a blade press to her throat. She froze.

Miyu looked down at her victoriously. "Do you really wish to die, or does my previous offer sound more enticing?"

The vile smirk on the wolf demon's face turned Kagome's stomach. "Why? Tell me why?" She questioned, she had to know.

"I don't like humans. My brother may have a taste for you vile creatures, but I prefer my men powerful. Sesshomaru was destined to be mine until you came along."

Kagome laughed loudly. "He'll never mate you."

"Sesshomaru doesn't really have a choice. If he doesn't there will be an all out war."

"Sure, like he cares." Kagome bluffed.

Miyu's eyes turned to stone as she looked down at the bleeding miko. "So what is your decision? Will you be my brother's pet or do you prefer that I end your miserable life here and now?"

Kagome's eye narrowed and she gathered her strength. From the tips of her fingers she released a blazing pink ball of energy that struck Miyu head on, throwing her high into the air. Kagome let her hand go to the tiny droplet of blood on her throat where Miyu's sword had rested. _So this is how it has to be._ She thought to herself. There would be no mercy for her and she could afford to give none. She sent forth another dazzling lightshow that slammed into the rising wolf. Miyu fell to her hands and knees for a moment before throwing forth several bones from the waist of her armor. Before Kagome knew it there was a pack of snarling skeletal wolves surrounding her. She turned quickly to size them up as Miyu pulled herself to her feet.

Kagome watched as Miyu righted herself and then barked some foreign command at the pack of bloodthirsty monsters. Kagome's heart pounded as she realized that the pack had jumped into motion and she was left in the center of the hungry monsters, with nowhere to run. Her mind raced and she came up with only one thought before she knew it she had dropped to one knee and produced a glowing dome around her. The rabid pack had shied away at the last moment, saving themselves.

Miyu laughed. "Well let's just see how long you can keep that up. I'll just take a nap and let the wolves wait for you to come out.

Sesshomaru had heard the words that had been exchanged his ears were too sharp not to, and the awed silence of the crowd had made it even more simple. Kagome had been backed into a corner and now she had trapped herself there. He prayed that she could come up with something before she collapsed in the center of the arena. His stoic face veiled his concerned thoughts, but he was unsure of how much more he could bear to watch.

_How the hell did I do this to myself again?!_ Kagome thought to herself angrily. If she dropped the dome the wolves would pounce before she could get an attack underway and if she stayed under here, her power would eventually fade. _What an embarrassing way to die! Cower beneath a bubble for a couple of hours before it pops and your wolf food!_ Kagome scolded herself silently. Suddenly a possibility dawned on her as if out of nowhere. She had never tried it before, but it could work. If she could make the barrier bigger then she could back them away.

Kagome prayed silently for a moment before drawing in a deep breath and concentrating her energy. The dome slowly began to expand and the wolves stepped wearily back. Kagome looked around and watched as the pack started to stray further away. Miyu stood just outside the barrier looking annoyed. Kagome closed her eyes once again and drew in as much strength as she could and put it into the barrier. It swelled and pulsed backing Miyu further towards the outside of the arena. Kagome ignored the angered taunts from the wolf demon and continued on her mission.

Sesshomaru tilted the corner of his mouth in relieved surprise. The barrier that Kagome had put up was growing slowly larger, pulsing methodically around her. She didn't seem to be struggling as she had previously her will, solid as stone, seemed to drive her forward. Sesshomaru stood in a silent moment of pride before hearing InuYasha.

"Did you teach her how to do that?" He half joked.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes off the field as he answered. "No, InuYasha, she taught herself this one."

"Why the hell didn't she just do this before?"

"InuYasha, you always become angry when you are worried. It isn't healthy for your soul to do that, my son." Inu no Taisho lectured while watching the tiny miko prove his suspicions right. He glanced at Sesshomaru's ever stoic expression and caught the slightest hint of pride in his eyes. His son needed to see this; he needed to know that Kagome was special in more ways than just her kind heart, and lively personality.

"She better be careful that she doesn't swallow us all up with that thing!" InuYasha watched as the barrier widened and skewed to take up nearly half the field. Miyu and her wolves had widened their girth. The wolf demon seemed unsure of what to do. She had waited until the barrier was nearly unmanageable before realizing that Kagome was stronger than she had anticipated.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but in his mind he had had that exact thought for a brief moment. It wouldn't do well for a battle to spill over into the stands. He hesitated to speak to her, but it couldn't be avoided. _Kagome, be careful of the audience._

*******************************************************************************

Kagome heard the warning clearly and she raised her eyes to the booth where the three Inu men had risen to their feet as they watched the spectacle that began to unfold beneath. The wolves began attacking mindlessly as the free space in the arena dwindled. Miyu had backed herself into a far area where she released more wolves. The barriers crackled loudly as it was struck from all angles, but it continued to grow. The crowd seemed to be getting nervous as the barrier neared some of the edges of the oblong battlefield. Kagome was left with a decision. She could wait until her minions destroyed themselves with their repeated attacks, but then she would still have Miyu to deal with. The other option was to attack now, strike at her first, and try and overpower her while Kagome still had the strength to do it.

Kagome wondered how she would get to Miyu without having to battle through her rabid pack of monsters. She looked up at Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Inu no Taisho, Sango and Izaiyoi had joined the males and risen to their feet. Her eyes fell for the first time to the crowd around her. She saw for the first time the tens of thousands of demons that had come to watch the battle. Her heart pounded as she realized that not a single demon was in his seat; the entire arena was on its feet. She suddenly felt awkward kneeling in the center of thousands of demons and before she could stop herself she stood up.

Kagome wasn't sure if the gasp was her own or the crowds as she rose from bended knee. The barrier remained intact and she found herself, for the first time on her feet. Kagome didn't really know what faint thought was keeping the barrier going, but it didn't matter at that moment. She faced Miyu and fixed her eyes on the woman that stood haughtily before her. Kagome felt a hatred for someone like she had never thought possible. A seething, vile anger ignited a fire in her soul. The blood that ran down her arm and the worried faces of the people that cared about her was enough to send Kagome over the edge. She took a prideful first step towards the wolf and watched as Miyu's face dropped.

Sesshomaru watched the purposeful march toward Miyu, the barrier still protecting the space surrounding her. It was a dramatic moment even for him, and he couldn't help but wonder just what Kagome would do. The stone faced miko walked slowly as if she were stalking prey. She acted as if she was in no hurry, knowing that she had her prey cornered. It was a march that he himself had made many times in his life; he knew it well.

As Kagome neared the edge of the barrier, Miyu stepped forward, sword drawn and ready to strike. Kagome stopped at the edge of the barrier and stared hatefully at the demon before her. "Call off your wolves or I will purify this entire arena."

Miyu hesitated for a moment, but released a loud whistle and the snarling beasts turned into purple mist and returned to her, landing as a neat pile of bones that she tuck away in the pouch that hung at her side. "Now, come out and we will finish this. Sesshomaru is waiting." She smirked.

"I am going to take down this barrier, and you are going to surrender. If you don't, I promise you that your comrades will be carrying you off this battlefield." Kagome didn't know where the words came from, but she was sure that it was her that was saying them.

"We'll see about that." Miyu laughed.

"I warned you." Kagome stepped back and took a deep breath and released her hold on the barrier around her. It flickered and faded to the relief of the crowd.

A smile spread across Miyu's face as she ripped the sword from her hip and lunged at the miko that stood before her. Kagome seemed to react instantly and her hands rose before her palms out and a blazing white light blasted forward striking Miyu to the ground. The crowd gasped loudly and then watched as Kagome approached the wolf that lay writhing on the ground.

"Do you surrender, Miyu?" The wolf demon would never know it, but Kagome prayed that she would. She knew that if she needed to she could finish Miyu, but the human in her told her that to strike at someone who was now defenseless was cruel. She had never killed anything, let alone a person, be it human or demon, in her life and she didn't think she truly had the heart to ever do it.

The wolf demon writhed on the ground at Kagome's feet. "I will kill you one day." She promised.

"I take it that you are saying that today isn't the day then?" Kagome clarified.

Miyu grimaced in pain, too overcome with her injuries to even answer. She gave Kagome one last loathing glare before letting closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain.

Kagome had a million things to say to the demon that was doubled over in agony, but she kept silent. Her eyes rose to the stands where the thunderous applause filled the arena. She let them rest on the royal box and saw her new family cheering. Even her stoic mate was clapping his graceful hands. She turned and walked to the middle of the field as Inu no Taisho announced the winner of the battle. To Kagome's surprise the crowd responded loudly to her victory, proving that not all had been against her. The relief washed over her as she made her way off the field.

A life had been spared but the time for battles was not over. There would be no continued celebration until the day was through because Sesshomaru's fight with Kouga was up next.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Sesshomaru's Power

Izaiyoi, Sango, and Haruno had been waiting on her as she left the field. Haruno had made short work of her injuries while Izaiyoi and Sango worked like mad to turn her battered appearance into that of royalty. Kagome barely listened to the words of praise and concern that the women were showering over her.

"You not only beat her Kagome, you humiliated her. She looked like a fool out there!" Sango smiled as she hastily applied makeup to Kagome's eyes.

"That's for sure. She deserved every minute of it though for what she pulled." Haruno remarked placing a hand over a darkening bruise on Kagome's leg.

Kagome's sense of pride swelled. She had proven herself, and she had done it as a human. "I didn't want it to be that way, but I had no choice." She was being honest, the lingering sense of pity for her opponent still hadn't left her, but her worry for Sesshomaru kept it at the back of her mind.

"Kagome you can't feel responsible for any of this." Izaiyoi reminded. "You did what you had to do. We have all battled at some time or another, me included. It's a part of being a demon, and part of what makes this place special. I wish that these battles never happened, but they do serve their purpose."

"Let's hurry. I don't care how I look, I don't want Sesshomaru to walk out on the field and not see me there." Kagome fidgeted anxiously.

"Don't worry about that. My mate wouldn't dare announce either of them without waiting for us to return. They are probably still preparing the field for the next battle anyway." Izaiyoi reassured, smoothing over Kagome's hair one final time.

"Why are you all so calm?! Aren't you at all worried about Sesshomaru?!" Kagome was flustered with the primping and preening. She just wanted to get this over with and make sure that the love of her life was going to be okay.

Haruno looked up at her and smile brightly. "Honestly, I am more worried about Kouga."

"I admit that I am a little worried that this battle might ruin Taisho's friendship with Kouga's father." Izaiyoi confessed.

"How can you be saying that right now?" Kagome looked at Izaiyoi in amazement. Izaiyoi looked into Kagome's worried faced and shooed the other women to the side. She put her hands on Kagome's arms, her delicate claws reminding Kagome of how Izaiyoi's hands were once human like her own.

"Kagome, you have to have the confidence in him that he had in you. You must trust him and his decisions; if you don't then you will never stop worrying. The men in this family will drive you crazy, but there is no one that I would trust more than one of them." Izaiyoi embraced Kagome tightly and smiled. "You look beautiful, I wish that your mother was here to see, just how beautiful. I will surely have to tell her at the ceremony. Come now, it's time."

Sango threw a protective arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, by the end of all this, _you_ will be worried about Kouga too." She smiled.

"I doubt that." Kagome made an effort to let a smile cross her lips.

"We'll see." Haruno giggled.

Half an hour later Kagome found herself seated comfortably, but not calmly in the royal box aside Inu no Taisho and InuYasha.

Sesshomaru stood patiently behind the door waiting for the loudspeaker to click on and his entrance to be announced. He temper was still flaming over what he had just witnessed. The damn wolf and her vile comments still lingered his ears. The very thought of Kouga making Kagome some kind of slave ignited a fire in Sesshomaru's soul that threatened consume him. His aura flared wildly around him as his beast threatened to burst forth.

The speaker clicked on loudly and his father's voice filled the room. "A challenge has been made, by Lord Sesshomaru of the Inu Tribe, Ruler of the Youkai Islands to Kouga, ruler of the Wolf Tribe. Lord Sesshomaru accuses Kouga of the Wolves of attempting to do harm to his claimed. I present to you, Kouga of the wolves."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment and centered himself and waited to be announced. There would be no quick death for Kouga; Sesshomaru would entertain himself with the wolf. He would not kill him until he had paid for every moment of pain that he had caused Kagome. From the pictures in the paper, to the battle that he had forced her into, Kouga had written his fate out in stone. Sesshomaru's ears sharpened as his father began to speak again.

"I present to you, Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of all the Youkai Islands." Inu no Taisho's voice boomed with pride.

Sesshomaru let the door open completely before methodically stepping out onto the field. The screams of the crowd tore through the arena as he walked proudly to the center of the arena to face off with his opponent. Kouga stood there haughtily, but Sesshomaru could smell the humiliation on him. He could smell a faint sense of fear, and it nearly made him smile.

Kouga was the first to speak as they squared off. "I'm going to take her Sesshomaru and your title. The wolves will rule these lands as they always should have. And as for her, well, I have special plans for her."

The sickening smile that crossed Kouga's lips as he mentioned Kagome nearly set Sesshomaru's beast loose before the battle had even begun. "Wolf, you are going to suffer as no demon has suffered in the arena before." Sesshomaru promised.

"There's no one here to stop you now." Kouga taunted. "I want to see how strong you really are, Sesshomaru. I want to see what "The Killing Perfection" is really capable of – to see if the stories are true." Kouga laughed.

Sesshomaru said nothing; he simply glanced up to see Kagome on her feet with InuYasha's hand on her shoulder. He let his eyes fall back to his opponent and the silence was broken.

"Begin!" Inu no Taisho's voice boomed.

Sesshomaru snatched the wolf up by the throat and dragged Kouga's face to within inches of his. The fierce grip on Kouga's airway silenced his protest. "I am going to slaughter you, wolf. You will be the example for the rest of the world to see." Sesshomaru growled and tossed Kouga to the ground several yards away. "Get up, wolf. See if you have the skill to entertain me."

Kouga pulled himself to his feet and brushed the dust from his pelts. He straightened his back and leapt into the air and dove at Sesshomaru feet first. Sesshomaru sidestepped and released the blazing green whip. It snaked around Kouga's ankles and Sesshomaru pulled tight sending Kouga crashing to the ground with a cloud of dust. Kouga jumped to his feet, snarling and drew his sword.

Sesshomaru smirked and ran a hand through his hair before drawing the sword from his hip. Kouga ran at him slashing violently. Sesshomaru met block for stroke without ever missing a beat. He swung the great sword narrowly missing Kouga and it crashed into the arena leaving a wound in the arena floor.

Kagome gasped as Kouga rushed Sesshomaru again with the sword. Her mate seemed to be unconcerned, detached even. Sesshomaru moved as if he knew what was coming before Kouga had even though of it. The two men's swords collided with sparks, moving too fast for Kagome to follow the action. They locked together and glared into one another's eyes for a moment before Sesshomaru send Kouga sliding backward.

InuYasha looked at the worried Kagome and squeezed her shoulder. "He's just playing with him, making him suffer before he finishes him off."

Kagome nodded without ever taking her eyes from the ring. Kouga was running about trying to get an open angle on her mate. Kagome's mouth widened a bit as Sesshomaru took off at Youkai speed. Her eyes couldn't keep up with him as he moved to keep on the wolf. He was in one place one minute and then gone the next. He took a swipe at the wolf with the deadly blade and cut him deeply on his arm. Kouga let out a piercing howl and before Kagome could blink a pack of ravenous wolves filled the arena, stalking towards Sesshomaru. He looked from Kouga to the dozen or so wolves.

Sesshomaru's sword began to crackle with blue energy. He raised his hand and let the sword fall forward. The blue lightening blazed a path across the arena floor and tore the pack to shreds. It slammed into the barricade at the other end of the arena, tearing out a large crater.

"For a second there I thought he was going to tear down the entire arena." Sango gasped.

"My son has far too much control for that, but I don't doubt that the arena will be seeing a few contractors tomorrow." Inu no Taisho said knowingly.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow up. How much more damage could Sesshomaru do? She found it hard to believe that he was holding back the way that everyone made it seem. Her anxiety was clouding her judgment.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru with a murderous grin as he dodged a blow. "Sesshomaru, just look at her!" He motioned to the balcony. "Wouldn't she look classic on my arm, or on my leash, whichever suites your taste best?"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru warned. The pair dodged through the air, Sesshomaru attacked and defended without ever breaking his calm demeanor. While Kouga panted between dodging blows Sesshomaru struck at him with the toxic whip, forcing him to stay on his toes.

Kouga finally seemed to be out of options when he reached into the knot of his hair and produced a bone, much like the ones Miyu had pulled from her side. It was bigger and gleamed in the sunlight. Kouga threw it into the air and a massive beast appeared, snarling and snapping its jaws. It swung a large paw at Sesshomaru and he dodged. He looked annoyed with the beast as it bumbled toward him. He pulled the sword from his side and brought it to his side before slicing through the air. "Dragon Strike!" The fierce call echoed through the arena as a fiery blue blast of energy raced forward turning the beast to dust.

Kouga laughed loudly. "Just give her to me. Miyu will be a much better match for you. Humans belong on their knees, especially the women." He laughed again.

Sesshomaru felt his anger swell and he sheathed his sword. Kouga had gone far enough. Sesshomaru was ready to end this ridiculous excuse for a battle.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru seemingly withdrew from the battle, sheathing his sword and stepping back. Then she felt it, the violent swirling of his aura. The air around him spun like a cyclone and she watched as her glorious mate began to change. His eyes turned fire red and his fangs turned to razors in his mouth. She watched him become engulfed in a riot of colored lights that shot into the air. In moments the blinding light descended to the arena at light speed, crashing into the arena floor and shaking the stadium.

A gigantic white dog snarled as a miasmatic drool fell from its fierce teeth. It let out a large growl that rumbled Kagome's heart in her chest. Could this be her mate? This fierce monster with a crescent moon blazing on his forehead was Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was her senses that told her that this was, in fact, her mate.

"Feeling sorry for Kouga yet?" Sango leaned over and whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, remember that Sesshomaru is still the same person that you know, this is just his feral side. It is something that we all have, as you just found out." Miroku reminded gently.

Kagome looked at the kind monk for a moment and nodded slightly. He was right. Kagome had known for the first time today that she would kill for what she loved, no matter how much she hated the idea of it. She watched as Kouga backed away as Sesshomaru struck out with a gigantic paw. He was too slow and Sesshomaru caught him knocking him across the arena. Her mate lunged for the helpless wolf and picked him up by the legs shaking Kouga to and fro. Kagome could hear the painful gasps of the wolf as the beast flung him to the ground. Her heart pounded as she watched her mate, in all his glory; stand over the pathetic remains of the half dead wolf.

Sesshomaru let out a feral call as he watched the wolf writhe in pain beneath him. Kouga was done for, he had been beaten thoroughly, and Sesshomaru was ready to finish him off. The arena was silent as Sesshomaru stood over the wolf and began to transform into his human form. The glorious taiyoukai pulled Kouga up by the throat and suspended him high in the air. His right hand began to glow a toxic green and he drew back ready to strike. Suddenly there was a call to him. A silent plea for Kouga's life resonated within his ears.

"_Please don't kill him. Let him wallow in his misery, please my love, there will be another day."_ Kagome pleaded. She couldn't watch Sesshomaru slaughter the wolf, not over her.

Sesshomaru looked at the glazed eyes of the wolf. "You are not worth killing." He let the wolf fall into an unconscious pile at his feet. The battle was done. Sesshomaru's had beaten Kouga to within an inch of his life, but he had spared him. He looked to his father who nodded his head in thanks and rose to make the announcement.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Inu Tribe has defeated Kouga of the Wolves. He is our winner!" The crowd's screams were deafening as they celebrated the match. Kouga's tribe rushed to the field to gather their injured leader, but not a single one forgot to stop and bow to Lord Sesshomaru as he passed. The ruler of the islands had shown his strength and solidified his victory with his mercy.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned from the box and rushed out of sight. He wondered where she had gone to as Inu no Taisho announced the formalities. His question was answered when he saw her come running through the very door that he had stepped through. She ran across the bloody field and right into his arms.

"You're okay." She spoke as the tears that stung her eyes threatened to fall. "You heard me?" She questioned.

"I heard you." He answered before kissing her gently and walking her off the field.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Rest

Izaiyoi had hustled Kagome out of the private dressing room so that Sesshomaru would have a chance to wash up. Sesshomaru looked after her wondering if she had noticed that he was covered in the wolf's blood, when she came running out into the arena. He pulled the blood soaked clothing from his body and stepped into the shower. For the first time in his life he found himself rushing. The world had always waited on him before this moment, but now there was someone he didn't want to keep waiting.

*********************************************************************

InuYasha and Miroku ignored Inu no Taisho's advice to let Sesshomaru get dressed in peace as they stormed into the showers.

"I don't think Kouga is ever going to set foot near you again." InuYasha called into the shower stall. He was as proud of his brother as he was surprised that he hadn't finished Kouga off.

"You and Kagome will make an unstoppable pair, I must admit." Miroku added.

"Have the two of you ever heard of privacy?" Sesshomaru called over from the shower.

InuYasha ignored the question and carried on. "I can't believe that you transformed. What the hell did he say to get you that upset?"

Sesshomaru turned off the shower with an exasperated breath and pulled the towel from its hook. "I believe there was a reference to my mate on a leash and then on her knees." He answered grimacing at the very recollection of what Kouga had said.

"That would do it." Miroku stated very matter of factly.

"I suppose it did." Sesshomaru answered as he exited the showers and pulled a change of clothing from the chest.

"Why didn't you kill him?" InuYasha asked flatly.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother through the mirror, his face solemn as ever. "Because she asked me not to." He didn't know why he was vesting his trust in InuYasha, but for the first time he didn't feel as though he would be judged.

"That was a noble thing to do, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku praised.

"You did the right thing." InuYasha said and then abruptly changed the subject. Sesshomaru felt that on some level InuYasha had done it for his sake. "So do you have a party planned back at the hotel?"

"No." Sesshomaru responded pulling a brush through his hair.

"Well are you ready for one?" InuYasha raised a brow.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to his brother and the monk and gave them a chastising glare. "Out with it!"

"I seem to remember Lady Izaiyoi mentioning something about a small gathering if all went well. She said something to the effect of: _I give a damn if Sesshomaru will be mad! Kagome needs something fun amidst all this demonic tradition! _Miroku imitating the frustrated Izaiyoi.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth tilted down slightly, but he remained otherwise calm. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes." He said and then turned to call the two back. "Keep the press away from her."

"No problem." InuYasha called back.

*********************************************************************

"Keep those leaches out of here!" Izaiyoi barked at the security guard that had come in to ask if Kagome and Sesshomaru would like to hold interviews in the private box.

"I think it best for you if you just refuse all requests at this point." Inu no Taisho smiled at the nervous demon gave him a nod of dismissal.

"What could they possibly want now?" Kagome looked at Sango with an exasperated grimace.

"Who knows?! They can't possibly have anything bad to say so don't worry." Sango reassured her.

*********************************************************************

InuYasha looked at Miroku for a moment before they re-entered the public area to the arena. "I can't believe he didn't kill the wolf."

Miroku turned to the hanyou. "InuYasha, if Kagome pleaded with you for someone's life could you really kill them?"

InuYasha paused and searched his mind for an honest answer. "No, I don't think I could."

"Neither could I, and evidently, neither could Sesshomaru." Miroku answered before looking around the corner to see the huddled mass of press that was presently trying to push the security out of the way so they could rush the royal box. "Are you seeing this, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think that the security is going to be able to hold them back much longer. We should get over there." Miroku nodded and the two rounded the corner into the view of the reporters.

They ignored the questions and the cameras as they pushed toward the box. InuYasha finally had had enough when one of the reporters shoved him forward in an attempt to get around the security guard. He abruptly turned on the crowd. "BACK OFF! No one enters the royal box! Anyone who does is disobeying a direct order. Is that clear to everyone?" InuYasha knew no one would answer; he simply waited for the weight of the crowd to shift to the back of the room before turning to go up the stairs.

"I am very impressed that you held your temper." Miroku praised.

"What's the point of being royalty if you can't use it once in a while?" InuYasha tossed back at his friend.

*********************************************************************

Sesshomaru braved the hoard of reporters silently as they parted to make way for him. His only concern was getting back to the side of Kagome. As he pushed the door to the box open she sprang to her feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I think it's Sesshomaru who should be asking you that." Izaiyoi smiled.

"I am fine. You battled well today, like a true demon queen." He smiled. "Has Haruno seen to your wounds?" He looked at the healer as he spoke.

"I'm good as new. You should let her take a look at you." Kagome suggested as she stepped closer to examine him.

"I would be surprised if there was a scratch left on him. He heals before I can get to him." Haruno smiled at her Lord.

"So you can heal yourself too. Aren't you just the perfect demon?" She teased.

Sesshomaru sent a silencing eye toward InuYasha and Miroku before they could let the nonsense of the legends surrounding him spill out.

"I believe that we have a party to attend." He spoke gently.

"Party?!" Kagome looked up at him.

"I arranged a small celebration, just in case." Izaiyoi smiled.

"How are we going to get through them?" Kagome pointed a finger at the door.

"I think that we can deal with them." Inu no Taisho smiled as he pulled Izaiyoi to him.

The reporters crowded and screamed. It was impossible to understand what they were saying. Kagome, Sango, Haruno, and Izaiyoi huddled together as Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Inu no Taisho encircled them fending off the reporters that broke through security as they rushed the women to the awaiting vehicles.

*********************************************************************

Kagome flopped down onto her bed as Sango and Haruno pulled apart her closet looking for an outfit for the party. "Kagome you have to get ready! People are going to be here in less than an hour and they are going to be expecting one hell of a grand entrance from you and Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said dragging the woman from the bed.

"Sango, do you think that people are going to ask why I didn't kill Miyu?" Kagome asked sincerely.

"If they do then just tell them that you didn't want to waste you energy on such a helpless demon." Haruno answered. "That brazen wench and her numbskull of a brother will never learn. They still have their eyes set on ruling the islands and the Inus will never let that happen!"

"I don't think that there is going to be too many people that are going to be willing to cross Sesshomaru to ask you stupid questions anyway." Sango reassured her.

"I found something!" Izaiyoi burst in the door clothing in hand.

"You know I never changed so many times in my life." Kagome smiled.

"You'll get used to it. It's all part of being royalty, tradition and whatnot." Izaiyoi shook her head.

Kagome smiled and grabbed the dress from Izaiyoi and was off to the bathroom to get herself changed. The once human mother looked after her and grinned from ear to ear.

"She impressed me today." Sango commented.

"With her battle?" Haruno asked pulling out a pair of gemmed sandals for Kagome.

"No, with her mercy." Sango answered quietly.

"She isn't one to bend to another's will. Not even Sesshomaru's." Izaiyoi's stared at the closed bathroom door. She couldn't help but be happy for her step-son. "For so many years I have watched the world change, but Sesshomaru has stayed the same. He is like a mountain standing strong and unchanged in a world made of sand ever changing and moving in the wind. I wondered if the sand would ever wear away at him enough to break through the rock. Sesshomaru has changed and it's because of Kagome. She bore through that rock and found Sesshomaru's heart, and for the first time I think that all that ancient nonsense is true."

Haruno arched an eyebrow in surprise at Izaiyoi, in the hundreds of years that she had been with the Inu tribe; she had never heard Izaiyoi say such a thing. What the rest had accepted as truth long ago, Izaiyoi had finally acknowledged. "I thought that you always said that the ultimate demon was a myth?"

"No, what I said was that whomever would lead demons and humans to peace had to be able to care for both. Before this day I didn't think that Sesshomaru was capable of that, now I know that I was wrong." Izaiyoi smiled. "Everyone has to be wrong sometime."

Sango laughed loudly. Izaiyoi had embraced Sesshomaru regardless of his distance from her. She had treated him as a son even though he was hundreds of years older than she: advising him, chastising him, and crossing lines that even his father dared not step on. Whether it had been Sesshomaru's respect for his father or that he truly liked the woman that his father had taken as a mate after his mother's passing that had kept him from killing Izaiyoi, Sango didn't know for sure. She did know however that Izaiyoi admitting that Sesshomaru was the future ruler of the world was not something to be ignored. Sango doubted it would happen in her lifetime, but for the first time she was sure that it would be Sesshomaru who mended the broken ties between the two worlds.

*********************************************************************

Sesshomaru's eyes rested on the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Kagome appeared in a beautiful blue dress. Floor length and silk, it billowed around her as she descended the steps of the banquet area. He took her hand as she neared him and looked into her shining eyes. He felt a smile cross his solemn lips and then turned to enter the hall full of family friends and members of the Inu tribe. Applause filled the room as Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to the head table.

"It feels nice to not have everyone wanting to kill me for a change." Kagome whispered to him.

"What others think doesn't matter." Sesshomaru whispered as he grazed a kiss against her ear. "I want you by my side and there is no demon or human that can stop me from having you here. Once you are my mate you will never have to battle again." He promised her.

Sesshomaru watched as her eyes met his in silent thanks. He could loose himself in her gaze. The crowded room faded into the back of his mind as he let himself take in the woman next to him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Kagome blushed under his gaze. She couldn't fight the school girl excitement that she felt every time he looked at her like that.

A large group of fox demons approached with InuYasha to interrupt the moment. "Sesshomaru-sama, I haven't seen you battle like that since I was just a kid. Excellent as always."

"Thank you, Shippo." Sesshomaru returned. "This is my intended, Kagome." Kagome stood up and bowed gently.

"She's gorgeous, Sesshomaru! How did you ever get her to want to hang around you?" Shippo teased.

"We're still trying to figure that one out ourselves." InuYasha nudged the fox demon. Kagome smiled and laughed as Sesshomaru shook his head at the old friend.

The group talked laughed and joked for awhile enjoying dinner and drinks. Sesshomaru never left Kagome's side for a moment. He introduced her to everyone and eased her into the crowds of demons that were so anxious to know more about the mystical miko and how she became tied to the most powerful demon alive.

*********************************************************************

By the end of the night Kagome's head was reeling. It was the wee hours of the morning and she found herself sprawled on one of Sesshomaru's couches along with Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo.

"So when are you two going to have the ceremony?" Shippo asked pulling the tie from around his neck.

"I don't even really know. With all that has been going on there hasn't been much time to talk about it." Kagome confessed.

"Why don't you two just hurry up and get it over with before that jack ass of a wolf comes up with another scheme?" InuYasha questioned taking a drink from the tumbler that Sesshomaru had just handed him.

"I hate to admit it but I think that you are right, InuYasha. I could have the hotel ready in two weeks." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"I don't know if I could plan everything in that short of a time." Kagome looked skeptical.

"The entire staff will be available to you and I am sure that Izaiyoi, Sango, and Haruno will be more than happy to let you in on all the formalities." Sesshomaru offered; he knew that he was pushing to speed things up, but he honestly didn't think he could keep his hands off of her for much longer.

"I guess that I could do it." Kagome snickered to herself on the inside. Sesshomaru had been too quick to offer the world. She could tell that he was excited behind his unchanging expression.

"Are you sure that you want to get all wrapped up in all the Inu's drama?" Shippo teased.

"They are full of trouble." Miroku added.

"I think that I can handle it." She smiled.

Kagome awoke to find herself in Sesshomaru's bed, alone. The room was quiet and the door was closed. She rose slowly from the bed, still wearing the dress from the night before. She stepped out of the room to see Sesshomaru pouring over a kitchen table full of documents.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. How did I get into the bedroom?" She asked.

"You fell asleep on the couch so I brought you to the bedroom."

"Didn't you sleep at all?" Kagome asked sitting down next to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her tired eyes. Her hair was slightly tousled and her make-up worn away. She was stunning, it was a miracle that he hadn't taken her last night when he had laid her head on his pillow. "I had some work to catch up on."

Kagome looked at the demon before her. She wondered if he had really heard her out there on the battlefield. "Would you have spared Kouga if I hadn't asked you to?" The question flew from her lips before she realized it.

Sesshomaru put down the pen that he had been writing with and looked into her liquid eyes. "No." He answered honestly.

Kagome nodded, she had already known the answer to her question.

"Does that bother you?" Sesshomaru asked.

The question shocked her, and Kagome wasn't sure how to answer. "I would have been sad, but I would have understood. Did it bother you that I didn't kill Miyu?" She had to know.

"No, I did not expect you to do so." Sesshomaru answered. "Your mercy is intriguing, but even that has its limits. If necessary, you would have killed her."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "How do you know that?" She felt as though a dark secret had been called into the open.

"I can hear your thoughts; I can feel your emotions. It would be hard to hide such a secret from me." He looked at the shame in her eyes. "Your strength is not something to be ashamed of; it is how you use it that you should be concerned with."

"Why is it that you are always so sure of yourself?" Kagome questioned.

"I have always known that I am stronger than those around me. I make my decisions and never look back, if I am unsure then those that follow me will be unsure. If I show fear and weakness then those that follow me will be full of fear and weakness."

"That is an awful big burden to bear." Kagome looked into the golden eyes that held lifetimes of experience behind them.

"Now I don't have to bear it alone." Sesshomaru replied quietly.

*********************************************************************

The peaceful quiet of that morning was the last that Kagome felt for days. There was flowers to pick out, guest lists to go over, music to be picked, and a dress to find. Her days had been filled with meetings with the staff of the hotel. Izaiyoi had had her mother flown to the island to help and the two women had hit it off famously. Kagome's mother shared her daughter's amazement for the islands and the traditions that they held.

Sango and Haruno had finally captured her and snuck her off to one of the island bars with Miroku and InuYasha. Kagome slumped down into a chair and let her tired body relax.

"So is all this planning killing you?" Miroku looked at the tired miko.

"I never thought that there was so much involved. Did you know that you have to pick out napkins? Evidently people care what they wipe their mouths with. I have never made so many decisions in my life. I don't know what I would have done without help." She looked at Sango and Haruno.

"Don't thank us; thank those two party machines that are still hard at work planning which color candles should float in the pool." Sango laughed.

"Yeah I never thought I would ever meet someone who could keep up with my mother, but your mom hasn't tired out yet." InuYasha laughed.

"Tell me about it. I can barely keep track of what I am going to wear tomorrow let alone try and figure out a color scheme for flowers!" Kagome took a long drink and let her eyes close for a moment enjoying not having to make a decision.

"So where is my brother tonight?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know. He never told me where he was going; he just said that he had to run to another island for a meeting."

The music started to blare louder and Miroku offered a hand out to Haruno. She took hold of it and followed him out to the dance floor.

"It looks like they are having fun." Sango commented as the waiter brought another round of drinks.

"Why don't you and InuYasha go dance? I am fine here. I need a minute to unwind anyway." Kagome offered.

"As long as you are sure." Sango said before following the hanyou out onto the dance floor.

Kagome watched happily as her friends seized the opportunity to relax. The past weeks had become hectic for them all and they were overdue for a little fun. She traced the rim of her glass with her finger and thought about the ceremony that awaited her. Even though it was only a week away she felt like the day would never come. Kagome found herself so wrapped up in what she was thinking she didn't notice InuYasha sneak up behind her and grab her by the wrist. He dragged her to the center of the floor and started to move to the pounding beat of the music. Kagome smiled and let herself go. She spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing with her friends. Towards the end of the night she looked around and couldn't help but think it was a nice glimpse of what her new life would be like.

THANKS TO MY BETA READER: BETA GIRL FRIDAY ANGELICATT!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - The Miko Who Would Be Queen

Sesshomaru looked at the precious gems of varying sizes and colors. It had been his father's suggestion that he get her jewelry as well as the dazzling kimono. The jeweler explained each piece as he delicately pulled it from its case. He rested his eyes on a glittering red stone and he simply pointed to the item and the jeweler was off to get a bag and a box for it. The jeweler's shop was a quiet paradise compared to the commotion of the hotel and Sesshomaru relished it as he took the bag in his hand. He found himself wanting to pause and just take in the silence around him, but pushed himself on out of the shop.

As Sesshomaru stepped into the ocean air and mounted Ah Un he couldn't help but feel anxious to return to the hotel. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something wrong. His first instincts told him it was the wolf, but his head told him that Kouga would have to be crazy to dare set foot near the hotel again. It wasn't clear, but he nudged the steed to a quicker pace as they turned. His felt a pull at his soul that felt unfamiliar to him, but he was sure that it was sadness - Kagome's sadness.

******************************************************************************

Kagome stood at the base of the stairs and wept. Her mother's arm was tight around her shoulder as Izaiyoi screamed at the very top of her lungs at the security guard. He seemed to ignore her as he glanced in Kagome's direction with a smirk.

Izayoi caught the smirk and went silent. Her dark eyes narrowed and her face went to stone. "I get it." She hissed. "It isn't about your laziness - it's about your prejudices. Does this make you a better being than she?" In a livid gesture her arm flew out to the tattered remains of the reception room. Chairs lay strewn about and there was ruined fabric on nearly every table. It looked as if a war had broken out.

"Is Lady Izaiyoi implying that I would allow for the reception hall to be vandalized?" The demon oozed in mock innocence.

Kagome sniffled as she tried to pull herself together. She didn't quite know why this surprised her so much, but she couldn't help the outburst. Her mother rubbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. She thought that she had proved herself, that things would be peaceful now. Kagome turned to see Sango and Haruno come running frantically into the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Haruno screamed.

"Why wasn't I notified of this sooner?!" Sango shouted at the still smirking security guard. The demon shrugged and Sango nearly choked the life from him. "Answer me!" She growled.

"He won't answer you, Sango. I'm pretty sure this bastard had a hand in it!" Izaiyoi barked at him.

Sango took one look into the demon's eyes and knew it was the truth. He could barely hide his cruel glee. "Lord Sesshomaru will deal with you, as of right now you just sit tight. You are being held as a threat to the royal family." Sango snatched the phone from her pocket and called for other members of security to come and detain the demon.

"Sango, wait!" Kagome called to her. "Just give me a minute." She looked at her friend with pleading eyes before turning to face the her tormentor. She walked slowly toward him until she stood eye to eye with the crimson demon. Her lips parted and a single word escaped them. "Why?" The question was simple, but the courage that it took to ask it was anything but.

The demon sneered at her. "I don't answer to mikos."

"You WILL answer to me!" Kagome growled. The group that surrounded her looked at her in just as much shock as the demon that was standing in front of her. Her tear streaked face was intense as she took another step closer to the demon. "Answer me!"

The demon threw his chin into the air and looked down his nose at her. His silence prodding at the miko in front of him, he was not going to break.

******************************************************************************

Sesshomaru could sense the change in Kagome as he neared the hotel and found himself racing through the hotel to the reception hall, wondering what could have caused such a shift in her mood. The vile waves of anger that were coming from her darkened and overshadowed all other emotions that he had ever felt from her. He stepped into the doorway of the reception hall to see her face to face with some meaningless member of his staff. A single glance at the reception hall told him where the seething, white hot anger had stemmed from.

******************************************************************************

Izaiyoi turned a sideways glance to Sesshomaru and a smile crossed her lips. "Well if I were you, I would have answered. Ahhh -too late."

Both the demon and Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru fast approaching and Kagome held a single hand up to keep him at bay. Sesshomaru was the only one who could keep the shock from sweeping across his face. He slowed to a stop and looked on as Kagome turned her blazing eyes back to the demon in front of her.

"I am still waiting." She prodded.

The demon set his jaw in a proud line. "Like I said before, I don't answer to mikos."

Sesshomaru nearly reached out to take the demon's throat in his hand, but the icy cold of Kagome's aura stopped him. There was something absent in her thoughts, in her emotions.

"Is that so?" Kagome's arched an eyebrow before reaching out and placing a single hand on the demon's chest and sending a blast of volatile energy barreling at him. The demon collapsed in anguish writhing at the feet of the enraged miko.

"Kagome!" Her mother called to her. Izaiyoi grabbed the startled women by the wrist and began to pull her towards the door.

Haruno reached out a hand to Kagome and gently touched her shoulder. "Kagome, let's go. Nothing this bastard has to say is worth hearing anyhow."

Kagome shrugged off the hand. "No, I want to hear what started this." She nudged the demon with her toe. "Now, answer me, or shall I purify you?"

Sango looked from Sesshomaru to Haruno and they all froze. She didn't know what had come over her kind hearted friend, but Sango guessed that Kagome had had enough. Sango found she was anxious to hear the writhing demon speak, if he remained silent Sango was sure that Kagome would kill him.

Sesshomaru looked at his intended in a new light. She wasn't afraid, she was determined. There was no question in his mind that Kagome had every intent on following through with her threat. Her eyes hardened and her jaw set. She was tired of being pushed around, tired of playing the part of the meek miko. This was her first stand as queen and he was more than pleased to let her have it.

Kagome nudge the demon harder this time. "Answer me! This is the last time that I am going to tell you." The demon pulled himself together and shied back from her as he rose to his knees.

"The islands are buzzing with the fact that Sesshomaru is going to take a human for a mate before turning her. Then there will be only hanyous left to rule." The demon confessed.

Kagome looked at the demon and then back to Sesshomaru. Her eyes rolled skyward and she let out a sigh before addressing the petrified demon at her feet. "First off, I want a list of every vile creature that had a hand in this. Just for your information, I had no such intentions. I will rule as a demon by Sesshomaru's side, I know the responsibilities that come with my position. Now if you will excuse me I am sure that Sesshomaru will have no problem getting that list from you. I have better things to do." Kagome threw her head back and turned to take her leave.

Sango and Haruno smirked at the haughty gesture and turned to follow, leaving the demon still on his knees with only Sesshomaru to face him now.

******************************************************************************

Sesshomaru weighed the options of killing the demon before him, but he felt it rather a good idea for this demon to let the story of what had happened seep out slowly - from the demon's own lips. He stepped toward the stammering demon. He ignored the apologies that were spewing from the demon's lips.

"Silence." The command was soft and menacing. "Tell me who the others were." The demon didn't hesitate as he outted his accomplices. "I expect them all here within the hour and I expect that this reception hall will be in the condition that it was when I left by sundown tonight. If you fail, I will kill you all, or perhaps I will let my mate purify the lot of you."

The demon's hands shook as he bowed deeply. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru turned calmly and exited, leaving the demon with his eyes to the floor and his heart in his stomach. "By sunset." He reminded as he walked from the room.

******************************************************************************

Izaiyoi had soothed her mother and Kagome had finally calmed herself as she sat on the balcony of her room with Haruno at her side. InuYasha and Miroku stood in the other room with Sango and discussed what had happened. Kagome didn't quite know what to make of her own behavior but she was sure of one thing, she didn't regret it. She had handled her problem on her own, and she had managed to do it without Sesshomaru's intervention. She felt the first twinge of responsibility as a queen, and she didn't entirely despise it. Her actions had been more than fair by demon standards, and she had managed to accomplish her goal without actually having to kill the demon.

"Kagome…" Haruno spoke to her quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You are going to make a wonderful queen, and if I know Sesshomaru that mess will be cleaned up before the day is out." Haruno smiled. "Let me ease your fears." She reached out a hand to Kagome. The miko looked at her for a moment before nodding and closing her eyes.

Haruno's touch was peaceful as she sapped the anger and the pain away. Kagome felt renewed as she let herself be comforted. The morning had been horrid, but now she felt herself fall into her refuge of optimism. A calming breath escaped her lips as she leaned back and let her friend absorb the anxiety that had been rushing through her veins. As Haruno slowly removed her hand from Kagome's skin, the miko looked up at her.

"It's okay to ask for help sometimes right?" She inquired innocently.

"It's always okay to ask your friends for help." Miroku answered from the doorway.

Kagome smiled as she stared off into the vast ocean. "That's good to know." She whispered.

******************************************************************************

"I didn't kill him, InuYasha." Sesshomaru spoke to his younger brother quietly.

"From what I heard then, he cheated death twice in one day." InuYasha looked through the glass doors to the group that had gathered on the balcony.

"Hmnn." Sesshomaru agreed. "I don't want this ruined for her."

"It won't be. We won't let it. You just worry about the ceremony, let the rest of us take care of the little things." InuYasha patted his brother on the shoulder roughly.

"I shall hold you to that, little brother." Sesshomaru nearly smiled. "With the ceremony only a few days away, there is still a lot to be done, and I want it perfect for her."

Kagome popped her head in the door. "Were you two going to stay in here or come out and enjoy this beautiful day?"

"I don't know how much more of your woman's chatter we can take." InuYasha teased. "I'm surprised that Miroku hasn't come running in here screaming yet." Kagome poked her tongue out at him and returned back to the balcony.

Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath at her lighthearted ways. Very little seemed to faze her, and he couldn't help but admire her spirit.

******************************************************************************

Sesshomaru had spent the late morning with Kagome watching her eyes dance with laughter in spite of the rough beginning to the day. He guarded over her silently as his friends and family entertained his intended. Souta had arrived and was busily teasing his sister about the end of her freedom when Sesshomaru reluctantly left for an afternoon meeting, promising to return to the suite to retrieve Kagome for dinner. He couldn't help but be slightly irritated as he stood silently in the door to the reception hall. A good portion of the mess had been cleaned and the grand hall was starting to look like it once had, but now it seemed that the demons had gathered to take a break in the corner of the room. Sesshomaru silently listened to the tale that was being told of the miko's wrath. Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he stepped into the room and watched the demons leap into action as if they had never stopped.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, we were just taking a break." One demon sputtered.

"You make break as long as you like, but be warned that come sundown if there is a single candle out of place it will cost you your life." He declared and walked from the room without so much as another glance in the terrified group's direction.

******************************************************************************

Kagome laughed as they tied the elaborate kimono around her layer by layer. "How am I supposed to walk around in this thing?"

"Very carefully." Izaiyoi advised.

The demon that had been called in specifically to suit Kagome into the massive garment tugged and twisted, pulling the breath from Kagome's lungs.

"Geez, take it easy there, breathing might be important on the night of my marriage."

Haruno laughed at the nervous look in the demon's eye. "Never mind her. She is just nervous. Are you excited? The ceremony is only two days away."

"Nervous, definitely nervous, especially after this morning." Kagome admitted.

"Eh, don't worry about that. Sango is off posting security throughout the hotel. Every single person who enters or exits for the next couple of days is being recorded and watched. Nothing like that is going to happen again, and I am sure that the reception hall is already up and running."

"All this white, I had better not touch anything." Kagome looked down at the traditional Shinto wedding garb and took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful." Her mother smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"I feel… hot… very hot." Kagome teased.

"I am not surprised, but don't worry I will make sure that the air is on in the hall." Izaiyoi smiled tugging at the bottom of the kimono. She turned to the clock on the wall and gasped, tuning to Kagome's mother. "We are going to be late for our fitting!"

Kagome's mother looked to her daughter who was already shooing her in the direction of the door. "Go Mom, I will see you later."

"Alright dear, have fun." She said grabbing her bag and following Izaiyoi out the door.

Kagome checked the door as the unraveling of the kimono began. It took over an hour and a half to get on, but the she had been assured that it would take less than half of that to take off. Haruno chatted with her about the details of the day to come as Kagome stood as still as she could while the demon worked at a lightening pace to get the kimono off and placed neatly to the side. He had been truthful about it coming off in half the time. Kagome nearly tumbled off the fitting stand as the last part was peeled from her body.

"I need a drink!" She declared. "Sweet oblivion and nothing less will do." She laughed.

Haruno grabbed the phone next to the couch and ordered room service, while Kagome flopped down informally on the couch across from her. As the demon started leaving with the kimono and his list of final adjustments Kagome called her thanks after him. Before the door could close room service was already tapping at the frame.

"Come on in, you can put those right here." Haruno pointed to the table between them. The demon gently placed the drinks and took his leave. Kagome and Haruno dove into the frothy mixtures as if their lives depended on it and before long they were lounging carelessly on the luxury sofas, chatting about the ceremony.

"Haruno, can I ask you an honest question?"

"Uh-oh this sounds serious. Go for it." She smiled.

"Well I know that Sesshomaru and I are supposed to mate before the ceremony, but I really don't know what is involved. I was going to ask Izaiyoi, but to be honest I am a little embarrassed."

"Ahhh I see, well don't be. The same thing that happens with humans will happen with you two; only first Sesshomaru will mark you. He will lay his mark on you just about here," Haruno gestured to the crook of her neck just above the shoulder. "And he will turn you into a demon. Now the particulars of that I don't know. You will have to ask Izaiyoi, but I am sure that it isn't anything too horrible."

"Well to be honest, it isn't the marking that I am worried about." Kagome blushed.

"I am sure that Lord Sesshomaru is more than qualified to guide you in that area, I would imagine he has quite a deal of experience there." Haruno grinned.

"Oh don't remind me. I could turn green with jealousy sometimes when I see the way that some of those demonesses look at him."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Inus mate for life. There will never be another at his side, that, I can promise you. Just think of what thousands of years of experience can mean for you." Haruno winked.

"Well that might just be a benefit." Kagome laughed rolling over and kicking her legs. The drink had taken its hold and there was little left that could shake her mood. The two sat until InuYasha and Miroku showed up to take them to meet Sesshomaru on the beach café.

******************************************************************************

Dinner was full of quiet glances between Kagome and Sesshomaru. If the others noticed they said nothing, but Kagome could feel the heat of his gaze. The look that he was giving her caught her breath in her throat and set a whirlwind of butterflies loose into her belly. Her body tingled as if it were, itself, on fire. Kagome didn't have much in the way of experience with men or demon's of the opposite sex, but her instinct told her that Sesshomaru had something more than just the ceremony on his mind.

She shifted in her seat as he continued to stare, while answering Miroku's questions. Miroku's face twisted into a hilariously mocking gesture to illustrate how little attention Sesshomaru was paying to him. Kagome nearly let the smile smear across her lips as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Miroku, just because I don't choose to look at you doesn't mean that I am not aware of the antics that you are engaging in." Sesshomaru said turning back to his friend.

Miroku wiped the childish expression from his face and straightened in his chair, throwing Kagome a smirk. "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't realize that you were paying attention."

Inu no Taisho rose from his seat at the other end of the table and walked to his son. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "If I were you, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of her either." He gave his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze before carrying on to the bathrooms.

Dinner carried on late into the night, full of laughter and stories. Kagome found herself blushing more than her fair share as her mother and brother prattled on about all of her most embarrassing moments. Sesshomaru, in turn, had a moment or two where he cast his eyes down while his brother and father told tales of times when Sesshomaru's icy demeanor had bought him his own share of embarrassing moments. As the friends and family straggled back indoors one by one Kagome went to sit beside Miroku and InuYasha on the beach.

"Whatcha up to?" She asked lazily digging her toes into the sand.

"Talking about how weird it is going to be for Sesshomaru to actually be normal." InuYasha chided.

"I don't believe that one would ever classify Sesshomaru as normal, regardless of his mating status." Miroku nudged his friend.

"Oh I think that he is more normal than you guys give him credit for. He wasn't born a king, he was just born Sesshomaru. Speaking of which, how did he get that name anyhow? It seems odd that you would name your son that when he was so young and innocent."

"Sesshomaru was never innocent; he has always been as cold as ice. My father once told me that when Sesshomaru was born he didn't cry, that he came out as stoic as he is today. His name came from a famous prophet, the same one that chose my father's name, and mine. They are said to look into the baby's soul and see what their true nature was. My father was the general, a great leader. I was to be a great friend to man and demon. Sesshomaru… well Sesshomaru would be the greatest assassin that the world had ever seen evidently." InuYasha leaned back on his elbows and looked into the night sky.

"I am sure that there is more to your brother than just that." Miroku answered. "I might not have been so sure a few months ago, but I am sure now. Ever since Kagome set foot on this island your brother has changed."

"I can't argue with that." InuYasha looked at Kagome in mock suspicion. "So what kind of miko spell did you put on him?"

"Ha, I wish that I had that kind of power. Sorry to break it to you InuYasha, but Sesshomaru is too powerful for even the likes of me to handle." She laughed at her own proud statement.

"Well you had better figure out something because I think that that demon is going to be quite a handful." Miroku teased.

******************************************************************************

Sango walked quietly with Sesshomaru. He had assured her that her presence wasn't necessary, but Sango had refused to let him be. "What kind of head of security would I be if I just let you walk off alone right before a huge public event?"

"Suit yourself then, Sango." Sesshomaru had answered.

Sango was the first to break the silence as they meandered down the beach. "Are you nervous?"

"No, I am sure that this is what was meant to be. She is though." Sesshomaru referred to the obvious jitters that Kagome had been toting around throughout the past weeks.

"She wants to please you, as we all do." Sango was honest in her statement.

"I have never been disappointed in those closest to me, with maybe the exception of my lazy brother." If Sango hadn't known Sesshomaru so well she would have never caught the jest in his statement.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome has a lot of changes ahead; her nerves are to be expected. She is not just going to be separated from her family by marriage she is going to become a completely different being." Sango tried to put Kagome's feelings into perspective for her master, but she wasn't sure that he could truly grasp the sacrifice involved.

"Do you think that her desire to become a demon is merely to please me? Do you think that she would not if she didn't think it was expected of her?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No, I think that she wants to become a demon. I think that Kagome would become a flea if it meant being able to live with you forever. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she would turn heaven and earth over to find a way to be with you forever."

Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with Sango's answer and continued to walk on. Tomorrow would be the day that he would finally get to claim the only thing that he had ever truly wanted. For the first time in his life he felt so anxious.

THANKS TO ALL WHO NOMINATED THIS STORY FOR THE 3RD QUARTER DOKUGA AWARDS FOR: BEST ACTION/ADVENTURE, BEST ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, BEST DRAMA, AND BEST PORTRAYAL OF SESSHOMARU. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO VOTE FOR THIS STORY OR ANY OF THE OTHER FABULOUS NOMINEES JUST GO TO WWW(DOT)DOKUGA(DOT)COM. THANKS AGAIN!

**Okay, first of all thanks to my beta reader beta girl Friday angelicatt. Second I apologize a thousand times over for the longest wait for a chapter that I have ever put you all through. I moved, broke up with the boyfriend, spent an entire semester building a video game from scratch (not easy by the way), there was a couple of weddings in there, and a work schedule from hell. So I apologize again and again. I will not let life get in the way of my creative mission… ****J**** I vow it from here on out. I am still taking illustrations for chapters that are coming out and those that are already out…. Thanks to all those that have sent me artwork, I love it all!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - To Be One

Kagome awakened to her mother sitting on the foot of her bed. She relished the comfort of having her mother close for a moment before she opened her eyes and yawned. "I'm awake."

"Today is the big day. You had better get up and get yourself moving. There is a lot to do." Her mother shook her leg as she spoke.

It reminded the young miko of the mornings that her mother had to wake her up from school when she was just a girl. Everything had been so simple then; Kagome had thought that it would be like that forever. "You know, mom, I would have never imagined that my life would be turning out like this." She said pulling herself from the warmth of the bed.

"Oh, I knew that from the time you were a baby that your life would be full of excitement. She brushed her daughter's hair from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You always were destined for a wider, grander world than you would find at the shrine. I couldn't be more proud of your choice."

"Thanks, mom." Kagome smiled and took a breath as she looked around the nearly empty suite. It looked much like it had when she arrived. "Lucky thing that I never completely unpacked or it would have taken us twice as long to move everything out of here."

"Very true." The elder Higurashi nodded in agreement. "Let's get some breakfast before we get you all ready to leave this evening."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked out at the waves rolling over the evening beach. The past two days had been busy. He had filled his time with the final preparations in order to be sure that the ceremony would run as smoothly as possible. Sango had gone over every inch of the security plans, vendors had been paid, he had taken time to personally set aside accounts for his future mate, and then there was the fine tuning of this very night. The arrangements for dinner alone had taken hours to plan and perfect. Sesshomaru had personally spoken to every single employee down to the waiter at the table to be sure that they knew the profound importance of this night.

Time had been scarce and he had only seen Kagome in passing as she scurried in and out of his suite with suitcases, boxes, and bags of various things. Her mother and his staff were ever underfoot and they had barely had time to exchange glances before someone would call one of them away. He could barely stand the anxious feeling that was swirling around in his chest. Sesshomaru was sure that this was what humans commonly referred to as excitement.

He could feel smell the anticipation roll off of her before she even got past the door of the hotel. She smelled like jasmine in the night breeze. His fine tuned senses listened across the courtyard for her voice. It was like a song being played under the setting sun. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have burst if he had to wait a moment longer to lay eyes on the siren from which the beautiful melody emanated from. Then he saw her. The great demon lord, the living legend watched as his mate stepped into view. His heart slowed as he laid eyes on blue black locks that framed her memorizing face. Her stormy blue eyes and her ruby lips formed a nervous smile as she approached. The elaborate kimono that fell from her tiny frame fluttered in the breeze as she approached.

Sesshomaru concentrated on her heartbeat as she neared; the blood that rushed through her veins set his body aflame with each step. His perfect mate had finally arrived and there would be nothing that would ruin this night. "You look beautiful." The words slid from his lips in a whisper as she put her hand into his.

"Thank you." Kagome couldn't say another word as she looked up into the molten eyes. He looked like a white knight from a fairytale in his traditional attire. The silk and satin only served to better frame his rock solid body as she allowed him to guide her onto the ferry.

Kagome had never been so nervous in her life and she could barely form a thought as the boat floated over the waves. The soft ocean breeze grazed her face and a small chill came over her. She didn't have to utter a word before a protective arm shielded her from the chilly wind that had settled over the water. Kagome nested closer to him and looked up, once again, into his golden eyes.

"There is no place that I would rather be than right here, right now." She confessed softly.

Sesshomaru only answered by covering her mouth with his own. He felt her tense in reaction to his kiss, then quickly relax into his arms. He had never imagined that anything could taste quite so good, but this woman - this miko did. He had to force his lips away from her mouth before he lost control to his desire.

* * *

The butterflies in Kagome's stomach kept her from eating the feast that had been laid before her. She had barely picked her way through each course before the next would arrive.

"Everything here seems so perfect; I'm afraid that I am going to wake up and it's all going to have been a dream." She confessed behind bashful eyes.

"I can assure you that when you wake up, I will be there."

"Always?" Kagome nearly whispered.

"Always." Sesshomaru promised quietly.

The rest of dinner seemed to fly by as if Kagome were in a haze. When the waiters cleared the last of the dishes she looked shyly up at Sesshomaru as he rose. Her heart fluttered when she took his hand and began to follow. They stepped out onto the sand as the quiet wake rolled in at their feet. He pulled her back to his belly and encircled her in his arms. Kagome felt the smooth silk of his clothing against her skin and his intoxicating scent filled her nose and her body couldn't help but react to him.

"It's beautiful." She said looking out at the bay.

"It's all ours." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome smiled at the word. _Ours_. It was the first time that she had ever heard that word escape his lips. If ever there had been a question about his loyalty to her, it was erased in that instant. That one word made her realize how ready she truly was to be there in that moment with "the Sesshomaru-sama," and not only that, but that she was his and he was hers. She would never be alone, she would never have to be afraid, and she would never have to worry.

Sesshomaru felt the peace envelop her aura. For the first time since he had laid eyes on his stunning mate, she seemed to be at ease. He nuzzled the nape of her neck and let out a low growl. "Are you ready to retire?"

The question hung in the night air for a brief moment before Kagome turned in his arms and faced him. She gave the slightest nod and leaned up on her toes to touch her lips to his. The softness of this kiss ignited her nerves and her breath went short. He grasped her hand gently and turned to guide her to the villa that awaited.

* * *

Kagome looked around the lavish, candlelit room and felt her heart flutter. She was treading on unfamiliar ground and she didn't quite know how to act. She fidgeted nervously with her hands and avoided looking at Sesshomaru who had taken a candle and was lighting several others.

"Come, sit here." He gestured to the small bench at the foot of the bed. She moved towards the bench and sat herself down carefully. He turned to walk towards her and stood in front of her, taking a single finger and lifting her chin so she could look into his eyes. "You are scared." It was a statement. He didn't need the nod that she gave him to know, he could feel it radiating from her very soul. "You needn't be. I shall be as gentle with you as I can."

Kagome didn't know what else to do but nod. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was sure that the breath had run from her lungs because there wasn't enough to utter a single word. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to his chest. She let a short gasp escape her lips as he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

His hands worked open the front of the kimono and he peeled layer after layer away to reveal his mate's untouched body. As he let the final layer fall from her skin to reveal the perfect curves of her full breasts, and her tiny waist he stepped back to admire her. His little miko's cheeks had gone flush and he could feel her nerves as he lifted her into the cradle of his arms and laid her back onto the bed. Sesshomaru pulled at his own clothing letting the robes fall to the floor, revealing his own perfect physique. Kagome let her eyes fall away, embarrassed to look at him, but he reached down and gently turned her to him.

"I will mark you, it may hurt, but I promise that the reward you will feel is far greater than the pain of the mark."

"I understand. This is what I want, more than anything." She confessed.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and pressed her exposed flesh to his. His mouth covered her in a passionate kiss, mingling tongue with tongue; sending shivers of desire through her. She moaned softly as he pulled away and he began to kiss and nip at her neck. She let her head fall back and welcomed his mouth on her satin skin. Sesshomaru parted his lips and took a tantalizing mouthful of her flesh between his fangs and bit down.

Kagome sucked in a breath at the pain and her eyes opened, but she only held him tighter. It was a full minute before he let go and she could feel the power rushing through her. Her heart beat throughout her body. She could feel it at every pulse point, pounding steadily. The energy that she felt racing through her veins clouded her head, as she became drunk on the feeling of ecstasy. Sesshomaru's soft skin beneath her finger tips became softer; she could smell his scent, strong and powerful. The silver hair that grazed her hand felt like silk. She could hear her own heart beat within her chest, and she could hear his. Her eyes fell open and every color, every wisp of fabric looked as sharp as a razor. The world around her suddenly became so different, so new. It was as if she were a newborn coming into the world for the first time.

Sesshomaru watched as his mates markings burned forth through her cheeks and forehead. They matched his own and he smiled slightly at the idea that she would be so easily identified as his. The wonder in her eyes and the gape of her mouth told him the rest. He listened closely as her thoughts raced at the wonder of what was around her. She was taking in the world with her new senses, finally understanding what it was like to be a demon, where before she had only guessed.

After a few moments Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and looked into the molten eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"As I love you." He returned before covering her mouth with his and leaning her back into the plush pillows. His hands traveled down her arms to her tiny waist and finally to the curve of her hip. He nipped at teased her breasts causing her to wriggle beneath him in need. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, pressing his firm stomach to hers.

A tiny wanton moan escaped her lips as his hands traveled to her womanhood and caressed the tiny nub between her thighs. Sesshomaru smiled as she wriggled beneath him. He leveled himself to her and began to push forward, he knew that the first part would be the hardest for her, but he planned on making her have more than enough pleasure to make her forget the first bout of pain that she would have to endure.

A small gasp was all that escaped her lips as he took her. He paused and allowed her adjust to him before slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Her grip on his back tightened and before long she was moving in time with him. She soon found her voice and allowed ragged breath to turn to moans. Being so near to him was more than she could stand, and she found that she was at his mercy as the raw power of him drew her hips to his and she let go of the mounting urge from within. Sesshomaru had never felt such a release in all his days. The feeling of his little miko entering ecstasy was more than he could bare and he allowed himself to spiral into oblivion with her.

The two lay breathless still entangled in one another's bodies for a long while before Sesshomaru lifted himself gently off of his mate. He freshened himself and returned with a glass of water to quench the thirst that lay on his mate's lips.

"You read my mind." She whispered sitting herself upright.

"That I did." He smirked.

Kagome laughed aloud. "I suppose that is how this all started, isn't it?" She couldn't help but look shocked as she heard it. Sesshomaru's own laughter, honest and sound. It was something that she hoped she would hear every day until they both ceased to exist.

"I love you, my demon miko." He said setting himself down next to her and placing a hand on her newly striped cheek.

"Always and forever my mate." She replied.

Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Beta Girl Friday Angelicatt, without her this story would never have gotten to where it is today! And, of course, thank you to all the readers and the wonderful reviewers. I appreciate the patience with the past few chapters and the heart-touching nominations! THANKS!


End file.
